Dragon Ball White
by pokeball645
Summary: Join Goku and a Pokemon trainer named Dark as they go on a journey for the seven magical Dragon Balls. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.
1. Explanation

This is my first real story and I decided to a different version of Dragon Ball with the addition of my created character named Dark and some of the characters from the storyline of Pokemon White and Pokemon White 2. This is my first time so no negative comments please. One more thing, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING IN THE STORY IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! Thank you and enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Pokemon trainers, people who treat Pokemon like friends, partners, and family. They use Pokemon to battle against other trainers or dance in Pokemon musicals. This is the story of a young Pokemon trainer who is unlike any of the others, a boy with a monkey-like tail named Dark started his Pokemon journey with his first Pokemon that he received for his 5th birthday from his mother, Mitsumi, named Panpour. He journeyed throughout the Unova region, battling many Pokemon trainers, including his childhood friends Cheren and Bianca, won the gym badges from the gym leaders, and foiled the plans of Team Plasma. After defeating Team Plasma with Zekrom and winning the Pokemon league, Dark went off on a new journey to be a strong fighter. He left the Unova region after his mother died because of a monster that crushed her and his house. He promised himself that he would train a lot more and get stronger to protect his friends. He took his Pokemon team which included Panpour, Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom and journeyed far away from the Unova region, and he spent his days in rigorous training. Little did he know that this is just the start of a big life changing journey for Dark.


	3. Master Roshi and the Flying Nimbus

We Find Dark on a nice sunny beach, sparring with his Infernape while the other Pokemon watch them go at it. Dark decided it was time for a break to relax and enjoy a nice day at the beach, while the Pokemon played in the water, eat some fruit, and relax with their master. "This feels nice, I gotta say Infernape you make a nice sparring partner." Dark said as he saw Infernape on a tree doing tail-ups. "Fern Infernape (Thanks Dark, you're a good sparring partner too.)" Infernape said as he finished his workout. "There it is, it's beautiful." Said a child's voice, Dark looked to his right to see a girl on a motor bike with blue hair and a kid with spiky hair holding a big sea turtle on his back. "This is it thank you. Would you two mind waiting here, I have a gift I want to give you? Let me just get my master." The Turtle said to the girl and the boy as he took off to the sea. "A talking sea turtle? Now there's something you don't see everyday. And what did he mean by a gift for those two?" Dark thought as he walked up to the two after returning all his Pokemon except for Panpour. "Hey there. Do you live here too?" The spiky haired boy asked Dark. "He doesn't live on the beach Goku, he's just here to relax." Said the blue haired girl. "That's half-true, I came here for training to get stronger." Dark said as the boy known as Goku got an excited look on his face. "Wow you're a fighter?!" Goku said, looking like he wants to fight Dark. "I'm also a Pokemon trainer as you can tell by Panpour on my shoulder." Dark said as he looked towards his left shoulder to see Panpour. "Pan Pan. (Hi there.)" Panpour said. "What's a Pokemon?" Goku said not knowing what a Pokemon is. "Goku a Pokemon is a creature with incredible powers. Although, I've never seen any Pokemon out here." The blue haired girl said. "Yeah I'm from far away from here. But where are my manners? My name's Dark, I'm a Pokemon trainer from Nuvema Town." Dark said extending his hand towards the blue haired girl. The blue haired girl shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you Dark, I'm Bulma and this is Goku." "Hi so what's the name of the blue monkey?" Goku asked pointing to Panpour. "This is Panpour, my very first Pokemon." Dark said as Goku nodded as he and Bulma noticed Dark's tail. "Cool you have a tail just like me." Goku said to Dark. Dark gave Goku and Bulma a confused look as he looked closely at Goku and saw his tail and said "Wow and here I thought I was the only human with a tail." Later on they got to know each other very well, and after some waiting, Goku and Dark saw the turtle coming back but with something on his back. When the turtle got closer, they saw that it was a bald old man holding a wooden staff, wearing a necklace with an orange orb on it, and with a purple turtle shell on his back. "Greetings kids, my name is Roshi the Turtle Hermit." Said the man known as the Turtle Hermit greeting himself to Goku, Bulma, and Dark. "Which one of these kids helped you Turtle?" Roshi asked Turtle. "It's that little boy right there." Turtle said pointing to Goku. "I thank you for returning my turtle to me, and I think I'll give you a gift." Roshi said to Goku. Roshi noticed Dark and his Panpour and said "Excuse me sonny, but are you Dark by any chance?" "Yes I am sir." Dark said bowing his head down towards the Turtle Hermit. "I've heard a great deal about you Dark, and I like to say congratulations on your Pokemon victories and for saving the Unova region." Roshi said as Dark blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Now on to you." Roshi said to Goku. Roshi looked towards the sky, pointed his staff towards it and shouted "COME FORTH MAGIC CARPET!" "They really exist? Wow I can't believe it!" Bulma said looking towards the sky, however nothing came. "Mater, didn't you leave the carpet at the cleaners?" Asked Turtle. This made Master Roshi sweat drop and said "Oh right I forgot about that." "I knew they didn't exist." Bulma said with a frown. "That's too bad, I really wanted to see a magic carpet." Dark said with a sad look on his face which made Panpour shake his head as if he was saying "oh brother". "Wait there's always ... no I broke that. What about ... no the wings fell off." Master Roshi said figuring out what to give Goku. "Well there's one more thing I can give you, but I don't know if you can even ride it." Said the Turtle Hermit. "What is it?" Goku asked wanting to know what the gift is. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Master Roshi said as he shouted "COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!" Then a yellow cloud appeared in the sky and flew towards everyone. Goku looked at the cloud and asked "How does it taste?" "You don't eat it you lame brain! You ride on it." Said Master Roshi as Goku and Dark kept looking at the cloud. "You ride on it sir?" Dark asked. "Yes you do but you have to be pure of heart otherwise it won't let you on, it's picky that way." Said Master Roshi as he tried to demonstrate but fell off the cloud. When Goku tried it, he stayed on it and he wanted to see if Dark can do it to, so Dark hopped on and the two of them (plus Panpour) were enjoying a nice ride on it while everyone starred in awe. "What about me sir? Do you have a gift for me?" Bulma asked wanting something in return to. "Did she help you to?" Master Roshi asked his turtle. "Nope, it was just the boy." Turtle said as Bulma got mad and said "Hey what about the sea water I gave you?" "I have to side with the turtle on this one. Of course I could be persuaded to change my mind." Master Roshi said as he got a gleam in his eye and then got a goofy smile on his face and continued with "If you were to let me see your underwear." This shocked both Turtle and Bulma. Bulma regretted doing it but she did, lifting up her dress thus leaving Master Roshi with a bloody nose. While Master Roshi was thinking of a gift for Bulma, she saw the orange orb around his neck and said "Never mind, I know what I want!" "What?" Asked Roshi. "That, the orb around your neck!" Bulma said pointing at the orb. "What this old thing? I found it washed up on my island a long time ago." Master Roshi said as he held the orb. "Yes that'll do just fine. Hey Goku come down here!" Bulma said as Goku and Dark came down and Dark jumped off the Nimbus. "What is it Bulma?" asked Goku. "I found another Dragon Ball." Bulma said as Master Roshi, Turtle, and Dark all got confused looks on their faces. "Uh Bulma, what's a Dragon Ball?" Dark asked Bulma. "First there are seven of them in all and if you collect all seven balls, the eternal dragon arrives and grants you any wish." Bulma explained as everyone besides Bulma and Goku got all wide eyed. "This thing grants wishes?" Roshi asked pointing at the ball. "Yes it does, thank you this is a great gift." Bulma said. "I didn't say you can have it!" Roshi said a little upset. "Aw come on, please?" Bulma pleaded as she lifted her dress up again leaving Roshi with a bloody nose. The Turtle Hermit caved in and said "Okay, okay you win. Take it." Bulma got all happy and she, Goku, and Dark made their way back to the hut Goku and Bulma stayed in, as Bulma made her way inside, Dark and Goku decided to talk. "Hey Goku, do you mind if I come along with you and Bulma on your quest for the Dragon Balls? I figured that it'll help with my training." Dark said to Goku. "Of course you can, I'm sure Bulma won't mind." Goku said as Bulma screamed inside the hut and Goku and Dark went in to check on her. They found her holding her underwear and Goku told her that he took them off and put them on the floor. Bulma, who was not happy about this, pulled a gun out and began shooting at Goku like crazy and Dark got caught in the middle of it all. After Bulma cooled off, she, Goku, and Dark set off to find the remaining three Dragon Balls.

And that's the first chapter, so let me know what you think about it:)


	4. Oolong the terrible

After obtaining their forth Dragon Ball, Goku, Bulma, and Dark set off to find the remaining three. During their search, Bulma hurt herself and Dark was checking on her while Goku spots a small village and said "Hey guys look over there." "Good eyes Goku, do you think there's a Dragon Ball in that village Bulma?" Dark asked as Bulma got to her feet and took out her Dragon Radar. "According to the radar there should be a Dragon Ball there so let's go guys." Bulma said as they walked towards the village, and when they arrived, it was like a ghost town. Goku saw one house with the door slightly open and when he opened it fully, someone hits him on the head with the dull side of an axe. Bulma and Dark came to check on Goku and they saw that it was a man with glasses who hit him. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Oolong sir, I didn't mean to hit you like that, I was just trying to protect my daughter. Please have mercy." The man said as a little girl came and saw Dark, Panpour, Goku, and Bulma at the door. "That's not him dad, there's no way that could be Oolong." The little girl said as she approached the quartet and Goku touched her below the belt and said "Daughter so that means you're a girl, I really wasn't sure at first." The girl's face became red which caused Bulma to hit Goku on the head and he said "OW! What was that for?" "Figure it out lame brain!" Bulma yelled as Dark approached the man and his daughter as the rest of the village came to find out what the commotion was all about. "I apologize for that sir, my name's Dark and these are my friends Panpour, Goku, and Bulma. We're just passing by we didn't mean to scare you." Dark said to the man. "I'm the one who should apologize for hitting your friend there." The man said pointing to Goku. "I was just trying to protect my daughter Pokowatha from a monster that's terrorizing our village called Oolong the terrible." The man continued. "Who's Oolong?" Bulma asked as the man started to tell the story to the quartet. "You four picked a bad village to visit, this village is cursed when a terrible monster named Oolong showed up and started terrorizing our village, and stealing all the women from here." The man explained. "That's awful sir." Dark said as the man continued. "That's not the worst part, he can change into anything he wants to be, but no one knows his true identity. And then the unthinkable happened, one day he came to my house and said..." _Flashback "Good news sir, I decided to take your daughter Pokowatha's hand in marriage. I'll be back tomorrow to sweep her off her feet." Said the monster known as Oolong. After he said that, he walked away from the village, leaving Pokowatha and her father totally terrified. Flashback ends. _"And now he's coming back today to take my daughter away." The man finished as Dark had a worried look on his face and knew he had to do something about this. "Now why are you guys here anyway?" The man asked the quartet. Bulma came up to the man while holding up one of the Dragon Balls and said "We're here because we're looking for a ball like this and we followed the signal of my radar to this village. Do you know where we can find a ball that looks like this one?" The man observed the Dragon Ball and said "I'm afraid I've never seen anything like that in my life." "Excuse me, but I have the matching ball right here my dear." An old lady said holding up the matching Dragon Ball as Bulma saw it up close and got all happy. "That's perfect, ma'am can we have it?" Bulma asked the old lady. "Now hold on there missy, this ball's been in my family for years, I'm not just going to give it away." The old lady said as Dark decided to say something to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but if we defeat Oolong and save all the girls he kidnapped, then can we have the ball?" Dark asked being as polite as possible. "And just how do you plan on beating Oolong? He doesn't look like a pushover." Said the old lady as Bulma had a smirk on her face. "I have just the idea in mind, and I'm gonna need your help with it Goku." Bulma said looking at Goku. "Okay what do I have to do?" Goku asked. "Just you wait." said Bulma with a smirk that made Panpour sweat drop. "Pan pan pan panpour. (I got a bad feeling about this.)" Panpour said. And Panpour was right about the bad feeling he had, a few minutes later Goku was seen in a pink dress to make him look like Pokowatha while Dark tried his hardest not to laugh. "There you look good Goku." Bulma said as Dark finally burst into laughter. "Why do I have to be the bait?" Goku asked not happy about the plan as Dark was on the floor holding his sides and rolling on the floor while laughing. "Because you and Dark are the ones with the super strength and I figured that Dark can be your backup just in case Oolongs finds out who you are." Bulma said as Dark got up and whipped a tear from his eye. "Don't worry Goku, I'll be right behind you every step of the way." Dark said to Goku as Panpour nodded at them. "Good luck boy." said the old lady as Goku touched her below the belt and said "Oh so you're a girl too." That mad the lady blush and made Dark and Panpour sweat drop at Goku and Bulma hit him on the head again and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?! STOP DOING THAT!" Then they heard Dark's Serperior who was keeping an eye out for Oolong and he said "Perior! (He's here!)" "Good job Serperior." Dark said as he returned Serperior to his Pokeball. "That's your cue kiddo." Bulma said as she pushed Goku outside and ran back inside and closed the door. "Next time I'm making the plan." Said Goku as he saw a red monster with horns in a white tuxedo holding flowers looking as happy as could be. Dark got a good look at Oolong and said "Well he knows how to dress for a special occasion I'll give him that." As Panpour nodded at him. "Remember the plan Goku and find out where he's hiding the girls and don't let him see your face." Bulma whispered to him as he tried his best to hide his face but quickly decided to just turn around. "Oh lovely Pokowatha I'm here to take you away to a happy new life." Oolong said as he approached "Pokowatha". "I even got these flowers just for you my dear." Oolong said. "Oh there lovely thank you." Goku said in a bad girly voice as Dark's head dropped and Panpour smacked his forehead muttering something about Goku's bad acting skills. "Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself." Oolong said trying to get a good look at "Pokowatha's" face. "Goku your acting stinks. Where'd you learn how to act?" Bulma whispered to Goku as Oolong spotted Goku's Power Pole. "What's this, some kind of toothpick?" Oolong asked as Goku started shaking and Dark knew right away why he was shaking. "Uh-oh, I really have to go to the bathroom." Goku thought as Dark got ready to help Goku until Oolong spoke up. "Oh Pokowatha, you're shaking what's wrong. Oh I know this form scares you. Well I don't want my future wife to be scared let me transform into something more attractive." Oolong said as he began to transform from a big red monster into a handsome young man with a top hat. "I hope this form is better for you my dear." Oolong said in a charming voice instead of a monsters voice. Bulma then popped out of the house with hearts for eyes and said "Hi there big guy I'm Bulma when are you gonna take away?" Panpour smacked his forehead again and Dark, who was shocked by what Bulma did, said "Bulma, we're suppose to stay hidden until the time is right, what're you doing?" "Oh now there's a woman" Oolong thought as he imagined squeezing his face on Bulma's chest then he remembered about Pokowatha and thought "But what about Pokowatha? She's so beautiful and all, but turning down a girl like her I'd be crazy. Lets see, Pokowatha or the new girl? Pokowatha or the new girl? Pokowatha or the new gi..." Oolong tried to figure out where "Pokowatha" went, until he saw "her" and Dark peeing on a nearby tree, and what he saw made Oolong freak out and said "I've been deceived! You're not Pokowatha!" "What gave me away? It was my tail wasn't it?" Asked Goku being as clueless as he is, while Dark being as clueless as Goku asked "Maybe it's because we sneezed not that long ago?" At this point Oolong was furious and transformed again, this time into a gigantic bull. This made Bulma run back into the house with Panpour sighing at her and she said "Okay guys forget the plan, it's time for action!" "Pan pan panpour! (Go get him guys!)" Said Panpour. Goku got out of the dress and got into a fighting stance as did Dark ready to fight Oolong who said in a mexican voice "Don't you two have any brains at all? Don't you know that if you mess with the bull, you get the horns?" "I've faced greater dangers than a bull like you so do your worst Oolong, me and Goku can handle anything you can throw!" Dark said as Goku nodded in response. They got ready to tame the bull so to speak, until Oolong look at the time and ran out of the village with Goku and Dark not far behind. Oolong ran to the side of a fence, when a big puff of smoke went off and Dark and Goku ran towards it ready for Oolong. What they found was a pig in a dark green drivers outfit whistling and Dark asked him "Excuse me, have you seen a giant bull by the name of Oolong come by this way?" "Oolong? Yeah I saw him he ran that way in a hurry." Said the mysterious pig. "Thank you very much, come on Goku." Dark said running off in the direction the pig gave them as did Goku when he said "You can't escape us Oolong!" When they're out of sight, the pig sighed in relief and said "Now that was close. Those two are brave I'll give them that. Yeah it maybe hard to believe, but I'm Oolong and this is my true form. I find it hard to believe that a charming guy like me can't get a date and I've always been picked on, so I went to shape-shifting school. Those who go there are suppose to use their powers responsibly, but I've been using them for my own selfish desires, which feels great. The only problem is I can only hold a different form for five minutes and I have to recover for one minute. That's why I had to run away from the kids earlier." Oolong explained to the readers as Goku and Dark returned to the village and told Bulma, Panpour, and the villagers that they lost Oolong. Then Bulma decided to wait until he comes back. "Alright, it's show time. But I gotta be careful when it comes to those two boys, so I gotta make it quick." Oolong said as he transformed into a fighting robot with soup in his hands. He came back to the village ready to fight Dark and Goku, that's when Goku said "So you've come back." "Yes I had to take a breather, but I'm ready for more. Just to let you two know, I can break ten bricks with a karate chop so you two are gonna be a tasty addition to my soup." Oolong said with a mechanical voice while tapping his bowl with his chopsticks. "Big deal, I can break ten bricks with one finger." Goku said as he and Dark got their fingers ready for the bricks Oolong laid out for them, and they did just as Goku said he could. That made Oolong so nervous that he spilled some soup on his fingers and yelled in pain. After that, Goku and Dark got ready to fight, but Oolong turned into fly and flew away. Goku and Dark then flew after him on the Flying Nimbus to make he didn't get away this time. When Oolong saw Goku and Dark chasing after him, he quickly changed into a rocket and flew away at fast speed, but they were still on his tail and after five minutes Oolong said "Oh no my five minutes ... POOF ... are up!" Then he falls from the sky but just as he was about to hit the water, Goku and Dark caught him, tied him up and made Oolong show them where he's keeping the captured girls. When the girls returned home, the old lady walked up towards Dark and said "Well you and the other boy saved us from Oolong the terrible and saved our girls." "It's no problem ma'am, I'm a man of my word." Dark said while he bowed his head towards the lady. "Panpour pan panpour panpour! (He's the boy you love to love!)" Panpour said being proud of his master. "As promised my boy, here's the orange ball you and your friends wanted." Said the old lady handing the Dragon Ball to Dark. "Thank you very much, and may you people live in peace." Dark said taking his hat off, revealing that his hair's like Goku's except it was swaying to the right. After saying goodbye, they decided to take Oolong with them while they head out again in search for the remaining two Dragon Balls.

What adventures await our heroes, find out in the next exciting, action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	5. Yamcha the desert bandit

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Dark decided to go along with Goku and Bulma as they set out for the Dragon Balls. Along the way, they met Oolong a pig with the ability to change shape. Our friends have a hard journey ahead of them, but who knows what kind of dangers await their arrival, find out in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball White!

Yamcha the desert bandit

We now join our heroes as they journey on boat following the direction on Bulma's Dragon radar in search of their sixth Dragon Ball. "Dark, be a gentleman and check the map for me would ya?" Bulma asked as Dark pulled out a map as Goku was seeing the many splashing fishes. "We're doing great Bulma, just keep going strait and it's 5 miles to dry land." Dark said as Panpour decided to take a swim, following the boat. "I don't see why Oolong's coming with us." Goku said as Oolong smirked and said "Face it kid, she's gotta thing for me." "I thought Oolong's shape shifting powers might come in handy for us." Bulma said as Panpour decided to get back on the boat and onto Dark's lap. "Just give it time, and you'll find out that I'm the man." Said Oolong as Goku patted him below the belt as Oolong got very mad about it and said "Hey watch it! I ain't that kind of pig!" "Hey you're right, you are a man." Goku said as Oolong got furious and said to Goku "Of course I am you moron, what more do you want?! I'll take a blood sample anything, just don't ever do that again!" After a few minutes Goku was trying to find something to eat as Dark gave some fresh made Pokemon food to Panpour and Goku asked "Hey what happened to our food? Did you eat it all Oolong?" "Well I AM a pig." Oolong said as Bulma handed him a yellow pill. "Here take this, it's a special vitamin that's suppose to help you grow strong." Bulma said as Oolong took it and ate it. "Can I have one to Bulma, I'm hungry?" Goku asked as Dark raised his hand and asked "And what about me Bulma?" "Sorry guys, but that was the last one." Bulma said as Dark dropped his head in defeat and Panpour patted his back. "See, she's got a thing for me. By the way Bulma, you never told where we're going." Oolong said to Bulma. "We're going to a place called Fire Mountain." Bulma said Oolong got all wide-eyed and Panpour looked at him in confusion and asked him "Pan panpour pan panpour panpour Panpour?(Is there anything bad about that place Oolong?)" "Is there anything bad about it? What kind of question is that? That mountain is said to be covered in flames and there's no way in the castle that's the home of the terrible Ox King." Oolong said answering Panpour's question. "Is the Ox King strong?" Dark said as Oolong answered with "Let's just say you don't want to mess with him. He's a big boy, and he's has a sharp axe and knows how to use it. Those who try to fight him all end in failure. They say if you see the Ox King, there's only one thing you can do, run." "Wow sounds powerful." Goku said with a smile as Oolong said "He is and you don't want to be with the sharp end of his axe, unless you want a REALLY close shave." After that, Oolong turned into a fish and swam away from the boat, not wanting to go to Fire Mountain as Goku and Panpour try to get him back but were unsuccessful. Bulma decided to do some fishing using a pair of underwear for bait, Dark got confused by this and asked "Are you sure Oolong will bite on that Bulma?" "Trust me Dark, if I know Oolong, he'll bite." Bulma said as she cast the lure into the water as Oolong was caught and back on the boat. After a few minutes, the boat ran out of gas and Goku asked "Why did we stop?" "It looks like we ran out of gas." Dark said looking at the meter. "What does that mean?" Goku asked as Panpour answered him by saying "Pan pour panpour pan pan panpan. (It's like running out of food Goku.)" "Hey Oolong, do you think you can turn into an oar so we can row the rest of the way? We should be there in five minutes." Bulma said as Oolong turned into an oar and Bulma grabbed him, handed him to Dark, and asked "Can you be a friend and row us the rest of the way Dark?" "Sure thing Bulma, hang on everyone." Dark said as he started rowing with Oolong as fast as he could.

They arrived on dry land and Oolong felt really dizzy. Dark and Goku peed somewhere much to Bulma and Panpour's dismay. This gave Oolong a chance to escape from them so he can go back home. Everyone saw that Oolong was gone so Goku and Dark decided to use the Nimbus cloud to find him. After some time, Goku and Dark came back to Bulma and Panpour to tell them they couldn't find him, that's when Panpour said "Panpour panpour pan panpour?(I knew we couldn't trust him, now what do we do?)" Bulma smirked and chanted piggy many times, when Oolong heard it, it somehow made him have to use the bathroom and that's when Bulma told him "Hey Oolong, remember that vitamin I gave you? It's really a pill that makes you have to go to the bathroom every time someone makes the piggy sound. You're not going anywhere as long as I got you in my power little piggy." After hearing that, Dark and Goku got into fighting position and Panpour got confused while Bulma wanted to know what they were doing as Goku answered "You ARE a witch, you cast a spell on Oolong!" "No hard feelings Bulma, I'll still be your friend even if you're a witch." Dark said as Panpour smacked his forehead for how naive and stupid Dark and Goku are. Bulma giggled and said "Oh don't be so naive you two. If I was a witch, I wouldn't need the Dragon Ball to grant my wish. That pill was just something made by science that's all." "Cheap shot Bulma. Lucky for me I brought some toilet paper along with me." Oolong said coming back to the group holding a roll of toilet paper as Bulma said "I hope my little pill will keep you in line." "Oh I'll be in line." Oolong said before he muttered "In line for the bathroom that is." "I bet this wouldn't happen if you were nicer." Goku said. "I'll show you nice kid!" Oolong yelled at him. "Oh yeah?" Goku said as he and Dark started making the piggy sound, making Oolong go to the bathroom again. "I'll get you two for that!" Oolong yelled as Dark and Goku were laughing and holding their noses. "Alright let's go, just as soon as I can find the right..." Bulma said looking for her Dino caps, but they weren't there and blamed Oolong for taking them. She asked Oolong to change into a scooter, but when she climbed on, he "crashed". "What's wrong with you, can't you do anything right?" Bulma yelled at Oolong. "That's the thanks I get from you, great." Oolong said sarcastically as Dark explained the most important thing about shape shifting "I know something about shape shifting Bulma, people believe that by changing shape you get stronger depending on what you turn into. However you don't get stronger, you stay the same in strength no matter what you turn into. In other words, Oolong couldn't carry you to Fire Mountain even if he wanted to." "The Pokemon trainer's right, but I got a better idea." Oolong said as he turned into a pair of pink underwear and said "How's this Bulma? Why don't ya put me on, that way only one of us has to walk." "You pervert, take this!" Bulma yelled as she slapped Oolong to the ground as Dark and Panpour smacked their foreheads muttering pervert as Goku looked at Oolong and said "Next time, you should try being her hat." "Panpour panpour pan.(I can't believe I know these guys.)" Panpour said silently.

They arrived at a desert as they continued their way to Fire Mountain. By now Dark let his Krookodile out of his pokeball because he enjoys the deserts and Dark also took off his shirt and tied it around his waist, revealing that he has a mark on his chest that resembles a red dragon. Oolong looked at the mark and asked "Hey Dark, where'd you get that tattoo on your chest?" "Oh this old thing?" Dark said pointing at his chest. "Yeah, where DID you get that? It looks unusual." Bulma said. "Actually, it's not a tattoo. In fact, I don't know what it is. All I know is that I had this since the day I born." Dark said as Panpour and Krookodile nodded at them indicating that they already know about it as Goku looked at them and said "Hey I gave up riding on the nimbus cloud so that I could walk with you guys so try to keep up." "Sorry Goku, but I don't think that Bulma and Oolong are use to the wilderness." Dark said as Oolong nodded at Dark in response. "You got that right Dark, I need to be pampered." Bulma said as Krookodile was humming a little song to himself. "I could go for a glass of water." Oolong said with his tongue out. "Why didn't you just say so? Panpour use Water pulse and aim it into mine, Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Krookodile, and your mouths." Dark said as Panpour summoned six balls of water and aimed it at everyone's mouths. "Thanks Panpour, you're a life saver." Bulma said making Panpour blush and scratch the back of his head as Bulma scooted herself to a shady spot and she took a nap. "Man she's picky. I don't suppose you have any food in that backpack of yours." Oolong said pointing at Dark's backpack. "Sorry Oolong, the only kind of food in here is for my Pokemon." Dark said as Oolong sighed in frustration. Little did they know that they were being watched and they would be in trouble by this threat.

A few minutes later, Panpour did the trick with his Water Pulse again and Krookodile sharpened his claws using one of the things sticking out almost everywhere in the desert. "I'm gonna go find some food. Hey do you like Bacon?" Goku asked Oolong as he yelled "What are you brain dead?!" "Hey guys, I see something over there." Dark said pointing to a shady figure. "Krookodile?(What is it Dark?)" Krookodile said to his master as Panpour saw it to and said "Panpour panpour.(It ain't no camel.)" The shady figure turned out to be a man on a hover bike with long hair, wearing an orange and green fighting outfit, carrying a sword and a cat on his shoulder. The man turned out to be Yamcha the desert bandit, as he and his furry friend, Puar, approached our heroes, he hopped out of the hover bike, looked at our heroes and said "Hello there, I'm Yamcha the desert bandit, now hand over all the money and dino caps you have, or prepare to die." "Yeah you tell them!" Puar said as Oolong noticed her and said "Hey, I know you. You're Puar." "How do you know her Oolong?" Dark asked as he returned Krookodile to his pokeball. "We went to Shape-Shifting academy together." Oolong explained to Dark as he smiled at Puar and said "Oh so are you Oolong's friend?" "Not even close!" Puar yelled as she turned to Yamcha and said to him "That's Oolong, he use to beat me up and stole my lunch money just because I was shorter than him." "Is that so? Well i guess the tables have turned on you my friend, how does it feel to be picked on by someone bigger than yourself?" Yamcha said as Oolong turned to Dark and Goku and asked them "How strong are you two?" "We talked about it the other day and, separately, we're both super strong." Goku said as Dark nodded in response and told Panpour to wait in the shady spot that Bulma is resting on. "HA! You're in for it now tough guy, my golden boys here are gonna take you down." Oolong said to Yamcha as Panpour said to himself "Pan pan? Panpour panpour.(Are you crazy? I don't want my master to fight him.)" After Oolong went to the same spot with Panpour and Bulma, Yamcha drew his sword from the cover and charged towards Dark and Goku, they dodged every sword slash and Goku drew his power pole and clashed it with Yamcha's sword. After backing off each other, Yamcha looked at the power pole and said "I know that, it's the extending power pole, tell me where you got that." "I got it from my grandpa Gohan." Goku said. "I see, so you're the grandson of the extreme martial artist Gohan. Nevertheless, I will have that poles power for myself, make no mistake about that." Yamcha said to Goku, he then turned to Dark and said "Who's your master kid?" "No one taught me, I taught myself how to fight while I was taking a break from Pokemon training." Dark said to Yamcha. "I see, so you're Zekrom's hero? Today must be my lucky day." Yamcha said as he put his sword away and got into fighting stance as did Dark and Goku. "You two aren't the only ones with special powers." Yamcha said as he got ready to attack. "What do you mean by that?" Dark asked Yamcha. "I'll show you." Said Yamcha as he charged at them like a wolf ready to catch its prey and shouted "WOLF FANG FIST!" and attacked Goku and Dark with many punches that looked like a wolf attacked them, he then threw the finale of the wolf fang fist at them and sent them crashing through so many sand pillars, piling them under a lot of rocks, that's when Panpour said "PANPOUR! POUR! PANPAN!( OH NO! DARK! GOKU!)" "Oh man, why do I always back the losers?" Oolong said as he turned into a fly and tried to fly away, Yamcha spots him and says to Puar "Now's your chance to get back at him Puar." Puar nodded, turned into a fly swatter and swatted Oolong to the ground as Panpour smacked his forehead and called him an idiot. "You're all alone out here little piglet, now hand over your money, dino caps, and your friend's Pokemon or join your friends under the pile of rubble." Yamcha threatened as the pile of rubble shook. Oolong was about to hand a dino cap to Yamcha, ignoring Panpour scolding at him for hiding it, but then Goku and Dark emerged from the rubble, holding their stomachs and they both said "Must get some food in us." "Pan panpour pour panpour.(Thank goodness they're alive.)" Panpour sighed in relief as Yamcha noticed them and said "So you're still alive are ya? Good, this gives me another chance to spank the both of you with my Wolf Fang Fist." Yamcha charged at them with great speed as Goku said "Man, I'm starving. I need to get some food in me right away." "I know how you feel Goku, I gotta get some or I might pass out." Dark said weakly. "What're you two doing?! Get outta there!" Oolong said. "Panpour panpour!(Hurry or you'll die!)" Panpour said as Bulma woke up from all the screaming. "Hey guys, what's all the yelling about?" Bulma complained as Yamcha looked at her and she looked at him and Yamcha blushed and fainted. Puar took Yamcha back to their house as Oolong said "Now that was close." "Hey guys, who was that hunk?" Bulma asked referring to Yamcha. "Pan panpour pan pour pan panpour.(That "hunk" and his friend almost killed us.)" Panpour said to Bulma. "I wonder what got into him?" Dark asked wondering why Yamcha froze when he looked at Bulma. "Can we eat now?" Goku asked as his and Dark's stomachs growled loud and everyone fell over anime style.

At the home of the desert bandit, Puar tried to cheer Yamcha up by saying "It's okay master, you just tripped that's all." But Yamcha banged his fists on the table and said "I didn't trip Puar, it was that beautiful girl that was traveling with them. You know how I get when I'm around beautiful women. Mark my words, they have not seen the last of Yamcha."

It appears our heroes have not seen the last of the desert bandit Yamcha, they'll need to be on their toes when they meet Yamcha and Puar the shap shifting cat. Can they reach Fire Mountain in one piece? Will they be able to escape from the desert alive? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	6. Keep an eye on the Dragon Balls

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Dark and his friends journeyed through the desert to get to Fire Mountain, home of the Ox King. But just when they thought it would be a cake walk, they run into the desert bandit known as Yamcha and Goku and Dark got ready to fight him. Just when Yamcha was about to attack, he and Bulma looked at each other for the first time, and Yamcha froze, so he and Puar had to retreat for now. Who knows when they'll strike again, but one thing is for certain, unexpected things happen on this unexpected chapter of Dragon Ball White!

Keep an eye on the Dragon Balls

Dark and company are now in a Double-Decker that Oolong had the whole time on a nice night in the desert. Dark and Goku were eating food that Oolong prepared like there's no tomorrow while Dark's Pokemon party were eating the Pokemon food that he prepared for them and Bulma asked Oolong "Why to tell us you had this Dino cap with you the whole time?" "I didn't want the desert bandit to steal it, besides you didn't ask." Oolong said as he set a roasted chicken on the table, looked towards Dark and Goku and said to them "Careful guys, you're gonna choke." "That was really good." Goku said as he and Dark finished their food as did the Pokemon. "I'm glad you guys liked it, now return." Dark said as he returned all his Pokemon (Excluding Panpour). "I hope I see Yamcha again, he seemed so shy." Bulma said as Dark put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sure Yamcha will turn up again Bulma, just wait and see."

On the outside, Yamcha and Puar saw the Double-Decker and got ready for revenge. Back inside, Bulma asked Oolong where the bathroom was, he showed her where it is, and after checking for peepholes (knowing Oolong well), she decided to take a nice shower. Oolong came back and sat with Dark and Goku and said "Man what a day this turned out to be." "It wasn't so bad, besides what's the worst that could happen?" Goku asked. "Well that bandit Yamcha could rob us blind and I don't know if you guys noticed, I got some precious cargo here. The only reason you guys are so calm is that you don't have anything worth stealing." Oolong said as Dark and Panpour shrugged their shoulders telling him that, in Dark's case, he's right. Goku disagreed and said "Yeah I do, my Dragon Ball." "Dragon Ball? What's that?" Oolong asked as Goku pulled the four star Dragon Ball out of his bag and showed it to Oolong, Dark,and Panpour. Meanwhile Bulma was enjoying her nice, warm shower without a care in the world.

Outside, Yamcha and Puar closed in on the mobile home, ducked underneath a window and Yamcha said "Alright, lets do it." "But what about the girl?" Puar asked knowing her friend's weakness. "Don't worry about it for the moment." Yamcha said as he looked up the window and saw Bulma in the shower and freaked out. Bulma came to the window, looked around to find out where the noise came from and said "Must just be me." "Are you okay master?" Puar asked as Yamcha snapped out of it and said "Darn it, I hate turning into a bowl of mush every time I see a girl." Just then, they heard Goku and Dark explaining to Oolong about the Dragon Balls, and Goku finished by saying "And when you gather all seven of the Dragon Balls, the eternal dragon comes and grants you any wish you want." "Wow you don't say." Oolong said as Yamcha got an idea after hearing their conversation. "Well that's what Bulma told us." Dark said to Oolong. Dark then decided to go out and train both his Pokemon and himself, so he walked outside after Yamcha and Puar quickly ran away from the mobile home and saw Dark walk out to some free space with Panpour on his shoulder. "Did you hear that? Any wish you want." Puar said t Yamcha. "Of course my furry little friend. Do you know what this means?" Yamcha asked as Puar nodded. "I... will never be shy around women again." Yamcha said making Puar fall down anime style. "But master, with the Dragon Balls granting any wish you want, you could rule the whole world." Puar said. "How long have you been with me Puar?" Asked Yamcha. "Two years, eleven months, and three days."Puar answered. "In the time you've been with me, I'm surprised you don't know me well." Yamcha said as Puar looked down as Yamcha continued by saying "I have no interest in ruling the world. Don't you see that one I would like to get married? Or at least be able to ask a single girl out on one lousy date." "See what happens when you don't take an afternoon nap?" Puar asked her friend.

Two robots hopped towards the mobile home and a female voice said "Spy bots are in position sir." "Excellent, now place the bomb underneath them and grab their Dragon Balls." Said an odd voice as two figures jumped out of the bots, revealing to be a female spy and a fox wearing a ninja outfit carrying a sword both named Mai and Shu. The two spies approached the mobile home and Shu set a bomb to explode in five minutes and tried to carefully place the bomb under the vehicle, but Mai hurried him because she spotted something coming their way, making Shu say "Uh Mai I think we got a problem." "What is it?" Asked Mai. "The bomb is stuck on my wrist." Shu said making Mai panic and said "Okay just wait right there, I'll go get help." But Shu ran after her not wanting to be left alone. The figure Mai saw was Dark and Panpour coming back to the mobile home after a little training. "Dark, there you are. How'd training go?" Goku asked his fellow tailed friend. "Nothing special." Dark answered as Oolong decided to speak up. "Look guys, we need to cut Bulma out of the Dragon Ball hunt." "Why would we do that, she's our friend?" Dark asked Oolong. "Because she's a girl and we're guys." Oolong said as he got a smirk on his face with a little drool and continued by saying "And that means we're gonna want ta wish for some guy things." "Panpour?(Like what?)" Panpour asked as Oolong's wicked smile grew bigger and he said "Like a Harem with about three hundred girls!" "Why would you want to wish for that? That practically be like being with a lot of Bulma's." Goku said as Bulma came out of nowhere and smacked Goku on the head and said "How dare you talk like that about me behind my back? Hey do you have any spare pajamas i can borrow?" "Like mine would fit you." Oolong said as Panpour fell asleep and Oolong got two glasses of orange juice out of the fridge. "Hey Dark, where are you going?" Bulma asked seeing Dark close to the door. "I'm just gonna take a walk outside, I'll be back." Dark said as he left his Pokemon in the mobile home and headed out. "Here." Oolong said handing Bulma some juice. "Thanks, you can be sweet sometimes." Bulma said taking a sip of juice as Goku, having a glass of juice from Oolong, took a sip and said "Ew, this stuff is yucky." "It's for health reasons, it's suppose to help you get strong." Oolong said. "Oh well, down the hatch. Hey, aren't you gonna have some?" Goku asked Oolong. "Oh, I already had some, and I was planing to give some to Dark, but I'll give it to him when he comes back." Oolong said as Bulma yawned and said "So where do I sleep, I'm kind of tired?" "First door upstairs." Oolong said as Bulma walked upstairs, stopped midway and said to Oolong "And as long as you're not doing anything, I need my clothes washed by morning, or you'll be going wee wee wee all the way home, get it?" "Gotcha." Oolong said as Bulma went upstairs after saying goodnight and that's when Oolong said "Sheesh the way she said that, you'd think we were married." Oolong then heard Goku snoring and smirked and thought "That sleeping powder I put in their drinks works faster than I thought. With those three zonked out, the other Pokemon sleeping in the balls, and Dark out on a walk, stealing the Dragon Balls from them will be child's play."

Outside, Dark was enjoying his walk through the desert, when he saw a woman and a fox fiddling with something, so he decided to help out. "Come on Shu hurry up." Mai said as Shu tried to stop the bomb. "I'm trying." Shu said as the bomb was set to go off in less than a minute, and he said to Mai "Uh-oh, we got less than a minute before the bomb explodes!" Mai yelled and hid behind a pillar, that's when Dark showed up and said to them "Excuse me, is everything alright?" "Who's the boy with the tail?" Mai asked. "I don't know,but..." Shu said as Dark grabbed Shu's paw and asked "What's this an alarm clock?" "Uh, yes it is, but we're kind of in a hurry to set the time on it." Shu said making an excuse for Dark to believe. "Can you be a good boy and help us set the time?" Mai asked as Dark nodded and said "Of course I can, I can even help get it unstuck from your paw if you like." "Please do." Shu said as Dark pressed many buttons, set the thing to eight in the morning, and removed it from Shu's paw and said "There you go. I set the alarm for 8:00 A.M. if that's okay." "Oh it's more than okay, thank you very much, uh... What's your name?" Mai asked as Dark bowed his head down and said "My name is Dark ma'am, and I hope you two have a nice night see ya." After that, Dark heads out in a different direction as Mai and Shu placed the bomb on the mobile home and they got out of there quick, as soon as they got out of there, Shu said to Mai "That was close, I'm just glad that boy came out of nowhere to help." "He look kind of familiar, but where have I seen him before?" Mai asked wondering where he saw Dark before.

Yamcha and Puar closed in on the mobile home and saw that Goku and Panpour were fast asleep and Oolong and Bulma were upstairs. Oolong, went upstairs to get the four Dragon Balls that Bulma has with her, that's when Yamcha and Puar broke into the mobile house and Oolong wondered what it was. Yamcha was about ready to fight Goku, but he was still asleep as was Panpour and Yamcha said "These two are zonked out." "Yeah and the other kid with a tail is nowhere to be seen." Puar said looking to see that Dark was nowhere to be found. "Good, listen I want you to change into this kid and lure the other two out of here while I look for the Dragon Balls." Yamcha said as Puar changed into a bad version of Goku as Oolong saw "Goku" come upstairs and panicked and thought "This doesn't make sense, I put enough sleeping powder in his drink to knockout a horse. Oh no, if Goku catches me up here, he's gonna squeal to Bulma, and she'll surely fry my Bacon good. I gotta think of something fast. Wait that's it!" Oolong then covered up Bulma, and changed into a bad version of her as "Goku" came and "Bulma said "Oh hi there Goku, you scared me." "Hey where's Oolong and Dark?" "Goku" asked. "They went out for a walk." "Bulma" said to "Goku" as "he" said "Hey lets go out and find them." Then they walked out, giving Yamcha a chance to find the Dragon Balls upstairs. Outside, Dark found "Goku" and "Bulma", walked up to them and said "Hey guys." "Hey where's Oolong?" "Goku" asked as Dark got a confused look an his face and asked "Isn't he in the Double-Decker?" "He must of went for a walk. Now Goku what is it you wanted to show me?" "Bulma" asked. Back at the Double-Decker, Yamcha came upstairs, saw a sheet with something underneath it and said "I bet I know what's under here. Dragon Balls." He touched it, saw how it squished and said "Weird, they seem kind of flimsy." In a puff of smoke, Dark and "Bulma" saw that it was Puar that they were talking to and Puar said "I got you two good didn't I?" Then a puff of smoke to reveal that Oolong was with them the whole time and said "You tricky cat!" "What's going on here?" Dark asked not knowing what's going on. When Yamcha lifted the sheets, he saw no Dragon Balls, but a naked Bulma instead that made him scream so loud that Panpour woke up and asked "Panpour?!(What the heck was that?!)" Puar heard it and rushed to Yamcha saying "Master!" "Come back here!" Oolong said running after Puar. "Hey wait for me!" Dark said heading back to the mobile home. Yamcha came out, Puar saw that he was wide-eyed, and his pupils were bright pink and he kept saying "Not Dragon Balls" as Oolong, Panpour, and Dark saw them walk away and Panpour asked "Pan panpour?(What happened?)" Dark, who was as equally as confused as Panpour asked "Did I miss something?"

Later that morning, Oolong, Dark, and Panpour kept an eye out for Yamcha as Goku and Bulma woke up (Bulma with a headache) and Bulma asked "Hey did you get my clothes washed?" "Sorry, I've been busy." Oolong said that made Bulma mad and said "Hey this serious I don't have any clothes to wear! What were you guys doing?" "We were saving your hides from Yamcha." Oolong said as Bulma blushed and said "Yamcha was here? Were you nice to him, oh he's so shy." "Oh I think I'm gonna puke." Oolong said as Panpour nodded in agreement. "What did you say?" Bulma asked angrily. "Nothing, there's something for you to wear in the closet upstairs." Oolong said pointing upstairs. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Bulma said while going upstairs. "Oyvey, you know I think your right Goku, three hundred girls IS a few too many." Oolong said while heading towards the bathroom. "So, does that mean you're changing your wish?" Goku asked Oolong who answered with a "Yep." and started to brush his teeth while Goku and Dark's stomachs rumbled. "I'm hungry." Goku said holding his stomach. "You two are ALWAYS hungry." Oolong said as Mai and Shu watched ready for the time to snatch the Dragon Balls as the odd voice said "What you didn't set the bomb?" "It's set to go off at 8:00 A.M. sire." Mai said to a blue man known as Emperor Pilaf as Yamcha and Puar got a bazooka ready for Dark and his friends. Back inside, Goku and Dark were eating like kings as Bulma came down in a bunny suit and said "Is this some kind of joke? This is a costume not an outfit!" "Sorry, my stock of woman clothes is down this month." Oolong said as they were on the road again.

While driving, Bulma was putting on her make-up, telling the others to keep an eye on Yamcha. He and Puar were right next to them with a bazooka locked and loaded, Goku spots him and says "Is that him?" "Yeah, I think it is." Dark said getting a good view of him and Puar. Yamcha then fired at them and knocked Bulma out, then Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Oolong got out and Dark and Goku got ready to fight Yamcha, that's when he said "It's nice to see you alive. Now I'm going to say this once, hand over the Dragon Balls or die." "Hey Dark, how does he know about the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked as Dark shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know." "Don't worry about that now you two! Just worry about taking him down quick!" Oolong said to them. "You know I can never resist a good 2 on 1 fight, especially with Gohan's grandson and Zekrom's chosen one." Yamcha said getting into fighting stance as did Goku and Dark. They exchanged punch after punch and kick after kick, then Dark punched Yamcha in the gut and Goku kicked him in the jaw. Puar floated towards Yamcha and said "It's okay just walk it off. Oh no, look at your teeth!" Puar then turned into a mirror and showed Yamcha's injuries to him as he yelled and said to Dark and Goku "I won't forget this you two!" After that, they flee away, and then Yamcha got an idea as Mai and Shu saw the wrecked Double-Decker and Shu said "Weird, the bomb went off five minutes before 8:00 A.M." "It doesn't matter now, I'll get the Dragon Balls." Mai said running into the wreck as did Shu.

After walking for some time, Goku, Dark who's carrying Bulma in his arms, Panpour, and Oolong were surprised to see Yamcha and Puar again and Yamcha said "Hey there, we've been talking, and we don't want any trouble between us. So, here ya go." In a puff of smoke, a red car came out of the dino cap that Yamcha gave them. Oolong, who was suspicious asked "What's the catch?" "There is no catch my friend, well goodbye and good luck." Said Yamcha as he and Puar drove away. "I guess deep down, he's really a good guy." Goku said as Oolong walked towards the car and said "Yeah right, I better check this thing for bombs." "Sometimes, you gotta learn to trust people and never judge anyone by appearances." Dark said as Panpour nodded in agreement. Where Puar and Yamcha are, they watched a radar and Puar said "It looks like your tracking device is working." They were about to follow them when they heard an explosion coming from the wrecked Double-Decker as Mai and Shu got caught in it and then Mai suddenly remembered something and said "I remember now, Dark is the Pokemon trainer chosen by the legendary Pokemon Zekrom." "I thought he looked familiar from television." Shu said to her and passed out from the blast.

Now with a new set of wheels, Goku, Dark, and friends continue on their way towards Fire Mountain, unaware that they're being followed by Yamcha and Puar. Will Yamcha and Puar steal the Dragon Balls from our heroes? Are Dark and Goku gonna make friends with them instead? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	7. The Ox King of Fire Mountain

The Ox King of Fire Mountain and the Kamehameha wave

We now join our heroes as they set out for Fire Mountain, home of the Ox King, where they hope to find their sixth Dragon Ball, unaware that they are being followed by Yamcha and Puar hoping to snatch the Dragon Balls after Dark and his friends gather all seven of them. "Did someone turn up the heat in here?" Dark asked, fanning himself with his hat. "No why?" Bulma asked as Dark answered with "Because it's getting really hot in here." "We're getting close to Fire Mountain, that's why it's so hot." Oolong explained as Goku and Panpour saw something that looked like the sunset. "Hey guys, look at the sunset." Goku said pointing straight ahead. "Pan panpour.(It sure looks pretty.)" Panpour said agreeing with Goku. "That ain't the sunset, that's Fire Mountain." Oolong said as they stopped and got out and Bulma said "Perfect, now lets go after the Dragon Ball." "Hold on it's not that simple. Remember what I said about the Ox King's power?" Oolong said as Goku and Dark nodded in response and Oolong continued with "Well a long time ago, the Ox King paid some witch to put a magical fire wall around his castle to keep thieves from entering the castle, but it also kept the Ox King out of it as well and he's been stuck outside ever since." "Pan panpour, pour panpour panpour pan.(No problem, I'll just use my water pulse to put the fire out so that we can get that Dragon Ball and then we're gone.)" Panpour said assuring to Oolong that there's nothing to worry about. "It's not that simple you crazy water monkey, it's a magical fire, not even your water pulse can put it out." Oolong said making Panpour drop his head in disappointment and Dark picked him up, patted his back and asked "You sure know a lot about the Ox King and his home, how do you know so much about him Oolong?" "I was a tour guide in the past, and I just remembered I'm late for something important." Oolong said as he got in the car and took off and got Bulma mad as Goku suggested they let Oolong get a head start until he, Bulma, Dark, and Panpour started to make the piggy sound making Oolong pull over and use the bathroom, then he drove back to the group as Yamcha and Puar carefully watched them waiting to make their move as they heard someone scream so they decided to check it out. What they saw was a little girl in a blue cape and a pink helmet being chased by a t-rex as another girl with long hair in a pony-tail tied in a pink bow, wearing a red and pink fighting outfit and has a monkey-like tail (imagine the female hero from Dragon Ball Heroes in that kind of outfit) getting ready to fight the t-rex with five punches and four kicks as the other girl used her helmet to slice the dinosaur's head off and blasted it with a beam without even looking at it. Yamcha and puar saw the whole thing as the girl with the helmet was still running without looking and the tailed girl said "Look out!" The girl with the helmet opened her eyes to see Yamcha who said "Nice moves you two." "I was told to never talk to strangers." the girl with the helmet said as she began firing at Yamcha, even when the tailed girl tried to stop her, but both girls were knocked out by Yamcha as Puar watched in shock and said to Yamcha "Why didn't you get scared by those girls, they were kind of cute?" "It's only girls my age that scare me." Yamcha said as they drove towards Fire Mountain.

The group made it to Fire Mountain trying to find the Dragon Ball, but they had no luck. Oolong tried to get his friends to keep quiet so that the Ox King doesn't hear them as Bulma said "Maybe the Dragon Ball's inside the castle." "Just try to get over the wall of fire and it's yours." Oolong said as Bulma turned to Goku and Dark and asked "Hey do you guys think you can fly to the castle and get the Dragon Ball from the castle?" Goku and Dark held two skulls in front of their faces as a joke and Goku said "We already tried that once." "And look what happened to us Bulma?" Dark said making Bulma giggle and said "You two goofballs." "Pan panpour panpour.(I'm still trying to figure them out.)" Panpour said as Dark and Goku hopped on the flying nimbus and took off towards the castle. They tried to get in the castle, but they both caught on fire and tried to find a water spot to cool their tails off as Bulma said "Cowards, they're just giving up." "We should do the same before the Ox King finds us." Oolong said as Panpour got mad and told them that he's not going anywhere without his master. A giant axe almost hit Bulma, Oolong, and Panpour as they looked in fear to see that the axe was thrown by the Ox King who picked his axe out of the wall and said "What're you three doing here? Are you here to take the treasure from my castle?" "No we didn't even know that there was a castle here, right guys?" Bulma said fearfully as Panpour nodded and Oolong wet his pants in fear. Goku and Dark returned after cooling off their tails, and what Goku said made Bulma, Panpour, and Oolong go wide eyed at them "Hey guys, it's gonna be a lot harder to get into the castle than we thought." "AHA I knew it you're nothing but stinking treasure thieves!" The Ox King said as everyone except for Goku and Dark scared. "We're not thieves sir, we're just looking for something that we think is in your castle." Dark said to the Ox King, but he didn't believe Dark and said "Yeah right you little thief!" The Ox King attacked Dark and Goku with his axe as Dark went for a kick in the chest but the Ox King was protected from the kick by his armor, that's when Goku jumped on the flying nimbus and circled around the Ox King to confuse him and kick him on the back of the head. After the Ox King got a good look of the nimbus cloud, he said to Goku "I know about that cloud and you couldn't ride it without stealing it, so who gave it to you?" "It was a gift from the turtle hermit." Goku said as Dark hopped on the nimbus and Panpour hopped on Dark's shoulder. "I know him, his name is Master Roshi, he's my old teacher, how's he doing?" The Ox King said as Dark stood up and said "He's doing just fine we met up with him not that long ago on a beach." "Do you know where I could find him?" The Ox King asked as Goku and Dark asked Bulma and she said that his home is on a small island in the middle of the sea, the Ox King then noticed Goku's power pole and asked him "Hey where'd you get that toothpick that you carry on your back?" "That's my power pole, it was a present from my grandpa." Goku said to the Ox King who got an idea and said "Was his name Gohan by any chance?" "That's his name." Goku said as dark got curious and asked "How do you know Goku's grandfather your majesty?" "He was another student of Master Roshi and Gohan tried to break my head with that pole." The Ox King said pointing at the power pole. "You use to fight my grandpa?" Goku asked as the Ox king laughed and said "Of course, he and I were like brothers. He was Master Roshi's first student and I had the honor of being his second student. What're your names my boys?" "My name's Goku and this is Dark and his buddy Panpour." Goku said pointing to Dark who bowed his head down to the Ox King and said "It's an honor to meet you your majesty." "Goku and Dark, those are fine names." The Ox King said as Bulma and Oolong were surprised that Goku was Gohan's grandson and the Ox King said "Alright that's enough talk about the old days it's time to talk about the problem at hand. The flames around my castle are growing rapid and I can't get into my castle, can you two do me a favor? There's a powerful fan called the Bansho Fan, it's the only thing capable of putting out the fire, I want you two to find Master Roshi and ask for the Bansho Fan, he's sure to have it." "You can count on us sir." Goku said as Dark nodded in response and said "Oh I forgot, before we go, we have something to ask you sir." "Oh there's no need to be so formal Dark, so what is it you want?" The Ox King asked as Goku pulled his Dragon Ball out and said "We're collecting something that looks like this, and we believe you have one in your castle." The Ox King got a good look of the Dragon Ball and said "Yes, I've seen something like that in my castle, you can have it my new little friends after the fire's been put out." "Thank you sir. Come on Dark, lets go." Goku said as they got ready to depart for the Bansho Fan until the Ox King stopped them by saying "Wait, before you go I have one more thing to ask you two. Just this morning, I sent my two daughters, Chi-chi and Palutena to retrieve the Bansho Fan, but now I'm worried about them because they haven't returned. Can you two find my daughters and bring them home?" "Of course we will." Dark said making the Ox King smile and say "Thank you, Chi-chi's a bit of a coward and Palutena's a very skilful fighter... Ah. Say, how would you two like to marry them?" Oolong imagined what Chi-chi and Palutena looked like until the Ox King showed a picture of them and Oolong thought they were quite the lookers as Yamcha and Puar, who were hiding from the group the whole time, saw the picture and got all wide eyed and Puar said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yeah, I'm dead meat if those girls are not okay." Yamcha said as they drove off to where they last saw Chi-chi and Palutena.

Yamcha and Puar found Chi-chi and Palutena, who were still unconscious from Yamcha's surprise attack as Yamcha tried his best to wake Chi-chi up while Puar woke Palutena up. After Chi-chi woke up, she was so startled to find Yamcha and Puar that she was about to attack again but Yamcha stopped her by saying "Wait don't fire Chi-chi I'm a friend!" "Wait how do you know my sister's name?" Palutena said stopping Chi-chi from attacking. "Lets just say I'm a secret admirer." Yamcha said as Puar and Palutena sweat dropped as Yamcha said to Chi-chi "If you want to know the truth my darling, I'm in love with you." "Wow can you believe it Palutena, he's in love with me." Chi-chi said to her sister who doubted every word that came out of Yamcha's mouth and said "Are you really in love with my sister or are you just trying to kidnap her? Because if you are, you're gonna have to fight me first." "Look at my face I'm not lying Palutena. See?" Yamcha said as Chi-chi asked how he knows his sister's name and figured out that Yamcha's in love with Palutena as well making her sister fall down anime style. Puar then spotted Goku and Dark and told Yamcha to hide as Goku, Dark, and Panpour saw the girls, got closer to them and Goku said "Are you Chi-chi?" "Yes I am." Chi-chi said as Dark bowed his head down towards Palutena and said "So you must be Palutena, it's an honor to meet you." Palutena blushed and said "It's an honor to meet you as well but I don't think we've met you or your friend here." "You're two more boys who know our names. AAAHHHH! You must love us to don't you?" Chi-chi said making Palutena blush more while looking at Dark. "Well you seem nice enough." Goku said as Chi-chi blushed and said "Wow this is all happening so fast, I wonder if Papa will even let me and Palutena each have a boyfriend." "Don't worry about that, your dad's the one who asked me and Goku to find you two and retrieve the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi to put out the fire on Fire Mountain." Dark said to the girls as he got off the cloud. "Hop on the nimbus cloud and we'll get going." Goku said as Chi-chi looked at the cloud and said "You mean we can actually ride on a cloud?" "Yes but you have to be pure of heart to ride it." Goku said as Dark decided to ride on Zekrom and Palutena decided to ride with him as Chi-chi tried to climb on the nimbus and Goku asked her if she needed help and she said no and grabbed Goku's tail, making him weak and fell off the nimbus after Chi-chi got on. Dark was curious and asked "Hey are you okay Goku?" "Chi-chi grabbed my tail and I lose my power whenever someone does that, it's the one thing I just can't stand." Goku explained as Dark got Zekrom out and he, Panpour, and Palutena got on. "Sorry I didn't know." Chi-chi said as Goku got on the flying nimbus and they took off as Yamcha and Puar heard everything and now had the perfect plan to beat Dark and Goku.

After flying around and getting to know each other, Goku, Dark, Chi-chi, and Palutena found a small island with a pink house on it and figured it was Master Roshi's house. They got the okay from Master Roshi to land, but Zekrom stayed in the air while Dark and Palutena jumped off and Master Roshi said to Dark and Goku "Hey how're you two doing and who're your lady friends?" "We're doing fine and this is Chi-chi and Palutena, the daughters of the Ox King." Goku said as Chi-chi and Palutena bowed their heads down at Master Roshi. While Master Roshi was talking about his days training Gohan and the Ox King, Chi-chi asked "Goku, are you sure this guy's really Master Roshi?" "I'm pretty sure about that." Goku said as Chi-chi still wasn't sure and said "Well we'll just see about that." "Uh Chi-chi, what're you doing?" Palutena asked as Chi-chi threw the sharp swirl that was on her helmet at Master Roshi and said "If he dodges it then he's Master Roshi." Roshi got ready to deflect it but it got stuck on his head and he fell down and Panpour said "Pan pour panpour.(Ow that's gotta hurt.)" "The real Master Roshi would've dodged it!" Chi-chi said as everyone shocked about what just happened to Master Roshi, who said "Nobody would've dodged it in time, not even me!" "That's because you're not Master Roshi!" Chi-chi said as Roshi pulled out his i.d. and said "Look I am Roshi. See?" "Oh no, Papa's going to kill me. Here I'll get it." Chi-chi said trying to get the swirl out of Roshi's head and they explained everything to him and he said "The Bansho Fan? Yeah I have it, it's a special fan, wave it once and a strong wind comes, wave it twice and a storm cloud appears, wave it three times and it rains for days." "So are you gonna let us borrow it, please we really need it. The flames are so big and wild that my sister, papa and me can't get into the castle, please help us Master Roshi." Palutena said as Roshi thought about it, dragged Dark and Goku to another part of the island and said to them "Okay, the reason I dragged you here is because I'll make a deal with you and I don't want Chi-chi, Palutena, or the Ox King to know about it. I'll let you borrow the Bansho Fan, but only if you convince your other lady friend to take a romantic walk with me around my island." "But master, you know that dating is strictly against your code." Turtle said not happy about what his master said. "Why's that a bad thing Turtle? It's just a walk around the island." Dark said as Panpour smacked his forehead muttering idiot and Master Roshi silently thanked him and said "Dark's right and besides, can't an old man near the end of his life have a little fun before he goes?" "But master you drank from the fountain of youth, so you're nowhere near your end." Turtle said making Roshi madder and he said "Why you no good do-gooder." "A walk's no big deal. Okay it's a deal." Goku said making Master Roshi forget about his rage towards Turtle and gave them a thumbs up as Dark said to the girls "Good news girls, we get to borrow the Bansho Fan." After searching the entire house for the Bansho Fan, he asked Turtle "Hey Turtle, do you know I put that blasted fan, I can't find it anymore?" "Master don't you remember, you were using it as a place mat." Turtle said as Roshi was shocked and said "Oh, that was the Bansho Fan? Now I remember, I spilled juice on it and I threw it away because it was all sticky." "Now we can't put out the fire." Chi-chi said as she got down to her knees and cried while Palutena patted her back. "Will you calm down already? I guess I'll just have to put out the fire myself." Master Roshi said as everyone was shocked to hear that and Dark offered him a ride on Zekrom which he accepted and they were off to Fire Mountain.

Everyone was shocked to hear that the fan was destroyed, but Roshi just reminded Dark and Goku of their promise they made, dragged Bulma to a different part of the area and Roshi said "I'll agree to help put the fire out, in return... you go for a walk with me around my island." This made Bulma mad and she said "Now what makes you think I want to go on a walk with you?" "I must confess our young friends had something to do with this." Master Roshi said referring to Dark and Goku as Panpour nodded at Bulma saying it's true. "A walk's not bad right?" Goku asked as Dark answered with "Yeah it's just a friendly walk with a friend." "Just be quiet you two!" Bulma said as Roshi then said "Oh well, I guess I'll just go home." "Alright I'll do it." Bulma said as Roshi got a silly smile on his face, but Bulma continued with "Don't get the wrong idea pal, I don't want to do this but I need those flames put out. If you can do that, I'll go on a walk with you." Then they made a pinky swear and Roshi got in position to put the fire out after taking his shirt off. After getting into position, Roshi then gone from skinny to a man with a lot of muscles as everyone stared in shock as he got ready for some kind of attack and the Ox King said "Now watch this. It's the master's Kamehameha Wave." Yamcha and Puar saw it to while hiding from the others as Puar suggested they get out of there until Yamcha said "Wait I've heard of this technique right now he's gathering all the potent energy in his body and blast it away in one attack, but I've never seen it in action before." Master Roshi aimed at the castle, got ready for his attack and chanted "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" as he shot a blast of energy, unaware that he destroyed the castle along with the fire until the Ox King pointed it out to him and he saw it and said "Oops, I guess I'm not as rusty as I thought. Sorry." which made everyone fall down anime style as Panpour said "Panpour panpour? Pan pan panpour.(He thought he was rusty? I thought he drank from the fountain of youth.)"

Palutena looked at a destroyed garden with sadness in her eyes, Dark saw how sad he was and said "What's wrong?" "The fire burned out all the poor flowers." Palutena said holding up a burned up flower as Dark knew what to do, took her hand and said "Come with me, I like to show you something?" "What's there to show me? The fire burned everything." Palutena said as they walked to an empty spot of the burned garden. "Fire is a killer at times Palutena, but sometimes what's left behind can grow again in different and better things if given the chance." Dark said as he planted a flower and Panpour gave it some water using water pulse making Palutena smile and hug Dark who hugged back. Bulma and Oolong were searching for the Dragon Ball where the castle use to be and found it under some rubble. Dark, Panpour, and Palutena returned to the meeting place and the Ox King asked "Palutena, where've you been honey?" "I was just sad about the garden but Dark made me feel better by telling me about a better life for plants if regrown." Palutena said making Dark scratch the back of his head and said "It was nothing really, I just wanted to make sure Palutena's happy." "That was amazing Master Roshi, can you teach us that attack?" Goku asked referring to both him and Dark. "What, you mean the Kamehameha wave?" Roshi asked as Dark and Goku nodded as Roshi said "Okay, but it takes fifty years to master it my boys." "Come on Goku, lets give it a try." Dark said as Goku agreed and tested it, chanting together "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" they were successful in destroying their ride as Palutena tried it on an empty wall with the same result as everyone stared in shock about what Dark, Goku, and Palutena just did as the Ox King said "That's Gohan's grandson alright." "WHAT! You mean that Goku is Gohan's grandson?" Master Roshi said as the Ox King nodded and Roshi continued with "I remember Gohan speaking of a boy witha tail, so that's him? No wonder he's so powerful." Palutena returned to her sister and father as Roshi approached Dark and Goku and said "So how's your grandfather Goku?" "He died a long time ago." Goku said as Dark nodded and said "So did my mother the night after I won the Pokemon league." "What's your mother's name?" Master Roshi asked Dark who answered with "Her name was Mitsumi sir." "I know her, she and Gohan were good friends of mine, I'm sorry to hear about that boys. Hey how would you boys like to stay with me on my island and become my new students?" Roshi offered and Dark said "We would be honored to have you as our master, right Goku?" "You bet, it would be great to have the same teacher my grandpa had." Bulma and Oolong returned with the Dragon Ball, saw what happened to the car and Dark said "Sorry about that Bulma, me and Goku did that." "Now how are we gonna get around?" Bulma asked as the Ox King gave them a dino cap which contained a hover car as a reward for what a good job they did. Master Roshi reminded Bulma of her promise, so she had Oolong take her place, but instead he made her look like a fool as Chi-chi and Palutena approached Goku and Dark who were sitting in the car and Chi-chi said to Goku "I was just wondering if you and Dark are ever gonna think about us again." "Yeah, I guess so." Goku said as Chi-chi and Palutena blushed at Goku and Dark before they got on their way for the seventh and final Dragon Ball with Yamcha and Puar not that far behind.

As Dark and his friends bid farewell to the Ox King and Master Roshi, they head out to find the last Dragon Ball and make their wish. What dangers will our heroes face out there? What will Yamcha do now that he knows Goku's weakness? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	8. The castle of doom

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark and their friends met the Ox King and his two daughters, Chi-chi and Palutena and helped put out the fire of Fire Mountain, they got their sixth Dragon Ball and said their goodbyes after Dark gave Palutena his hat to remember him by. Now our heroes have only one more Dragon Ball to find before they can make their wish, but be careful guys, Yamcha and Puar are not that far behind. No one really knows what's gonna happen, but one thing is certain they'll find out that they're not the only ones who are after the Dragon Balls. And now, our story continues.

The castle of doom

Our heroes have been on the road for quite some time until they had to get some gas, Bulma and Dark decided to go shopping for some new clothes for a reason each, for Bulma, anything is better than the bunny outfit she was wearing, and for Dark, his old clothes were practically falling apart, they both came out wearing Arabian clothes, Bulma was wearing a white outfit with a blue vest while Dark wore the same thing but without a top and a black vest. After they got new clothes, Bulma decided to get some dino caps for their trip and Dark got some food for the group (mostly Goku and Dark because they eat A LOT).

We now join our heroes as they drove down a long path that Bulma's radar found the last Dragon Ball, as they were driving along, Oolong asked Bulma "I've been meaning to ask you Bulma, this wish of yours, there's going to be enough for all of us right? I was thinking along the lines of all the gold in the world." Bulma snapped out of her random trance with a blush and said "Oh I forgot to tell you. A boyfriend, that's what I'm gonna wish for." "WHAT?! You mean you're gonna waist OUR wish, so you can have a boyfriend?" Oolong said as Dark got confused and said "What's wrong with that Oolong? She just wants someone to be her friend right?" Bulma and Panpour looked at Dark while they sweat dropped and Panpour patted his master's head and Oolong said "I think she wants more than a friend Dark. Didn't you figure that out with Palutena, whenever she sees you she smiles a lot." "What does that have to do with anything?" Dark said as Oolong smacked his forehead for forgetting how naive both Dark and Goku are then he asked Bulma "How about changing your wish to something we can ALL share?" They are unaware of the danger they are in as Yamcha and Puar closed in on the group and Yamcha slipped on how pretty Bulma's voice was then he got nervous as Puar tried to cool him down by giving him some water to drink as they continued to chase the group. "I'll ask you nicely this time Bulma, will you please change your wish?" Oolong asked as Bulma got mad at him and said "Remember Oolong, one word from me and you'll have to go to the bathroom thanks to that pill." "What would you wish for?" Goku asked Dark whose smile turned into a frown and he said "My wish would be to bring my mother back to life. You see, she was trampled to death by a savage monster the night after I won the Pokemon League, that's why I traveled far away from the Unova region, to improve on my fighting skills and avenge my mother's death." Oolong then stopped the car making Dark and Panpour fall face first on the floor of the car and Bulma said "Oolong, you're making me mad." "This is a protest Bulma, I'm not moving another inch until you change your wish to something reasonable." Oolong said as Dark and Panpour picked themselves up from the floor and Bulma made the piggy sound, making Oolong use the bathroom at a nearby giant mushroom as a robot locked on them as Oolong came back and said "I hope your boyfriend comes with diapers." Then a missile came at them and blew up the car as the robot came, took Bulma's suitcase that had five of their Dragon Balls and the robot said to the group in a voice that Dark thought was familiar "I've come to take your Dragon Balls. Thanks and so long suckers." The robot took to the air and Dark said "That voice sounded kind of familiar." "Goku, Dark quick use the nimbus cloud and get the Dragon Balls back!" Bulma said as Goku called the flying nimbus and he and Dark got on and took off to find the Dragon Ball thief.

They flew straight until Goku spotted the robot as he and Dark got off, got into fighting positions and Goku said "Alright you monster it's over!" "Give us back the Dragon Balls you stole from us!" Dark said as the robot did nothing and they got mad and Dark said "Hey I know you can hear us! Give us back the Dragon Balls!" "Do you think it's dead Dark?" Goku asked as the hatch on the robot closed and Dark and Goku jumped back getting ready to fight and Goku said "Trying to trick us huh? Well it's not gonna work monster!" The robot still did nothing and made Dark and Goku madder than ever as Goku poked the robot with his power pole making the robot to fall backwards as Dark poked it with his finger and said "As stiff as a board. Yeah he's dead, but where are the Dragon Balls?" "Well, lets go back to Bulma, Oolong, and Panpour to think this through." Goku said as they got on the nimbus and flew back to Bulma, Panpour, and Oolong.

Panpour was pacing back and forth, waiting for Dark and Goku to come back as Oolong said to Panpour and Bulma "Give it up you two they're not coming back." "Pan panpour pan pourpan pan pour Panpour!(My master would never give up Oolong!)" Panpour said as Oolong looked to Bulma and said "Hey forget that wish." "What was that?" Bulma said as Panpour shook his head at Oolong. "Hey I could be your boyfriend what do you say?" Oolong said as Bulma got furious and said "I say thanks but not thanks buster!" "Oh I see, you don't want a real man, you just some hunk from the dragon." Oolong said as Panpour heard enough and made the piggy sound making Oolong use a giant mushroom again making Bulma laugh at what Panpour did as Goku and Dark came back and Goku said "Hey guys, the monster's dead." "Uh guys, WHO HAS THE DRAGON BALLS?!" Bulma yelled as Dark shrugged his shoulders and Goku said "We don't know." Bulma got to her knees and cried "Oh no now I'll never get a boyfriend. Someone must have already summoned the dragon." "Bulma, didn't you say that you need all seven Dragon Balls to summon the dragon and get your wish?" Dark asked as Bulma nodded and asked "What's your point?" "I still got the one my grandpa gave me." Goku said pointing at the sack around his waist and Bulma laughed and said "I knew they couldn't outsmart us that easily. Oh Goku you're amazing, I knew I could count on you thank you." "It was nothing Bulma, really you don't have to thank me." Goku said as he was being hugged by Bulma and Oolong came back and said "Hey you can thank me if you want." thus earning him a foot to the face by Bulma who said "Alright, now lets go after them. Get in the car you guys and we'll follow the signal on my dragon radar." "Panpour panpour pan panpour, panpour panpour pan.(Bulma maybe you forgot, but our car got blown up.)" Panpour said as Bulma kept smiling and said "Don't worry about that, I have my dino caps." "Oh yeah I forgot, but where'd you put them last Bulma?" Dark asked as Bulma's smile quickly faded and said "I forgot, I put them in with the Dragon Balls." Bulma started to cry again as Puar said from the spot she and Yamcha were hiding "They seem to be stuck, what should we do Yamcha?" "We have no choice, we gotta give them a ride." Yamcha said as Puar looked at her friend and asked "But what about the girl?" "I don't have a choice. If we don't help them we're never going to see those Dragon Balls." Yamcha said as he hada blush on his face and got ready to help. "Don't cry Bulma, everything's going to be okay." Dark said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're just saying that." Bulma said as Oolong had his doubts as well and said "You're right, he is just saying that." "Oh be quiet Oolong." Bulma said as Goku said "Now what do we do?" They then heard Yamcha and Puar coming towards them and Yamcha said "Hey guys, what a coincidence bumping into you here. Are you stuck out here?" Bulma got all happy to see Yamcha again that she got in , put Puar in the back and said "Yeah we were until you came along. So can you give us a ride pretty please?" "Yeah sure why not?" Yamcha said as he was very nervous to be around Bulma and they were on their way. As they were on the road again, Bulma asked Yamcha "I know this is going to sound odd, but could you close your eyes for just a second?" Yamcha thought that Bulma was going to kiss him so he closed his eyes and Bulma told Puar to do same and she checked the dragon radar showing that they are getting close to the remaining six Dragon Balls as Bulma told Yamcha and Puar to open their eyes again and Yamcha said "Hold on nothing happened. Nothing happened, nothing at all." "Oh something did happen, I just can't say what. We girls have to keep our secrets. Don't be mad." Bulma said lovingly as she rubbed cheeks with Yamcha, which made him scream and lose control of the car as Dark, Panpour, and Goku watched the whole thing and Goku said "I wonder what that was all about."

They arrived at the place where the rest of the Dragon Balls are, which is a strange looking palace as Panpour said "Panpour panpour pan.(Well it's a good place if you don't like neighbors.)" "It's big alright, that means the Dragon Balls could be anywhere in there." Dark said as he and Goku pushed the door open to see that it was dark and gloomy inside. They ventured through the castle and before they knew it, bats came at them as Bulma went to Yamcha for protection but Yamcha got scared and pushed her off after the bats were gone and Bulma asked "Hey what did you do that for?" "I thought you were a bat." Yamcha lied as they continued on their way down the path as parts of the walls starting to pop out of their place but Dark and Goku started to break them with punches, kicks, and the power pole, however they need to work on their timing as Goku asked them "Are you guys okay?" "PANPOUR PANPOUR POUR?!(WHAT DO YOU THINK GOKU?!)" Panpour said getting mad at them for their bad timing. They carefully continued on their way not wanting to set off anymore traps and Goku saw a pink arrow and said "Hey guys look at this." They all looked at it and Yamcha said "It could be a trap." "Pan panpour?(Oh you think?)" Said Panpour who is very nervous about what the trap might be and they spotted another pink arrow and they followed the path of pink arrows until Dark said "It's a dead end you guys." And before they knew it, another wall came down trapping the group in a small room as Bulma said "We're trapped!" "Don't worry, if there's a way in, there's gotta be a way out." Goku said as Bulma got upset and said "Goku, they plan to kill us." Then the tv set hanging above them turned on to show a blue skinned person who was in charge of the castle and said "Greetings everyone, my name is Emperor Pilaf." "Hey Dark do you think we can get them if we jump through that window?" Goku asked Dark who answered with "Lets give it a try and then we can get the Dragon Balls back." "It's a tv set you dummies." Yamcha said as Bulma got mad at Pilaf and said "So you're the one who took our Dragon Balls." "Yes, but I didn't get all of them did I? I understand that one of you is in possession of the four star ball, so hand it over." Pilaf said to them. "Maybe in the next millennium pal, but how about this?" Bulma said as she stuck her tongue out and stretched her mouth at Emperor Pilaf who said "Okay, that's it. It's time for the treatment." Then a metal claw came out of nowhere, grabbed Bulma by the waist and accidentally grabbed Dark by the tail and pulled them away from the group and into the room where Pilaf, Shu, and Mai are, as Goku asked "What did he mean by the treatment?" "I think I know." Oolong said as he laughed a little and Panpour asked Puar "Pan pan panpour pour panpour pan?(Does he even know that he has Dark as well?)" In another room, Bulma and Dark were in front of Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu as Dark, Mai, and Shu looked at each other and Dark said "Hey I know you two, I helped with your alarm clock the other night, how are you two doing?" Mai and Shu replied with an "Uh-oh" as Emperor Pilaf looked at them and Bulma looked at Dark as Pilaf asked "Do you know him?" "Sir, remember the Pokemon trainer from television? The one with the tail, and the hero of Zekrom?" Mai said as Pilaf nodded and blinked in realization and said "Don't tell me, that's him right there with the girl." "Do you know them Dark?" Bulma asked as Dark nodded and said "They were having trouble with their alarm clock so I decided to help them." "Dark they tricked you, can't you see from a simple lie?" Bulma yelled as Dark scratched his head, which was getting red from being upside down for so long, and said "I guess not." "Alright girl now tell me where that last Dragon Ball is or else you get the treatment." Pilaf threatened as Bulma taunted and said "My magic finger says that it's somewhere in the ceiling." "You know if you think about it this room looks kind of funny if you look at it upside down." Dark said as his head got even redder. "I see, so you want the treatment, oh you'll wished I killed you." Emperor Pilaf said as he got ready to give Bulma the treatment as Dark got confused and asked Mai "I don't get it, what's so bad about the treatment?" "You'll find out soon enough." Mai said as she hugged Shu who said "Please sire, have a heart." Then Bulma closed her eyes as Pilaf blew a kiss at her and she opened her eyes and saw that Pilaf, Mai, and Shu blushed and she also saw Dark's face which was completely red from being upside down for so long as Dark said "That's it, that's the treatment you two were so scared about?" "Horrifying, is it not?" Emperor Pilaf said as Bulma laughed and said "Oh come on, that was nothing. A kindergartener could've come up with something more terrifying than the treatment." Emperor Pilaf was so surprised that he said "I'll have you know that I earned my degree in torture, I am a MASTER of torture!" "Can you please let go of my tail? I'm starting to get dizzy from hanging upside down for so long." Dark asked as Pilaf pushed a button, returning Dark and Bulma to the group as Dark caught Bulma before she fell to the ground. "Are you guys okay?" Yamcha asked as Bulma nodded and Dark fell to the ground still feeling dizzy from being upside down for so long. "Well one of them is." Oolong said looking at Dark who started to feel better and then yellow gas came from two shooters from the wall and they started to panic and then they fell asleep.

After some time, Bulma woke up, and was shocked to see that the Dragon Ball that Goku had was missing, she tried to wake Goku up, but Yamcha woke up, got a good look at her chest, freaked out and backed away to a wall, ramming Dark and Panpour in the process. As soon as everyone got up, Goku said "I'm exhausted." "Then wake because your Dragon Ball is gone!" Bulma yelled as Goku panicked and said "WHAT?! No way, I hid it." "Panpour, panpour panpour pan panpour?(Oh man, what if that blue creep already summoned the dragon?)" Panpour asked as Dark saw that the pathway was open and said "Hey guys look, the pathway is open." "Do you think it could be another trap?" Goku asked as Yamcha answered with "It could be, but why would they try to trap us if we were already trapped?" "I say we go for it." Bulma said as they headed towards the pathway, hopping to stop Emperor Pilaf from summoning the eternal dragon. As they ran down the hallway, they saw Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu holding a case that has the seven Dragon Balls inside and Bulma asked "Have you made your wish yet?" Emperor Pilaf then shook his head saying no and Goku said "Give me back my grandpa." Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu ran down the hallway and Dark said "They're getting away!" "Quick, get them!" Yamcha said as they gave chase to the three bad guys, they lost them after seeing five different pathways and Yamcha asked Dark and Goku "Which way do you two think they went?" "Pan panpour panpour.(I say we go straight.)" Panpour said pointing straight. But before they could move on, a part of the wall came at them, pushing them forward towards a room that looked like a giant pinball table as they were treated like pinballs as a giant pinball came and tried to hit the group. Dark then tried to kick it and Goku tried to punch it, but they failed and they were flattened like two pancakes as the others ran down the entry way that the giant pinball came in as Yamcha said "Come on you two, we're leaving!" They were running for their lives from the giant pinball as they gave it the slip, Oolong said "Take that you over sized pinball, you lose!" Before they knew it, the pinball came back towards them and as they were running, Bulma said "You just had to say something to it didn't you Oolong?" "Like I knew the ball had an I.Q." Oolong said as they continued to run until they lost it and saw something behind the curtain and Yamcha said "What's that over there? It could be the way out or a trap." "I'll go check it out." Dark said as he and Panpour walked towards the curtain. What they saw behind it was the giant pinball and Panpour said "Panpour pan panpour panpour?(Why does this always happen?)" "RUN!" Dark said as they ran away from the pinball chasing them until they came to a dead end, they were waiting for the ball to crush them, but it backed away as another wall closed up and Goku said "You know there's something familiar about this room." "Oh no, it's the same room we started in!" Bulma said as the tv turned on, showing Emperor Pilaf who said "Oh good you're all safe. I didn't want anything to happen to you before I'm crowned the ruler of the world. Well I gotta go and make my wish see ya." "Oh no, we gotta get out of here, Goku we have no time to waste, you've got to use the Kamehameha wave to get us out." Yamcha said as Goku nodded and Dark asked "Wait how do you know about the Kamehameha wave Yamcha?" "Never mind that, we've got more important things to worry about!" Yamcha said as Goku got ready for the wave and chanted "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" as he created a small hole in the wall, he pointed at the hole and said "Oops, I guess I need a little practice." "Thanks Goku move it." Yamcha said as he looked out the hole to see that Emperor Pilaf got all seven Dragon Balls in front of him ready to summon the dragon as Yamcha said "He's about to summon the dragon, what are we going to do? Wait I know, Puar change into a bat, fly down there, and snatch one of the Dragon Balls from them." "I'm on it Yamcha." Puar said as she turned into a bat and flew threw the hole as Bulma looked at Oolong and said "Oolong, go help her!" "Why should I?" Oolong asked as Bulma got mad and said "I'll yell piggy every ten seconds." "Easy now Bulma. Oh alright." Oolong said as he turned into a bat and followed Puar who said "Hurry up Oolong." "I AM hurrying, how fast do you think a pig can fly?" Oolong said as they heard Emperor Pilaf shout "ARISE ETERNAL DRAGON AND HEAR THE VOICE OF HE WHO SUMMONS YOU!" Storms clouds gather, darkness spreads, lightning sparks over Oolong and Puar's heads, the Dragon Balls glow so very bright, shining from the sky a large blinding light, in this confusion of light no one knows, except only one thing THE ETERNAL DRAGON AROSE! (What do you think? Epic poetry right?) Everyone except for Dark, Panpour, and Goku watched as the eternal dragon arose from his slumber and appeared before Emperor Pilaf as Yamcha and Bulma were loosing hope as Dark, Panpour, and Goku saw how huge the dragon was as the dragon said "Who has summoned me?" "I did." Emperor Pilaf said nervously as the dragon continued with "Tell me your wish, but be careful for I will make it come true." Dark tried to fire the Kamehameha wave so he, Panpour, Goku, Bulma, and Yamcha could escape, so he got into position and started chanting "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" but the hole was the same size that Goku made and Goku said "No luck. Do Kamehameha waves make you hungry Dark, because they make me hungry?" "Of course they do, but I'm not about to give up, sorry tummy. Give me a hand here Goku." Dark said as he and Goku got into position and they both chanted again as the dragon said to Emperor Pilaf "I'm loosing my patience, tell me your wish NOW!" "I'm sorry, I've never done this before." Emperor Pilaf said as Dark and Goku blasted the others out as Oolong charged at the dragon saying "I'm a coward, I don't want to be the hero, I don't want to save the day, and these boxers are chafing me." "I Wish for the world-" but before Emperor Pilaf could finish, Oolong came from behind, jumped off Emperor Pilaf's head and shouted "THE WORLD'S MOST COMFORTABLE PAIR OF ULTRA SOFT UNDERWEAR!" The eternal dragon's eyes lit up as the storm clouds vanished and from the sky, a pair of underwear came down and landed on Oolong's head who smirked and Yamcha said "I think that little pervert just saved the day." "Maybe he's not such a coward after all." Bulma said agreeing with Yamcha. Emperor Pilaf got really mad until the dragon said "Your wish has been granted." and in a flash of light, the dragon was gone and Dragon Balls took to the sky and flew towards different directions of the world as Dark asked "Bulma what just happened, the Dragon Balls just flew off in different directions?" "That's what happens Dark. After the dragon grants a wish, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout the Earth again." Bulma explained as Goku was shocked and said "Oh no, so that means the Dragon Ball my grandpa gave me is out there somewhere." Emperor Pilaf was furious at Oolong and ordered Mai and Shu to kill him, then he saw that the others have escaped and he ordered Shu and Mai to exterminate them and Yamcha and Bulma took off but saw that Goku and Dark were still at the spot that Mai was shooting at as Panpour kept pulling on his master's pants leg and said "Pan panpour pan panpour?!(What's the matter with you guys?!)" "We're too hungry to go anywhere." Dark said as Panpour fell down anime style. "You're too hungry?" Bulma asked not believing what she was hearing as Yamcha came to them and said "You two are going to be too DEAD to go anywhere if you don't come on!" Yamcha grabbed Goku's hand as Panpour let Krookodile out of his Pokeball to carry Dark and ran out of the blast zone. They were running until they into some dogs that Shu called forth and Bulma said "That's a lot of dogs." Yamcha looked at Goku and Dark and said "Come on you two snap out of it." Both Dark and Goku just said that they were hungry as Krookodile got an idea, whispered it to Yamcha, and they threw Goku and Dark at the dogs as Panpour,who was worried about his master's safety, said "PANPOUR PANPOUR PAN?!(ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!)" "Dinner time you guys!" Yamcha said to Goku and Dark as they licked their lips and beat the dogs and Dark said " Panpour, water pulse. Krookodile, dragon claw." as Panpour caused a big ball of water to splash on the dogs and Krookodile's claws glowed bright purple and swiped them at the dogs and Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist on them. After fighting more dogs and calling Krookodile back in his Pokeball, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Dark, and Panpour got on the power pole and Bulma said "This is just great Goku, how are we suppose to get to that window over there, huh?" "Uh, I don't know." Goku said as Dark and Panpour dropped their heads as Yamcha said "Now he tells us." Then, without warning, they lost balance on the power pole and fell on Oolong and Puar who were birds and Panpour said "Panpour pan pour panpour.(Well that could've gone better.)" Then more dogs came and Yamcha and Panpour fought them off unaware that Mai and Shu had the others held captive so Yamcha and Panpour dropped their guard as Emperor Pilaf laughed evilly and the group was put in a different room unlike any of the others.

They were put in a room with pink walls, Oolong examined the wall and said "I bet even Goku and Dark can't blast a hole this time." "Well at least we get out through there, there's no roof." Goku said as Bulma looked up and said "Yeah it is, it's made out of glass." "Well I'm that me and Goku can break through it using our heads." Dark said as he and Goku tried to but ended in failure as Panpour said "Panpour pan, pan pour.(Tempered glass, not bad.)" Yamcha, Dark, and Goku tried their best to bust the walls but failed as Yamcha said "I'm not ready to give up yet. First we're gonna get out of here, then we're gonna find all the Dragon Balls again." "There won't be any Dragon Balls for a whole year." Bulma said as Dark gave Bulma a confused look and asked "What do you mean by that Bulma?" "It's just as the legend goes. After the dragon grants a wish, the Dragon Balls spread throughout the world again, you won't be able to tell that they are Dragon Balls, they'll just become regular round stones for a whole year." Bulma explained as she and Yamcha complained about their problems and how they have to live with them for another year. The intercom then turned on and Emperor Pilaf said "I wouldn't worry about what's going to happen a year from now if I were you, because you're all going to be roasted tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your stay in my easy bake office, it's pleasant in there now, but when the sun comes out you'll all be french fried! So enjoy your stay, have a good night sleep, and I'll be sure to wake all you up for toast." Then everyone but Goku and Dark panicked about what was going to happen. After a few hours Oolong and Panpour saw that Puar was looking at the moon and Oolong asked "Hey Puar, what are you doing up there?" "Oh nothing just watching the moon." Puar said as Panpour looked at the moon and started to shake. "How can you just float there and watch the moon? Aren't you worry about tomorrow?" Oolong asked as Puar turned towards Panpour and Oolong and said "Of course, but that's why I'm looking at the moon it's soothing. Look how full it is tonight, doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy?" "I'm a pig, I AM warm and fuzzy." Oolong said as Goku decided to speak up by saying "Do you guys know that a big monster comes out during a full moon?" "Oh come on Goku you're just making it up, you should put that imagination of yours to better use and try to figure out a way to get us out of here." Bulma said not believing what Goku said as Goku said "But I'm not making it up Bulma, my grandpa was trampled to death by that monster." "You mean the supreme martial artist Gohan? That's gotta be one savage monster." Yamcha said as Dark nodded and said "That's the same kind of monster that trampled my mother to death and destroyed my house. It's because of that monster that I left the Unova region in the first place." "See Dark's been through the same thing as me." Goku said as Panpour got more nervous and Oolong asked "What did it look like Goku?" "I'm not really sure I slept through the whole thing." Goku said as Oolong then asked "Now how could you sleep with the terrible monster wrecking your house?" "I'm don't know, but I remember grandpa telling me about the full moon and how I should never look at it." Goku said as everyone except for Dark realized who the monster might be as Dark said "You know, that's the exact same that my mom told me about the full moon." Goku and Dark saw their friends backed up to a corner after what Goku and Dark said as Bulma asked "Hey Goku can I ask you something?" as Goku nodded and Bulma continued with "On the night your grandpa died, did you happen to look at the full moon?" "Well I think I did just before I fell asleep, why?" Goku answered as Bulma asked the same thing to Dark who answered with "I remember taking a nice look of the full moon before falling asleep, why did you ask Bulma?" "Panpour panpour panpour pan.(I thought Dark was the only one with that ability.)" Panpour thought as Bulma randomly said "Guys be careful not to look at the full moon, it's right above you." Goku looked at the full moon as everyone except for Dark screamed as Panpour quickly covered Dark's eyes and Dark said "Hey Panpour what are you doing? I can't see." "I don't see what the big deal is." Goku said as everyone stared at Goku and Oolong asked "Are you okay Goku?" "Of course I am." Goku said as everyone besides Dark who was just confused and said to his friends "Why are you guys so worried about me and Goku looking at the full moon?" "No reason." Bulma said to Dark as she turned to Yamcha and the others and said "I knew it was just a coincidence." Right on cue, Goku's eye pupils turned from black to pink making everyone panic as they heard that Goku's heart began to beat faster and faster as Oolong said "I suggest we run, but I wouldn't know where." "Goku stop it this isn't funny." Bulma said as Goku started to get bulkier as Yamcha said "I don't think he's joking Bulma" Goku then started to outgrow his clothes as everyone except for Dark, who was in shock, scream as they saw that Goku started to grow fangs, a snout, and fur all over as his eyes went from snow white to blood red and in no time Goku went from a cheerful boy, to a giant killer as Dark saw what was happening to Goku and said "No, it can't be." Goku outgrew the room and destroyed it as he roared and stomped out with everyone else trying to stay alive and Yamcha said "Come on guys, this place is gonna be nothing but rubble if Goku doesn't change back." Suddenly something clicked inside Dark as he had a flashback about his mother, Mitsumi, warning him not to look at the full moon because of a giant ape monster that comes out during a full moon, and he saw the great ape the night after the Pokemon league, after that, Dark realized the truth of the monster, fell to his knees and said "Now I know. Mom, the monster you were trying to warn me about, that was me wasn't it?" Yamcha saw Dark, put him on his back and climbed out of the destroyed room and said "Come on lets go." "Well then give me a hand here Yamcha." Bulma said as Yamcha blushed and say "You mean me?" "Who do you think I mean, I know Dark's name isn't Yamcha?" Bulma said as Oolong gave her a boost and she fell down and everyone else got out as Panpour was getting worried about Dark after seeing a sad look on his master's face. "Dark what's wrong with you?" Yamcha asked as he was still carrying Dark on his back as Dark said to everyone except for Goku "The monster that attacked the Unova region and killed my mother, I found out that it was me after looking at the full moon. Mom I'm so sorry, I don't know how I'll be able to make it up to you." They continued to run after hearing what Dark told them but Bulma fell down and Oolong tried to help her up, turned to Yamcha and said "Hey what are you waiting for, can't you see that I need a hand here?" Yamcha was really struggling as Dark looked behind him and saw that Goku was heading towards them and said "Hurry Yamcha, Goku's coming our way!" After what Dark said, Yamcha carried everyone and ran as fast as he could to get away from Great Ape Goku, hid behind rubble and said "I can't believe I did it." "I can, thanks for playing my knight in shining armor." Bulma said with a blush as Yamcha let everyone go and said to himself "I can't believe I touched a girl and I'm still okay." Dark saw a plane with Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu getting ready to fire at Goku and Oolong said "So he's a big hairy ape, that's no reason to shoot him!" They then fired a missile at Goku making him fall on his back and making his friends think he's dead, after a little while they saw the giant ape get on his feet and Bulma said "He's alive." "Thank goodness." Dark said as they saw part of the castle getting ready to fall on them, they barley made it out as Yamcha suggested they hide until morning, but they found Bulma under the rubble so Yamcha and Dark tried to get her out until the heard Goku coming at them as he stomped his foot close to them, making Bulma fly into the air as Goku caught her and she fainted. "We gotta find a way to stop Goku." Yamcha said as Panpour looked at Yamcha and said "Panpour? Pan pour panpour, panpour panpour.(But how? When Dark turned into that we had no choice but to hide.)" "Yamcha didn't you say that Goku's weakness is his tail?" Puar said as they looked at the giant tail as Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist to create a sword of stone to slice off Goku's tail, but it failed as Dark took his chance to grab on to Goku's tail as did Yamcha, Panpour, Oolong, and Puar, making Goku weak as Yamcha said "Puar now's our chance, change into a giant pair of scissors and snip off his tail." "Right, I'm on it." Puar said as she turned into scissors and snipped Goku's tail off causing to drop Bulma, who Dark caught in time, and Goku changed back to normal and was fast asleep and they watched Goku all night long.

With the coming of dawn, they still couldn't believe what Goku did last night as Oolong said "That was quite a perdicament that Goku managed to get us into." "Yeah, but if he hadn't have turned into a monster, we wouldn't be here right now." Yamcha said as he looked at Dark, who cried himself to sleep, and said "You know I feel sad for Dark, he just now found out that he killed his own mother and he must be taking it kind of hard." "Panpour, pan panpour panpour panpour.(You see, he judges himself far to harshly.)" Panpour said as Dark got up and they saw that Goku was about to get up and he said "Good morning everyone." "Goku don't you remember what happened last night?" Dark said as Goku shook his head and noticed that his clothes were gone and the castle was destroyed and Bulma said "Hey Oolong, why don't you let Goku borrow your pants?" Oolong did just that as Goku suddenly fell bacwards and he wondered why as Dark answered with "I think you're gonna have to get use to balancing without your tail Goku." Goku was surprised to see that his tail was gone and then asked "Do you know where my power pole is?" "Right over there where the castle use to be." Oolong said pointing at the castle remains as Goku, Dark, and Panpour rushed to find the power pole. When they came back, they saw that Bulma and Yamcha were dancing with each other and decided to spend a little more time together. "Great, hey maybe we can get together and look for the Dragon Balls again" Dark said as Bulma and Yamcha blushed and Bulma said "Oh we don't need the Dragon Balls anymore." "Well how am i suppose to find my grandpa's ball if you're not there with your radar Bulma?" Goku asked as Bulma decided to give the radar to Goku to remind him of all the good times together. Oolong, Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar decided to go to West city while Goku and Dark decided to go to Master Roshi's to learn from the turtle hermit. After they said they're goodbyes Goku said "Wow Dark, I never thought life could be such a neat adventure." "Believe me Goku, this is only the begining of an exciting life." Dark said as they head a course to their destination.

It looks like Dark and Goku are gonna train under Master Roshi, but who knows what his training will be easy or hard? Be sure to read the next chapter of Dragon Ball White to find out!


	9. Find a girl for Master Roshi

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark said their goodbyes to Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar, and now they plan to take martial arts lessons from Master Roshi in hopes of becoming stronger. What will happen once Goku and Dark get to Master Roshi's island? Find out now on Dragon Ball White!

Find a girl for Master Roshi

The flying nimbus made it to Goku's home in the woods and Dark and Panpour were looking around and saw how nice it was, as they saw Goku's home, Dark said "That's a nice place you got there Goku." "Thanks Dark, wait right there while I get my things together." Goku said as he went into the house to get some supplies for the trip. "Panpour, pan panpour panpour panpour.(Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you about you turning into a giant ape Dark.)" Panpour said as Dark smiled and patted Panpour's head and said "Don't worry about that, you were just looking out for me." Goku came back with his things, put them on the flying nimbus and said "I'm hungry." "I know, I'm hungry too." Dark said as Panpour sweat dropped and said "Pan pour pan panpour panpour.(You two are always hungry.)" "Master Roshi must have some food at his house." Goku said as he got on the nimbus with Dark and Panpour and took off for Master Roshi's island.

They were having fun while flying on the flying nimbus, laughing together until they finally made it to the island and landed next to the front door. They went inside to see some sort of exercise video and Panpour muttered "pervert" as Dark and Goku tried to get his attention, but didn't work until Goku yelled in Master Roshi's ear "HEY MASTER ROSHI, WE'RE HERE!" "Pan pour.(Nice lungs.)" Panpour said as Master Roshi finally noticed them and said "Ah, Goku and Dark, what can I do for you?" "We're here for training Master Roshi." Dark said as Master Roshi turned his attention back to his video and said "I'm a little busy right now." "Master Roshi, we're hungry." Goku said as Master Roshi pointed towards the kitchen and said "The refrigerator in the kitchen, grab something you two like." "Pan panpour panpour panpour pour.(He's gonna regret saying that.)" Panpour said knowing his master and Goku very well when it comes to food. Dark and Goku made it to the refrigerator and ate everything in it while Master Roshi was still watching his video as Panpour sweat dropped and said "Pan pour panpour pan panpour.(He's in for a big surprise.)" As soon as the video ended, Master Roshi and Panpour went into the kitchen to check on Goku and Dark, they were shocked to see that the refrigerator was completely empty as Master Roshi said "I've been ransacked. Where did you put all my food?" Dark and Goku giggled as Panpour sweat dropped and said "Pan panpour pan pour panpour panpour? Pan panpour pan panpour?(They even ate his last two sticks of butter? What exactly are those two?)" After getting over the shock, Master Roshi led them to the table next to the window, filled a glass of beer and said "I should let you two know that my lessons don't come free. Before I can teach you two any martial arts, you guys need to find me a gal." "Okay, but what's a gal?" Goku asked as Panpour smacked his forehead and Dark asked "Yeah what's a gal Master Roshi?" "A fun girl I can go on a date with." The turtle hermit said as Panpour sweat dropped and said "Pan pour panpour pan panpour pan.(I can't believe he's a martial arts expert.)"

Dark and Goku were about to find the right girl for Master Roshi until he stopped them and said "Wait, do you two know what my type of girl? A stallion like me has peculiar taste if you know what I mean." Dark looked at Master Roshi and said "You want someone to be your friend." "Is that right?" Goku asked as Master Roshi answered with "Well that would be nice. Just make sure to find someone who's not too old or not too young, and she has nice skin." "Okay, but what does her skin have to do with it?" Dark asked as Panpour sweat dropped and said "Pan panpour pan panpour pour panpour?(Why couldn't I stay with the professor?)" "Well I guess that's a lesson for another day. Now get going." Master Roshi said as Dark and Goku set off to find a girl for the turtle hermit.

Master Roshi was getting ready for the girl as Panpour said "Pan pour pan panpour pan pour panpour pour?(Are you sure you can make my master a strong fighter?)" "Of course I can, are you doubting the power of the turtle hermit?" Master Roshi yelled as Panpour said he was just making sure as they heard Goku said "We're back Master Roshi." Master Roshi and Panpour went out to meet the girl and were shocked to see that she was a big girl lifting weights and Dark said "She's fun to be around wouldn't you agree master?" "I'm ready for fun." The chunky girl said as Panpour fell down anime style.

After returning the girl, Master Roshi said "I guess your first lesson won't be on martial arts." "Panpour?(You think?)" Panpour said as Master Roshi showed two pictures to Dark and Goku and said "Now which one looks prettier?" After looking at the pictures, Goku and Dark looked at each other, nodded and they both said to Master Roshi "We like both." "What are you a couple of saints? Just get me one of these girls!" Master Roshi said pointing at the picture of a pretty girl.

After Dark and Goku set out again Master Roshi said "Oh man there's no telling what they'll bring this time, I better hide. Panpour, how's my breath?" Panpour smelled his breath, coughed a little and said "Pan panpour, pan pour.(Not too bad, I guess.)" Goku and Dark came back with a girl with purple hair and made Master Roshi's nose spew blood as Dark saw Master Roshi and Panpour on the side of the house and motioned Goku to follow him and Goku asked "Is that girl you're type Master Roshi?" "Oh I'd say you two just hit the jackpot." Roshi said as Panpour nodded his head in agreement and Goku asked "So can we start our lesson now?" "Of course. I want you two... to ask that girl if she would like to take a walk around the island with me." Master Roshi said making everyone fall down anime style as Panpour said "Panpour panpour.(Crazy old man.)" Goku and Dark did what they were told and quickly returned and Goku said "We're back. She said, she won't walk with you." "What, why not?" Master Roshi said as Panpour answered with "Panpour pan pour panpour pour pan pan panpour.(Maybe that's because there's not a lot to walk on.)" "She said she'd have a better time if you guys went for a swim instead." Dark said as Master Roshi's nose spewed blood again and Panpour's jaw dropped and Goku asked "What now?" "Now I go and accept her invitation." Master Roshi said as he walked up to the lady and saw that she was a mermaid and Panpour thought there was something fishy about this (No pun intended) as Master Roshi tried to ham it up, but got slapped by the mermaid and she left for the sea.

A few minutes later, Master Roshi said to Goku and Dark "Okay, I want you two to find me another girl that is pretty much like the last one except for the fish part." "We have to find another girl?" Goku asked as Roshi nodded and "You will if you want lessons." Then Dark saw something coming towards them and said "Hey look, there's something coming this way." "Is it Turtle? I should've known he screw it up." Master Roshi said as Goku shook his head and said "No, it's someone on a boat." The person Dark and Goku saw jumped out of the boat and landed head first on the island and Master Roshi said "Who's the goof?" "I'll help him out." Dark said as he pulled the person out, revealing that he's a bald kid with six dots on his head and the person thanked Dark, turned to Master Roshi and said "Ah, you're the great Master Roshi aren't you? Sir, my name is Krillin and I come from a village in the east. Please allow me to be your student in martial arts." "I'll have you know that I don't take on every boy that comes knocking on my front door." Master Roshi said as Krillin got a gleam in his eye as Panpour said "Pan panpour panpour.(He's up to something.)" "Maybe some quiet reading will change your mind." Krillin said as he pulled out a girly magazine and gave it to Master Roshi who took it and read for quite a while. Krillin noticed Goku and Dark and asked "What are you two? His students?" "Yep my name's Goku and this is Dark, he's a Pokemon trainer." Goku said pointing at Dark who waved at Krillin and Master Roshi, after reading the magazine, said to Krillin "Well Krillin, after much consideration, I've decided to take you on as my student, but only if you help Goku and Dark find me a date. I trust you know the kind of girl I like." Krillin whispered in Master Roshi's ear and Master Roshi said "That's it, that's the one, write that part down" "I know my master's taste in girls." Krillin said as Master Roshi got all giddy and said "Well what are we waiting for? Hop on the flying nimbus and find me a girl." "Yeah come on Krillin, there's room enough for three." Dark said as Krillin hopped on but fell down and said "What's the big deal with the cloud, why won't it let me on?" "Only those pure of heart can ride the flying nimbus. And that means that you've been hiding something from us!" Master Roshi yelled as Krillin panicked and said "I just have some more magazines that I'm not suppose to read." "You mean you have more?" Master Roshi asked liking what he heard about the magazines. "I do. I just didn't show them to you because I thought the one would be enough. Here take them, I don't want them anymore." Krillin said as he handed the magazines to Master Roshi one by one much to Master Roshi's happiness as Panpour smacked his forehead and said "Pan panpour panpour pour pan pour pan panpour.(My master really needs to choose his friends more carefully.)"

After the magazine exchange, Goku, Dark, and Krillin were off on their quest to find a girl for Master Roshi otherwise the boys will never learn martial arts from the turtle hermit. "Hey do you guys think that Master Roshi would like that girl down there?" Goku asked pointing down as Dark only shrugged his shoulders and Krillin said "Guys, that's a man." "Are you sure about that?" Dark asked making Krillin blink and asked "Are you serious, you mean you and Goku can't tell the difference between boys and girls?" Dark shook his head saying no and Goku said "Well, I just need to touch them to find out." "In case you two can't tell, I'm a man." Krillin said as they decided to make a pit stop. Krillin finished peeing as Dark said "Are you done yet?" Krillin was startled to find Dark and Goku behind him and he said "Get out of here, mind your own business." They were in the air again and Goku said "You were right, you are a boy." "I wasn't sure at first either." Dark said as Krillin got mad at them and yelled their names in annoyance.

A few hours later, they still had no luck and Goku asked "Hey Krillin, why does Master Roshi want a date so badly?" "I guess he likes dating almost as much as you guys like food." Krillin said as Dark had a confused look on his face and asked "You mean he's gonna eat her?" "No you idiot!" Krillin yelled hitting Dark on the head. Then they heard a frightened voice shout for help and Goku and Dark decided to check it out despite Krillin's protest, when they got there they saw two guys with guns getting ready to do harm a pretty girl with dark blue hair and Dark said "Hey guys, we should help her out." "Are you crazy, they have handcuffs and guns and we never had our first lesson." Krillin said as they hopped off the flying nimbus and landed next to the armed men who one of them said "Who are you?" "We're here to save that girl." Goku said as Krillin hid behind a rock as Goku attacked one of the armed men and the other said "Why you little." "You should be more worried about me." Dark said as he headbutted the guy, and in no time they were both knocked out. "Thank you, you saved me." the girl said as Dark bowed his head down at her and said "We're just happy to help out." Then Goku turned to Krillin and asked "Hey Krillin, do you think Master Roshi will like this girl?" Krillin looked at the girl and said "Oh yeah, I think Master Roshi's gonna like her a lot." They then brought the girl back with them on the flying nimbus as they heard the girl, who said her name is Launch, telling them how she's on the run from the police and robbing a bank or two.

They returned to Master Roshi's island and Goku called for Master Roshi, but there was no answer and Krillin said "It's possible that he's using the bathroom." "Krillin, why's he taking a bath?" Dark asked as Krillin walked towards Goku, dragging Dark and said to both "That's the nice way of saying he's using the toilet." "He's taking a poo? Okay we'll go tell him to hurry up. Come on Dark." Goku said as they both went inside the house. When they reached the bathroom door, Dark shouted "Master Roshi, come on we brought someone we thought you might like to see!" "Darn it, I said hang on a minute!" Master Roshi yelled as a toilet's flush was heard and Master Roshi came out and yelled "Darn it Dark, do you and Goku have to yell it throughout the entire house? It's plain embarrassing!" Goku and Dark held their noses and they said "You're stinky." They peaked out the window and Master Roshi saw Launch and said "HELLO! I think I'm in love. You boys hit the jackpot." "Pan pour pan pour pan pour.(You said that the last time.)" Panpour said as Launch came to the window and said "Oh my, you startled me."

After they all got outside, Master Roshi introduce himself to Launch and she was honored to stay and Roshi said as he was handing out boxes "But before we begin training, we might as well put our uniforms on." Launch was about to change until Krillin said she can change in the house and that's what she did and Master Roshi yelled at him "Now why did you have to do that?!" "I panicked." Krillin said as Goku and Dark looked at the uniforms and Panpour asked "Panpour panpour pan?(Do you really my master would wear that Master Roshi?)" "He will if he and Goku want lessons! You're just as bad as Turtle, you know that?" Master Roshi said making Panpour stick his tongue out at the turtle hermit as everyone got in their uniforms and Launch came out and said "This looks like underwear." "Nonsense, this is... turtle hermit fighting armor." Master Roshi said making Launch fall over anime style and said "Okay but it doesn't seem to protect much." A fly then came close to Panpour who shooed it away as it flew towards Launch making her sneeze and what happened next shocked everyone, Launch went from a nice blue head to a dangerous blonde and she said "Alright boys, whose idea was this? Want to dress me like a doll, well then don't forget the accessory machine gun!" She grabbed a machine gun and began firing at everyone, Panpour escaped and used his tail to make Launch sneeze again making her sweet and she saw how injured the were and said "Sorry, I should've told you. You see my other half comes out when I sneeze and she doesn't like pigheaded boys. I hope she didn't hurt you too bad." "No we're fine, don't worry about us Launch." Dark said as Panpour sweat dropped at him and said "Pan panpour panpour pour? Pan pour panpour panpour.(There's a dangerous girl with a split personality and you say don't worry about it? You are one weird human with a tail my friend.)"

Seems as if Goku, Dark, and Krillin have to be on their toes when it comes to the mysterious Launch, but now that Master Roshi has a girl with him, the boys can finally start their training. What kind of training will the boys endure, and can they survive Launch's other half and her machine gun? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	10. The world martial arts tournament

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark,and Krillin found a girl for Master Roshi named Launch who can be sweet, but when she sneezes she can be a brute who shows the boys whose boss. They move to a different location to begin their turtle hermit training, which wasn't easy for the three boys. They zigzagged through trees to train their endurance, they climbed up tall mountains with heavy turtle shells to test their strength whilr delivering milk as early morning training. Mid morning training included the boys doing some agriculture with their bare hands, while early afternoon training included training the mind which was very difficult for Dark and Goku. During the mid afternoon, they took the time to rest and early evening training included some more dirt work without power tools. Goku, Dark, and Krillin continued their training everyday with heavier turtle shells for months, until the world martial arts tournament they heard about was only one day away. What will happen at the tournament? Find out now on Dragon Ball White!

The world martial arts tournament

Master Roshi got a car ready to take his students to the world martial arts tournament until Launch said "Wait. Since the three of you are going to your first big tournament, I thought you should wear something nice." Launch opened a box that had three suits which Goku, Dark, and Krillin put on as Panpour chuckled and Dark asked what was so funny and Panpour answered "Pan panpour panpour pour pan pour pan.(I never imagined you in a suit.)" "Alright, I must warn you three before we go, you'll enter the tournament but not in the hopes of wining to do so would be foolish." Master Roshi said as his students nodded and took of for the tournament.

They made it by airplane and Goku watched in awe at the city lights, and soon they made it to the world martial arts tournament, Master Roshi went to the signup booth and said "Excuse me is this where we sign up for the tournament?" "Of course are you entering the tournament?" An employee said as Master Roshi shook his head and said "Oh no, it's not me, it's them." "Oh, so you want seats?" The man said as Master Roshi said "No, they're entering the tournament." Dark then noticed a boy with glasses, a blonde girl with a green hat, and a woman in a white jacket, the blonde girl looked at Dark and said "Dark, Cheren, Professor Juniper I found him, he's over there." "Nice work Bianca." the professor said as she, Bianca, and Cheren walked towards Dark and his friends and Dark said "Cheren, Bianca, Professor? How did you find me?" "It wasn't easy. Now Dark where have you been, we were worried sick about you?" Bianca said as Goku looked at them and asked Dark "Do you know them?" "Oh that's right, Goku, Krillin I like you two to meet Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper. They're the friends I made in the Unova region. Cheren, Bianca, Professor, this is Goku and this guy is Krillin, I've been training with them for the world martial arts tournament." Dark said as Panpour hopped on Bianca's shoulder and she patted his head as Cheren shook his head and said "I knew that you would be somewhere that involves fighting, Pokemon training just isn't enough for you is it?" Dark scratched the back of his head and said "Nope, I guess not." Yamcha was walking in the crowd, saw Goku and Dark and said "Hey Goku, Dark over here. It's been a while." "Uh, who are you?" Goku asked as Yamcha got into his Wolf Fang Fist position and Goku and Dark knew right away who it was and they said "Yamcha!" "Hey it's good to see you again." Yamcha said as Goku and Dark introduced Yamcha to Krillin, Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper as Bulma, Oolong, and Puar joined the group and Professor Juniper asked "You look nice in that suit Dark. Who trained you and those other two boys?" "The wise and powerful turtle hermit, Master Roshi." Dark said as the professor was shocked to hear that Master Roshi trained Dark as Master Roshi came back and said "Alright it's done, the three of you are all signed up. Professor Juniper is that you, I haven't seen you in quite some time, how have you been?" "I've been just fine taking care of the lab back in Nuvema town." Professor Juniper said as Bulma walked up to Master Roshi and said "Well way to tell me you moved. I was on my way to your island to check on Goku and Dark, only to find out that your entire house was gone." "That island is more suited for loving than training, and I was just remembering the last time I saw you in that bunny suit." Master Roshi said with a goofy smile as Bulma slapped him across the face as Cheren said "How troublesome, Dark really needs to chose his friends more carefully." "Well I guess we better hang out, for tomorrow we're rivals in the tournament." Yamcha said as they got ready to hang out until it was time to get some sleep, because tomorrow starts the tournament.

With the coming of dawn, the group made their way into an area where they saw many people in the way and Master Roshi said "This is as far as I can take you boys. Remember your training. Oh wait, you three can't fight in suits so put these on." He pulled out three bright red outfits with the turtle symbol on them and they put them on as Professor Juniper said "There's one thing you should know you four, this tournament is divided into two sections, the elimination round and the final eight go on to the final matches and the winner of the tournament will receive a prize of five thousand zennie and the title of world champion. More importantly, just remember to have fun in battle." "We'll try our best Professor Juniper. Cheren, Bianca, they don't allow anyone other than fighters in the arena, so can you guys watch over Panpour and my other Pokemon for me?" Dark asked as Cheren and Bianca nodded and Panpour hopped on Cheren's shoulder and Bianca said "What else are friends for?"

Dark, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha made it to the elimination arena to see a good amount of fighters in there as Dark saw Palutena, walked up to her and said "Hey Palutena, long time no see." "Dark it's good to see you again, what are you doing here?" Palutena said as she saw Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin with Dark who said "I'm here with my friends. I guess all five of us are gonna fight for a spot in the tournament." "You know it." Palutena said as a person witha microphone said "Greetings fighters around the globe, it's a honor to have 177 fighters here with us. However, only eight finalists will go on to the main tournament. The rules are simple, the match is over if a fighter is knocked out of the ring, unconscious for ten seconds, or surrenders. Using a weapon is not allowed, if a weapon is used, the fighter will be disqualified. Now fighters it's time to draw lots to determine who will be facing who in the elimination round, and please no trading." The fighters drew their lots one by one and Dark, Palutena, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were happy that they didn't have to fight each other in the elimination round. Dark, Palutena, Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin made it through the elimination round along with three other fighters named Nam, Jackie Chun, and Monster Beast Giran. Then a blonde haired announcer came and said "Excuse me can I have everyone's attention please?" Jackie came while holding Palutena's arm and said "Hey, why don't you be a pal and put me in the same round with her?" "I don't think so mister." Palutena said as she freed Jackie's grip and went back to Dark and his friends. "Now, let me congratulate the eight of you for making it to the quarter finals. Now let me explain how this works, there will four matches in the quarter finals and the winners of the match will go on to the semifinals until there are only two fighters in the final match. The same rules from the elimination round applies, just no poking in the eyes, or hitting in the private parts." "Which parts are private?" Goku asked as the announcer said "Well, uh... it's the part that makes us guys." "But what about my parts sir?" Palutena asked making the announcer fall down anime style and say "Okay, I think that's enough questions. It's time to see who will fight who." After drawing lots, the announcer said "Okay all the spots are filled. In the first match, Krillin will be up against Palutena. In the second match, Jackie Chun versus Yamcha. Nam will be fighting Dark in the third match. And the final match will have Goku against Giran. Any questions?" "Can we eat now?" Goku asked as Dark and Palutena nodded and the announcer sent them to a spot for some food.

It looks like Krillin will be fighting Palutena in the first round, who will win? How will the tournament play out? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	11. First match: Krillin versus Palutena

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Dark and Panpour reunited with their friends from the Unova region as well as the friends he and Goku made on their Dragon Ball search. Dark, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Palutena made it through the elimination round of the 21st world martial arts tournament and Krillin has to fight Palutena in the first round, how will the fight play out? Find out in this action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball White!

First match: Krillin versus Palutena

In the waiting area for the fighters, Palutena was doing some stretches before the fight and after eating with Dark and Goku as Krillin got nervous about the fight as Palutena, who finished stretching, walked up to Krillin, extended her hand to Krillin and said "Good luck in our fight, and I want you to come at me with everything you got." "Good luck to you to Palutena." Krillin said still nervous as he and Palutena shook hands and waited for the announcer to call their names.

On the main arena, the announcer said to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 21st world martial arts tournament. Eight fighters made it to the quarter finals, but only one will be crowned the world champion, who will it be? Lets welcome the first two fighters who'll fight in the first round, Krillin and Palutena!" Krillin and Palutena then walked to the fighting arena on opposite side getting into fighting positions as Dark and Goku popped up to watch the fight and Goku asked "Hey Dark, who do you think is gonna win the match?" "I really don't know Goku. I know Krillin's been training under Master Roshi with us, but I wouldn't count Palutena out just yet, she's a very skilled fighter and she told me that she's been training for the competition just as hard as we have. If Krillin's not careful, it might just cause him to lose the match." Dark said as Yamcha came up to them to watch the fight as Palutena noticed Bulma, Oolong, and Panpour in the audience and waved at them ans Cheren asked Bulma "Do you know who that girl is?" "That's Palutena, she's one of the daughters of the Ox King we ran up to her and her sister, Chi-chi, while we were searching for the Dragon Balls." Bulma answered as Oolong smirked and said to Cheren "And one day, Palutena may be Dark's future bride." making Bulma smack him on the head as the announcer said "And now, without further ado, let the first match begin!"

Palutena and Krillin came at each other with a lot of punches and Palutena came at Krillin with a kick on the leg as Krillin thought ahead and jumped in the air as Bianca said "This is an interesting fight so far. So who do you guys think might win?" "My money's on Dark's girlfriend." Oolong said earning another smack from Bulma as Puar said "You never know Oolong, Krillin might win the fight." Krillin came at Palutena with a kick but she blocked it with a punch as Krillin punched her in the face hard making her fall down and the announcer said "Palutena is down, 1, 2..." Krillin came closer to Palutena and he got all happy as the countdown was on 9, Palutena was on her feet, and used her tail to grab Krillin by the ankle and slammed him into the ground, Krillin then got back up and he and Palutena came at each other with a few more punches and with a powerful kick to the gut from Palutena, Krillin came flying to a grassy part of the arena and out of the ring and the annoncer said "It's official, Krillin is out of bounds. Palutena has won the match and will be moving on to the semifinals!" Everyone applauded as Palutena clapped her hands and bowed to the audience and she and Krillin made it back to the waiting area with Dark, Goku, and the other fighters as Cheren said "Well that was something." "I'm pretty sure that she'll make a very beautiful bride for Dark." Bianca said as Oolong nodded in agreement.

Krillin and Palutena came to Dark, Goku, and Yamcha and Dark said "Hey, good match you two. You guys were great out there." "Aw thanks Dark." Palutena said with a blush on her face as Krillin turned to her, extended his hand and congratulated her and they shook hands again and Goku said to Yamcha "Hey your fight's up next, good luck out there Yamcha." "Don't worry about that Goku." Yamcha said as he looked at his opponent, Jackie Chun, and thought to himself "Who is Jackie Chun? I've heard about most of the greatest fighters on earth, but I've never heard of him. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later."

And so the first match in the 21st world martial arts tournament ended with Palutena advancing to the semifinals, but who will be her next opponent, Yamcha or Jackie Chun? To find out the results of round two of the quarterfinals, be sure to read the next fight filled chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	12. Second match: Jackie Chun versus Yamcha

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Krillin was up against Palutena in the first match of the world martial arts tournament and in the end Palutena won. Now Yamcha will be up against the mysterious fighter named Jackie Chun in the second match. Who will win and go up against Palutena in the semifinals? Find out in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball White!

Second match: Jackie Chun versus Yamcha

In the waiting area for fighters, Nam was meditating as the Monster Beast Giran was eating food that was on the table as Goku, Dark, Krillin, and Palutena walked up to Nam and Giran and Goku and Dark got to the table and Goku said "Oh boy food." Goku and Dark started to eat the food Giran was eating as Giran decided to turn this into an eating contest against Dark and Goku, as everyone else watched as they continued to eat and Nam's stomach growled, Dark heard it, to the plate of food, much to Giran's disproval, and said to Nam "Go ahead eat, I know you're hungry, so here." "No really, I must not." Nam said as Giran smacked Dark on the head using his tail and Goku said in a mad tone "Hey what did you do that for?" "Your friend took my food and no one does that." Giran said as he smashed the table and Nam stood up and said "Stop your wasting!" "Try to stop me Mr. skin and bones." Giran said as the announcer came to the main stage and said "Alright, it's time for the second match of the quarterfinals. At this time can we have Jackie Chun and Yamcha come up to the arena to get it started?" Jackie Chun and Yamcha made it to the arena and Yamcha thought "It's time to find out who this Jackie Chun really is." "The way he fought in the elimination round was amazing, but who is Jackie Chun? Wait a minute, the mustache and beard, the way he looked at Palutena, and that goofy laugh of his, of course, Jackie Chun is Master Roshi in disguise!" Dark thought with a surprised look on his face looking at Jackie Chun.

In the audience, Oolong looked at Jackie Chun and said "What an old coot, Yamcha's gonna win for sure." Professor Juniper conked Oolong on the head and said "Didn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders?" "Pan pour, panpour panpur panpour pan.(Oh please, he couldn't be nice to the elderly even if you paid him to.)" Panpour said as Oolong glared at him and the announcer said "Let the second match begin!"

Yamcha came at Jackie Chun with punches and a few kicks, but Jackie Chun dodged every attack that Yamcha threw at him as Yamcha got tired and said "Alright then, try my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha came at Jackie Chun with his Wolf Fang Fist but even Yamcha's special attack was dodged by Jackie Chun who said "You look a little winded, here allow me to refresh you with this cool refreshing breeze." Jackie Chun used a special attack to send a powerful wind at Yamcha, making him fall out of the ring and Jackie said "What do you think, cool enough for ya?" "It appears that Yamcha's out of the ring, that means Jackie Chun wins the match and will fight Palutena in the semifinals!" In the audience, Bulma and the others were shocked and Bulma said "How can Yamcha lose to him? He's an old man." "Pan pour pan panpour pour pan pour pan pour panpour.(I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover.)" Panpour said as Cheren nodded in agreement.

Yamcha and Jackie Chun made it to the waiting room and Yamcha said "That was an interesting match, I couldn't even touch you out there." "You're a skilled fighter as well but you can do with some discipline." Jackie Chun said as he walked away and Dark followed him, when they were alone Dark said to Jackie Chun "I know it's you Master Roshi." "You must be fooled, I am Jackie Chun." Jackie said as Dark raised an eyebrow and said "You can fool all the others, but you can't fool me that easily. I know you're Master Roshi because of the laugh you made and the way you looked at Palutena." Jackie caved in and said "Alright Dark you caught me, I really am Master Roshi. I'm only in the tournament to make sure you, Goku, and Krillin don't win the tournament and I came up with a fighter named Jackie Chun." "Why did you do it to make sure your students don't win?" Dark asked as Master Roshi put a hand on his shoulder and explained "You see you, Goku, and Krillin are just boys and if one of you wins, then you'll stop training because it's just like another game to you. This disguise was the best way to help you train. Now you know the truth, but please don't tell the others about this, I want you and the other two to give me all you got." Dark nodded and said "I understand Master Roshi, your secret is safe with me." "Somehow I knew I could count on you my boy." Jackie said as he looked at Nam and said to Dark "Hey have you ever noticed that your next opponent is just sweating seriousness ever since the tournament started?" "I have, everyone is having fun except for Nam it's like he's working towards a goal. I wish I knew the reason why he's here." Dark said as Master Roshi nodded and used some sort of mind technique on Nam and saw that his village was in need of water. Jackie Chun explained it to Dark and he said "Well how can I fight him if he's in need of water?" Jackie Chun chuckled and said "Let me worry about that, you got a match to get ready for." Dark got the idea and nodded then he walked to Nam, extended his hand and said to Nam "Lets have a good match out there, one for the audience to remember." Nam nodded and shook Dark's hand and walked off.

The next fight will be between Dark and Nam, who will win? What does the disguised Master Roshi have in store for Dark and Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	13. Third match: Dark versus Nam

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Krillin and Palutena kicked off the tournament in the first round and Palutena won the match proving that girls are as powerful as boys. The second match pitted Jackie Chun against Yamcha and Jackie won by knocking the wind out of Yamcha. Now it's time for the third match between Dark and Nam, who will win? Find out now on Dragon Ball White!

Third match: Dark versus Nam

In the audience, everyone was excited for the third match to begin as Panpour was constantly cheering for his master to win and Bianca said "I can't wait to see Dark in the ring, I like to see what he learned in Master Roshi's training." "Speaking of Master Roshi, where is he? I haven't seen him since we took our spots." Professor Juniper said as they looked around for Master Roshi who was nowhere to be seen. The announcer came up and said "Alright, here we are, the third match. Who'll win and go on to the semifinals? Lets welcome our fighters, first in the bright red uniform, please welcome Dark!" Dark came up to the ring, clapped his hands together, and bowed to the audience as Cheren said "Well he's just as polite as he was before he left the Unova region." "And his opponent, in the orange and fuchsia outfit, Nam!" the announcer said as Goku, Krillin, Palutena, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun came to watch the fight and Goku said "Good luck Dark I know you'll win." Dark and Nam bowed to each other and the announcer said "You may begin!"

Dark began with the after image technique and Nam jumped high just barely avoided a kick from Dark and came at Dark with an aerial kick as Dark blocked it with his arm as Nam used his fist to punch Dark in the gut and then in the face making Dark fall down almost off the ring as his friends grew concern for him, mostly Panpour and Palutena as Nam thought "It's time to finish it." Nam was about to attack, but he forgot about one thing, Dark's tail which grabbed Nam's ankle and flipped him down and as Dark got up he said "Pretty handy isn't it? I don't know what would happen if I didn't have my tail." "Alright Dark, that's using your tail." Goku said to him as everyone else sighed in relief as Nam thought "I underestimated this young fighter, I have to end it quickly my people are counting on me, that tail is dangerous. I have no choice but to use my special attack." Nam kneed Dark sending him flying into the air as Nam punched Dark in the back causing Dark to crash on the ring and Nam crossed his arms and dove down using his special attack and hit Dark in the neck knocking him out as everyone was shocked about what happened and Nam said "I think you should start counting." The announcer started the countdown as Panpour got worried and said "Panpour panpour panpour pour!(Come on come on get up Dark!)" "Oh I hope he doesn't get a serious neck injury from that." Palutena said in a worried tone as Nam thought "I hate resorting to that attack they don't need to worry, he'll be unconscious for ten days." Just as the countdown was almost at ten, Dark got up surprising Nam and everyone as Dark said "Good job with that attack Nam, do you think you can teach me how to do that?" "How is that possible? My best attack, it failed." Nam said as Goku said "Wohoo way to go Dark, show them who's boss!" "Dark, you troublesome kid, don't scare us like that again, next time don't take so long to wake up will ya?" Cheren said as Bianca and Panpour nodded in agreement. "How can my best attack fail? Maybe it was my timing, that's it. This time, I will not fail!" Nam thought as he jumped higher than he did the last time and Dark said "Wow, oh well here I come Nam!" Dark then jumped high as Nam got ready for the attack as Dark flew right passed him and Nam was surprised and said "How is that possible? He jumped even higher than me." "It seems as though Dark and Nam decided to take their battle to the air." the announcer said as Dark looked at Nam and said "Wow it's great up here, hey Nam I'll help you with your water problem after the fight if you want." "Wait, how did you know I'm in desperate need of water?" Nam asked as Dark gave him a big grin and said "I'll tell ya later, right now lets finish the battle." "No matter what happens, I must fulfill my destiny!" Nam said as he moved closer to punch Dark who dove down further as Nam followed. "Perfect, right where I want him. This time I will not miss!" Nam said getting ready for the attack as Bianca said "Oh no Dark's gonna land right where Nam plans to attack. Oh I can't look." Dark landed and leaped out of the way and gave Nam a kick in the gut that made Nam fall out of the ring as Professor Juniper said "Bianca, he's okay, Dark won." Bianca then uncovered her eyes to see Dark unharmed and Nam out of the ring and sighed of relief as the announcer said "Nam is out of the ring, that means the winner is Dark!" Everyone cheered as Goku, Palutena, and Krillin ran up to him and hugged him as Nam walked up to Dark, extended his hand, and said "It was a good fight Dark, you're a very skilled fighter." They shook hands and everyone cheered for them once again.

Jackie Chun walked up to Nam with Dark and they saw that Nam was getting ready to leave and Jackie tossed him a dino cap and Nam asked "Why are you giving me this?" "I figured you might need it to gather water." Jackie said as Nam looked at Dark who said "Can you keep a secret Nam?" Nam nodded and Jackie Chun said "I'm really Master Roshi in disguise and I'm here to make sure my students train to get stronger after the tournament. Now come with me you two, there's something I like to show you." They made it outside to see a well and Nam said "That's a well how will that help me?" "There's a good amount of water down that well my friend, you can take as much as your village will need and the best thing is it's all free." Dark said as Nam got all wide eyed and said "WHAT, IT'S FREE?! Thank you Dark and Master Ro... I mean Jackie Chun. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your generosity." Dark thought about it, looked at the disguised Master Roshi and said "You know, there is one thing that I think will consider us even."

In the waiting room, Goku, Palutena, Krillin, and Yamcha were looking for Master Roshi and Yamcha saw Jackie Chun and Dark coming and asked "Say Dark do you know where Master Roshi is we can't find him and I'm starting to think that Jackie Chun is Master Roshi?" "That's silly, I'm Jackie Chun not Master Roshi." Jackie said as Dark looked at one point in the crowd and said "Besides, Master Roshi's right there." Everyone looked at the direction that Dark was pointing at and saw Nam dressed like Master Roshi to fool the others as everyone looked away, Nam took off the disguise, bid farewell to his friends and left for his village.

The final match in the quarterfinals will pit Goku against Giran, who will win and face off against Dark in the semifinals? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	14. Forth match: Goku versus Giran

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Dark was up against Nam in the third match and after an exciting match, Dark was victorious and Nam found a new way to get water for his people. Now Goku is up against the monster beast Giran, who will win and face Dark in the semifinals? The answer will be answered today on Dragon Ball White!

Forth match: Goku versus Giran **(A/E: I'm leaving the rainy start out of this chapter so lets just get ready for the fight.)**

****The announcer came up to the fighting arena with a microphone in hand and said "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match in the quarterfinals. Lets bring out our fighters, Goku and Giran!" "I wonder what this Giran guy looks like." Bulma said as Giran walked up to the arena and roared for the crowd and Panpour looked at Bulma and said "Panpour panpour.(There's your answer.)" Goku then walked up to the arena with a smile on his face and said "Hi everyone, my name's Goku." Everyone started cheering and Bulma said "Yeah we know your name you big ham." "Which one of these fighters will go on to the semifinals and face off against Dark? Now let the match begin!" The announcer said as the gong rang signaling the start of the match.

Yamcha, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Palutena, and Dark were watching the fight from the sidelines and Yamcha said "I've heard that Giran plays dirty tricks when fighting, Goku better be careful in this fight." "Go Goku, you can do it buddy!" Dark cheered as Giran said "Hey I got something for you to see." "You do?" Goku asked as Giran answered with "Yup, come here and I'll show you." Goku got closer and Giran punched him in the face, sending him straight for the column, as Goku got up from the rubble he said to Giran "Ow that was a mean trick. I don't know what you wanted to show me, but I don't even want to see it now." Giran was still shocked that Goku was up from the attack as Goku kicked him in the gut and grabbed his tail and threw him out of bounds, but before Giran could fall to the ground, he used his wings to fly back and said "Sorry about that, guess I forgot to mention I can fly." "You know, I had a feeling that those wings on his back were real and it turns out I was right." Palutena said as Giran made it back to the ring and wrapped Goku in something pink and strong and Dark said "Goku, are you okay? What is that stuff?" "How do you like Giran's merry go round gum? Try all you want you can't break it, now I got you right where I want you." Giran said as he punched Goku in the head and picked him up and Goku said "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" "What does it look like, I'm going to throw you out of the ring just like what you did to me." Giran said as Goku said "Hey that's not fair, you weren't all tied up when I threw you." "Happy landings kid." Giran said as he threw Goku as far away as he can, making his friends panic and Panpour said "Pan pan pour panpour panpour.(If I was allowed in the ring, I would so use water pulse on Giran like there's no tomorrow.)" Goku was in the air and said "If I don't think of something, I'm gonna lose. Wait! I know. Flying Nimbus, come to me!" The flying nimbus came to Goku just before he could hit the ground and he was back in the ring as everyone was shocked and his friends were happy but Giran protested and said to the announcer "Hey that's cheating isn't it? Using any kind of outside tool is against the rules right?" "What about this stuff you used to tie me up, that's a tool." Goku said referring to the merry go round gum. "That doesn't count as an outside tool, the merry go round gum came from inside me so it's fair." Giran said as the judge and the announcer were talking and the announcer said "Folks it seems the match has come under protest, but the judge has rolled under Goku's favor. The cloud is part of the setting of this exciting tournament, however Goku is forbidden to use the cloud again." "That's just great, if he throws Goku again, he'll lose for sure." Krillin said as Giran, who was happy to hear what the announcer said, chuckled and said "Oh hold still kid, this is only gonna hurt a little bit." Goku was still struggling to get free as Giran came at him with a punch, but to everyone surprise, Goku vanished, Cheren then spotted Goku and said "There he is." Everyone looked to where Cheren pointed, and what they saw surprised even Giran as the announcer said "It looks like Goku's holding on to Giran and seems to be hanging... by a... tail?" "Alright, my tail grew back, I missed it so much." Goku said as everyone was shocked that Goku's tail grew back and Bianca said "Goku has a tail to? I thought Dark was the only human with a tail." "Apparently not, it seems that Dark, Goku, and Palutena have tails." Cheren said as he remembered what happened when Dark looked at the full moon. "Anyone up for a moonlight stroll?" Bulma asked as everyone shook their heads saying no. "Oh no, it's back." Yamcha said as everyone except Dark were shocked to see Goku's tail. "Alright Goku, now show Giran who's boss!" Dark cheered as Goku nodded at him, looked at the gum and said "But I can't beat him with this stuff on me." "Fool you can't break it." Giran said as Goku tried to break it and to everyone's surprise, he was free and Goku said "Alright, I'm free, I always feel stronger when I have my tail. I better test it out." Goku kicked the side of the wall and broke it and said "Alright, with a little practice it'll be better than the first one. Alright Giran lets finish this." Goku was ready to fight, but Giran held a white flag up and said "Wait, I give up." making Goku fall down anime style. "No one has ever thrown in the towel in the quarterfinals before, so Goku wins and he will be facing Dark in the semifinals." the announcer said as everyone cheered for Goku.

The semifinals begin next time on Dragon Ball White!


	15. Semifinals: Dark versus Goku

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku was up against Giran, it seemed like an even match, until Giran surprised Goku by wrapping him with merry go round gum. It seemed like Goku lost, but he was saved, once by the flying nimbus, and again... by his tail? That's right, Goku's tail mysteriously grew back making him stronger than before, so much that Giran decided to throw in the towel and now Goku will be in the semifinals against Dark. And now the world martial arts tournament continues!

Semifinals: Dark versus Goku

"Now that the quarterfinals have ended we're just one step closer to finding out who will win the prize money and the title of world champion." the announcer said as Bulma and the others were still shocked about Goku's tail and Bulma said "I can't believe Goku's tail grew back you guys." "I know and if that kid goes ape, then we'll all be in trouble." Oolong said as Bianca looked at him and said "You mean that Goku has that ability as well?" "Pan, pan panpour panpour.(Yep, and if both Goku and Dark go ape at the same time then that means we're as good as dead.)" Panpour said frightened about the thought of Dark transforming. "Now before we begin, let's get a word from these three boys in the matching uniforms." the announcer said referring to Dark, Goku, and Krillin as Krillin said to Goku "You have a tail on your back." "Of course that's where tails grow, isn't that right Dark?" Goku asked. "Yeah, they'd look silly if they grew anywhere else." Dark said as the announcer came to them and said "Now Krillin I understand that you're 13, Goku, Dark, how old are you two?" "Hey is that for me?" Goku asked as everyone laughed and Krillin said "It's a mic you dummy." "A "micyou" what's that?" Dark asked as Krillin smacked his forehead and said "As in microphone, you're suppose to talk on it, look guys don't embarrass me just answer the question." "That's right you want to know how old we are." Goku said as he and Dark counted with their fingers and they both said "I'm 12." "So you're both 12 years old and you both have tails, I must admit that is unusual." the announcer said. "See, those tails aren't exactly normal, are they even real?" Krillin said. "How about we just show you?" Goku said as he pulled his pants down to show everyone that it's real and Dark bounced on his making their friends blush with embarrassment and Krillin said "Goku are you crazy?" "What's the matter?" Goku said. "Pull your pants up you idiot!" Krillin said as Goku pulled his pants up and the announcer said "Uh boys, lets answer the questions verbally okay? Now the three of you are dressed the same, why don't you tell me who is your master and your training routine?" "Well we do some of the normal stuff like delivering milk and farming, and since our teacher is Master Roshi, we had to do it with turtle shells on our backs." Krillin explained making the announcer wide eyed and he said "Did you say Master Roshi?! Master Roshi is a martial arts legend it's no wonder that these three are so strong." Jackie Chun came up saying that Palutena withdrew from the tournament, but he took the mic and said "Hey I'm Jackie. A one, a two, a one two three... _"Chanting" How many of you ladies out there love me alright. "Chanting" I know you ladies love me because I am so studly alright. I know I'm causing a reaction but that's cause I'm the main attraction. Come on now babes can't you see that a martial artist life is the only life for me heh._ (At this point, the audience and the announcer and Krillin were shocked and Goku and Dark join Jackie Chun.) _A one, two, three, four a bum bum bum a dee dee dee, a martial artist life is the only life for me. I've been jumping and a running and that's no lie if I stay in one place then I'm a gonna die. _(Dark and Goku sing the second to last part) _A bum bum bum, a dee dee dee, a martial artist life is the only life for me. I said a martial artist life is the only life for_ MEEEEEEEE! Yeah peace." Jackie Chun then gave the microphone back to the announcer who said "Okay... if there is nothing else, I'd like to tell everyone that Palutena has dropped out of today's match which means Jackie Chun will be moving on to the finals. Now it's time to see who will move on to the finals and face off against Jackie Chun for the title of world champion and the 500,000 zenie (A/E: I know Isaid 5,000 but I decided 500,000 so just go along with it please.) it's time for the semifinal match between two of Master Roshi's students, Dark or Goku." Everyone left the ring for Goku and Dark to fight and then Goku said "Hey Dark, lets have fun with this fight I'm not gonna go easy on you." "Neither am I Goku, I've been wanting to do this ever since we met." Dark said as they got ready and the announcer said "Let the match begin!"

Goku and Dark came at each other with punches and kicks as Goku grabbed Dark by the ankles and threw him out of the ring. It seemed like Goku won, but everyone saw that Dark used his tail to fly like a helicopter back in the ring and they continued with multiple punches and kicks and the next thing they did was collided Kamehameha waves with each other making them bounce back. Dark then used the after image technique to circle around Goku who got punched and kicked many times until he got lucky and kicked the real Dark in the gut, making him fall out of the ring as the announcer said "Dark is out of bounds, Goku wins the match and will be going to the finals against Jackie Chun." "Pan panpour panpour.(I can't believe my master lost after all that training.)" Panpour said as Bianca petted Panpour and said "I think they both did a good job." Dark got back up on the ring, walked up to Goku, extended his hand and said "That was a good match Goku, we should have a rematch for fun sometime." "You bet, that was the most fun I had in a fight." Goku said as he and Dark shook hands and then shook tails, and Dark remembered something, walked up to the announcer and said "Do you know where Palutena is and why she decided not to fight Jackie Chun?" "She said she didn't want to hurt the elderly, so she decided to give up and after that she went back home. She was also hopping that you would win." the announcer said as Dark went "Oh, I guess I'll have to pay her a visit later."

It all comes down to the final match between Goku and Jackie Chun, who is really Master Roshi in disguise, who will the title of world champion and the prize of 500,000 zenie? Find out when the 21st world martial arts tournament concludes on Dragon Ball White!


	16. Final match: Goku versus Jackie Chun

Last time on Dragon Ball White, the semifinals was something when Goku and Dark face offed. It was a fight to remember, but in the end Goku won. Now it's time for the final battle between Goku and Jackie Chun to begin today on Dragon Ball White!

Final match: Goku versus Jackie Chun

The announcer was standing in the middle of the ring and said to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the final match, lets bring out our fighters Goku and Jackie Chun!" Jackie Chun and Goku made their way to the ring as everyone cheered and Dark thought "I hope they both make it out of there alive." Both fighters got ready for battle and the announcer said "Now let the final match begin!"

Jackie Chun came at Goku who jumped out of the way but Jackie came at Goku from behind and kicked him high from the ring and it seemed like Jackie had won. "Well that was easy, he should know better than to leave any part of him unguarded." Jackie said as Goku was in the air trying to figure out how to get back to the ring without the flying nimbus. "(That's it? It's over? Just like that?)" Panpour said as Bulma looked down and sad and said "He never had a chance." Everyone looked to the sky and what they saw made Bulma and the others happy and Jackie Chun was shocked to see Goku using his tail to fly like a helicopter back to the ring just like Dark did and Goku said "You know I could've used the Kamehameha wave to blast my way back, but I thought I'd save it for later." "You're foolish if you think you can master the Kamehameha wave that fast. But do really think you can match your Kamehameha wave with mine, the man who invented it?" Jackie said as Dark smacked his forehead and Goku said "I thought that Master Roshi invented the Kamehameha wave." Jackie panicked and said "Of course he did, but mine are different." Jackie demonstrated some silly thing and said "First I get pumped, next I stretch. See different." "Oh I gotcha." Goku said as he and Jackie Chun started chanting "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" and both waves collided with each other, blasting each other on opposite sides of the ring. "Wow, that was amazing." Krillin said as he, Yamcha, and Dark watched the match and Yamcha said "I should have brought a camera with me, it's not everyday you see something like this." "Uh... what's a camera?" Dark said making Krillin and Yamcha fall over.

Goku charged at Jackie Chun as he used the after image technique and Goku attacked what he thought was the real Jackie but it was another after image and the real Chun came and attacked Goku from behind and Goku decided to do the after image technique but it was triple the after image to match Jackie's double after image technique and hit Jackie in the head and he said "Okay new rule, no hitting your teacher on the head." "You're not my teacher, my teacher's name is Master Roshi." Goku said as Jackie got nervous and said "Right, I don't know what I was thinking." "That's the second time he confused himself to Master Roshi." Goku thought as he blinked in realization and said "I know who you are Mr. Chun, you're Master Roshi's brother." "Yeah you got me we're related. Actually, I'm not his brother, I'm his cousin. See?" Jackie Chun said pulling a piece of paper with faces on it. "Now lets get back to the fight." Jackie said as he started to act all tipsy, a move that Yamcha described as the drunken boxing technique as Jackie pummeled Goku before he went to the side of the ring, and before anyone knew it, Goku started to act like a crazy monkey on Jackie Chun and Goku called it the crazy monkey technique and Jackie started to move his hands in front of his face declaring that he won the tournament, he then told Goku that he was getting very sleepy as Goku got drowsy and he fell asleep face first and Jackie called it the sleepy void as the announcer said "That was hypnotism, you're suppose to use martial arts in this tournament." "Oh come on, the sleepy void is an original martial arts move." Jackie Chun said as the announcer said "Okay... but what about the audience? It's gonna disappoint the fans if we end the tournament this way." "Well it's the kid's fault for falling for that technique. Now start the countdown before I sleepy void you." Jackie Chun said as the announcer started the countdown and all of Goku's friends were trying to wake him up and then Bulma got an idea and said "Hey Goku, your dinner's ready!" Goku woke up wondering where dinner is and Bianca said "Good thinking Bulma." "Thanks but I didn't expect Dark to react the same way." Bulma said as they saw that Dark was running around outside the ring looking for dinner as Cheren said "That troublesome goofball always thinks on his stomach so I'm not surprised by that." "(Sometimes it's embarrassing to be his Pokemon.)" Panpour said sweat dropping at his master.

Jackie Chun then decided to end the match by using an attack that he used only once on Goku's grandpa, Gohan, he used the lightning flash surprise attack on Goku and Jackie said "Say that you give up and you'll survive." "I'm... not... quitting." Goku said as he stuck his tongue out at Jackie as Professor Juniper said "Goku just give up, you did your best and that's all that matters." "Come on Goku, you can't overcome this attack!" Dark said in a worried tone to his friend. "Throw in the towel!" Oolong said as Panpour nodded in agreement. "Please listen to us and give up!" Bulma said as Bianca and Cheren nodded in agreement. "Okay... I guess... I'll say it." Goku said as saw something big in the sky. "Good, don't be afraid to say it. Not even Gohan withstood it for this long." Jackie Chun said as Goku was about to say it and all his friends (Except for Dark) encouraged him to say "give up". Before he could say it, Goku and Dark looked up and saw the full moon and their pupils turned pink and they stayed silent and Yamcha said to Dark "Hey Dark are you okay?" "Now, say that it's over!" Jackie said as Goku started to shout and his eyes turned blood red and he grew fangs as the same thing was happening to Dark. Everyone watched in shock as they saw that the two tailed boys were replaced with two giant apes and Bulma said "Oh no, it's happening." "Look it's the full moon!" Cheren said pointing at the moon. "(The only difference is we have TWO monkeys to deal with instead of one!)" Panpour said in a scared tone as Great Ape Goku broke free from the lightning flash surprise attack and the announcer said "The young Goku has turned himself into a giant ape! I've never even heard of this fighting technique!" Everyone (except for Goku and Dark's friends, the announcer and Jackie Chun) started to run away as the two Great Apes roared and destroy the area. "One big ape was bad enough back home, how do we survive two?" Bianca asked as Krillin came up to Goku and Dark and said "Goku, come on buddy, you're taking this fight a little too far don't you think? And what do you think you're doing Dark? Come on you guys snap out of it!" "There's no use trying to talk to them, when Goku and Dark change like this they lose all sense of their selves." Yamcha said as Cheren added with "Yamcha's right, they just become giant apes with a sweet tooth for tearing apart anything they see!" "I don't know how to de-ape them." Professor Juniper said as Dark almost stomped on her and Yamcha said "I know only one way, we have to cut off their tails." "(It may work on Goku, but you might have to come up with another idea for Dark, because Serperior tried to cut off Dark's tail while the rest of us hung onto it but it didn't work.)" Panpour said as Yamcha and the others were shocked to hear that what worked on Goku doesn't work on Dark. "Hey it looks like the old man has an idea of his own." Oolong said as they saw Jackie Chun all muscular and without a shirt on and he said "Alright beasts, KAMEHAMEHA MAXIMUM POWER!" "Oh no, Yamcha we have to stop him! He thinks that he has to kill Dark and Goku in order to stop them!" Cheren said as he and Yamcha ran towards the ring trying to tell Jackie not to fire. But after chanting, Jackie Chun fired his strongest Kamehameha wave blinding everyone with a bright light, and when the smoke cleared they saw that Goku and Dark were missing and Jackie was panting as Bulma started to cry and said "Oh no, what did he do to our Goku and Dark?" "No, darn it, we're too late." Cheren said as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. "No it can't be, you two can't be gone! Goku! Dark!" Krillin said as everyone feared the worst and the announcer said "Well it appears that Goku is nowhere to be seen so that means that Jackie Chun is the champion." "(What are you talking about?)" Panpour said angry about what Jackie did to his master. "Doesn't anyone care about what just happened?" Bianca said crying on Professor Juniper's shoulder as Professor Juniper said "He's no champion, he's a murderer, did you not see what he did to them?!" Oolong looked at Jackie Chun with a face that said he was mad at Jackie for what he did and Puar said "They were our friends." "How could you do that?! We want Goku and Dark back! Are you happy about what you did? Answer me HEY!" Bulma shouted as she continued to cry as Cheren saw Dark on the ground next to the announcer and Cheren ran up to Dark and picked him up and said "Well I got Dark with me." "Calm down, look over there." Jackie said pointing to a pile of rubble and they saw that it was Goku and then they saw Dark in Cheren's arms. "(Yahoo, they're alive!)" Panpour said as everyone was happy to see the two boys alive. "The boys were not the target of my Kamehameha wave." Jackie said as he pointed up towards the sky and continued with "That was." The announcer was shocked at what he saw and said "The sky, it's been de-mooned!" "I get it now, Jackie Chun saw that the full moon was the cause of Dark and Goku's transformation, so he decided to get rid of the moon to prevent something like that from ever happening again." Cheren said as Jackie nodded at him, telling him he was right. The announcer started to countdown until Goku and Dark started to wake up and Dark said "Oh man, what happened?" "(Well you and Goku looked at the full moon and destroyed the place.)" Panpour whispered to Dark who saw that the arena was wrecked and that he and Goku were naked and Dark looked up to Cheren and whispered in his ear "Me and Goku didn't hurt you guys in anyway did we?" "No we're fine, by the way don't worry about it any more, Jackie destroyed the moon." Cheren said as Dark sighed in relief. "Now let the fight continue." the announcer said as Jackie and Goku got into fighting poses but some girls started to giggle at the naked boys and the announcer said "Okay on second thought, stop fighting. Goku, you want to get me fired?" "Don't worry sir, he can borrow my outfit." Krillin said as he gave Goku his uniform and went with his old uniform in the back as Bianca gave Dark the same uniform he wore throughout the tournament that she made for him during the elimination round to change into.

Goku came back to the ring and continued the match, but both he and Jackie Chun were out of energy so they resorted to martial arts and after one final kick from both of them, Jackie Chun won and the announcer said "There you have it folks, Jackie Chun is the champion of the 21st world martial arts tournament and gets the prize of 500,000 zenie." And with that everyone went out and Master Roshi came to the group and Goku said "Did you see us fight master?" "Why yes I did, and let me say that the three of you did well. Now how about we go out for dinner to celebrate our first successful tournament?" Master Roshi said as everyone happily agreed to that (Mostly Dark and Goku who were starving and drooling waterfalls). That night, everyone watched Goku and Dark eat about 50 course meals and Goku said "Can I have some more please?" Everyone fell over and Professor Juniper said "Goku, I think you and Dark have had enough." "You're right professor, we need to save room for dessert." Dark said making everyone fall over again and Panpour "(Don't they EVER get full?)" After dinner the cashier said to Master Roshi "The total is 499,876 zenie." "But that's all my prize money." Master Roshi said as he paid the bill and everyone went back to the hotel they were staying at. The next morning everyone met at the gate of South City and Goku said he was gonna look for his grandfather's Dragon Ball and Oolong said "That ball could be anywhere, do you even know where to begin looking?" "Well as long as I have the dragon radar Bulma made I won't get lost." Goku said showing the radar. "But are you gonna be lonesome going all by yourself?" Bianca said as Dark walked up and said "Hey Goku, how about me and my Pokemon go with you? Being with you is a lot of fun." Goku nodded as Krillin said "And when you guys come back, we can train under Master Roshi some more." "I'm afraid I have nothing left to teach you, it's time you learned from the greatest teacher of all, life." Master Roshi said as Goku called the flying nimbus and he, Dark, and Panpour were on their way to find the Four-star Dragon Ball after waving goodbye to their friends.

The world is a big place, but Goku and Dark are determined to find the Four-star Dragon Ball one way or another, unaware of a secret force looking for the Dragon Balls. The quest for the Four-star Dragon Ball begins next time on Dragon Ball White!


	17. Pilaf and the mystery force

Pilaf and the mystery force

Goku, Dark, and Panpour were flying on the flying nimbus for quite some time after eating some fruit from trees they passed by and Panpour said "(Goku do you even know where we're going?)"

"I'm not really sure, but as long as we have the dragon radar Bulma gave me, we'll be on the right track." Goku said holding up the radar as Dark said "Hey lets go for a swim in that lake down there."

They came down at the lake and enjoyed a nice swim for a while, but they decided to get back to the search for the Four-star Dragon Ball and realized that their stuff was stolen so they decided to look for them in the air with the flying nimbus and Dark said "ACHOO! How are we gonna find our stuff from up here?"

"Wait, I know. Power Pole extend!" Goku said hoping that the pole would respond, and after a few seconds of waiting, they saw the extended Power Pole with their things on it.

They grabbed the pole as it retracted to the ground and they happily got their stuff back and Panpour said "(Uh guys, I don't see the dragon radar anywhere.)"

"Hey I found this old shoe on the ground." Dark said pointing at an old shoe.

Goku, Dark, and Panpour took a whiff of the shoe and they held their noses and Panpour said to Goku and Dark "(Either that's a very old shoe, or the person wearing that has the radar and has never heard of bathing.)"

Goku sniffed the air and said "I'm going with the second thing you said Panpour. The person went that way."

"I guess we'll just follow our noses." Dark said as the trio got back on the flying nimbus and flew while following their noses.

After some time following their noses, Goku, Dark, and Panpour found a small town and Goku and Dark noticed that the scent they were following was getting stronger as the found the source of the scent, a boy wearing rags for clothes enjoying some food until he saw the trio and started running from them as they chased him and held their noses as Goku decided to throw his Power Pole at a nearby tree to startle the boy and Goku said "Alright you, where's the dragon radar?"

"I sold your thing to a store owner in town, he gave me ten zenie for it." the boy said.

"In that town? Thanks." Dark said as he, Panpour, and Goku ran towards the town to search for the radar.

They made to the shop the boy told them about and Panpour saw the radar and said "(Over there you guys, I found it!)"

Goku grabbed the dragon radar and said "Alright now we can find my grandpa's Dragon Ball."

"Hey, it looks like a Dragon Ball's right here. Maybe it's the Four-star ball." Dark said as he and the others looked at the radar and saw that it was blinking with a dot in the center.

"Now all I need are the other six Dragon Balls and the world will be mine." a familiar voice said as the trio saw that it was Emperor Pilaf and Mai exiting the shop as they were all surprised to see each other.

"Did you say that you already have a Dragon Ball? How many stars are on it?" Dark asked Pilaf.

"Back off monkey boys, this Dragon Ball is mine I bought it fair and square!" Pilaf said as he and Mai started to run away from the trio.

"How many stars are on that ball?" Goku asked.

"Four lovely stars are on that ball my boy." the shop keeper said holding piles of cash.

"Four stars? That's grandpa's ball!" Goku said.

"(After them!)" Panpour said as they ran after Emperor Pilaf and Mai, during the chase the trio saw a giant flying fortress hovering above them as a giant metal hand came down and lifted Pilaf and Mai into the fortress.

They were flying after them on the flying nimbus for a while and as Panpour was looking at the radar and said "(I don't get it, if Pilaf has the Dragon Ball why's the radar saying that we're getting further away from it?)"

"It doesn't matter, now that we know that it's my grandpa's Dragon Ball, we don't need the radar anymore." Goku said as he put the radar away.

They got close to a window and Dark knocked on it and they saw that Emperor Pilaf was about to open it as Mai and Shu were against it but Pilaf opened it and came flying out of the fortress falling down to the ground as the trio were next to him and Goku said "We'll help you if you promise to give me back my grandpa."

"What about your grandpa?" Pilaf asked.

"He means his grandpa's Dragon Ball." Dark said.

"That thing? It's just a fake." Pilaf said then he looked down, panicked and said "Alright I give up, it's yours just help me!"

Dark grabbed Emperor Pilaf with his tail right before they hit the ground and they took him back to his fortress, they then waited for him to give them the Four-star ball as Panpour said "(I don't know about this, I'm still getting a bad feeling about what the dragon radar said.)"

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" Pilaf asked.

"No thanks." Goku said.

Mai and Shu came holding what looks like the Four-star Dragon Ball and Mai said "Here it is we found it."

"Yep, good as new." Shu said making Mai stomp on his foot before walking towards the trio with the ball in hand.

Goku was about to take it but Mai stopped him by saying "Oh no, you must hold it carefully."

"My grandpa, I finally found you." Goku said as he and Dark got a good look at the ball and Dark said "What happened to it? It's all cracked."

Pilaf laughed nervously, wrapped up the ball, handed it to Goku and said "Don't worry about that, well have a nice day."

Pilaf and the other two then flew off as the trio were trying to keep their balance as Goku dropped the ball and they tried to catch it. When Goku caught it, the ball just fell apart and Goku said "How did that happened?"

"(It's a fake, they never had the real deal and Bulma said that they don't break easily I knew there was something fishy about this.)" Panpour said.

"Well we should look at the dragon radar again to see where the real Dragon Ball is." Dark said as he pulled out the radar and it said that it was moving towards the home of the Ox-King.

Meanwhile, at the Ox-King's home, Chi-chi was looking out the window hoping that she would see Goku again as Palutena did the same with Dark. The Ox-King noticed his daughters and asked what was wrong, and after they told them they were waiting for Goku and Dark, he decided to visit the fortune teller of the village and she saw a bug and said that it was getting closer and squashed it. However Chi-chi and Palutena thought she was talking about Goku and Dark as Chi-chi went on about marriage with Goku as the Ox-King said "Marriage? Don't you think you're thinking ahead on this? How well do you two even know them?"

"Oh papa, when the time's right you know." Chi-chi said.

"Oh, you're right. Well I got some planing to do." the Ox-King said.

"Planing, for what papa?" Palutena asked.

"Why the best double wedding for my two little girls. Hey everyone there's gonna be a double wedding." the Ox-King said as everyone started on the wedding plans.

"Oh my gosh sis, this is all happening so fast, I can't believe it!" Chi-chi said as she and Palutena were blushing.

"You know I think it would be nice if we picked flowers for our bouquets." Palutena said as she and Chi-chi headed out to pick flowers.

At a giant apple tree, Goku, Dark, and Panpour were munching on some apples because they got hungry while following the signal on the dragon radar. They then heard humming as they saw that it was Chi-chi and Palutena picking flowers and Goku said "Hey Chi-chi, Palutena! It's us, Goku and Dark!"

"Oh Goku and Dark, you're here. I never thought this day would come did you?" Chi-chi said.

"Doesn't tomorrow always come?" Dark asked.

"Dark you're so silly." Palutena said.

Goku, Dark, Chi-chi, and Palutena were on the field of flowers talking about the future and Panpour was happy that Palutena found a future husband in his master. Then they heard gun fire and saw smoke coming from the Ox-King's village so they rode on the flying nimbus and Zekrom to check it out. As they got closer they saw the same flying fortress that Emperor Pilaf owned almost making Goku and Chi-chi fall off the nimbus but they got back on and they saw a plane chasing the fortress but they decided to check on the Ox-King first. They then faced off against some soldiers of some sort of army and when they were gone, they checked on the Ox-King and went back to the house. There Dark and Goku were eating a lot of food while Palutena and Chi-chi were attending to their father's wounds as the Ox-King said "If that wasn't Goku and Dark at the ceremony, then where were they?"

"They were with us papa, we talked how wonderful it would be to be married." Chi-chi said with a blush on her face.

"(It's a bit early to be thinking about that isn't it?)" Panpour asked.

"Well whoever was a this party of yours, they must be after the Dragon Balls." Dark said.

"Dragon Balls? You mean like the one you got from the castle? Why would they be interested in these Dragon Balls?" Palutena asked.

"Well there are seven in all and if you collect all of them, you can call the eternal dragon and get a wish granted. But I'm looking for the Four-star ball because it belonged to my grandpa." Goku said as he pulled out the radar and saw that the Dragon Ball is on the move and said "The Dragon Ball's on the move again."

"Come on!" Dark said as the trio got on the nimbus cloud.

"Wait you two, what about the wedding?" Chi-chi asked.

"We'll be back, we'll try some of that later." Goku said as they took off.

"Goku, Dark wait! Wedding is not a food!" Chi-chi yelled.

The Ox-King put a hand on her shoulder and said "Let them go dear, they're on a mission."

"I have a feeling we'll see them again so don't worry." Palutena said looking towards the sky.

The trio followed the signal of the radar, leading them to a desert and Dark said "Lets see according to the radar, the Dragon Ball should be right here, but I don't see it anywhere."

"Maybe we should continue to search on the ground." Goku said as Dark and Panpour nodded in agreement and they jumped off the nimbus and continued their search on the ground.

After some searching time, Goku and Dark decided to pee on a nearby cactus (with Panpour muttering gross) and before they knew it, big guns came out from the sand and fired at them as Goku and Dark punched, kicked and threw rocks at them and Panpour used iron tail on them. Then they were sinking in the sand down to an underground base, as they looked around the tv set turned on to reveal Emperor Pilaf and Panpour said "(Emperor Pilaf. Big surprise.)"

"Greetings my young friends." Pilaf said.

"You're not our friend." Dark said.

"You let us out now, and I want my Dragon Ball back!" Goku said.

"Too bad, I had another gift in mind." Pilaf said as the tv turned off and a robot came out from a hole on the ground.

"Hey you're the same monster that stole our Dragon Balls the last time." Dark said as he and Goku got into fighting poses.

They fired a Kamehameha wave at the robot (Goku's) and made a hole in the wall (Dark's) and they escaped to find Pilaf and get the Dragon Ball from him. They realized that something was firing from up above as they found Pilaf, Mai, and Shu running towards their fortress.

"You're not getting away from us!" Goku said.

"Hang on tight Panpour." Dark said as he and Goku grabbed onto the flying fortress.

When the flying fortress was above ground, a lot of military planes were surrounding the fortress shooting at it. As the fortress was getting ready to explode, Goku called the flying nimbus, but the fortress exploded and Goku and Dark flew in different directions. Just before Dark blacked out, he saw that Pilaf handed the Dragon Ball to a person with red hair and wearing a purple jacket.

It seems that Emperor Pilaf and our heroes are not the only ones looking for the Dragon Balls. But where exactly are Goku and Dark? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!

**So that's another chapter down, tell me what you think.**


	18. The roaming lake

**Before I begin the chapter I just like to say that I think Nam is a good fighter and person, so in this story Nam will have a bigger role in it. Now on with the chapter!**

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Panpour found Emperor Pilaf and chased after him for the Dragon Ball. But a mysterious army is after the Dragon Ball and fired everything at Pilaf's flying fortress, blowing it up and sending our heroes flying. Find out where our Pokemon trainer is today!

The roaming lake

The sun shines bright and on a tropical tree, Dark and Panpour are starting to wake up from what happened at the flying fortress.

"Ow my head, Panpour are you alright?" Dark asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"(Yeah I think I'm alright. Hey where's Goku?)" Panpour asked as he and Dark looked around to find that they were next to a lake, but there was no sign of Goku.

"Where ever he is, I hope he's okay. Hey a lake, lets go for a swim." Dark said as he took off his clothes and jumped in.

"(You would think that he would at least keep his underwear on before he jumped in. Oh well, as long as we're here I might as well take a sip of the water.)" Panpour said as he started to drink the water.

"Come on Panpour, the water's great." Dark said as Panpour finished drinking and what happened next shocked the both of them.

"Okay ready or not here I come!" Panpour said before he was as shocked as his master and Panpour said "Wow that's new, since when can I talk in human language?"

"Well I guess no one will ever have to guess what you're saying from now on." Dark said.

"I guess, but I'll tell you this, all of our friends are in for a big surprise." Panpour said with a smirk on his face.

The two of them were enjoying a nice swim as well as Beartic while the other Pokemon were under some tress for shade until they heard a pterodactyl and someone telling him to let him go as Dark looked up he said "It's Nam!"

"It looks like he needs help." Panpour said as Dark returned his Pokemon except for Zekrom and they took to the sky to help Nam.

"Alright you, put my friend down!" Dark said as he got close to the pterodactyl.

"Dark it's you." Nam said.

"Don't worry Nam, we'll get you down." Dark said.

"Back off kid, he's mine." the pterodactyl said.

"I'm not just gonna watch my friend get taken away by you, you big bully!" Dark said.

"I'll do more than that. Actually, now that I look at him, he does look kinda scrawny. He can pass off as an appetizer. But you, on the other hand, will make a delicious main course." the pterodactyl said licking his lips as he tried to grab Dark, but Zekrom blocked it and used Dragon breath on him, causing him to drop Nam.

"Don't worry Nam, we gotcha." Dark said as he grabbed Nam and they were on Zekrom.

"Thank you Dark, you saved my life." Nam said as Dark touched Nam below the belt making Panpour smack his forehead as Nam said "Hey stop that! What are you doing?!"

"So you are a boy, I wasn't sure at the tournament." Dark said as Panpour smacked him on the head and Zekrom sweat dropped at what his master just did.

"ARE YOU CRAZY DARK?! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Panpour shouted at Dark.

"You know, in my village, we greet people by shaking hands." Nam said.

"Say Nam, what're you doing out here anyway?" Dark asked.

"My village needs more water, I'm afraid that the water I got from the tournament didn't last long, but that's because the river isn't flowing and I decided to follow the stream to find out why the river won't flow." Nam said.

"Don't worry Nam, we'll help you out, right Panpour?" Dark asked.

"But what about Goku?" Panpour asked.

"I guess he's gonna have to wait, I'm not just gonna fly away and let Nam and his village die of thirst." Dark answered his talking Pokemon.

Dark, Panpour, and Nam flew far and found a dam with beasts that looked like Giran. As they flew down, Nam talked to one of the beasts, asking to release the water.

"The dam stays put got it?" Beast 1 said.

"Please you must." Nam said.

"Maybe if you get on your knees and begged." Beast 1 said.

Nam got on his knees and begged, but they still refused.

"Please, if you don't my village will die of thirst." Nam said holding onto the beasts leg.

"If they're thirsty, then let them drink the sand!" Beast 1 said tossing Nam off his leg.

The beasts surrounded Nam and Dark and Panpour jumped off the tree branch they were sitting on and attacked the beasts until Giran showed up.

"Hey boss." Beast 2 said.

"Hey it's Giran." Dark said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Panpour said as Giran got a good look at Dark, and saw his Zekrom in the sky.

"I know you, you're Dark, the Pokemon trainer chosen by Zekrom. He's not an ordinary boy so show him some respect." Giran said.

"Wow what's a trainer like him doing here?" Beast 1 asked.

"I don't know, but if he's as powerful a trainer as he is on television, we need to be careful." Beast 2 replied.

"It's good to see you again Giran. You're not still upset about my friend Goku beating you at the tournament, are you?" Dark asked.

"I was humiliated, but that has nothing to do with the dam you want to destroy. Look I'd destroy it for you but I can't, it's been built long before we were born. It's held together by merry go round gum, so it can't be broken. But if your friend was able to break it, why don't you give it a try?" Giran said as Dark nodded.

They got to the bottom of the dam as they saw Dark getting ready to blast the merry go round gum with a Kamehameha wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Dark chanted as he fired the wave at the dam, destroying it and releasing the water.

"Yeah that's my master! The training with Master Roshi really paid off." Panpour said.

"And I thought he was just a Pokemon trainer with a tail." Beast 1 said.

"So much for the merry go round gum." Beast 2 said.

Giran laughed and said to Dark "You are one amazing kid."

Dark, Panpour, and Nam bid farewell to the monster beasts and went back to Nam's village as everyone enjoyed the water until a sandstorm brewed in and covered the stream and the water was gone.

"That's it then, all hope is lost." the village elder said.

Dark then spotted something not that far from the village, so he decided to check it out. He, Panpour, and Zekrom saw that it was the lake they crashed in. Dark took the villagers to the lake for water.

"The roaming lake, it does exist." the elder said.

"There's something I don't get about this lake. How come I was able to talk in human language after I drank from the lake?" Panpour asked.

"The legend says that if Pokemon drank from the roaming lake, they are granted the ability to talk in human language forever." the elder answered.

"Looks like you're stuck that way." Dark said.

"This new way for me to talk, I like." Panpour said happy about what the lake did to him.

"Thank you Dark, we are very lucky to know you." Nam said.

"No problem Nam." Dark said.

"But wait, why are you here in the first place?" Nam asked.

"I'm trying to find a Dragon Ball with Goku." Dark said.

"Dragon Ball? What exactly is a Dragon Ball?" the elder asked.

"They are seven orange balls with red stars on them, and when you get all seven together, you can summon the eternal dragon and he'll grant you one wish." Dark explained.

"How do you know that it works?" Nam's little brother asked.

"Well, I've only seen it once. Well heard it, I was trapped in a castle at the time. But I'll tell you what I remember. First it got really cloudy and dark at first, but then lightning flashed in the sky and then, in a bright flash of light, the eternal dragon came out and it was the biggest thing I've ever seen, bigger than Zekrom." Dark explained.

"Interesting, so tell me young man, what did you wish for?" the elder asked.

"Oh, I didn't make a wish, but my friend Oolong did." Dark replied.

"What did he wish for?" Nam asked.

"He wished for the worlds most comfortable pair of underwear." Panpour answered with a look that said "Perverted pig".

"Why would anyone wish for that?" Nam asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that there's this short blue guy named Emperor Pilaf, who wanted to use the Dragon Balls so that he can rule the world. Then me and Goku ran into a mysterious force who destroyed Pilaf's fortress, blasting me and Goku away. And that's how me and Panpour got here." Dark explained.

"Sounds powerful. Tell me, why are you looking for the Dragon Balls?" the elder asked.

"Actually, I'm helping Goku look for the Four-star ball because he told me that it's the Dragon Ball his grandpa gave him before he died. I'm not really interested in the wish." Dark said.

"You really are a good person Dark." Nam said.

"Sometimes I thinks he's too nice for his own good." Panpour said.

After saying goodbye, Dark and Panpour hopped on Zekrom and flew off in search of Goku. Will he find him, or will they run into trouble on the way? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	19. To Jingle Village

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Dark was separated from Goku after the flying fortress of Emperor Pilaf exploded. He and Panpour helped Nam get some more water for his village, and learned about the roaming lake and how it gave Panpour the ability to talk human language. Now Dark and his Pokemon continue their search for Goku today on Dragon Ball White!

To Jingle Village

After taking a lunch break, Dark returned all his Pokemon (except for Panpour and Zekrom) and they took to the sky in search for Goku.

"What's the matter Panpour?" Dark asked.

"I'm just curious about that mysterious force that attacked Emperor Pilaf and blasted you and me away from Goku." Panpour said.

"You got a point, who exactly were they?" Dark asked, then he had a wild idea on who the mystery force might be and said "It could be Team Plasma, we haven't seen them since back home in the Unova region."

"I don't know Dark, if it was Team Plasma we would've seen some Pokemon with them." Panpour said as they flew towards some snowy mountains.

"I guess you're right about that, but whoever attacked us in the desert, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them." Dark said as he started to shiver.

"Hey Dark, are you alright buddy?" Panpour asked as he saw his master shiver as he started to shiver to.

"I'm alright, it's just so cold out here." Dark said as he looked around, looked at Zekrom and asked "Hey do you know where we are?"

"(No, but I'm getting the feeling that Goku might be around here.)" Zekrom said as Dark saw something flying towards them, and it turned out to be a man with white hair as Dark jumped up and caught the man.

"Excuse me sir, but where did you come from" Dark asked as the man got nervous and pointed straight and Dark dropped the man off and said "Thank you."

Dark and his Pokemon flew off in the direction the white haired man pointed them to, and after some time he saw two figures near a mysterious tower. As Dark landed, he returned Zekrom to his Pokeball, walked up to them even though he felt like he was gonna die from hunger, then saw Goku in the coat of one of the figures, ran towards him and said "Goku I found you!"

"Hey Dark, Panpour how are you two?" Goku asked.

"We're just fine, we were trying to find you goofball." Panpour said as he looked to the two strangers and asked "Say who're they?"

"I made some new friends here, that guy over there is the village chief, and the guy carrying me he's an android named #8, but I call him Eighter." Goku said.

"And who are you two?" the village chief asked.

"My name's Dark and this is Panpour." Dark said as he bowed his head down towards the village chief.

"He's a good friend of mine, he's helping me find my grandpa's Dragon Ball." Goku said.

"Lets get these two back to Jingle Village." the chief said.

"Wait, there's one more thing to take care of." Eighter said as he put Goku down and walked towards the tower and began to destroy it and before anyone knew it, the tower came crashing down like a tree.

"Dark are you sure you're alright, you look like you're gonna pass out." Panpour said concerned for his master.

"I'll carry him if you want." Eighter said as he placed Goku and Dark in his coat.

"Thanks Eighter, I owe ya one." Panpour said as they started to walk towards Jingle Village.

During the walk towards Jingle Village, Goku told Dark what happened to him as Dark did the same and told him about a lake that made Panpour talk in human language. They finally came to full view of the village and the chief said "The village, we made it."

"How are you and Dark feeling Goku? Are you two still cold?" Eighter asked.

"Yeah and dying." Goku said making everyone shocked.

"No come on, I can't lose you two!" Panpour said with tears in his eyes.

"We're dying... of hunger." Goku and Dark said in unison making everyone laugh.

They went inside the house of a little girl named Suno and her parents and as soon as Dark and Goku were inside they did what they love to do, eat. After eating a lot, Panpour asked "Say did those red ribbon guys ever found the Dragon Ball?"

"Now that you mentioned it, nobody ever found it." Suno's dad said.

"Excuse me, but I have it with me." Eighter said as he pulled out the Two-star Dragon Ball.

"So the Red Ribbon Army had the Dragon Ball the whole time?" Suno's dad asked.

"I found it in an ice cave near muscle tower. I was gonna give it to General White, but I found out that he was gonna kill all the villagers once he got the ball. I couldn't bear being responsible for the deaths of everyone in the village, so I kept it with me." Eighter said.

"You my boy are a hero! That settles it, you and Goku are honorary members of the village." the village chief said.

"I wish I can stay but I can't, I still need to find my grandpa's Four-star ball." Goku said.

"I can't stay either, there's a bomb planted somewhere inside my body and it could blow up at any minute." Eighter said shocking everyone.

The village chief suggested that they visit Dr. Flappe to take care of the bomb as Dark decided to find out where the next Dragon Ball is at, but for some reason the radar wouldn't work and decided that if Dr. Flappe can help Eighter, he can fix the Dragon Radar as well. So Goku, Dark, Panpour, Eighter, and Suno made their way to Dr. Flappe's house and he successfully took the bomb out of Eighter but had little luck in fixing the radar.

"Well now what? Without the radar, we can't find the Four-star ball very easily." Panpour said as they made their way back to Jingle Village.

"Hey I know, why don't we take it to Bulma? She's the one who made it." Dark suggested.

"Good idea Dark." Goku said.

Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball White!


	20. A trip to the city

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Dark and his Pokemon finally found Goku in a place called Jingle Village and made some new friends in the process. Dark and Goku found out that the dragon radar stopped working, so they decided to take it to Bulma, hoping that she would fix it for them. Their trip to Bulma's house begins today!

A trip to the city

Goku and his friends went back to Suno's house to spend the night before Goku, Dark, and Panpour have to leave to continue their quest.

"Do you two really have to go find your Dragon Ball?" Eighter asked as Goku fiddled with the dragon radar, trying to make it work.

"Trust me Eighter, they won't stop until they find it." Panpour said.

"You can keep them if you want." Goku said to Suno who was looking at the two Dragon Balls they have.

"And have the Red Ribbon Army come after me?! No way! There yours you keep them." Suno said as she handed the Dragon Balls to Dark.

"Don't worry about the radar right now Goku, we'll check it again after Bulma fixes it for us." Dark said.

"I hate to burst your bubble guys, but do you even know where Bulma lives?" Panpour asked.

"Maybe you know Suno, she lives in a place called West City." Goku said.

"West City? That way." Suno said pointing west.

"It's pretty far, how will you get there?" Eighter asked.

"I'm gonna walk there." Goku said shocking everyone.

"WHAT!? Goku what about your nimbus?" Panpour asked.

"Someone broke it." Goku said.

"Walking is out of the question, you can ride on Zekrom with us." Dark said.

"You guys have a big day tomorrow, get some rest." Suno said.

The next morning, the villagers gathered to see Goku and Dark off and Suno prepared a big lunch for them.

"I know Zekrom isn't as fast as the flying nimbus, but he can get us to West City faster than on foot." Dark said.

"You two once had a flying nimbus?" the village elder said.

"Yeah, but how did you know about the flying nimbus?" Goku asked.

"Why there were several of those clouds around these parts, isn't that right chief?" the elder asked the village chief.

"Why yes there were, but since only those pure of heart can ride them, and they're getting rare, the clouds just vanished. If you two can ride a flying nimbus that means that you two are very good people." the village chief said to Goku and Dark.

"Thank you, but my nimbus got broken." Goku said as Dark put a hand on his shoulder.

"A flying nimbus can't be broken my boy. Did you try calling it?" the elder asked.

"No, I thought it was gone forever." Goku said.

"Here, let me try. FLYING NIMBUS! COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!" Dark shouted in one direction.

After some waiting, the flying nimbus came to Goku and Dark as Goku gave the nimbus a big hug and said "Nimbus you're back! I thought I'd never see you again, I missed you so much."

The nimbus snuggled Dark as he said "Okay nimbus okay, I'm glad to see you to."

Goku and Dark got on the nimbus cloud, said goodbye to the villagers, and they and Panpour were off to west city. Little did they know, their somewhat harmless quest was bound to be fraught with danger from the Red Ribbon Army.

They finally made it to West City, which in Goku's case was like a maze, they then touched down and were shocked to see how many people were in the city.

"Wow this city's huge." Goku said.

"How are we gonna find Bulma in this place?" Dark asked.

"Thanks nimbus, we'll find Bulma on foot." Goku said as the nimbus took off.

They searched far and wide, but they couldn't find Bulma's house anywhere. Goku started to cross the street as a car came by and almost hit Goku, causing a traffic jam, as Goku got out of the way, Panpour smacked him on the head for being reckless. Then Dark spotted a woman and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where Bulma lives?" Dark asked.

"Bulma?" the lady said as Dark nodded.

"Sorry kid, never heard of her." the lady said as she started to walk away.

"Don't you know her in any way? You live in the same city." Dark said as Panpour took his spot on Dark's shoulder.

"Dark, Goku just because they live in the same city as Bulma, doesn't mean they all know her" Panpour said.

They had the help of a kind police officer.

"Bulma you say?" the officer said.

"Yeah we've been looking all over for her." Dark said.

"I don't suppose you have a description of her, do ya?" the officer said as Goku pulled out the dragon radar and showed it to the officer.

"That's not enough I'm afraid. Hmmm, there aren't a lot of girls by that name, maybe we can find her with this." the officer said pulling out a device.

"You know I'm not really suppose to be doing this. Is this her?" the officer said pointing at a picture of a girl they don't know.

"That's not her." Goku said.

"Okay then, what about her?" the officer asked pointing at a picture of Bulma.

"Yeah that's her sir, that's Bulma." Dark said.

"Woah there, that there's the daughter of the man who invented the dino caps at capsule corp." the officer said.

"Is Capsule Corp. far officer?" Panpour asked.

"Indeed it is, I'll just give you two a ride there." the officer said.

"But we don't have any money to pay you." Dark said as Panpour smacked his forehead and muttering idiot.

"What the? I don't take bribes." the officer said to Dark.

They took off with the police officer until they reached Bulma's house. Find out what happens when our trio's urban adventure continues!


	21. Danger in the air

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Panpour made it to West City and began their search for Bulma. With the help of a kind police officer, they made it to Bulma's house. And now their urban adventure continues!

Danger in the air

"BULMA! IT'S US, GOKU, DARK, AND PANPOUR! BULMA!" Goku shouted making the officer and Panpour cover their ears.

"Easy there kid, you don't have to shout like that. Just talk into the intercom." the officer said.

"What's an intercom?" Dark asked.

The officer walked up to the intercom, pressed the button and asked "Excuse me, but is Ms. Bulma home?"

"She is not present, she has not yet returned from her school day." a robotic voice replied.

"Oh yeah, it's not yet time for school to let out." the officer said looking at his watch as Goku and Dark walked up to the intercom.

"How can this pole talk?" Dark asked as Goku got up on his shoulders.

"Who knows?" Goku said pounding on the intercom.

"Hey stop that." the officer said pulling Dark and Goku away from the intercom.

"Oh boy, Dark are you sure you weren't raised in a bubble before I met you?" Panpour asked as Dark laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"What now, should we wait?" the officer asked.

"We'll wait, but you can go on ahead." Goku said.

"No way, how do I know you two are really her friends and not some thieves? I'd be in big trouble if I let a couple of thieves into the house of-" the officer said before he was interrupted when Goku and Dark started to pick up a scent.

"What is it guys?" Panpour asked.

"We're picking up Bulma's scent." Goku said as the officer smelled the air but didn't smell a thing.

"There she is!" Dark said pointing to where Bulma's coming from.

She was surprised to see Goku and Dark but agreed to fix the radar for them and have her dad take a look at the officer's motorcycle for him.

Bulma was successful in fixing the dragon radar for them.

"This is very important, you need to be more careful with it." Bulma said.

"But I am careful, I always keep it safe in my shirt." Goku said.

"Knowing both you and Dark, i doubt it's safe to keep anything underneath your clothes." Panpour said as he sweat dropped.

"Goku, Dark you have two Dragon Ball? That's all you've been able to find? Taking an easy are ya?" Bulma asked after checking the radar.

"Not really, the Dragon Balls aren't easy to find." Dark said scratching the back of his head.

"Well with my help, you'd find the Dragon Balls in no time." Bulma said.

"No way, you would just slow us down." Goku said.

"Oh really, then I guess next time you can fix the radar yourself." Bulma said in an angry tone.

"But you can't ride the nimbus." Panpour said as Bulma laughed.

"Oh that's alright, because I can always ride with Dark on Zekrom. You are gonna let me ride on that black dragon of yours right?" Bulma said in a threatening tone.

"Of course, all my friends are more than welcome to ride on Zekrom." Dark said.

"Dark, don't you know when someone threatens you? Next time you need to be prepared when someone threatens you." Panpour scolded.

"But Bulma's my friend, she wouldn't hurt me as long as I'm nice to her." Dark said.

"See Panpour, you have a true gentleman as your master." Bulma said as she pinched Dark's cheek.

"He and Goku are too nice for their own good, you know that as well as I do Bulma." Panpour said.

"Why do you even want to find the Dragon Balls again, I thought you hate danger?" Goku said as Bulma got really mad.

"I'm hoping to get a man who doesn't lie and cheat." Bulma said.

"I thought Yamcha's you're boyfriend." Dark said in a confused tone.

"Seems like they're having a lovers tip." Panpour said as he and the others heard girls outside the house asking for Yamcha.

Soon they took to the sky on the flying nimbus and Zekrom to find the Dragon Balls, but they ran into trouble in the sky.

"What the hell?! It's the kid, but who are they?" said a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Look, he's got a Dragon Ball!" Panpour exclaimed.

"Wait, how does he know you Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I know that little boy is public enemy #1 to the Red Ribbon Army." the blond haired man said as Bulma went wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Red Ribbon Army is after you Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Nobody asked me about the Red Ribbon Army." Goku said.

"Don't worry I got him." Dark said as he jumped off of Zekrom to punch the air craft of the man known as General Blue, sending him flying and he dropped the Dragon Ball.

"Sorry I didn't grab the ball in time guys." Dark said as he landed on Zekrom.

"Looks like it landed on Master Roshi's island." Goku said.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get it before those Red Ribbon guys do!" Panpour said.

They touched down to Master Roshi's island, where they found the three star ball.

"Three stars? That's not the one I'm after." Goku said.

"Are you gonna keep looking until you find your grandpa's Dragon Ball?" Bulma asked as Goku nodded.

"With my help of course." Dark said.

"Not without me, it's my job as your Pokemon to keep you safe." Panpour said as Dark nodded.

"Well you can count me out! I've had it! No more crazy adventures!" Bulma yelled.

"Are you sure? You were excited and you did invite yourself." Goku said.

"I would've stayed home if you guys told me about the Red Ribbon Army sooner!" Bulma yelled.

"I'd be happy to give you a ride home, but Zekrom is tired from flying everywhere. I'll be sure to come back for you once we have the Four-star Dragon Ball." Dark said in a polite tone.

"Great I have to wait for a trainer who's too nice for his own good." Bulma mumbled to herself.

Goku, Dark, and Panpour took off on the flying nimbus and continue their search for the Four-star Dragon Ball. Find out where their quest takes them next time on Dragon Ball White!


	22. Beware of Mercenary Tao

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Panpour made it to Bulma's house. And with her help, they found another Dragon Ball. Unfortunately it wasn't the Four-star ball. Now our heroes continue their search today!

Beware of Mercenary Tao

Goku, Dark, and Panpour were flying for quite some time, following the signal of the dragon radar.

"Why are you guys so happy, aren't you worried about the Red Ribbon Army? Don't forget, they're trying to kill us for getting in their way when it comes to finding the Dragon Balls." Panpour said.

"As long as we think positive, we'll be alright." Dark said as they saw a very long tower straight ahead.

"Wow that's a tall tower. Wonder where we are?" Panpour said.

"I don't know, but according to the radar we're getting close to the Dragon Ball." Goku said as they heard someone screaming for help and they saw a tiger flying a plane, a small boy in the tiger's paw, and a tall man holding something up.

"Come on, we gotta help." Dark said as they flew in the direction of the plane.

They got close to the tiger as Goku punched him in the face, causing him to drop the boy as they flew down and Dark caught him before he hit the ground. The man known as Bora was grateful that the trio saved his son, Upa that he brought them back home.

"Thank you for saving my son from that bad man." Bora said.

"It's no problem sir. My name's Dark, these are my friends Goku and Panpour. We're just glad you're okay." Dark said as Goku looked at what Bora had in his hand.

"I don't believe it, you have a Dragon Ball." Goku said.

"That must explain why that tiger took your son, because he's after the Dragon Ball in a name of a bad group called the Red Ribbon Army. How many stars are on the ball Goku?" Panpour said as Goku counted the stars on the Dragon Ball.

"It's the Four-star ball. I can't believe I finally found my grandpa's Dragon Ball." Goku said holding up the Dragon Ball.

"I see, so you're after the ball as well. Tell me why does this Red Ribbon Army want the ball so bad?" Bora asked.

"They might plan to use the Dragon Balls to rule the world." Dark said.

"How is that possible?" Upa asked.

"The Dragon Balls, when gathered, can grant you any wish you want." Panpour said.

"I see, but why do you three want these Dragon Balls?" Bora asked.

"I'm only interested in the Four-star ball because it's all I have to remember my grandpa." Goku said.

"I've been helping him find it, because I know how important it is to him." Dark said.

"You're good boys with selfless reasons." Bora said.

"My master always puts his life on the line when it comes to helping others. Say, do you know the story of this tall tower?" Panpour asked pointing at the tower.

"That's Korin's tower my little friend. The legend of the tower goes like this, it's a very tall tower and waiting at the top is the keeper of the tower named Korin. If you make it to the top, he will give you some water to drink. And this water will increase your strength a lot." Bora explained.

"Wow, I bet if I rode up the top with my flying nimbus, I'll be stronger in no time." Goku said

"I'm afraid that he won't see you unless you climb up the tower on your own." Bora said as they heard Goku and Dark's stomachs growled making everyone laughed.

"Why don't you stay and eat with us?" Bora asked as Goku and Dark nodded.

"We would be honored to Bora." Dark said bowing his head towards Bora and Upa.

They were having a good time, eating and talking, until they spotted someone on a column flying towards them. As the person landed, he introduced himself by saying "My name is Mercenary Tao, please to kill you."

"Excuse me sir, but don't you mean meet you?" Dark asked as Tao got a good look at Dark.

"No and I've heard about you from general Blue, so I'll just kill you and the other boy there and take what the Red Ribbon Army wants." Tao said.

"The ball is of no concern to me, but this is sacred land. If you want to fight someone fight me." Bora said.

"If you insist." Tao said as he rushed towards Bora with unbelievable speed, grabbed his spear with one hand as Bora was struggling to free it but had no luck, and he lifted Bora high above the ground.

"Here, have your spear." Tao said as he tossed the spear high in the air striking Bora before Goku had a chance to save him, and before anyone knew it, Bora fell down to the ground, dead as Upa rushed to his dad and started to cry.

"That's it!" Goku shouted as he and Dark rushed towards Tao.

They came at him with punches,but he blocked them with no problem and kicked Dark towards the tower. Goku tried to kick him, but Tao stepped on his feet to stop him as Goku tried to punch him, but Tao blocked his punches and headbutted Goku hard. Dark came from behind and tried to land a punch at Tao who dodged them all, grabbed both him and Goku, twirled them, and threw them towards the tower.

"I've had enough of him. Dark lets try the Kamehameha wave on him." Goku said.

"Ready when you are Goku." Dark said as he and Goku got into their Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" they both shouted as they fired their Kamehameha waves at Tao, but the only they hurt was his clothes.

"You two ruined my outfit." Tao said.

"You're still standing?" Goku and Dark both asked as Tao pointed his finger at Goku.

"Dodon Ray!" Tao shouted as he blasted a ray at Goku and again at Dark, who barely dodged it but passed out anyway.

"DARK! GOKU!" Panpour shouted.

"Well that was easy, now to collect the Dragon Balls." Tao said picking up Dark's backpack with three of the Dragon Balls inside.

"Those two troublemakers ruined my best suit, now I'm gonna have a tailor to make me a new one." Tao said as he picked up the column and flew off leaving Panpour and Upa with an unconscious Dark and a presumed dead Goku.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you father, I would've saved Dark and Goku as well." Upa said as he started to bury Goku.

"Dark are you okay? Say something." Panpour said as Dark started to wake up.

"Ow, what happened?" Dark asked as an air craft landed and a soldier of the Red Ribbon Army came to try to take the Four-star Dragon Ball from Goku but Goku stopped him and prevented him from escaping.

"Goku you're alive!" Upa said as the Dragon Ball fell out of the hole in Goku's shirt.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack, don't scare me like that again." Panpour scolded.

"My grandpa's Dragon Ball. In a way grandpa was protecting me." Goku said looking at the Four-star ball as Dark looked at Upa crying on Bora's grave.

"What are we gonna do Dark, Upa's all alone now just like us?" Goku said not taking his eyes off the Four-star Dragon Ball as an idea struck Goku.

"Upa if me and Dark can collect all the Dragon Balls, I think we'll be able to bring your father back to life." Goku said.

"Can you really do that for me?" Upa asked as Dark nodded.

"But what about Mercenary Tao, he can beat you two with ease and you two are the strongest people I know." Panpour said as Dark smiled and looked at Goku who nodded.

"That's why me and Goku are gonna climb up Korin's tower." Dark said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"All the way to the top?" Upa asked.

"It's the best way to beat Tao and get my backpack back, it has the three Dragon Balls we collected. Don't worry Upa, we promise to bring your father back." Dark said as Goku nodded in agreement again.

"Go for it I believe in you guys." Upa said.

"Thanks Upa. They'll be back for my Dragon Ball, you better find a safe place to hide until we get back." Goku said as Upa went to hide in a safe place as Panpour hopped on his master's shoulder.

"You ready?" Goku asked as Dark nodded.

"Lets do it for Upa." Dark said.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Panpour asked himself as Dark and Goku started their climb up Korin's tower.

After some climbing they were starting to get really hungry, they were climbing for many hours.

"I wonder if we made it to the top." Goku wondered as they looked up to see that they still have a long way to go.

"I'm so tired." Goku said.

"Come on Goku, we can't give up. Upa's counting on us." Dark said as Goku nodded and they continued to climb.

"Just like the old days. Whenever you make a promise, you push yourself hard to keep it. You two have hearts of gold that's for sure." Panpour said.

After some more climbing they finally made it to the top, but no one knows what might happen once our heroes reach the top to get the sacred water. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	23. Korin's tower

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark finally found the Four-star Dragon Ball. However they ran into a mercenary by the name of Tao, who demonstrated his skills on Bora. Now Goku and Dark have to climb Korin's tower, drink the sacred water, recover the Dragon Balls and wish Upa's father back to life. Now that the trio made it to the top, what will happen now?

Korin's tower

"Finally, I thought we'd never make it to the top." Panpour said hopping off of Dark's shoulder.

"We're here." Dark said.

"But where's the sacred water?" Panpour asked as they looked around.

"Maybe it's in here." Goku said as he lifted a lid off a pale of water and as they looked inside, they saw an image of Bulma cooking in Master Roshi's house.

"Bulma." Dark said.

"Hang on, I'm almost done." Bulma said.

"Wait, can she hear us? Hey Bulma." Goku said.

"Krillin stop that." Bulma said in an angry tone.

"Bulma it's us. We're up here." Dark said.

"I must be losing my mind." Bulma said as she burned her finger making Goku giggle.

"She's so silly." Goku said as he put his hand in the pale and the water vanished.

"That's odd." Panpour said.

"How about this one?" Dark asked as pulled the lid off another pale and they saw Chi-chi and Palutena picking flowers.

"Hey Chi-chi, Palutena it's us!" Goku said as they saw themselves in the pale talking to Palutena and Chi-chi.

"I remember, that's when we visited the Ox-king's village. It happened already." Dark said as the water vanished from the pale.

"This is the last one we haven't checked." Panpour said as he lifted the lid and they saw a giant centipede and as it popped out of the pale, it grabbed the trio, and they saw a vision of the friends they made, What Mercenary Tao did to Bora, and two mysterious people they haven't met. The next thing they knew, they were back where they were standing.

"I take back what I said earlier, this is very odd." Panpour said.

"What just happened?" Goku asked as Dark shrugged his shoulders.

"Relax boys you just had a vision of the big three, past, present, and future." a mysterious voice said shocking everyone.

"Who said that?" Goku asked as they looked around to find out where the voice came from but had no luck.

"Come up here boys I can't hear you." the voice said as the trio saw the stairs that lead further up.

"I guess we didn't make it to the top after all." Dark said as they walked up the stairs.

"Is anyone here? We're here for the sacred water." Goku said.

"You need to open your eyes, I'm right here." the voice said as they looked around and saw that the voice belonged to a small white cat with a staff.

"Who are you?" Panpour asked.

"I'm the keeper of the tower, Korin." Korin answered shocking everyone.

"You're Korin? Oh I'm so sorry sir, where are my manners? My name's Dark and these are my friends Goku and Panpour, we came to get a drink of the sacred water if it alright with you sir." Dark said as he bowed his head towards Korin.

"I see why do you want it?" Korin asked.

"You see we need it to-" Dark said before Korin interrupted him.

"Relax kid, just give me a minute." Korin said and there was a moment of silence.

"You two have to defeat Tao the mercenary and gather the Dragon Balls to wish Upa's father back to life." Korin said shocking everyone.

"How did you know all that? We never told you anything." Goku said.

"I. Read. Minds. Don't worry boys there weren't many chapters." Korin said.

"So can we have the sacred water?" Goku asked.

"Sure, it's right over there." Korin said pointing at a bottle on a pedestal.

Goku went to get the water but was stopped by Korin.

"What the hell? You said they can have it." Panpour said in an angry tone.

"Is that what I said? Well then by all means have all you want my boys." Korin said as Dark went to get the bottle but was stopped by Korin.

"You said we can have a drink of the sacred water." Goku said in an angry tone.

"You can... but only if you get by me." Korin said as he picked the bottle up using his staff.

"Lets go for it Dark!" Goku said as he and Dark got ready to get the bottle from Korin.

Goku and Dark tried to get the bottle for hours as Panpour was sitting down reading a newspaper, bored out of his mind until a storm brewed in.

"Aw man, there goes my reading light." Panpour said putting the newspaper away as he saw that Goku and Dark were tired.

"Come on, you two can't be tired already. We're just getting started." Korin said.

"Korin... tell us... has anyone... ever got the sacred water from you?" Goku panted.

"As a matter of fact, only one person was able to retrieve the sacred water from me 300 years ago." Korin said shocking everyone.

"300 years ago? How old are you Korin?" Panpour asked.

"I'd say about 800 years old." Korin answered shocking everyone.

"800 years? You're really old." Goku said.

"Show some respect kid." Korin said.

"So who was the person that got the water 300 years ago sir?" Dark asked.

"The person who came up here last time, is the one you two call master. Judging by the way you two move, I'd say that you're master is the old turtle hermit Roshi." Korin said shocking everyone.

"Master Roshi came up here 300 years ago?! How long did it take him to get the water from you?" Goku asked as Korin held up three fingers.

"Wow, he got the sacred water in just three minutes?" Dark asked.

"No sir, three years." Korin said shocking everyone. (That happens a lot in this chapter have you noticed? lol)

"WHAT?! If it took Master Roshi three years to get the damn bottle, how long will it take Dark and Goku?" Panpour said to himself.

"Well that's up to the boys. *YAWN* The rain always makes me sleepy, the water will be right here with whenever you want to try again." Korin said as they made it downstairs, then they heard Goku and Dark's stomachs growling.

"Oh man I forgot, we haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Goku said as the trio fell to the ground.

"That reminds ME, I haven't eaten anything in five years. Wait here, I'll get lunch ready." Korin said as he started to get lunch ready.

"Lunch is ready, come and get it!" Korin said as Goku and Dark jumped to their feet and ran towards Korin with mouths full of drool same as Panpour was drooling as well, but Korin tossed them each a bean.

"That's it? All we get for lunch is a single bean? What's the big idea?" Panpour asked in an angry tone.

"Cool your fur Panpour, one's all you three need." Korin said.

"What exactly is it?" Dark asked looking at the bean.

"It's a senzu bean, fills you up for ten days, but you have to eat it first." Korin explained after finishing his lunch.

"I don't know about that, me and Dark can eat a lot." Goku said as he, Dark, and Panpour ate the bean and they were full in no time.

Goku and Dark continued to try to get the water from Korin after they got their Dragon Ball and Pokebelt back after Korin threw them out the window, and Korin kept telling them to anticipate his movements and to know his thoughts by reading his breath. They had no luck, but after seeing something from a magic pale they were ready for him now.

The sun shines on the third day.

"Today's the day we get the bottle from you Korin." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Do, don't speak." Korin said.

They were at it again, but with better results for our heroes. And as Goku and Dark tickled Korin, he lost his grip on his staff and Goku and Dark went after it, trying to get it before it fell off the tower.

"No you're gonna fall!" Korin shouted in a worried tone as Goku grabbed the staff and hung on to the side of the tower with his tail.

"I got it!" Goku said as he saw that the water was not on the staff and that Dark was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, Dark and the sacred water, they're gone!" Korin said shocked about what happened until they saw Dark on top of the staff, holding the sacred water, and giggling same as Goku.

"Three days, they're ready." Korin said as Panpour nodded in agreement.

"We got the sacred water!" Goku and Dark shouted at the same time while holding up the bottle.

"Drink up boys, you earned it." Korin said feeling proud of the results as Goku and Dark drank the water.

"How do you two feel?" Panpour asked.

"I don't feel any different. Do you feel any different?" Goku asked Dark who shook his head saying no.

"It's only natural to not feel any different after drinking tap water." Korin said as the trio shared a group "WHAT?!"

"That's right, there's nothing special about the water, you two increased your strength on your own by trying to get the water from me and climbing up and down the water. I just call it sacred water to get you motivated." Korin explained as Goku and Dark smiled wide for what Korin's training did to them.

"You are a genius!" Panpour complemented.

"Well they seem happy with the results." Korin said as he and Panpour saw Dark and Goku testing their strength.

"Very good you two, you have learned all that I have to teach you." Korin said.

"Thank you Master Korin. Now lets get those Dragon Balls for Upa." Dark said as Goku and Panpour nodded in agreement.

"Be careful, Tao's on his way back to get your Dragon Ball." Korin warned them.

"Perfect, now we can get the three Dragon Balls he took from us." Goku said as he and Dark climbed down the tower with Panpour on Dark's shoulders.

"Those two are gonna do great things, they maybe stronger than their old teacher. I have a feeling they're gonna be great heroes one day." Korin thought.

Goku, Dark, and Tao race to get to the fight of their destiny. Find out the results of Korin's training next time on Dragon Ball White!

**I'm gonna say this now: I'm not gonna go into details of the training just the part that introduces new characters. Until next time, like and/or comment BYE :)**


	24. The last of Mercenary Tao

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark finally got the sacred water from Korin but found out that it was only tap water and that they got stronger without it. Now our heroes are ready to face off against Mercenary Tao again, find out what happens in this action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball White!

The last of Mercenary Tao

Goku, Dark, and Panpour finally made it down to find that Tao was already made it and almost killed Upa by throwing him at the tower if it wasn't for the flying nimbus saving him.

"So you two ARE alive after all." Tao said.

"We're back, and we're not happy." Dark said.

"It's not everyday I fight anyone twice, let alone two fighters, you should consider yourselves lucky." Tao said.

"We would have died if Dark hadn't dodged your ray and if my grandpa's Dragon Ball wouldn't have protected me." Goku said.

"Ah yes, the missing Dragon Ball that I carelessly forgot to take from you during our last encounter. I won't make that mistake again." Tao said.

"Lets get to fighting." Goku said as he, Dark, and Tao got into fighting positions.

"I don't know what will be more amusing, taking the Dragon Ball or ramming it down your throat?" Tao said as they started fighting.

Tao tried to punch Dark but he ducked and punched Tao in the gut, sending him flying as Goku jumped and punched Tao in the back, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Yeah, go Dark, Goku to! Fight, fight, win!" Panpour cheered on the nimbus cloud.

"How is that possible? It's only been three days and yet you two are way stronger than before." Tao said not believing the strength of the tailed duo.

"We spent those days preparing for this rematch. Me and Dark trained at the top of Korin's tower." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"The sacred tower of Korin? You two climbed to the top?!" Tao said in disbelief.

"What are you deaf? Read my lips: ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP!" Panpour said making Goku and Dark giggle.

"Oh and I suppose that while you were there, you drank the sacred water as well." Tao said as Goku and Dark nodded.

The fight continued on. While the fight was happening, back at Kame House, Krillin was doing his training under the watchful eye of Master Roshi while Bulma was busy working on something.

"I brought some refreshments." Launch said coming out of the house.

"Right on time. Krillin, care to wet your whistle?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yes please." Krillin said plopping down to the ground.

"Bulma take a break, you've been working on it non-stop." Launch said.

"What is it anyway?" Krillin asked coming towards them with Master Roshi.

"See? It's a scouting plane for Goku and Dark, I made it so it can find them and record anything they're doing and I even equipped it with a new and improved dragon radar." Bulma explained.

"Why bother finding out where they are Bulma? I'm sure they're fine, so don't worry about them." Master Roshi said, knowing his students well.

"But I feel in my heart that they're in grave danger." Bulma said in a worried tone.

"Heart trouble eh? Well, let me take a look." Master Roshi said getting close to Bulma's chest as Bulma slapped him hard.

"You dirty old man, how can you think like that when your two best students are out there and in danger?" Bulma said.

Meanwhile, Dark was kicking Tao in the gut while Goku punched him in the face and after the battle, Tao only knew one thing left to do.

"Come on Tao, this is fun lets keep going." Dark said in a happy tone while he and Goku were in a fighting pose.

"I give up, you win." Tao said getting down to his knees shocking everyone.

"I admit my defeat, I'm sorry. I'll never hurt anyone again, I'm sorry." Tao said in a sad tone as Dark and Goku dropped their guard.

"I guess we can let you go." Goku said.

"Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance." Dark said as Tao laughed evilly.

"Accept these apologies!" Tao yelled throwing two bombs at them and jumped off, but Goku and Dark kicked the bombs to where Tao is and they blew up, taking the life of Mercenary Tao.

"You did it!" Upa said as he and Panpour with Dark's backpack with the three Dragon Balls in it ran towards them.

"Now we only need three more Dragon Balls and you'll get your father back in no time Upa." Panpour said in a happy tone while Goku was checking the radar.

"Why are these two Dragon Balls together?" Goku asked.

"Maybe that's where the base of the Red Ribbon Army is at, and they have those two Dragon Balls." Dark said.

"Then that means we gotta go there, stop the Red Ribbon Army once and for all, and get those Dragon Balls right?" Panpour asked.

"You got it Panpour. Me and Goku are going but you can stay with Upa if you want." Dark said.

"And miss all the action?! I don't think so." Panpour said as he jumped on Dark's shoulder.

"Stay here Upa, we'll be back once we get all the Dragon Balls." Goku said.

"Go get'em, I believe in you guys." Upa said as the trio got on the nimbus cloud and flew off towards the base of the Red Ribbon Army.

Goku, Dark, and Panpour now have four of the Dragon Balls and are now on their way to get two more from the Red Ribbon Army. Find out what happens when Goku and Dark take on the Red Ribbon Army, next time on Dragon Ball White!


	25. Confront the Red Ribbon Army

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark fought Mercenary Tao to see who gets four Dragon Balls and they won, ending Tao's life in the process. Now with four Dragon Balls, our heroes are on their way to the base of the Red Ribbon Army, hoping they can add two more Dragon Balls to their collection. The battle starts now!

Confront the Red Ribbon Army

At Kame House, Master Roshi and the blond headed Launch were eating ice cream while Bulma was putting on the final touches on her scouting plane, hoping to find Goku and Dark with it.

"Bulma, take a break before your ice cream melts away." Master Roshi said.

"I won't rest until this is complete and we find out where Goku and Dark are." Bulma said as Launch crawled next to her.

"Those boys could be anywhere, do you really think you can find them with no problem?" Launch asked as she noticed something that looked like a blue watch, picked it up and asked "Did anyone lose a watch?"

"Oh yeah I remember, that's Dark's X-tranciever. He must've left it behind before the 21st world martial arts tournament." Master Roshi said looking at the X-tranciever and then looked at Launch's chest until she pulled out her machine gun and pointed it at the turtle hermit.

"There, it's finished!" Bulma said holding up the scouting plane and threw it out the window as it took off to find Goku and Dark.

"Hey, it has the phone numbers of Professor Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca." Master Roshi said.

"What does?" Bulma asked looking at the X-tranciever.

"The old man told me it's Dark's X-tranciever. It looks like you call people on it." Launch said.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Goku, Dark, and Panpour were heading towards the base of the Red Ribbon Army with hope and determination in their eyes.

"We're still not close to the base yet." Goku said while looking at the dragon radar.

"We'd better speed it up." Dark said as the flying nimbus picked up speed and flew faster.

As they were flying, they spot something coming their way, and as it was next to the nimbus, they saw what looked like a scouting plane and the camera looked towards them.

"What is that thing?" Panpour asked looking at the scouting plane with Dark and Goku.

"I don't know. Hey do we know you?" Dark asked the plane.

"See? Look it's Goku and Dark, we found them!" Bulma said while she, Launch, Master Roshi, and Turtle looked through a tv screen.

"They seem fine." Launch said.

"That's good to hear. Are they heading here?" Master Roshi asked.

"I don't know, let me see." Bulma said as she switched it to the dragon radar and found out that they're heading towards two Dragon Balls.

"Hmm... Looks like they're heading towards the Red Ribbon Army's stronghold." Launch said after looking at the radar carefully, shocking everyone.

"You don't think they're going to fight the Red Ribbon Army do you?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

"No way, I taught them better than to fight an entire army without any backup." Master Roshi replied.

"Hang on, I'll take the plane in the direction of the two Dragon Balls." Bulma said taking the plane towards the two Dragon Balls.

"I wonder where he's going?" Dark asked as he, Goku, and Panpour saw the scouting plane fly ahead of them.

"Maybe he's late for lunch. I know I'd go faster if it was time to eat." Goku said.

"So would I." Dark said in agreement.

"So much for those senzu beans lasting them for ten days. Somehow I don't think Goku and Dark met by accident." Panpour thought smiling at the tailed boys.

Bulma was flying the scouting plane to where Goku and Dark were planing to go while avoiding random blasts courtesy of the Red Ribbon Army, until they can see that they were heading towards the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army as a surprise blast blew up the plane.

"Are they crazy?! They're gonna get killed out there!" Bulma shouted as Master Roshi was dialing Professor Juniper's number.

"What are you doing Master?" Turtle asked.

"I'm calling the professor to tell her about what Dark's doing. And we do seem to be stuck here." Master Roshi said as he heard ringing on the X-tranciever.

"And I bet Yamcha can help them get here if they call him." Bulma said.

"Why don't you call him yourself?" Turtle asked Bulma.

"Because we don't have a telephone!" Bulma answered in an angry tone.

"It's none of my business, but why don't you make one. You seem pretty handy with electronics, you can do it." Turtle told Bulma.

"Hey you're right. Great plan!" Bulma said before she made her own phone and dialed her home number as Master Roshi began to talk to Professor Juniper.

Professor Juniper was just sitting at her desk until she heard a ring from her X-tranciever and answered it.

"Hello? This is Professor Juniper speaking." the professor said.

"Professor, it's me Master Roshi, I need to talk to you." Master Roshi said on the other line.

"Master Roshi, I haven't heard from you since the tournament. How have you been and how's Dark?" the professor asked.

"I'm just fine, but Dark and Goku are on their way to the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters." Master Roshi said shocking the professor.

"WHAT?! Are they crazy, they're gonna get themselves killed! Don't worry, I'll contact Cheren and Bianca and find a way to come to you." Professor Juniper said.

"Just tell them to wait in your lab, right now Bulma's calling Yamcha and he'll be on his way to pick you three up. Just look for something with the word capsule on it." Master Roshi said.

"Right, we'll see you later." Professor Juniper said as she hung up and dialed Cheren and Bianca's numbers and told them to come to her lab. As soon as they made it, she told them everything Master Roshi told her, and after some waiting, Yamcha came in an orange jet with Puar and Oolong and they headed out to pick up everyone at Kame House. With almost everyone on the plane, they headed towards the base of the Red Ribbon Army to help out Goku and Dark.

"I can't believe they're going after the Red Ribbon Army. I knew Dark can be a troublesome goofball, but I didn't know he had a death wish." Cheren said in disbelief.

"I just hope our little Dark is okay." Bianca said in a sad tone.

"Hey Master Roshi do you know where Krillin is?" Yamcha asked as they heard someone saying hello and can you give me a lift as Cheren looked out the window and saw Krillin in the water.

"Pull down Yamcha, I found him, he's right there." Cheren said as they picked up Krillin and filled him in on the details about Goku and Dark.

"What were they thinking?!" Krillin said.

"Obviously they're not." Bulma said.

The group then noticed Nam during their flight through his village and decided to pick him up and they filled him in on all the details.

"WHAT?! They are going there by themselves?!" Nam shouted.

"Yeah and from what we know about the Red Ribbon Army, they're gonna need some help." Master Roshi said.

"I don't see why you had to take me, I don't want to risk my life out there." Oolong complained.

"You're going and that's that. And if you turn into a bug and fly away, I'll just get Puar to turn into a fly swatter and I'll swat some sense into you myself, understand?!" Bulma yelled at Oolong who nodded in fear.

Goku, Dark, and Panpour finally made it to the Red Ribbon Army's stronghold, and after Dark sent out all his other Pokemon, they started to beat up Red Ribbon Soldiers, trying to get to the Dragon Balls. The soldiers proved that they were no match for Goku and Dark as they went inside to find the balls while Dark's Pokemon fought the soldiers outside. When they got to the top, Goku and Dark met a tall man named Officer Black.

"Are you the one in charge?" Goku asked.

"No I'm not the commander. This is as far as you go." Officer Black said getting into fighting position.

"Look we don't want to fight you, just take us to your commander so we can get the Dragon Balls and we'll leave you alone." Dark said.

"If you want to see the commander, I'd be happy to take you to him... in pieces." Officer Black said.

"I really don't like to hurt people, but I guess we have no choice." Dark said as he and Goku got into fighting position.

Panpour used surf on some soldiers and landed on the side of the building where Goku and Dark faced off against Officer Black and decided to take a peek of the fight while the other Pokemon fight. Officer Black came at them with a few punches but Dark blocked them and Goku headbutted him out through the window Panpour was peeking from. Panpour decided to help Officer Black but didn't see the ceiling drop down on Goku and Dark.

"Dark! Goku!" Panpour said now noticed that the tailed duo were under the ceiling and saw a short redhead with an eye patch.

"Commander Red, how can you betray me like this?" Officer Black said in a betrayed tone.

"He's the guy in charge? Well don't worry, I gotcha dude." Panpour said helping Officer Black up, then they heard Commander Red talking to himself and listened carefully.

"All I need is one more Dragon Ball and at last, my dream to be as tall as a mountain will finally come true. No one will ever look down on me again!" Commander said not knowing that Panpour and Officer Black enter the room.

"Commander Red is that true?" Officer Black said shocking Commander Red.

"Officer Black you're still..." Commander Red said.

"Alive yes, thanks to him." Officer Black said as Panpour scratch the back of his head a little.

"Anyway, you mean to say that you put many lives in danger so you can gain a few stupid inches?" Panpour said in an angry tone.

"You don't understand, I've always drawn the short straw. Do you have any idea what it's like to be called the little guy?" Commander Red asked.

"Of course and I'm proud of it no matter what anyone say about me. I also understand that this wish of yours is a selfish goal that has nothing to do with anyone but yourself!" Panpour yelled.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with this army!" Commander shouted.

"He's right sir, your lame is gonna get us all killed." Officer Black said.

"I AM the Red Ribbon Army! What's good for me is good for this army and I want to be taller! You don't understand this because you're just a lackey, a wing man. Then title of commander isn't in front of your name, and there never will be!" Commander Red yelled as Officer Black, who couldn't take it anymore, pulled out a gun and shot the commander in the head, ending his life and making him drop the Dragon Balls that were in his hands.

"Looks like I've been promoted, your days as commander are over." Commander Black said as he picked up the Dragon Balls from the floor. "My first order of business will be to rule the world. I thank you for saving me little one, when the Black Ribbon Army rules the world, I'll make sure you receive a gift basket." Commander Black said to Panpour who was too stunned to speak.

Just then, they heard the floor under them move and saw Goku and Dark trying to get out from under them.

"Good they're alive! Goku, Dark listen, this guy killed the commander and now he's in charge! He's got the Dragon Balls!" Panpour said as Commander Black tried to shoot them but got a punch from Dark, making him drop the Dragon Balls as Panpour picked them up and ran out the window.

Commander Black then pulled out a capsule to reveal a fighter robot which he climbed into and pounded Goku and Dark outside.

"There it is, I see the base of the Red Ribbon Army." Nam said as everyone else saw that the base was within sight.

"Hang on everyone, I'm going to take us down right here." Yamcha said.

"Why do that? Lets just land right in front of the gate, my little friend and I will take care of anyone guarding it." Launch said holding her gun up.

"There's no reason to charge in head on." Puar said.

"She's right we need to come up with a plan." Turtle said.

"Sorry Launch, it looks like you're outnumbered." Master Roshi said making Launch grunt in annoyance as they landed the plane in a safe spot.

"Let's see, what haven't I tried yet? Ooh, a big red button, lets see how that works." Commander Black said pushing a big red button releasing a big blast, making it seem like he blasted Dark and Goku.

While Black was doing his victory dance, Goku and Dark jumped on the machine and stuck their tongues out at Black as he tried to punch them but the jumped out of the way, making the metal fist hit Black instead as they landed on a roof, jumped off, and shot out of a hole in the machine they made. As Commander Black panicked, the machine exploded and Dark and Goku were safe. The duo met up with the Pokemon and did their own victory dance.

"Wait, what about the Dragon Balls? That guy might've still had them." Dark said now remembering the Dragon Balls.

"Don't worry about it Dark, I got them right here. I took them from that mad man while you guys weren't looking." Panpour said holding up the Dragon Balls as all the Pokemon called him a life saver before Dark returned them to their Pokeballs.

"Just one more then we can wish Upa's father back to life." Goku said as he checked the radar but nothing showed up.

"What's wrong, why won't it work? Maybe I broke it again." Goku said as the trio took off on the flying nimbus.

Yamcha and the others got off to plan out how they're gonna help Goku and Dark out, until they saw Goku and Dark flying above them on the flying nimbus.

"I thought Bulma said to be careful with the radar." Panpour said.

"Oh well, we'll just go to Master Roshi's house and ask Bulma to fix it." Goku said.

"But we don't even know how to get back." Dark said as they heard shouting and they saw that it was their friends calling for them as they went down to greet them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Goku asked.

"Oh nothing, we just thought you two were dead that's all." Bulma answered in a disappointed tone.

"We heard that you two decided to take on the Red Ribbon Army, and thought you might need some help." Professor Juniper said.

"There's no need. The Red Ribbon Army is no more thanks to us." Panpour said shocking almost everyone.

"Dark, what the hell just happened to Panpour?" Oolong asked.

"Panpour drank from a magical lake in the desert and now he has the ability to talk like this for the rest of his life." Dark answered as Panpour nodded saying he's right.

"That might take some getting use to." Cheren said.

"I knew you guys wouldn't do something as dangerous as take on the Red Ribbon Army." Bianca said.

"But we did fight the army and we defeated them." Goku said shocking everyone except for Dark and Panpour.

"Maybe we were wrong, maybe they didn't need any help." Krillin said.

"The scary thing is that I believe you." Nam said.

"Bulma, I think the radar's broken. Can you fix it?" Goku asked his first friend.

"Why do you need to collect the Dragon Balls? I thought you guys were only after the Four-star ball." Bulma said.

"We already found the Four-star ball, but we need all seven of them if we plan to wish Upa's father back to life. You see, he died trying to save us. Me and Goku felt responsible because the guy who killed Upa's father was really after us, so we promised Upa that we'd collect the Dragon Balls to wish Bora back to life." Dark explained.

"Aw, you two are so sweet." Bianca said making Dark blush.

"And just like you Master Roshi, Dark and I climbed up Korin's tower and drank the sacred water." Goku said shocking the turtle hermit.

"What?! You two made it all the way to the top? How long did it take you boys to get the bottle?" Master Roshi asked his students.

"It took me and Goku three days to get it." Dark said shocking Master Roshi even more.

"I don't believe it, it took me three years to get the sacred water." Master Roshi said.

"Well lets get back to Kame House and I'll see what I can do with the radar." Bulma said as everyone except for Goku, Dark, and Panpour got on the plane and the trio followed on the flying nimbus.

"Goku and Dark really impressed me today." Bulma said.

"I know their strength is unbelievable." Oolong said.

"It's not their strength, it's their hearts. They really truly care." Bulma said in a voice that said that she's proud of them.

"Dark has always been the kid with a heart of gold." Bianca said remembering her adventures back home.

"Master Roshi, do you believe that Dark and Goku are really strong now?" Cheren asked.

"Lets say this, they didn't just stop the Red Ribbon Army, they crushed it. They demonstrated skills that go far beyond their years of training. I would take a different approach, but hey I can't ride a cloud." Master Roshi said feeling proud of his tailed students.

"If that's so, then I guess I'll tag along with them. They could use my company, besides some of their invincibility will rub off on me." Yamcha said.

"Sounds like a plan, think I'll join you." Krillin said.

"Same here, it's been a while since me and Dark hung out together." Cheren said.

"I'm in as well." Bianca said as Nam nodded saying he'll tag along as well.

The Red Ribbon Army is no more, and now our heroes need only one more Dragon Ball to find then they can make their wish. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball White!

**I told you Nam had a bigger role in the story. Remember to like and/or comment:)**


	26. Who is Fortuneteller Baba?

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark took down the Red Ribbon Army and now have six of the Dragon Balls. They only need one more to have their wish granted. Now the story continues!

Who is Fortuneteller Baba?

Everyone made it back to Master Roshi's house and Bulma began to study the dragon radar, but found out there's nothing wrong with it.

"I don't get it, it should be working fine." Bulma said.

"It showed the location of all the Dragon Balls not that long ago." Goku said.

"Maybe the ball's so far away that it's out of the radar's range." Oolong said after taking a sip of his juice.

"If it's in this universe, my radar can find it." Bulma said.

"You don't think someone ate it do you?" Bianca asked.

"Who'd eat a Dragon Ball? It's probably bad for the teeth." Oolong said.

"There are certain animals who will eat just about anything." Nam said.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do, Upa's counting on us to wish his father back?" Dark asked as Panpour patted his back.

"You could pay a visit to Fortuneteller Baba." Master Roshi said as everyone turned to him.

"Who's Fortunebelcher Baba?" Dark asked as Panpour and Cheren smacked their foreheads.

"It's Fortuneteller Baba, and whenever I can't find something, she's the one to turn to. She can find just about anything, maybe she can help you find the last Dragon Ball." Master Roshi explained to them.

"Well lets go and ask her." Panpour said.

"I think you're forgetting something, we don't know where to find her." Cheren said as Master Roshi pulled out a map and pointed the direction to Fortuneteller Baba's palace.

After knowing where to find Fortuneteller Baba, Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Nam, Cheren, and Bianca decided to go with Goku and Dark while the others decided it was time to go home. Now they were on their way to Fortuneteller Baba's palace.

"Thanks for coming with us guys." Dark said to Cheren and Bianca.

"It's no trouble, besides we thought it'd be like the old days back in the Unova region." Cheren said as Bianca nodded in agreement.

They went to a station to fill up the plane with gas, and Goku spotted someone selling ice cream. As soon as Goku and Dark jumped off, their clothes were ripping like paper.

"Goku, Dark, your clothes are tearing real bad." Yamcha said.

"I guess they got worn out from all the fighting." Goku said.

"We better buy new outfits for you two, I doubt Fortuneteller Baba is gonna see you two like that." Bianca said.

"And while you're at it, buy some underpants." Krillin, Puar, Nam, Cheren, and Panpour said in unison.

While a local tailor worked on the outfits, Goku and Dark decided it was best to go get Upa, so they took off towards Korin's tower on the flying nimbus and came back with Upa.

"Guys, this is Upa." Goku introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you." Upa said in a polite tone.

"Nice to meet you to Upa." Bianca said.

"Here are your new clothes you guys." Yamcha said handing the fixed uniforms to Goku and Dark.

"Thanks Yamcha." Dark said as he and Goku took off their old clothes in public, making all of their friends blush with embarrassment.

"Dark, we talked about this, you don't change clothes in the street." Cheren scolded quietly as girls giggled at the naked tailed boys.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" Yamcha, Krillin, Panpour, and Cheren shouted to Goku and Dark.

After Goku and Dark put their clothes on, they were back on the road to Fortuneteller Baba, until they finally reached her palace.

"What a crowd, do you think they came all this to have their fortune told by the fortuneteller?" Dark asked looking at the fighters in front of the entrance.

"Well they didn't come here for tea." Panpour said.

"Welcome. Are you all together?" a pink ghost asked the group.

"Yes we are." Nam said.

"Is this Fortuneseller Baba's house?" Goku asked.

"Teller, fortuneteller, and it's a palace not a house." the ghost corrected.

"The way that those are dressed, you'd think they were heading into battle." Bianca said looking at the group that just went in with the ghost.

"If that's the case, then her name should be fortune wrestler Baba." Yamcha said.

"If things get bad, I want you to know I'm behind you all the way, like right next to the plane whenever you guys are ready to take off." Krillin said cowardly.

"Am I the only one getting a bad feeling about this?" Puar asked.

"No I'm getting a bad feeling to." Cheren said as they heard screams of pain and they all panicked except for Goku and Dark.

They saw that the group before them all banged up before the banged up group high-tailed it out of there as the ghost floated to the group.

"What exactly happened to them, if I may ask?" Nam asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about that. Follow me please." the ghost said as the group followed it to Fortuneteller Baba.

When they entered, they saw an old pink haired lady floating on a crystal ball, Fortuneteller Baba herself.

"Are you Fortunecaller Baba?" Goku asked.

"It's Fortuneteller Baba." Baba corrected.

"Can you help us find something?" Cheren asked.

"Of course, if it's lost, I can find it, for a price." Baba said.

"What's the price?" Bianca asked.

"About 10 million zennie." Baba answered shocking everyone except for Goku and Dark.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have that much money." Nam said.

"Don't worry, we can arrange something else for you. Follow me." Baba said as she showed the group their way to an outside battle field.

"Here's how it works, if you can defeat my five warriors then I'll tell your fortune for free." Baba said brightening everyone's spirits.

"Alright lets do it! I'll go first." Krillin said as he walked into the ring, ready to fight.

"Be careful, these are not your regular fighters." Baba warned with a smirk.

"Don't worry they fought in the world martial arts tournament, and they did very well I might add." Bianca said with a smirk of her own.

"We'll see about that." Baba said.

Who are these five warriors that Baba speaks of? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	27. The mysterious masked man

**Just to let you know, I'm skipping ahead to where Goku fights the masked man, but you'll find out what happened to the first four fighters in the chapter. Now enjoy! **

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and their friends made it to the palace of Fortuneteller Baba, only to find out that they have to fight Baba's fighters in order to find out where the last Dragon Ball is. Krillin was up against Fangs the Vampire and lost to the blood sucker. Nam showed Fangs the skills he had along with garlic breath and easily defeated Fangs. Yamcha was up next, fighting an invisible man, and won thanks to Krillin's thinking which involved Bulma and Master Roshi. They made it to the devil's toilet where Yamcha fought Bandages the mummy, and lost. Dark was up next and defeated Bandages with just one punch, surprising everyone except for Goku and Panpour. Next up was Spike, the devil man, he tried everything on Dark, even the power of the Devilmite Beam, which can turn a person's own negative energy against the target, but the beam had no effect on Dark since his heart was pure. Dark won against Spike, and was waiting for the fifth fighter. Find out what happens now today on Dragon Ball White!

The mysterious masked man

The fifth fighter came from out of the shadows and there was something about him that seems familiar to both Goku and Master Roshi.

"Excuse me Baba, but may we take the fight outside? I think the fresh air might do all of us some good." the masked man said.

"Ah yes, your victory should be viewed throughout the world." Baba said as they all headed outside for the fight with the fifth fighter to begin.

"Alright, lets begin." Dark said bowing to the masked man as he did the same to Dark.

"That's nice of you, but I don't want to fight you. I'd like for him to be my opponent." the masked man said pointing at Goku.

"Uh, okay?" Dark said.

"Don't worry, if I beat him, I'll fight you next." the masked man said lifting Dark's spirits as he went to his friends and Goku took his place in the ring.

"This is odd, why would he insist on fighting Goku instead of Dark?" Nam asked.

"Because he's scared of my master that's why." Panpour said making everyone fall over.

"I don't think that's it, my guess is that he wants to battle Goku before he fights me." Dark said.

After bowing to one another, Goku charged at the masked man as they came at one another with punches and kicks, neither one of them going easy on one another.

"Man this is intense." Cheren said as they watch the battle go on and they heard Baba telling her fighter to win the fight.

"Look, you're giving me a huge headache with you chanting for your fighter to win, so will you please shut the hell up already?!" Panpour yelled in anger at Baba.

They continued with the flurries of punches and kicks again, and then the masked man did something that shocked everyone.

"Here's something I think you'll get a kick out of." the masked man as he got ready for his next attack and chanted "Kaaa meeee"

"Oh boy, if that's what I think it is, then this isn't good." Master Roshi said in shock.

"Haaaa" the masked man continued.

"Oh boy." Panpour said.

"Meeeee HAAAAAA!" the masked man finished chanting and fired a Kamehameha wave at Goku. But when the smoke cleared, everyone but Dark was shocked to see the afterimage of Goku and they wonder where he went as Master Roshi now knew the identity of the masked man.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" Baba asked Dark who pointed up and everyone was shocked to see Goku up there as he fired his own at the masked man making him fall flat on his back.

Goku went to see if the masked man's out for the count, but he didn't count on the masked man grabbing his tail, making him lose all his power and shocking everyone. As the masked man kept pummeling Goku, Master Roshi truly knew the identity of the masked man, which is Goku's deceased grandfather, Gohan. Dark was about to step in and help, when Goku's grandpa looked at him and the rest of the group and was surprised to see that Dark had a tail like Goku's.

"He has a tail as well." Gohan thought. "Excuse me young man, but is your name Dark by any chance?" Gohan asked shocking Dark even more.

"Why yes I am." Dark answered.

"Your friends are very loyal to you, especially Dark, he was about to come and help you." Gohan said to Goku who looked at his friends to see their worried expressions on their faces.

Gohan continued to pound Goku by the tail until it came clean off and making Goku yell in pain.

"Oh that had to hurt. At least you don't have to worry about anyone pulling on it anymore." Gohan said as everyone saw Goku doing the pain dance.

"You meanie, why did you have to go and take off my tail?" Goku said in an angry tone as he got into fighting position, and what the masked man did shocked everyone.

"I surrender." Gohan said in a happy tone.

"My guess is that he got tired of fighting." Panpour said as the masked man chuckled.

"That's not it my blue friend." the masked man said before he turned to Goku and said "You've come a long way in such a short time Goku, I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but how do you know my name?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunately you never mastered your only weakness, this tail would be your own undoing one day, I always told you that." the masked man said holding up the detached tail and shocking Goku who found out who the masked man is after hearing him.

"Thank goodness, I was so tired of wearing this silly mask." Gohan said pulling off the mask showing his face to everyone.

"Is that you grandpa? Yes, it is you. You're here, I missed you so much!" Goku said as he ran towards his grandpa with tears in his eyes.

"Where have you been? I thought you..." Goku said before hugging his grandpa and cried.

"There there, it's okay." Gohan said to his grandson.

"Goku, I've never seen him like this." Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"With his strength, it's easy to forget he's just a kid." Yamcha said.

"Goku's lucky, after all this time, he can hug his grandpa again. I just wish I can do the same with my mom." Dark said looking at Goku and his grandpa.

After being told that Baba knew about them coming from the very start, Goku showed the Four-star Dragon Ball to his grandpa and he was told about his recent adventures with Dark by Bulma.

"Excuse me sir, but how do you know me, I haven't met you until today?" Dark asked as Gohan laughed.

"I know your mother my boy, she told me about another boy with a tail named Dark, and when I saw your tail, I had a feeling that you were Mitsumi's boy." Gohan said before he went back to otherworld and Baba revealed the location of the last Dragon Ball, which was inside of a red car, so Goku, Dark, and Panpour raced off to find the red car.

What dangers await the trio once they find out who's in the car with the Dragon Ball? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!

**I know it's not as action like as I thought it would be but it'll get better soon enough. Until next time, later:) **


	28. Pilaf's tactics

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku won the battle against the masked man, who turned out to be his grandfather Gohan. After their reunion, Goku and the others found where the last Dragon Ball is. Goku, Dark, and Panpour now race off to find the red car where the Dragon Ball is, find out what happens now on Dragon Ball White!

Pilaf's tactics

The trio finally found the red car and landed on the roof and peeked through the front to see Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen.

"Hi, have you seen a Dragon Ball?" Goku asked them.

"Hey, do we know you?" Dark asked as Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen panicked and stopped the car making Goku and Dark fall off.

Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu got out of the car to face Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Emperor Pilaf? When will he give up?" Panpour asked hopping off Dark's shoulder.

"Listen, we know you have a Dragon Ball, just give it to us and we won't hurt you." Dark said.

"Never! You think your little wish is bigger than my plans to rule the world? I don't think so." Pilaf said.

"Look we don't have time for this. Just give us the Dragon Ball, stop chasing them and we'll be on our way." Panpour said.

"No way I'm gonna listen to a blue monkey like you." Pilaf said but then he and his henchmen realized Panpour couldn't talk the last time they saw the trio.

"Hey, how'd you do that, the whole talking thing?" Shu asked.

"I drank from a magical lake in the desert." Panpour said.

"How about I make you a deal, if you three can beat us in a three-on-three battle, then I'll give you the Dragon Ball. If we win, you give us the six that you have." Pilaf said holding up the One-star Dragon Ball.

"Okay big shot, you got a deal." Panpour said getting ready for battle.

"Wait, how did you know we have six Dragon Balls?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I have my ways. Now lets shake on it, pinky swear." Pilaf said holding up his pinky.

"Hey it's impolite to swear." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement and everyone else fell over.

"You idiot, don't you know anything about pinky swearing? It's like shaking hands, except you use your little fingers like this and then you shake up and down and now the deal is set." Pilaf explained using himself and Goku as a demonstration and walked back over to Mai and Shu and said "There, now that's a promise, you can't take it back."

"Can we fight now?" Dark asked ready for battle as Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu got into battle robots.

Goku went towards Pilaf with a kick but Pilaf blocked it, making Goku fall on his head. While Pilaf was happy about blocking Goku's kick, he didn't noticed that Dark picked up a boulder and threw it at Pilaf but didn't do anything to the bot.

Throughout the battle, the trio had trouble beating Pilaf and his henchmen, then they surrounded the trio preparing for their next attack until Shu discovered something about Goku.

"Sire, I don't see one of the boys tail anywhere, maybe he's got it stuck inside his pants." Shu said to Emperor Pilaf.

"You mean Goku?" Dark asked.

"Can you three give us a minute?" Pilaf asked as he, Mai, and Shu huddled up for plan B.

After careful thinking, the bad trio surrounded the good trio again as Mai grabbed Goku and Shu burned Goku's pants off with his flamethrower, Pilaf grabbed a tail, but saw that Goku didn't have a tail.

"Emperor I can't hold on any longer. Quick, grab his tail!" Mai said as Goku struggled to get out of Mai's grip.

"But Mai he does have his tail." Shu said.

"If Goku doesn't have a tail, then who's tail am I holding?" Pilaf asked looking at the tail he was holding, he looked to see that it was Dark's tail that he was holding as Goku broke free of Mai's grip.

"Why'd you have to go and do that? This is the only outfit I brought here with me." Goku said.

"What happen to your tail?" the bad trio asked in unison.

"My tail? It got pulled off." Goku said making the bad trio fall over as Pilaf realized he was still gripping on Dark's tail.

"Well you won't do anything to us unless you want something to happen to your friend. We know that you boys lose your power with one grip of your tails. We won!" Pilaf said as everyone else looked at Dark only to see him with a silly grin on his face.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Dark doesn't get weak even when someone grabs his tail." Panpour said knowing his master well.

"What are you talking about?" Pilaf asked as he heard a tap on the mechanical arm and looked to see Dark before Dark freed his tail.

"What do we do now Emperor?" Shu asked.

"RUN!" Pilaf yelled in a panicked tone.

The bad trio ran away as Shu fired a missile at the good trio, but Goku caught it and threw it back at them and then KABOOM! The trio ran up to Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen next to their shattered robots.

"Can we please have your Dragon Ball?" Dark asked in a polite tone.

"Take it, please take it." Pilaf said handing Dark the One-star Dragon Ball.

"Yeah! One more thing." Goku said looking at Shu.

After a quick costume change, Shu was naked and Goku was wearing Shu's outfit.

"Thank you, it's a perfect fit." Goku said.

"This will be our little secret." Shu said embarrassed.

"Goodbye, have a nice day." Dark said as he, Goku, and Panpour went back to Fortuneteller Baba's palace on the flying nimbus.

"We finally got all seven Dragon Balls, now we can wish Upa's father back to life." Panpour said looking at the Dragon Ball in Goku's hands.

Our heroes succeeded in collecting all seven of the Dragon Balls, but can they really bring Upa's father back to life? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	29. The Eternal Dragon Rises

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Panpour found out that Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu had the last Dragon Ball with them. After a quick three-on-three battle, and a quick costume change for Goku, our heroes finally have all seven of the Dragon Balls. The only thing left to do is call the eternal dragon, today on Dragon Ball White!

The Eternal Dragon Rises

Goku and Dark made it back to Fortuneteller Baba's palace and landed in front of their friends.

"How did finding the Dragon Ball go?" Bianca asked.

"Goku, what happened to the outfit you were wearing before?" Krillin asked.

"Lets just say we ran into some familiar faces while we were trying to find the last ball." Panpour said.

"Good news Upa, we have all the Dragon Balls. Now we can wish your father back to life." Dark said.

"Sorry nimbus but we can't rest just yet, we need to get Upa back home and wish his father back." Goku said as he, Dark, Panpour, and Upa got on the flying nimbus.

"We'll be back after the dragon grants our wish." Panpour said.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Upa said.

"Likewise, now you mind your father Upa." Master Roshi said.

"I will never disobey him." Upa said with tears in his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Dark asked as Upa dried his eyes and nodded and they were on their way to Upa's home next to Korin's tower.

"Those boys really need to learn to take an easy once in a while." Master Roshi said.

"That's too bad I really wanted to see the dragon." Cheren said.

"Those two are special boys and the whole world will know it. I sense that they'll be great heroes." Baba said shocking everyone.

"Goku and Dark? Great heroes, what are you talking about?" Nam asked.

"What do you know Baba?" Master Roshi asked his sister.

"Just the events yet to come." Baba said.

Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Upa were having fun with each other while heading back to the sacred land of Korin. They finally made it and placed the Dragon Balls on the floor while Upa looked at his father's grave and started to cry.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again Upa." Dark said putting a hand on Upa's shoulder.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets call the dragon and let the good times roll." Panpour said.

"ETERNAL DRAGON, I HAVE A WISH!" Goku shouted.

The Dragon Balls started to glow bright and lighting flashed around the area after it got cloudy, and finally, in a bright flash of light, the eternal dragon appeared in front of the trio and Upa, who was scared at what he saw.

"Why have you disturbed my slumber?" the dragon asked.

"Hey, tell him your wish Upa." Goku said as Upa tried to speak to the dragon but hid behind a tree.

"Speak up human." the dragon said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Hey dragon-" Dark said before Upa interrupted him by saying that he can do it and walked up towards the dragon.

"Please help me, bring my father back to life. I miss him so much." Upa said to the dragon.

"Can you do it?" Goku asked.

"Yes I can, your wish is granted." the dragon said.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. He may seem scary, but he's really nice once you get to know him." Dark said as the dragon's red eyes glowed and a small lightning bolt hit Bora's grave and he rose from the ground as Upa ran to give his revived father a hug and Bora and Upa shared a nice father-son moment.

"I remember, I died thanks to that bad man." Bora said.

"But Goku and Dark brought you back after beating that bad man that beat you father." Upa said to his father.

"Then I owe you great thanks." Bora said to the tailed duo and the dragon.

"Thank you sir, you really made them happy." Dark said in a polite tone to the dragon.

"You're welcome. Your wish is granted, I will take my leave." the dragon said as the Dragon Balls went up in the sky, getting ready to spread out throughout the world again, but Goku jumped up high and caught the Four-star Dragon Ball before it could escape and landed back to the others.

"Goku, are you okay? Why did you do that?" Upa asked.

"I knew the Dragon Balls would spread out throughout the world after the dragon grants a wish, so I had to save the Four-star ball before it got away. But look at it now." Goku said showing the Dragon Ball to Upa and Bora.

"But, it's a round stone." Upa said.

"That's what happens when the Dragon Balls spread out, they become round stones for one year." Dark said.

"Goku, Dark, you two are gifts from the stars. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you two for all you've done." Bora said.

"You just did silly." Goku said.

"Still, one day, I'll find a way to repay you two for your kindness." Bora said.

"I guess it's time to go back to the others, come on." Goku said as he, Dark, and Panpour got on the flying nimbus, said goodbye to Bora and Upa, and flew back to Fortuneteller Baba's palace.

Meanwhile everyone was having little chats with someone else as Yamcha approached Master Roshi.

"Excuse me Master Roshi, I was wondering if you would take me as your student. You see I saw what a good job you did with Goku and Dark." Yamcha said as Bulma was surprised to hear what Yamcha requested.

"Sorry boy, but three students is my limit." Master Roshi said.

"I won't be any trouble please." Yamcha begged.

"I'm sorry." Master Roshi said as Bulma got really mad and decided to step in.

"If you take Yamcha as a student, I'll come and watch. I have this new bikini I've been dying to try on." Bulma said making Master Roshi change his mind.

"So when can you start? I'll even take Nam as my student." Master Roshi said making everyone fall over as Cheren and Bianca saw Professor Juniper on a flying type Pokemon coming their way and Goku, Dark, and Panpour came back to the group.

"Did it work?" Bianca asked.

"Yep, they were really happy to be reunited." Dark said.

"It's too bad you have to wait another year to find your grandpa's keepsake." Bulma said to Goku.

"But I caught the Four-star ball before it had a chance to go anywhere, see?" Goku said holding the round stone he caught.

"That must be one hell of a jump." Cheren said.

"Does that mean you're not gonna look for the Dragon Balls anymore?" Krillin asked as Goku nodded in response.

"Now the only thing left to do is train for the next tournament." Dark said in excitement.

"Guess what, Master Roshi agreed to take me and Nam on as his students so we'll be training together." Yamcha said but everyone turned to Master Roshi after he said it was a bad idea.

"What do you mean by that Master Roshi?" Nam asked.

"You boys want to be stronger than you are now right?" Master Roshi asked Goku and Dark.

"Yes master." Goku and Dark answered in unison.

"Then I can be of no use to you, you two have officially outgrown my teachings. It's time you two set out on your own and learn from life, go see the world and the wonders it has." Master Roshi told his tailed students as everyone else stared at him in awe.

"You lost me." Goku said.

"What did you mean by that master?" Dark asked making Master Roshi fall over.

"He means go travel and see the world while training for the tournament." Professor Juniper said.

"Oh right, it'll be like the old times back home." Dark said.

"We'll plan to meet up at the world martial arts tournament." Master Roshi said.

"Wait, you mean we won't see Dark and Goku again for five years?" Cheren asked the turtle hermit.

"No in three years. The tournament has added so many fans that they're holding it every three years from now on." Master Roshi told Cheren.

"Sounds good to us. NIM-" Goku said before Master Roshi interrupted him.

"No cloud, and Dark give all your Pokemon to Professor Juniper." Master Roshi said shocking everyone except for Professor Juniper.

"Why can't I use the flying nimbus and why can't Dark bring his Pokemon with him?" Goku asked.

"You won't get stronger if you rely on the nimbus cloud for transportation or your Pokemon for backup. You two must travel the world on foot without any help." Master Roshi said shocking everyone.

"That seems kind of harsh." Bianca said.

"Yamcha, what sort of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" Nam asked the former desert bandit.

"He has a point boys, the nimbus cloud and your Pokemon will only slow you down." the professor said making Panpour mad.

"That sounds fun!" Goku said in excitement.

"Take good care of my Pokemon while I'm gone professor." Dark said handing Panpour and the Pokebelt to her.

"They'll be just fine." the professor said.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me Dark?" Panpour asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be okay. Come on Goku lets go." Dark said as Goku finished saying goodbye to the others and the tailed duo went out for great adventure.

"They're determined I'll give them that." Cheren said.

"I don't think they even know what pain is." Yamcha said.

"Hey how about for kicks you have a little taste of what it's like to be those two?" Baba whispered in her brother's ear, earning a snicker from him.

"Okay, lets run all the way home, loser washes my socks. Ready, GO!" Master Roshi said as everyone started to run with Bulma and Cheren complaining about having to do this when they're not his students.

"Good luck Dark." Panpour thought while looking at the sky and running with the others.

The Dragon Balls made Upa's wish come true, and now our tailed heroes journey the world as a new form of training. To hear from them again, read the next chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	30. The Rampage of InoShikaCho

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, the eternal dragon brought Bora back to life and Goku and Dark were told to take their training to the next level by Master Roshi. Now the story continues as we join our heroes in the middle of their training today on Dragon Ball White!

The Rampage of InoShikaCho

Goku and Dark were walking with a couple of branches tied behind them and they felt tired and hungry. For quite some time, they've been busy with their training, and during the time, Goku's tail grew back to his joy. They were walking until they saw something fast coming their way and saw that it was a family that was scared to death but couldn't stop. So the tailed duo decided to stop them before they got hurt. They were successful in saving the family.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Goku asked.

"We were running away from a terrible monster called InoShikaCho." the man said.

"InoShikaCho? What's that?" Dark asked.

"It's a savage monster who only knows how to destroy things. It destroyed our house, leaving nothing but dust." the man explained.

"Sounds like a good opponent, can you take us to him?" Goku asked.

"I'm thankful for what you're trying to do, but InoShikaCho isn't a fighter, it's a killer." the man said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, we fought plenty of those before. Just leave it to us." Dark said before the terrified family high-tailed it out of there and Goku and Dark were on their way to find and fight InoShikaCho.

Meanwhile at Master Roshi's house, Krillin and Yamcha were sparing against each other while Nam was meditating and Master Roshi was looking at his photo album while Bulma and Professor Juniper were watching Krillin and Yamcha spar with each other.

"I'm no expert but shouldn't be coaching them or blow a whistle or something?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, my job is to teach and theirs is to sweat." Master Roshi said looking at his students.

"Well by the looks of it, you'll soon be unemployed." Cheren said as he, Bianca, and Panpour walked out of the house and got a look at the photo album with Bulma and the professor.

"Wow, he's handsome. Who's he?" Bulma asked pointing at the picture of a young man wearing sunglasses.

"That's me." Master Roshi said.

"What, no way. That guy has hair." Panpour said.

"I wasn't born bald you little blue runt, I had a full head of hair once." Master Roshi yelled at Panpour before he turned the page.

"Who's the person holding the animal?" Bianca asked.

"That's my old friend the crane hermit." Master Roshi replied.

"Your friend looks nice, but what's with the ugly-ass creature in his arms?" Panpour asked.

"Ugly? I think the word you're looking for is unique, InoShikaCho is a very interesting creature. No one ever had such a good friend, well at first. When it grew up so did its temper. It's interesting to see something so sweet become so violent." Master Roshi explained as they looked at the photos of him, the crane hermit, and InoShikaCho.

"So do you have any idea where this bundle of joy is right now?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Hopefully, as far away from anyone as possible. Whenever it's around people, they get hurt." Master Roshi said as he looked to see Nam getting ready to take on Krillin and Yamcha at the same time.

Later that night, Goku and Dark got lost trying to find the village where they were told to find InoShikaCho, but they heard an angry mob ahead of them and from what they heard, they were after InoShikaCho. When they caught up with the angry mob, they saw two fighters in green and yellow outfits about to fight. The short one was white with red cheeks and the tall one had three eyes and they each took out InoShikaCho with one kick.

Later on, Goku and Dark were doing some tail fishing so that they could have something in their stomachs, and they were doing it while they were naked.

"Hey Dark I think I caught something." Goku said pulling his tail from the water.

"It's just some more green stuff. Maybe the fish are asleep Goku." Dark said as he pulled his tail out of the water to find some seaweed on it. Then they smelled someone cooking corn and after putting their clothes back on, they followed their noses to see the two mysterious fighters eating corn with InoShikaCho.

"InoShikaCho." Dark said.

"He didn't die after all." Goku said in a happy tone.

"But why is he eating corn with those two fighters?" Dark asked in curiosity.

"InoShikaCho, I gotta say that was your best performance yet." the little fighter said.

"I say we go for another town or two and then go back to training. And lets double the repayment." the three eyed man said as his little friend nodded in agreement before they spotted Goku and Dark coming to them.

"Can we have some of that?" Goku asked as he and Dark were starving at this point.

"Where did the kids come from?" the three eyed man asked.

"You must be friends with them you don't seem so man now." Goku said putting a hand on InoShikaCho as Dark did the same.

"Hands off boys!" the three eyed man said pushing Goku and Dark away from InoShikaCho.

"What's the matter?" Dark asked as he and Goku got on their feet.

"Now that you two know our secret, I can't let you live." the three eyed man said.

"What secret?" Dark asked.

"Die spies." the little fighter said getting into fighting position until his three eyed friend stopped him.

"Wait let me take this, I need the warm-up after that meal." the three eyed man said getting into fighting position.

"We'd like some food, we're starving." Goku said.

"Die!" the three eyed man said as he trying to hit the tailed duo who dodged his every move.

"They move like fighters." the little fighter said in awe.

"You little spies, what are your names?" the three eyed man asked.

"He's Goku and I'm Dark." Dark said.

"We're hungry." Goku and Dark said at the same time.

"Goku and Dark. I've heard those names somewhere before." the little fighter said as the three eyed man came at the tailed duo with a two foot kick but hit a tree when they ducked, then the tree fell on top of the tailed duo.

"That takes care of that problem." the three eyed man said.

"They were something." the little fighter said.

"Come on, we got work to do." the three eyed man said.

_InoShikaCho charged at Goku and Dark and stabbed them with its horns._

Bulma woke up and screamed at what she dreamed about making everyone else rush to her.

"Bulma what happened?" Nam asked.

"It was a monster, in my dream it attacked Goku and Dark and stabbed them with its horns." Bulma said in a worried tone.

"InoShikaCho?" Master Roshi asked making Bulma nod in response.

"How can we tell if they're okay?" Bianca said in a worried tone.

"They say a kiss can bring good luck." Master Roshi said leaning close to Bianca making Cheren grab him by the ear in annoyance.

The next day, Goku and Dark were laying in bed being watched by a girl that almost looks like Palutena, when they woke she said that her name is Tamin and that she found them under a tree last night.

"We were hungry and... Wait those guys!" Goku yelled.

"What guys?" Tamin asked.

"We don't know their names, but we saw them eating corn with InoShikaCho." Dark explained.

"InoShikaCho eating corn? How is that possible? I heard that he was killed last night." Tamin said.

"It was all a lie. Those two guy who were hired to kill him are his friends." Goku said.

"Then we've been robbed." Tamin said in an angry tone.

"They took something from you?" Dark asked.

"The villagers paid those two and gave them some corn." Tamin said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop them... as soon as we get something to eat." Goku said after his and Dark's stomachs growled.

"Is that all?" Tamin asked before giggling a little and after a few minutes, she came with two plates full of food which Goku and Dark scarfed down as fast as they can.

That night, they came to a nearby village and saw the same guys and some villagers getting ready to pay them.

"Stop, you don't have to pay them anything." Goku said as he and Dark ran towards the three eyed man and his little buddy.

"You're alive." the little fighter said.

"Yeah we are, and so is InoShikaCho, watch this." Dark said as he and Goku walked up to InoShikaCho and tickled it making it laugh.

"See? These two are his friends. They set the whole thing up, InoShikaCho terrorizes the village and they pretend to beat him up." Goku said pointing to the three eyed man and his little pal.

"Wait, it is the boys who befriend the monster. I'll prove it to you." the three eyed man said as he placed a torch under the InoShikaCho's back.

"If they aren't friends, then the boys will let it burn." the three eyed man said as InoShikaCho yelped in pain, and after some time the tailed duo couldn't take it anymore and freed InoShikaCho.

"Are you okay? You should chose your friends carefully." Goku said as InoShikaCho glared at the three eyed man and his little friend.

The villagers began to fire at the tailed duo as InoShikaCho tried to protect them until Goku and Dark carried him out of the village.

"This looks like a good place to hide." Goku said as they noticed how bad InoShikaCho's back was burned and they decided to take him to Tamin.

When they got to the village, they were surrounded by the villagers from the last village and dodged the bullets they fired.

"STOP, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" the village elder said noticing Tamin and the elder of her village coming their way and they explained everything to everyone.

After getting InoShikaCho into the village, Tamin treated his wound with care.

"There you go Ino, that medicine I gave you should help your wound heal much faster." Tamin said.

"I wish we knew who those two guys were." Goku said.

"I overheard them talking about the world martial arts tournament." Tamin said.

"Really? We're in training for the tournament." Dark said.

"That's great, with your strength, one of you will win for sure." Tamin said.

"There are some guys stronger than us, so that's why we're training." Goku said as InoShikaCho turned to them getting ready to fight.

"Ino what are you doing? They saved your life." Tamin said.

"I get it, it's his way of thanking us. He wants to help us with our training. Am I right Ino?" Dark said as InoShikaCho nodded telling him he was right.

"Alright, lets begin." Goku said as the three of them started the training.

After quite an experience, the tailed duo found a new sparing partner and friend in InoShikaCho. But there are unanswered questions , who are those two mysterious fighters? What connection do they have with the world martial arts tournament? With the tailed duo saying goodbye to the village and its new helper, they continue their training for the tournament. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball White!


	31. Rivals and Arrivals

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark were told to train on their own and helped a creature named InoShikaCho. After helping the creature out, Goku and Dark decided to go their separate ways and train alone. Three years have passed, now our heroes race to the world martial arts tournament. Find out the competition today on Dragon Ball White!

Rivals and Arrivals

On Master Roshi's island, everyone except for Launch was about ready to leave.

"Are you sure you won't come with us Launch?" Master Roshi asked.

"I'm sure, the city air is bad for my sinuses." Launch said before she sneezed and changed into the dangerous blonde scaring everyone.

"Where do you think you're going?" Launch asked.

"To the world martial arts tournament." Nam answered in a scared tone.

"And you were gonna leave without me?" Launch said.

"But didn't you say that the city air is bad for your sinuses Launch?" Master Roshi asked as Launch put her foot on the boat.

"Nonsense, I love a little smug in my lunges." Launch said.

Everyone then saw Panpour, Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper on Zekrom before they jumped on the boat and returned Zekrom to his pokeball. During the three years of training, Bianca became Professor Juniper's assistant and Cheren became a gym leader. After greeting each other, they were on their way to the tournament.

"I can't wait to see how much stronger I've gotten." Yamcha said.

"I bet Goku and Dark will be happy to see us." Krillin said.

"Do you think Goku and Dark made it to the tournament by now?" Bulma asked.

"Knowing those two, they're probably already checking out the competition by now." Cheren said.

"I can't wait to see my master again." Panpour said getting more and more excited to get to see his master fight in the tournament.

"Easy Panpour, I'm sure Dark can't wait to see you again." Turtle said.

"Hey Oolong, how much longer until we get to the airport?" Bianca asked the pig driving the boat.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Oolong answered as everyone saw the airport.

They got off the boat and got on the plane to the tournament.

Meanwhile Dark was sitting on a branch of a fruit tree and he saw Goku swimming his way.

"Hey Goku, up here!" Dark yelled catching Goku's attention.

"Dark, it's good to see you again. Aren't you heading to the tournament?" Goku said.

"I was but then I got hungry and decided to stop for a little snack. Want some?" Dark said as Goku climbed up the tree to eat some of the fruit with Dark, then they saw tigers at the bottom of the tree.

"Hey, look at the tigers." Goku said.

"I bet they're hungry to." Dark said.

"Here you go." Goku said as he and Dark tossed some fruit to the tigers, but saw that the tigers didn't even lay a paw on the fruit.

"What's wrong kitties?" Dark asked as he and Goku jumped off the tree then they were attacked by the tigers.

In the airplane, Master Roshi, Professor Juniper and the others were almost there to the tournament.

"I can't wait 'till we get there. I'm gonna win it for sure." Yamcha said.

"Don't count me out Yamcha, I might win." Krillin said with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe if I decide not to use my hands or feet." Yamcha said.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something? Or someone? Like Goku and Dark?" Bulma said.

"Goku and Dark, Schmoku and Schmark. My money's on Jackie Chun, he did win the last time." Oolong said making Launch angry after Oolong mentioned Jackie Chun.

"I hate Jackie, he beat Goku last time, lets kill him." Launch said making Master Roshi scared and mutter "Help."

"But there's still Nam." Bianca said.

"I'm hoping that I would get a rematch from Dark." Nam said as the flight attendant came.

"Can I help you sir?" the flight attendant asked the turtle hermit.

"Yes, I want off this thing!" Master Roshi said.

"I'll be sure to tell the pilot." the attendant said.

"Land or get me a parachute, either way I'm leaving!" Master Roshi said.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. Would you like a bag of peanuts while you wait sir?" the attendant said.

"I don't want peanuts, I want this bird on the ground!" Master Roshi said as the flight attendant took off to tell the pilot leaving a panicking Master Roshi and his friends who were all blushing with embarrassment.

After they got to the sign in stand of the 22nd world martial arts tournament, Yamcha, Krillin, and Nam signed up for the tournament.

"By any chance, have Goku and Dark signed up for the tournament?" Master Roshi asked.

"Oh yeah the two boys with tails. I'm afraid I haven't seen either one of them today." the sign-up man said.

"How can they be late for the tournament?" Cheren asked looking around to find out that Goku and Dark are nowhere to be found.

"And they were looking forward to the tournament." Bulma said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they show up." Bianca said.

After some waiting, Goku and Dark still didn't show up.

"Lets just admit it, they're not coming." Oolong said earning a smack from Panpour.

"My master never runs away from any challenge!" Panpour yelled.

"Oh, I almost forgot to sign in." Master Roshi said silently as he signed in as Jackie Chun after a little talk with the sign-up man.

"Maybe they're saving some lives on their way to the tournament." Bianca said.

"Yeah that sounds like them." Cheren said.

"Hey master, you were talking to that guy like you were best friends." Turtle said.

"That's none of your business!" Master Roshi yelled as he turned around to see someone from his past.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Master Roshi." said an old man wearing sunglasses, a hat that looks like a crane, and a green and yellow outfit with the symbol of the crane and next to him were the three eyed man and the little fighter who were once in cahoots with InoShikaCho.

"Crane hermit Shen, what are you doing here?" Master Roshi asked.

"My students are here to enter the tournament. I heard your boys did an okay job at the last tournament." Master Shen said.

"I suppose you think your students can beat mine in the tournament." Master Roshi said.

"Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu aren't about to lose to your boys." Master Shen argued.

"My boys will beat yours." Master Roshi yelled.

"Don't be so sure, not even Jackie Chun stands a chance against my students." Master Shen said before he, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu went to sign up for the tournament.

"And to think I use to call him my friend." Master Roshi said silently.

"What a grouch." Panpour said before he was lifted off the ground by a familiar pair of hands.

"It's been a while since I last saw my papa's master." a familiar female voice said as everyone turned to see Palutena holding Panpour.

"Palutena, I guess you're gonna enter the tournament, right?" Master Roshi asked the Ox-King's tailed daughter.

"Yep, I've been training for it for the past three years after I last saw Dark and Goku. I better go sign up." Palutena said as she went to sign up.

After some more waiting, there was only one more minute before the sign-up booth closes. After a few seconds, Launch and Palutena saw Goku and Dark coming their way in tiger pelts.

"Goku and Dark are here, are they on time to sign up?" Master Roshi asked the sign-up man who nodded as in saying yes.

"All of you are looking great." Dark said to everyone.

"It's so good to see you again Dark." Palutena said.

"Likewise." Dark said.

"What have you gotten yourselves into this time, you two look filthy." Bulma said to her tailed friends.

"It's so good to see you again Bulma." Goku said making Bulma smile at him.

"I missed you so much Dark." Panpour said taking his place on his master's left shoulder.

"I missed you and everyone else to Panpour." Dark said petting his little blue buddy.

"You boys look awfully winded for someone who rides a cloud, where's the flying nimbus?" Master Roshi asked.

"Master didn't you say that me and Dark shouldn't rely on the flying nimbus and Dark's Pokemon?" Goku asked.

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Master Roshi said.

"You won't believe this Dark, but Cheren became a gym leader back home and I'm now Professor Juniper's lab assistant." Bianca said to her little tailed friend.

"Wow, you two have been pretty busy since I've been gone." Dark said as Cheren nodded to his friend.

"What do you say we go out to eat?" Master Roshi said as everyone agreed especially Goku and Dark.

After a long diner, they headed back to the hotel to hang out.

The tournament is less than one good night sleep away. Who will win the title? Will it be Tien Shinhan, Goku, or will Jackie Chun hang on to the title of world champion? Find out what happens when the elimination rounds kick off in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	32. First match: Yamcha vs Tien

**I know I haven't gotten any further in the story for quite some time and I'm sorry, I've been really lazy. I know I said find out what happens in the elimination round, but I'm skipping them to move on to the fight between Yamcha and Tien. Here we go, I give you the start of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament!**

****On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark reunited with their friends and hung out for a little bit. Goku, Dark, Palutena, Yamcha, Krillin, and Nam were ready for the elimination round as well as Jackie Chun, the disguised Master Roshi. They made it through the elimination round with no problem what so ever, however not all of Master Roshi's students made it, Nam was defeated by the crane hermit's top student Tien Shinhan. Nam was rushed to the hospital while the other fighters made their way to the tournament as Yamcha formed a rivalry with Tien and Krillin formed a rivalry with Chiaotzu for calling Krillin a midget. Now find out who fights who today on Dragon Ball White!

First match: Yamcha vs. Tien

The final eight fighters: Goku, Dark, Palutena, Yamcha, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu, were waiting for the announcer to start the draw to see who'll fight who and Tien decided to talk to Yamcha.

"You know I'm impressed. I don't think I'd ever survive the elimination round with blind luck." Tien said.

"Just wait until I fight in the ring and you'll see who really has blind luck." Yamcha said as Krillin noticed Chiaotzu staring at him.

"What's with you?" Krillin asked as Chiaotzu pointed at him.

"Baldy." Chiaotzu said making Krillin mad.

"Hey you don't have any hair either pal." Krillin said.

"You're wrong." Chiaotzu said as he took off his hat to reveal one strand of hair on his head.

"That's it?! You've only got one hair you pacy unicorn!" Krillin yelled.

"It's better than none." Chiaotzu said.

"Chiaotzu stop that, you know you're suppose to keep your hat on or you'll catch a cold." Tien said putting the hat back on his little friend while blushing with embarrassment as Chiaotzu stuck his tongue out to Krillin as Goku, Dark, and Palutena, who were walking on their hands passed by.

"If I can have everyone's attention please." the announcer said as the eight fighters gathered around him.

"I like to congratulate you all for clearing the elimination round and now it's time to find out who will fight who in the quarterfinals of the tournament. The first to draw will be Palutena." the announcer said as Palutena came up to the box with numbers 1 through 8, reached in and drew a 7.

"Okay, you drew 7, that puts you in the forth match. Next up Jackie Chun." the announcer said as Jackie Chun drew a 4.

"Number 4, that puts you in the second match. Next, Yamcha." the announcer said as Yamcha came up to draw a number.

"This one's mine, got it?" Tien said as Chiaotzu nodded and used his power secretly to give Yamcha number 1.

"Number 1, you'll be in the first match. Next is Dark." the announcer said as Dark excitedly ran up to the box while Chiaotzu used his power to give Dark a 3.

"You drew #3, that means you'll be fighting Jackie Chun in the second match." the announcer said as Dark jumped up and down with excitement.

"Good, that way I can test my strength against him to see how much stronger he became. The way he and Goku fought in the elimination round makes me wonder if they're stronger than me. Is it possible that the students have surpass the teacher? If that's the case, what good am I?" Jackie Chun thought looking at Dark who was still jumping up and down with excitement.

"Good call Chiaotzu, this way we get to see how that boy fairs against the champion of the last tournament." Tien said.

"Don't forget, that's Dark, I heard he won the Pokemon league after saving the Unova region from Team Plasma using the power of Zekrom." Chiaotzu explained to his three eyed friend.

"Next up is Tien Shinhan." the announcer said.

"You know what to do." Tien said.

"Yep." Chiaotzu said as Tien made it to the box and got 2 thanks to Chiaotzu.

"Number 2, You'll fight Yamcha in the first match." the announcer said.

"Perfect, now I'll be able to show you what I'm made of." Yamcha said.

"Lets just make sure you keep up with me in the ring." Tien said.

"Krillin you're next." the announcer said as Krillin drew 6 thanks to Chiaotzu.

"That puts you in the third match. Next is Chiaotzu." the announcer said as Chiaotzu used his power to get 5.

"You'll be fighting Krillin in the third match. Alright Goku, everyone else drew a number, that means your number is 8, so you'll be fighting Palutena in the fourth match." the announcer said.

"Wait how can I be number 8 if I didn't draw a number?" Goku asked as he ran up to the box and drew the only remaining number in the box.

"Hey, you're right, I'm number 8. How did you know?" Goku said.

"A lucky guess." the announcer said while he and all of the fighters (except for Dark) sweat dropped.

"Your master really knows how to pick his students." Tien said sarcastically to Yamcha and Krillin who were blushing with embarrassment.

"What's wrong with wanting to pick your own number?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Nothing, be quiet Chiaotzu." Tien said silently.

"Okay, here's how it'll go on. The first match will have Yamcha vs. Tien. The second match will pit Jackie Chun against Dark. The third match, Chiaotzu vs. Krillin. The forth match will have Palutena going up against Goku. The rules are the same as the last time, any questions?" the announcer said to the fighters.

"I assumed that you three want a meal, so we're prepared for you this time." the announcer said to the three tailed fighters who ran off to eat.

"Perfect, they don't suspect a thing." Tien said as Chiaotzu started to use his power to make the numbers fly around him.

"Chiaotzu stop that." Tien said not wanting his friend to get caught.

In the audience, Bulma and the others (except for Nam who was in the hospital) were more than ready for the first match to begin as Goku, Dark, and Palutena were eating the food that was prepared for the tailed trio.

After some waiting, the announcer came up to the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin! Lets bring out our first fighters, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. It's an honor because Yamcha is representing the turtle hermit Master Roshi and Tien is representing the crane hermit Master Shen. Both schools are the highest of all martial arts schools, so it's a real treat a representative of both schools in the same ring at the same time!" the announcer said as Yamcha and Tien entered the ring and Goku, Dark, Palutena, and Krillin came to see the fight as Chiaotzu walked up to see the fight as well.

"How's the view... baldy?" Chiaotzu asked making Krillin angry again.

"Go Yamcha!" Bulma and Puar cheered.

"You met Tien before, how good a fighter is he?" Palutena asked Dark.

"Who cares? He still doesn't stand a chance against Yamcha after the training Master Roshi put us through." Krillin said.

"Don't count Tien out just yet Krillin, me and Goku had a taste of what a skilled fighter he is three years ago." Dark said.

"Yeah, he's a good fighter." Goku said as he and Dark remembered their last encounter with Tien three years ago.

"I'll start off real slow Tien, you just try to keep up with me." Yamcha said getting into fighting position.

"Do whatever makes you feel good Yamcha, it's your funeral." Tien said getting into fighting position.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer said.

Yamcha came at Tien with a kick, but Tien blocked it and tried to punch Yamcha who dodged it. Then Tien threw a flurry of swift punches but Yamcha dodged them and decided to counter with a flurry of his own punches.

They threw fast punches until Yamcha jumped high in the air and flew down towards Tien with a kick, but Tien blocked it with no problem.

Then Yamcha flipped away from Tien who charged towards him and jumped right behind him, and after a few more hits Yamcha threw a flurry of punches at Tien again, then Tien tried to punch Yamcha, but he blocked it and kicked Tien in the gut.

Tien tried to punch Yamcha but he blocked it only to receive a knee to the face and sending him a few inches from Tien who jumped in the air and tried to hit Yamcha, who kept rolling to avoid the attacks then kicked Tien in the face only to take a kick to the gut from the three eyed man.

Yamcha did a flip and landed on his feet and jumped in the air before Tien could knock him off his feet, and then Tien jumped after him and they threw flurries of punches at each other until Yamcha hit Tien in the face, making him land to the ground on one knee as Yamcha landed on one knee as well.

The audience was shocked at what happened even Bulma and the others were too stunned to speak.

"Wow, what a fight." Krillin said shocked by the fight.

"Uh-huh, this is exciting." Goku said enjoying the fight so far.

"Now I'm really glad that we're here." Dark said in an excited tone.

"This guy's relentless, I'm glad the crowd's having fun." Yamcha thought.

"Looks like this upstart wasn't bragging, he's good. Looks like I'll get a workout from this competition after all." Tien thought.

"Time's up. Wolf Fang Blowing Wind Technique!" Yamcha yelled.

"Sounds like fun." Tien said as Yamcha was getting ready to use the Wolf Fang Blowing Wind Technique.

Yamcha and Tien charges towards each other and threw yet another flurry of punches to one another (A/E:They've been doing that a lot lately have you noticed?) then Tien tried to punch Yamcha in the face but Yamcha did a few flips in order to get behind Tien and grabbed his arm and did some grips up his arm kind of like he was being receiving multiple bites from a pack of wolves and then cut Tien on his right cheek as Tien did the same but to Yamcha's left cheek.

They continued the punch flurry towards one another.

"Go Yamcha go!" Puar cheered.

"Come on hit him!" Bulma shouted hitting Oolong on the back of the head.

"Come on Yamcha, you can do it!" Bianca cheered.

"Fight, fight, win!" Panpour cheered in a Japanese cheering outfit for a male Pokemon.

"Whoa, how is he fighting so fast?" Palutena asked.

"Yamcha's progress is astounding, I'm surprised by how much he's improved." Jackie Chun thought.

After one hit from each other, they were flung to other sides of the ring and then they stared at each other after getting on their feet and wiping the blood off their faces.

"This is getting dangerous, I'm starting to worry about the safety of Dark, Goku, Krillin, and Palutena." Bianca said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Bianca." Professor Juniper said to her assistant.

"Don't forget, they did take out the Red Ribbon Army with only Dark's Pokemon for help. Besides it's not any different when Dark was at home, he'd always train both his Pokemon and himself and he told me that he will never turn down a challenge, Pokemon battle or a martial arts fight." Cheren said.

"So what? That's it, your big technique? You should call it Wolf Fang Blowing Hot Air." Tien said.

"Right, let me put it to you another way." Yamcha said before he jumped so high that he was hidden by the sun and landing like a wolf ready to pounce, sending a flurry of kicks to Tien, knocking him on his knees and one of his hands with the other one holding his gut.

"What was that? I'm sorry I can't understand you, I don't speak pain." Yamcha said.

Krillin looked at Chiaotzu to see that he doesn't look concerned for Tien.

"Your concern for your teammate is touching. Would you yawn if he got hit by a bus?" Krillin said as Chiaotzu looked at Krillin and then smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Krillin asked as everyone heard Tien laugh like that attack only tickled him like crazy.

"What you lack in skill, you more than make up for in amusement, though I do believe your one-liners are just a bit over the top." Tien said.

"You want over the top? I'll give you over the top!" Yamcha said as he jumped as high as last time.

Tien was ready by making his body sturdy for the attack making his body red as Yamcha send another flurry of kicks to Tien.

"Whoa, nice one Yamcha!" Dark cheered.

"Yes, but not enough." Jackie Chun said silently just as the flurry of kicks stopped and Tien's skin went back to its original color.

"Was that it? Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the massage, but I thought you could fight." Tien said shocking Yamcha.

That's impossible." Yamcha said.

"No, nothing is impossible." Tien said as they went to each other sending yet another flurry of punches to one another. (A/E:Is there an echo or are they like a broken record when it comes to hits.)

Bulma kept encouraging Yamcha and hitting Oolong in the process while Yamcha got hit multiple times by Tien.

"Yamcha's in trouble." Palutena said.

"He's hurt." Goku said.

"I can see why Nam lost to this guy." Krillin said.

"To someone who doesn't speak pain, it sounds pretty good to me." Tien said looking at Yamcha who was on his knees holding his gut with both his hands.

"You got three eyes, use them and read my lips. I'm not a quitter, I've trained to hard to give up the match. This is for Nam!" Yamcha said getting on his feet and tried to hit Tien only to be hit by Tien twice sending him on his back.

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh no!" Puar said in a worried tone.

"Aw come on, surely you can do better than that." Tien said as Yamcha struggled to get to his feet.

"Come on Yamcha, get up! Make him pay for what happened to Nam!" Panpour shouted to the one-time desert bandit.

"Oh no." Goku and Dark said in unison.

"Don't give up your strife Yamcha, get up." Jackie Chun said silently as Yamcha finally got to his feet.

"Surprise. I just got my second wind, and it's blowing like a hurricane." Yamcha said as he got into a stance ready to use an attack that Goku, Dark, and Palutena know far to well.

"What's Yamcha doing?" Krillin asked.

"The Kamehameha wave!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena said in unison shocking the disguised Master Roshi.

"If Yamcha thinks he can handle the Kamehameha wave, he must've been hit harder than I thought." the disguised Master Roshi thought.

"Hey guys, am I seeing things or is Yamcha gonna try the Kamehameha wave?" Panpour asked.

"Looks like the Kamehameha wave to me." Turtle said.

"Ka-me-" Yamcha started chanting.

"You're right, but how's he gonna pull that one off?" Krillin asked as Master Shen watched in interest.

"ha-me-" Yamcha continued.

"Do it, at your own risk." Tien said as the wave started to take form.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha shouted as he released the Kamehameha wave at Tien who did something odd and unexpected, he blocked the wave and turned it around.

"It's coming back!" Krillin yelled.

"He turned it around..." Goku, Dark, and Palutena shouted in unison.

"...on us!" Jackie Chun finished as Yamcha jumped up to dodge the wave as it hit one part of the area scaring many people.

"Okay, how did he do that? Roshi's been holding out on me." Yamcha said.

"Yamcha look out!" Dark shouted, but it was too late.

Tien kicked Yamcha hard in the gut, sending him crashing into the ring unconscious.

"Hey, that's not fair." Goku said as Tien kneed Yamcha, breaking his left leg shocking everyone.

"Why do all the psychos always come out on my shift?" the announcer asked himself before he and Goku saw that Yamcha's unconscious.

"The winner by knockout is Tien." the announcer said as Puar came up to them in tears, turned into a magic carpet and took Yamcha to the hospital as Tien went to Chiaotzu.

"Victory." Chiaotzu said.

"I must admit I didn't think that one of Roshi's students would pack a punch." Tien said.

At the hospital, they met up with Yamcha and Nam who only got a broken arm as an important injury from Tien.

"I know I let you down, I'm sorry." Yamcha said.

"Don't say that, you did your best." Launch said.

"She's right, just rest for now, and leave those guys to us." Palutena said.

"Be careful my friends, Tien is a very dangerous fighter." Nam said.

"Our team ain't gonna run from a three eyed man and a little fighter who looks more like a living doll." Panpour said.

"I know you guys are ready to teach Tien Shinhan a lesson, but Dark still needs to focus on his battle with Jackie Chun tomorrow." Cheren reminded everyone as Master Roshi handed Dark a note that said "Give me everything you got and don't hold back." to which Dark answered the turtle hermit with a nod.

The next fight will be between Dark and Jackie Chun, find out the results of the battle next time on Dragon Ball White!


	33. Second match: Dark vs Jackie Chun

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Tien and Yamcha faced off against each other, but in the end Tien won the match and Yamcha was rushed to the hospital. Now it's time for the second match of the World Martial Arts Tournament where Dark will face off against Jackie Chun today!

Second match: Dark vs. Jackie Chun

Master Roshi quietly went inside a bush to change into Jackie Chun, and then ran into Goku, Dark, Palutena, and Krillin as they made it to the arena. There they saw everyone of their friends (except for Nam and Yamcha who were still at the hospital) waiting for the match to begin.

"Listen kid, I don't want you to go easy on me. Go out there and give me everything you got." Jackie Chun whispered to Dark.

"You got it Master Ro- I mean Jackie Chun." Dark whispered back.

"Good, because I'm not going easy on you." Jackie Chun smirked.

"Hey guys, what do you think Dark and Jackie are talking about over there?" Goku asked as he, Krillin, and Palutena saw Dark talking to Jackie Chun in one corner of the room.

"I'm sure it's something they don't want us to hear about." Krillin said.

"They're probably just wishing each other luck before the match." Palutena said.

"Alright, now we get to see the results of Dark's training. I'm so excited." Panpour said in an excited tone.

"Calm down Panpour, I know you're excited about the fight but take an easy." Cheren said.

"Alright all you martial arts fans, lets get the second match under way. Lets bring out Dark, who competed in the last tournament and did well, and defending champion Jackie Chun!" the announcer said as Dark and Jackie Chun entered the ring to hear cheers from the crowd.

"This is gonna be good." Oolong said.

"Go for it Dark, make your friends proud!" Bianca yelled at her little tailed friend.

"Must you be like this every time Dark's in a competition?" Cheren asked in annoyance.

"You got it Bianca!" Dark yelled to his blonde friend.

"Go Dark, that's my master. Fight, fight, WIN!" Panpour cheered in his Japanese cheering outfit.

"They're expecting a show my boy, lets not disappoint them." Jackie Chun said.

"I try my best not to let my friends down." Dark said as he and Jackie Chun bowed to each other.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Jackie Chun charged at Dark and went for a punch, but it was an afterimage of Dark that got hit.

"I remember Goku doing the same thing." Jackie Chun said as he saw another afterimage behind him, then he saw yet another afterimage to his left.

"Goku's triple afterimage eh? Sorry but that's not gonna work this time. I found the real one right here!" Jackie Chun said as he punched what he thought was Dark on his right, but it was another afterimage making a funny face.

He was taken by surprised and failed to notice Dark behind him until Dark kicked him in the back.

"Ta-da! I call it the quadruple afterimage, what do you think?" Dark asked.

"Not bad boy, lets keep it going." Jackie Chun said as he and Dark charged at each other with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Cool, quadruple afterimage. Way to think outside the box Dark." Panpour said.

"I've trained with this boy before and I sparred with him before, but it never hurt me like this." Jackie Chun thought as he tried to throw Dark off balance by kicking his feet, but didn't count on Dark's tail stopping him and threw him in the air.

"How could I forget about that sneaky tail of his?" Jackie Chun said to himself as Dark jumped up and he and Jackie send another flurry of punches to one another.

Jackie Chun saw an opening, grabbed Dark's tail and threw him away from the ring as Jackie Chun landed back into the ring.

"Oh no, Dark!" Goku said.

"Not good." Cheren said worried about his friend.

"He's gonna land outside the ring." Bianca said.

Before Dark could land outside the ring he did something that shocked everyone including Master Shen, Dark was floating in midair without using his tail like a helicopter.

"Surprise Mr. Chun!" Dark said to the disguised turtle hermit who was shocked to see Dark flying.

"What the hell is he doing?" Oolong asked.

"He's flying?! That's impossible!" Bulma said.

"That's my master, full of surprises." Panpour said in awe.

"The flying technique?! That's impossible! Only students from my school know that kind of technique. How did he learn that? I gotta find out." Master Shen said.

"Believe it or not ladies and gentlemen, Dark's walking on air. Normally Master Shen's students can learn this technique, but it looks like Dark learned it as well." the announcer said as Dark made his way back into the ring.

"I don't understand, how did you learn the flying technique? I thought that technique was pure hermit crane." Jackie Chun said to his opponent.

"I just sort of meditated and the next thing I knew, I was off the ground." Dark explained.

Jackie Chun and Dark charged at each other and threw another flurry of punches to one another then Jackie Chun tried the Kamehameha wave at Dark.

"Ka-me-ha-" Jackie Chun started chanting.

"Don't do it, that wave doesn't work on me. You'll just waist your energy." Dark said.

"Me-HAAA!" Jackie Chun fired at Dark who blocked it with only one hand, when the wave died down, Dark saw that Jackie Chun was nowhere to be seen, until he noticed Jackie Chun's shadow behind him and gave him a headbutt stopping the disguised turtle hermit from giving Dark a chop to the neck.

"I don't believe it he's not even tired after all the attacks we threw at each other. Dark, what have you and Goku been up to the past three years?" Jackie Chun thought. as Dark charged at him and punched Jackie Chun in the gut then Jackie Chun kicked Dark off his feet and tried to throw hi out of the ring but Dark started to fly again just before he could land out of the ring.

"Man that was close. Now try this!" Dark said as he flew towards Jackie Chun.

"Fool, this will provide me to counter him with my Kamehameha wave." Jackie Chun said getting ready to do another Kamehameha wave.

Just as Dark got closer, he suddenly flew upwards and Got ready to fire his own Kamehameha wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!" both Dark and Jackie Chun fired their Kamehameha waves at each other, when collided they exploded sending Jackie Chun out of the ring but Dark stayed in the air.

"I don't believe it, my own student beat me in a match. He doesn't need me anymore." Jackie Chun thought as he saw Dark land on the ring.

"It's all over, Jackie Chun is out of the ring, which means the winner of the second round is Dark!" the announcer said as everyone cheered for the winner of the match.

"Amazing, I'll have to keep my eyes on that boy." Master Shen said with a surprised look on his face.

"Way to go Dark, you won!" Goku said as he, Palutena, and Krillin all gave a group hug.

"I'm so proud of you Dark." Palutena said as Jackie Chun came up to them.

"Congratulations boy, you beat me. Thanks for a great fight." Jackie Chun said as he extended his hand out to Dark who shook it in friendship.

"Thank YOU for a great fight Mr. Chun." Dark said.

"Call me Jackie." Jackie Chun said.

"He's a skilled fighter." Chiaotzu said.

"Skilled and he knows the flying technique. Things just got more interesting Chiaotzu. I can't wait to fight Dark in the semifinals." Tien said.

"He defeated the same man that beat Goku the last time." Bulma said in a happy tone knowing that Dark will be in the semifinals fighting for Nam and Yamcha.

"I've never been so proud of him in all my life. They grow up so fast." Bianca said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, good job Dark! That's my master! Now he can show that Tien Shinhan who's boss in the semifinals." Panpour said being as proud of his master as he can be.

Join us when Krillin will face off against the mysterious Chiaotzu next time on Dragon Ball White!


	34. Third match: Chiaotzu vs Krillin

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Dark went up against Jackie Chun in the second match of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The two fighters went all out, Dark surprised everyone with his flying technique. It was a good battle, and in the end Dark defeated his disguised master in the match after a collision of Kamehameha waves. Now find out what happens in the third match today on Dragon Ball White!

Third match: Chiaotzu vs. Krillin

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the battle between the turtle hermit school and the crane hermit school to continue as we welcome the fighters Chiaotzu and Krillin!" the announcer said as Krillin and Chiaotzu entered the ring as Krillin got ready to fight but Chiaotzu was just standing in his spot.

"Go get him Krillin, do it for Yamcha and Nam!" Bulma said to her bald friend.

"Fool, he doesn't stand a chance against Chiaotzu. He's just a chicken boy." Master Shen snickered.

"Chicken boy?! Say that to my face ya limp noddle!" Panpour shouted to the crane hermit.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Chiaotzu floated a little off the ground and came at Krillin and punched him in the back.

Chiaotzu rammed his head, hitting Krillin upwards but Krillin decided to drop down to punch Chiaotzu but he dodged it and they threw some attacks to one another. Then Krillin landed back in the while Chiaotzu just floated above the ring before landing back in the ring. Krillin charged so fast that nobody can see him, surprising Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu left." Tien told his little buddy.

Chiaotzu tried to figure out his left and right but then Krillin elbowed him in the left cheek, and Chiaotzu blocked the attacks that Krillin threw his way. As soon as they were close to the edge of the ring, Chiaotzu took to the air again.

"Will you cut that out and get down here?! Are you a fighter or a balloon?" Krillin said as he tried to figure out how to attack Chiaotzu without going out of bounds.

"I got a surprise to show you. Watch close." Chiaotzu said.

"Will you just get down here?!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu lifted his index finger and got ready to use an attack that seemed familiar to Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"What's he doing?" Palutena asked.

"Hey Dark, haven't we seen that attack before?" Goku asked.

"I think we have." Dark said not sure what might happen.

"I know I've seen that attack somewhere before." Panpour said.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted and fired the ray but Krillin dodged it as Chiaotzu continued to fire the Dodon Ray.

"Krillin be careful!" Launch said in a worried tone.

"Now I remember!" Panpour gasped as everyone in the group looked at him.

"What move is that Panpour?" Turtle asked.

"It's called the Dodon Ray, it's the same technique that Mercenary Tao used on Goku and Dark." Panpour explained earning the attention of the crane hermit.

"The Dodon Ray!" Goku and Dark shouted in unison as they remembered the last time they saw the Dodon Ray in action.

"You two know that attack?" Palutena asked.

"It's the same attack that Mercenary Tao used." Dark explained earning Tien and the disguised Master Roshi's attention.

"Who has the same technique as Chiaotzu?" Tien asked.

"A man named Mercenary Tao, he used the same attack even before we defeated him." Goku said shocking not only Tien but the disguised Master Roshi as well.

"If you say you defeated Tao, then you're a liar." Tien said in denial.

"We had no choice, he was gonna kill us if we didn't beat him." Dark said.

"He planed to blow us up, but me and Dark turned the bombs on him." Goku said shocking Jackie Chun and Tien even more.

"You killed Tao?!" Tien asked.

"It was an accident." Dark said as Tien stormed off to find his master.

"Boys did you really kill Tao?" Jackie Chun asked.

"Yes, it's just as we told you." Goku answered.

"Oh Goku, for once I wish you and Dark were lying to me. You have no idea what you got yourselves into." Jackie Chun thought.

"Is everything okay Mr. Chun?" Palutena asked.

"Listen up you three, the man that Goku and Dark killed is the younger brother of the crane hermit." Jackie Chun said.

"I didn't know that, in fact they don't even look alike." Goku said.

"Don't forget, Master Roshi doesn't look anything like his older sister Baba." Dark said remembering what Fortuneteller Baba looks like.

"Who's Mercenary Tao?" Bianca asked the blue monkey Pokemon.

"He's a killer hired by the Red Ribbon Army to kill Goku and Dark in order to get all the Dragon Balls. But he won't be killing anyone anymore, because Goku and Dark made that killer kick the bucket if you know what I mean." Panpour explained shocking Master Shen.

"You mean Tao was killed by two of Roshi's students?!" Master Shen yelled.

"Yeah but it was an accident." Panpour said in an attempt to calm the crane hermit.

"What's wrong, was he an old friend of yours?" Cheren asked.

"He's Master Shen's younger brother." Tien said coming up to his master.

"And I don't care if it was an accident or not. Your master and every last one of Roshi's students are gonna pay for what happened to my brother!" Master Shen shouted.

"I guess it would be a bad time to say "I'm sorry" right?" Panpour asked sweat dropping.

"Chiaotzu, I want you to stop playing around and finish him!" Master Shen said to the little fighter.

"Yes master." Chiaotzu replied as he turned up the heat of his Dodon Ray.

The barrage of Dodon Ray's turned into one big one.

"If only I could use the Kamehameha wave. Wait if Yamcha could do it, so can I. All I have to do is try." Krillin said getting into the Kamehameha stance.

"Krillin don't do it!" Jackie Chun yelled.

"Do what?" Goku and Dark asked at the same time.

"Listen to me you're not ready to handle the Kamehameha wave!" Jackie Chun yelled.

"Get ready, here comes Dodon!" Chiaotzu said.

"Ka-me-ha-"Krillin began chanting.

"Are you crazy Krillin?! Don't try to use the Kamehameha wave, get outta there and save yourself!" Panpour yelled as Launch sneezed and turned into the dangerous blonde again.

"Stand your ground Krillin, show no mercy!" Launch yelled shooting the air with her gun scaring almost everyone around her away.

"Me-" Krillin continued chanting.

"You'll die!" Jackie Chun yelled.

"Do it!" Master Shen yelled.

"DODON RAY!" Chiaotzu shouted as he fired the ray at Krillin.

"That's it." Krillin said before jumping into the air dodging the Dodon Ray shocking everyone.

"HA!" Krillin fired the Kamehameha wave at Chiaotzu from behind and he almost won but Chiaotzu flew back into the ring.

Krillin charged at Chiaotzu but got stopped in his tracks as Chiaotzu used his powers to stun Krillin and started to kick Krillin like there was no tomorrow.

"Why is he kicking? Is he afraid of getting his hands dirty? Wait that's it, he's not using his hands because he needs them to use his powers." Krillin thought.

"You think your clever do ya?" Krillin asked.

"I may not be a genius, but I'm smart enough to know you're stalling." Chiaotzu said getting ready to end the match.

"What's 3+4?" Krillin asked as Chiaotzu stopped to count with his hands.

"It's 7. But here's your other five." Krillin said as he punched Chiaotzu in the gut and tried to hit him again, but got stopped by Chiaotzu's powers again.

"Good work Chiaotzu, don't let him trick you like that again." Master Shen said.

"I may have trouble counting but one thing's for sure, my ten beats your five." Chiaotzu said.

"9-1?" Krillin asked as Chiaotzu tried to figure it out but got kicked out of the ring by Krillin.

"The answer is 8." Krillin said.

"The winner by knockout is Krillin." the announcer said as almost everyone cheered for Krillin.

"No, Chiaotzu how could you disappoint me like that? I didn't know you needed to use mathematics to win a match." Master Shen said.

The gang visited Yamcha and Nam at the hospital and told them everything.

"Impressive, I wish I could've seen the matches." Yamcha said.

"I'm just glad that Krillin made it out of there alive." Nam said.

"It was no problem. You see Chiaotzu is what you call slow, and I'm a genius." Krillin said in a proud tone.

"199,876+243,167?" Bulma asked as Krillin tried to figure it out.

"443,043." Bulma answered for him making everyone laugh.

Later that night, Goku and Dark almost got killed by someone mysterious and decided to follow him out the window with Krillin and Panpour. They were stunned to find out that it was Master Shen trying to kill them. Goku and Shen almost got into a fight until Tien came out of nowhere.

"Tien Shinhan, I don't remember inviting you here." Master Shen said.

"Forgive me master, but i don't think this is right." Tien said.

"Explain." Master Shen said.

"A quick is too good for these two. I think it's best for both Master Roshi and Dark's Pokemon see Goku and Dark die in the ring, slowly and painfully." Tien explained to his master.

"Your heart is as cold as Tao's, I like that." Master Shen smirked as Tien turned his attention to Goku and Dark.

"Don't lose any of your matches, because I'm hoping to fight you in the finals." Tien told Goku.

"As for you, I'll see you in the semifinals. When we fight, it'll be for Tao's honor." Tien told Dark.

"He'll fight, but it won't be for Tao, it'll be for Nam and Yamcha." Goku said for Dark.

"We'll see what happens." Tien said as he and Master Shen returned to the hotel they're staying at.

"Master Roshi told me that Master Shen's bad touch seeps through anything he touches. Maybe I can help him understand that he's no killer like Tao, but I'll need Master Roshi's help. I'll be sure to talk to him tomorrow." Dark thought as he, Panpour, Goku, and Krillin made their way back to their hotel room.

Who will win the final match of the quarterfinals, Palutena? Or Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	35. Forth match: Palutena vs Goku

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Master Shen found out that his younger brother Mercenary Tao was killed by Goku and Dark. Now he wants revenge on all of Master Roshi's students. Krillin won his match with Chiaotzu using mathematics. Now it's time for the fight between Palutena and Goku begins today on Dragon Ball White!

Forth match: Palutena vs. Goku

The group were walking their way to the tournament, when Dark remembered that he had to talk to Master Roshi.

"Um, Master Roshi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dark asked the turtle hermit.

"Sure, no problem. We'll meet you guys at the tournament." Master Roshi said as he and Dark left the group to talk alone.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about my boy?" Master Roshi asked.

"It's about Tien Shinhan. You see I don't really think he's a cold-blooded killer like Mercenary Tao. I think he's just confused and needs help to find the right way." Dark told his master.

"I see, so you listened to me when I said that Shen's touch can change a single person. Dark I'll be honest with you, I didn't see Tien as a killer either. I know what you plan to do when you fight him, and I'm gonna help you out." Master Roshi told his student.

"Thank you, but how are you gonna help?" Dark asked.

"Lets just say it'll be the final piece of advice that Jackie Chun can give to someone." Master Roshi said.

"What final piece of advice will it be?" Dark asked in curiosity.

"You'll find out in your fight with Tien. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Master Roshi said as they started to catch up with the rest of the group.

"So who do you plan to root for my boy? Maybe your girlfriend by any chance?" Master Roshi asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked as his naive personality kicked in.

"Isn't Palutena your girlfriend?" Master Roshi asked in a confused tone.

"Well she's a girl and my friend, so yes." Dark said as Master Roshi mentally slapped himself for forgetting how naive both Dark and Goku are.

The group made it to the tournament, then the group separated the fighters who made it to the fighter waiting room, and Bulma and the non-contestants who got great seats to watch the fight thanks to Launch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let bring out the fighters in the forth match. First, in the red and pink fighting outfit, the Ox-King's daughter Palutena. Next, the runner-up of the last tournament, Goku. Who will win the match and face off against Krillin in the semifinals?" the announcer said as Palutena and Goku made it to the ring.

"Lets give it all we got Goku." Palutena said.

"You got it, this will be fun." Goku said as he and Palutena bowed to one another.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Palutena and Goku charged towards each other and send a flurry of punches to one another.

Then Goku tried to confuse Palutena by using the afterimage technique.

"Nice try Goku, but it's not gonna work. Watch this!" Palutena said as she started to kick every last afterimage until she found the real Goku, then she raised her hand in the air and a ball of crimson red energy formed in her hand.

"Whoa, what is that?" Goku asked.

"NOTE BLASTER!" Palutena shouted as she released crimson red energy that looked like a musical note at Goku who was as shocked as everyone else.

"Note what?!" Jackie Chun yelled as the energy blast hit Goku, and when the smoke cleared Goku had a cut on his left cheek.

"Well, that attack's new." Goku said.

"You like it? I call it Note Blast." Palutena said in a happy tone.

"Okay you gotta admit that was pretty cool." Oolong said.

"She must have made it up during her training." Professor Juniper said.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't get paired up with her again." Krillin said.

Goku and Palutena send another flurry of punches at each other, then Goku grabbed Palutena by the tail and tossed her out of the ring. But before she could hit the ground, she was floating her way back into the ring just like Dark did when he fought Jackie Chun.

"You gotta be kidding me! You mean she can fly just like you can Dark?" Krillin asked in a surprised tone.

"I suppose she can." Dark said.

"They just keep surprising us, don't they?" Bulma asked.

Palutena and Goku went at it again with the flurry of punches until Palutena took to the air for one final attack.

"Get ready Goku!" Palutena yelled preparing to do a Kamehameha wave as Goku did the same on the ground.

"You know there's something familiar about this." Dark said.

"Of course, you and me did the same thing they're gonna do right now." Jackie Chun said.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" both Goku and Palutena chanted as it looked like they were gonna repeat something that happened in the second match.

"HAAAAAAA!" Palutena fired her wave but it hit an afterimage of Goku.

"Goku? Where'd he go?" Palutena asked looking around for Goku.

"HAAAAAAAA!" she heard Goku fire his wave from behind her.

"Oh no you don't! Note Blast!" Palutena yelled firing another Note Blast but there wasn't time to make it strong enough to counter Goku's Kamehameha wave, therefor sending her crashing out of the ring.

"Palutena is out of the ring, the winner of the match is Goku!" the announcer said as the audience cheered for the winner.

"You did it Goku!" Krillin said running to Goku as Dark ran up to Palutena.

"You did good out there to, you know that right?" Dark asked the tailed girl.

"It felt great." Palutena said in a happy tone as she and Goku shook hands.

"Enjoy the time you have with your friends Dark, because I'm coming for you and Goku." Tien thought.

"Dark, be careful fighting Tien, there's no telling what might happen." the disguised Master Roshi thought while looking at Tien.

The semifinals begin next time on Dragon Ball White!


	36. Fifth match: Tien vs Dark

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Palutena faced off against Goku in the forth match of the World Martial Arts Tournament. They did well, but in the end Goku won. The semifinals begin today where Dark will fight Tien Shinhan, find out who'll win in this exciting chapter of Dragon Ball White!

Fifth match: Tien vs. Dark

"Okay Dark here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna do this new technique that'll seem like I'm fighting instead of you." Jackie Chun said.

"What technique might that be?" Dark asked.

"It's sorta like mind control, I call it the Mind Chun technique. I'll control your mind and send some helpful advice to Tien, but only if you let me." Jackie Chun said.

"If it's helpful, then you can control my mind as much as you want." Dark said.

"Thanks, It's for a worthy cause." Jackie Chun said.

"So how does the Mind Chun technique work?" Dark asked.

"Just look into my eyes, and I'll take care of the rest." Jackie Chun said as Dark looked into his eyes and Jackie put two fingers on his forehead and then Jackie's eyes turned blue as Dark's eyes did the same. When it was over, Dark's eye pupils were gone and he was being controlled by the disguised Master Roshi.

"There now I can give advice to Tien during your fight. Now it's time to put this technique to the test in the match." Jackie thought as the mind controlled Dark nodded in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the first match of the semifinals. Lets bring out our fighters Tien Shinhan and Dark!" the announcer said as Tien and Dark entered the ring.

"Hey guys, does Dark look more serious than the way he normally acts in a battle?" Panpour asked seeing that his master is looking more serious than he normally would.

"You don't think he caught something last night did he?" Bianca asked in a worried tone.

"I'll find out. Hey Dark, are you okay buddy?" Cheren said as the mind controlled Dark turned to him and they saw that he has no pupils in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Dark said in a serious tone before turning to face Tien.

"Go Dark, give it everything you got!" Goku cheered as the mind controlled Dark gave Goku a nod as an answer.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer said.

"How should we start, slowly or will you try to end it quickly with a fierce charge?" Dark asked taking a defensive stance.

"So you decided to take a defensive position. Then I shall be the one to start this battle off!" Tien said as he charged at Dark and went for a punch that Dark blocked with one arm.

Tien tried to hit Dark but he kept dodging every hit Tien threw his way as Dark grabbed Tien's ankle and threw him out of the ring, but Tien stopped in midair.

"Show no mercy on him Tien!" Master Shen said as Tien landed back on the ring.

"Is it just me, or is Dark fighting differently than he normally would?" Turtle asked.

"Thanks for the spin kid, but I have my own needs of transportation." Tien said.

"It was suppose to be a one way trip." Dark said.

"Your jokes are just as bad as your strategy." Tien said getting ready for another attack and charged very fast.

"He's gone." Goku said as Jackie, through the mind controlled eyes of Dark, saw Tien come at him below and narrowly dodged his attack.

Both the three eyed man and the mind controlled fighter jumped high into the air and released a flurry of punches and kicks to one another.

"Today, it's like Dark's a completely different person." Professor Juniper said as Tien and Dark landed back on the ring.

"He's fighting differently than he did when he went up against Jackie Chun. What kind of game is he playing?" Tien thought.

"Pretty strong for such a young punk." Jackie thought.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy!" Dark said as the mind controlled boy charged at Tien and circled around him with the help of the mirror image technique.

"The mirror image huh?" Tien said as he got hit by what looked like multiple Dark's.

"What's wrong, am I too fast for ya?" Dark taunted.

"You know Dark, I'm disappointed. Are you so scared of me that you have to hide behind that old trick? Three eyes are better than eight Dark's any day." Tien said as he used his three eyes to find and kick the real Dark in the face.

"Oh no! Dark, are you alright?" Bianca yelled in a worried tone.

"Good Tien, make him suffer for what he did to Tao." Master Shen smirked.

"What good's a third eye if it can't help you out from time to time right?" Tien said as the mind controlled boy struggled to get to his feet.

"Good choice, I guess I underestimated you. I can tell this fight's gonna take brawn AND brain." Dark said taking the top of his gi off showing the mark he has on his chest.

"Lets go." Dark said.

"I'm gonna make you redder than that dragon on your chest monkey boy!" Tien yelled charging at Dark and threw a flurry of punches at the mind controlled boy, but he caught Tien's arms before they can hit him.

"Yeah that's it Dark, don't lose your grip!" Launch said as Dark kneed Tien in the gut and kicked him into the air and watched as Tien landed on one knee and one foot.

"Be careful Dark, remember our last encounter with him." Goku said as Tien charged at Dark.

Outraged, Tien kneed Dark multiple times and grabbed his neck and pounded him on his back without letting go of his neck. Then Tien punched Dark in the gut and then in the face, but the mind controlled boy fought back with a punch to the chin. Next they pounded each other with some more punches, bruising them real bad, and with one kick to the gut from both fighters, they jumped away from each other, panting.

"Oh no, he's getting tired." Cheren said.

"It's too much, I can't look." Puar said covering her eyes.

"Get him Dark, tear him to shreds!" Bianca shouted.

"He really is a skillful fighter, I'm starting to see how Tao lost to him and his friend." Tien thought.

"He's just a kid, but he's taken everything I had Dark throw at him and keeps coming back for more. I understand Yamcha and Nam's dilemmas. _chuckle _I'm starting to think that it's best to leave to tournament to the young fighters. Like I told Dark, it'll be the last piece of advice that Jackie Chun can give." Jackie Chun thought as Tien jumped in the air and the mind controlled Dark jumped after him.

They send another flurry of punches and kicks even after they hit the ring. Tien kicked Dark in the face before he grabbed his ankle, but Dark got kicked in the face again landing him on his back.

"You're finished boy!" Tien said as he grabbed Dark and he locked his arms on Tien's.

"Someone should teach you some manners. Now lesson 1: Never abuse children!" Dark said.

"Dark is only one step away from stepping out of the ring. Tien Shinhan only needs to push him a little further if he wants to win." the announcer said as Tien started to bang his head against Dark's.

"Failing to push his opponent out of the ring, Tien Shinhan has resorted to headbutting." the announcer said as the headbutting continued.

"Keep it up Tien, you're doing great!" Master Shen said as Chiaotzu nodded in agreement.

"You're finished!" Tien said going for one more headbutt but Dark countered with a headbutt so strong that he was free from Tien's grip and they turned to face each other.

"You are one of the most gifted fighters I've ever faced, yet you under mind your own potential with your rotten ethics." Dark said shocking his friends.

"You're not my master kid, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, I'm here to win this match." Tien said.

"Just take the chip off your shoulder and listen to me!" Dark told the three eyed man.

"Be careful what you ask for, you don't want to see me serious." Tien smirked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you've just been playing around?" the mind controlled boy asked as Tien chuckled as a response.

"Why is Dark acting like this? Did he get hit harder than I thought?" Palutena asked in a concerned tone as Tien placed his hands on both sides of his head and crouched down.

"How's this for playing around kid?! SOLAR FLARE!" Tien shouted as he summoned a bright light around the area.

"I can't see." both the disguised turtle hermit and the mind controlled boy said as Tien kneed Dark in the back of the head, and when the light died down everyone saw that Dark was lying flat on his stomach.

"Yes, good work Tien." Master Shen said.

"Get up Dark, come on get up." Goku said concerned for his friend.

"Come on Dark, wake up!" Palutena said with tears in her eyes.

"You're lucky, you should be dead, but I wouldn't be able to move on in the tournament if I kill someone. Still as far as this fight is concerned, you're finished." Tien said as the announcer started the countdown.

"I guess it's time to kick the Mind Chun technique up a notch." Jackie thought as his eyes glowed blue as was Dark's, making him get up just before the countdown finished shocking everyone and his friends sighed in relief.

"Dark, don't ever scare us like that again." Bianca said.

"Get up earlier next time you troublesome goofball." Cheren said.

"The little guy really had me worried there." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah, he and Goku are really good at that." Panpour said knowing Dark and Goku well.

"Impossible." Tien said in disbelief.

"I appreciate the tan, but if you're gonna try that crazy move again at least pass out sunglasses." Dark said.

"He's up, Dark is back on his feet again. The fight is still on!" the announcer said as everyone else in the audience started to see better again.

"Now this boy REALLY intrigues me." Master Shen thought.

"How did you recover so fast kid?" Tien asked.

"Look, such knowledge is beyond your reach until you leave your evil ways behind. You've allowed yourself to be led down a short and destructive path. You bow down to a false master." the mind controlled boy said confusing his friends even more and making Tien mad.

"Okay, why the hell is Dark giving advice to a man that put two of our friends in the hospital?" Oolong asked in an angry tone.

"There's something funny going on with my master, I don't like it one bit." Panpour said.

"That's enough!" Tien yelled.

"Listen to my words Tien, the truth is always upsetting when you decide to live a lie." Dark said.

"You're just trying to confuse me. Stop talking and fight!" Tien said charging at Dark as they send another flurry of hits to one another.

"What are you hiding boy?" Master Shen wondered as he saw Jackie Chun watching in silence ever since the fight started as Dark got kicked in the gut and the face, leaving him with a bloody nose which Dark wiped the blood off his face.

"Be careful my boy, you run the risk of getting sloppy, that last charge was weak even for you." Dark said.

"It was enough to catch you off guard kid!" Tien yelled.

"True, but it's not enough to defeat me. That IS what you're trying to do isn't it? You're not focused on the present, the here and now, your mind is scattered like dust. All of your values have been tainted and jaded." Dark said making Tien growl at him.

"It's not really your fault, the crane hermit has always excelled at deception." the mind controlled boy continued making it clear to Master Shen.

"His preaching it sounds too wise, even for a skilled child like him." Master Shen said as he got an idea while looking at Jackie Chun.

"Here my thoughts Jackie Chun, you're surrounded by fans that adore you, especially the pretty ladies in front. Turn around, they're speaking to you." Master spoke inside the mind controlled boys head as Jackie answered the call, making Dark turn around with a blush.

"What are they saying?" the mind controlled boy asked to see a chunky girl behind him which made him disappointed.

"Dark what are you doing? Did you get a serious head injury? Snap out of it you idiot!" Krillin snapped.

"Gotcha, I knew it was you all along you faker!" Master Shen yelled making Palutena mad at the crane hermit.

"You calling Dark a faker?! Why don't you come over here and say it strait to my face you crazy old crane?! I'll teach you not to mess with Dark and get away with! Let me at him!" Palutena yelled as she was about ready to take on the crane hermit if she wasn't being held back by Krillin.

"Yep, Palutena really cares for Dark alright." Oolong said stating the obvious.

"Tien Shinhan don't be fooled by this troublemaker, that's really Master Roshi taking over the boy's mind." Master Shen told Tien through mind link shocking Tien.

"Did you really think you could fool anyone with a simple mind control trick?" Tien asked shocking the mind controlled boy.

"You know who I am? Alright yes, I'm Master Roshi." Dark said confusing Tien even more as well as his friends.

"Guys, why is Dark telling Tien that he's Master Roshi?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"He must've got hit harder than I thought." Cheren said.

"Why is Dark saying that he's Master Roshi?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I think the heat is getting to him even with the top of his gi off." Krillin said.

"Remind me to give him some ice for his head when this match is over." Palutena said concerned for Dark.

"But my identity doesn't make my words less true, don't throw away your ability by giving in to Shen. You're young, there's still time for you to change your course." Dark whispered to Tien.

"Enough, your lectures mean nothing to me. It makes no difference to me who you are. But now that I know, I've got the perfect weapon." Tien said with a smirk.

"Tien, you're making a big mistake." the mind controlled boy warned.

"NO, I"M CORRECTING ONE!" Tien shouted as he got ready to do something that took everyone by surprise.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" Tien started chanting as the wave started to take form.

"He wouldn't." Dark said in a scared tone.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tien shouted as he released a Kamehameha wave.

"No, you're aiming for the audience!" Dark yelled as everyone ducked for cover as Dark blocked the wave and send it upwards. Then everyone got up to see the wave up in the sky going up.

"Is it over?" Puar asked in a scared tone.

"I sure hope so." Bulma said.

"Good job Dark, you saved everyone in the audience." Panpour said happy about what his master did for the audience.

"As you just witnessed, there's no technique that I can't master. You're fighting a losing battle, anything you throw at me I'll throw right back." Tien said.

"You can do with some humility, I could teach you that as well." the mind controlled boy said as the three eyed man got into fighting position.

"It all comes so easy to you, but you must keep a leveled head if you want to succeed, I can show you how." Dark said as Tien got out of his fighting position.

"You sound like a broken record, you know that?" Tien said as Dark turned his back to Tien.

"That's encouraging, now lets hope some of it sinks in." Dark said before he walk to the edge of the ring.

"Dark looks a little upset." Goku said.

"He doesn't seem like himself today." Palutena said in a concerned tone.

"What's he doing?" Krillin asked.

"Dark, why are you walking away from Tien?" Professor Juniper asked.

"What's this? Dark has turned his back on his opponent. Is this some kind of technique?" the announcer said as Dark stopped right on the edge of the ring.

"As my season ends, so a new one begins." the mind controlled boy said before he jumped out of the ring shocking everyone.

"Dark, what are you doing?!" Panpour asked in a surprised tone.

"Wither it was by accident or by choice, Dark is out of the ring. Tien Shinhan will move on to the finals!" the announcer said as Dark picked up and put on the top of his gi and went back to the ring after smiling to his friends.

"Wait you can't just quit in the middle of the fight!" Tien yelled as the mind controlled continued to walk to where Goku, Palutena, Krillin, and Jackie Chun are.

"The reason he stopped was because he was scared and didn't want the boy to get hurt anymore." Master Shen told his top student through mind link.

"No, it's something else, and I'm gonna find out what." Tien thought to himself.

Dark came up to Jackie Chun and the Mind Chun technique was undone the same way that they did before the match started.

"We did good my boy, lets just hope the information we gave Tien sinks in." Jackie Chun said walking away.

"Next is the match between Krillin and Goku." Dark said before he started to follow Jackie Chun.

"Now where's he going?" Goku asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna get some fresh air away from the tournament." Krillin said.

"You guys are up next, good luck to both of you." Palutena said before running after Dark.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends." Goku said shaking hands with Krillin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Krillin said.

The next match will pit Krillin against Goku. Who'll win the match and go on to the finals to fight against Tien Shinhan? Find out the results of the sixth match of the World Martial Arts Tournament in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	37. Sixth match: Krillin vs Goku

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Tien faced off against Dark, who was being mind controlled by Jackie Chun thanks to the Mind Chun technique. It was a good fight, but a surprised from a certain boy under mind control caused Tien to win the match. Now Krillin will face off against Goku in the sixth match today on Dragon Ball White!

Sixth match: Krillin vs. Goku

Master Roshi put his Jackie Chun stuff in a box and buried it for good with Dark.

"So long Jackie Chun, we'll miss you." Master Roshi said.

"I can still see him, right here." Dark said pointing to the turtle hermit's heart, making him smile until Palutena came out of nowhere and came close to Dark.

"Dark, there you are. Are you sick?" Palutena asked shoving a thermometer in Dark's mouth and placing one of her hands on his forehead.

"What happened to you in that match with Tien?" Palutena asked Tien came out of nowhere.

"Why did you make Dark quit the match? Ever since that match, the advice you gave me through your student kept playing in my head. You stole my killer instinct and I want it back!" Tien said.

"Master Roshi, what is he talking about?" Palutena asked in a confused tone.

"You mean you haven't figured it out? Roshi here used some sort of technique to control Dark's mind during our fight. Probably just to poison my mind with his pointless lectures." Tien said.

"You controlled Dark's mind behind my back?" Palutena asked the turtle hermit in an angry tone.

"But Dark gave me his permission to do it." Master Roshi said not wanting to get hit by the Ox-King's tailed daughter.

"I didn't come here to see the girl get overprotective of her boyfriend you know. I came here to get my killer instinct from you thieves!" Tien said as Master Roshi looked like he was about to say something important but it turned out to be a sneeze, so he decided to blow his nose and gave the used tissue to Tien.

"This isn't a game old man!" Tien yelled putting the tissue down in anger.

"Relax, we only did it to save you from the crane hermit, right Dark?" Master Roshi said.

"Right, you just don't seem like the kind of guy who likes to kill people." Dark said as he, Palutena, and Master Roshi started to walk away.

"So that's it? Jackie Chun is out of the picture?" Tien asked.

"That's right, and you're gonna take his place. The world could use more heroes Tien." Master Roshi said as he, Dark, and Palutena continued to walk away to watch the next fight.

"No, I love to be a killer. I want to be a killer like Tao." Tien said as Master Roshi and the two tailed kids stopped walking.

"Ah yes Tao, he was a killer, and a pretty mean one to. But unlike Tao, you have a conscience, and it's telling another side of you to us Tien." Master Roshi said making Tien even more confused and angry than before.

"I'll show you old man!" Tien yelled before storming off to watch the match.

"I hope no one steps on that." Master Roshi said referring to the hanky on the ground.

"You guys did all that just to bring the good out of Tien Shinhan?" Palutena asked as they continued to get a good view of the fight.

"That's right, we thought that there's some good in Tien. Didn't you see the good in him?" Dark asked.

"Not really, but I noticed that Chiaotzu looks up to Tien more than he does to the crane hermit." Palutena said as she and Dark floated off the ground and Master Roshi was standing on his staff so that all three of them can see the match.

"This is bad, I don't know who to root for." Bulma said.

"Go Krillin!" Launch said while everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Just chose a side to root for!" Launch yelled as they randomly rooted for Goku and Krillin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the second match of the semifinals. Lets bring out the fighters from the turtle hermit school, Krillin and Goku!" the announcer said as Goku and Krillin made their way to the ring.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as they got into fighting position.

They then charged at one another sending a flurry of punches and kicks to one another, in fact they've been like that for most of the fight.

Having enough of it, Krillin found the perfect way to beat Goku.

"Ka-me-" Krillin started chanting.

"Krillin wait, don't do it. You'll just waste your energy if you use that wave on me." Goku said.

"Ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin fired the wave at Goku who blocked it with one hand.

When the wave died down, Krillin was nowhere to be seen... that is until Krillin came from behind and grabbed Goku's tail.

"I did it! Sorry Goku, but we both know that you lose your power whenever someone grabs your tail." Krillin said as Goku fell down face first.

"His tail, that's quite a weakness. I should be mad at Krillin for taking victory from Goku, but now I know what to aim for once we fight outside the ring." Tien thought.

"Krillin, you let go of Goku's tail right now!" Bulma scolded.

"That was a dirty trick Krillin. Now it's only a matter of time before he wins." Palutena said.

"Wait, it's not over yet. Look." Dark said as everyone could see that Goku looks fine and tossed Krillin off his tail.

"Surprise!" Goku said in a happy tone.

"I don't get it, we both know your tail's your weakness." Krillin said in denial.

"Not anymore, I got tired of people grabbing my tail so I worked it out during my training." Goku said.

"I see, if his tail is his biggest weakness, then I'm really surprised that he managed to get it as strong as his body." Master Roshi thought as Goku used his super speed to get Krillin with what almost everyone thought was a single hit out of the ring.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but Krillin is out of the ring, which means that Goku will face off against Tien in the final match!" the announcer said as Goku and Krillin congratulated each other and made it back to their friends, even Master Roshi, Palutena, and Dark.

"You both did a great job in that fight." Dark said.

"Thanks Dark." Goku said.

"Yeah thanks, but what happened to you? We were worried sick about you Dark." Krillin asked.

"It was just the heat getting to him." Master Roshi said for Dark.

"Anyway, come on lets get something to eat." Panpour said as Goku, Dark, and Palutena immediately agreed to that.

"Where exactly?" Cheren asked.

"The finest place to eat, that's where." Oolong answered.

"Good you're buying." Launch said making everyone laugh.

"I'll show you just how anti-hero I can be by taking Goku's life away, and after that I'm coming for Dark and all who stand in my way." Tien thought after Master Roshi's words echoed in his head again.

Don't miss the exciting match between Tien and Goku in the final round of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament next time on Dragon Ball White!


	38. Final match: Tien vs Goku

Previously on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Krillin went all out in the sixth match of the tournament. It was a friendly fight, until Krillin decided to go for Goku's tail. He hoped to win because of Goku's only weakness, but it didn't work thanks to Goku's training. Goku won the match by being light on his feet. It's time for the final match of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to begin. No one knows how the fight will turn out, but the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament concludes today and a new adventure begins short after that!

Final match: Tien vs. Goku

Yamcha and Nam had enough sitting around and left the hospital via open window, so that they can see the final match of the tournament.

The group met up with Nam and Yamcha in the front row where they normally see the fights.

"Yamcha, Nam, what are you two doing here?" Professor Juniper asked the injured fighters.

"You didn't think that we'd miss the fight between Goku and Tien, did ya?" Yamcha said.

"We came to cheer for Goku." Nam said.

"It's good to have you guys here with us." Bianca said.

"So where's Dark, we heard that he was acting strange in the semifinals?" Nam asked.

"Knowing him, he's where only fighters are allowed in." Panpour said.

"Nam don't tell anyone else, but I used a mind control technique on Dark during his match, that's why he was acting strange that day." Master Roshi whispered to the fighter with a broken arm.

"You got it, it'll be between you and me." Nam whispered back.

"Good luck Goku." Palutena said.

"Thanks Palutena, I'll do my best, for Yamcha, Nam, and Dark." Goku said.

"I just wish that Yamcha and Nam were here to see the fight instead of just listening to it on the radio. Goku needs all the support he can get." Krillin said.

"Looks like your wish has been granted Krillin, look over there." Dark said as he, Krillin, Goku, and Palutena looked to see Nam and Yamcha with everyone else.

"They made it." Goku said happy to see his friends from the hospital.

"Perfect, now they can see you go down in the ring." Tien said before glaring at Dark.

Master Shen and Chiaotzu made it and took their spots to see the fight as Master Shen and Master Roshi turned to each other and started to glare at each other.

"Disguising yourself as a fighter, and using some sort of mind control technique on your own student. Are you that desperate that you have to find some way to help your students and get publicity by dressing up like some made up fighter?" Master Shen said to Master Roshi through mind link.

"I care for my students enough to make sure they keep on fighting." Master Roshi replied.

"It looked more like you wanted attention from all the ladies." Master Shen told the turtle hermit.

"At least I'm still looking out for my students unlike you crazy crane!" Master Roshi argued.

"Why don't you get a real life you old turtle?"

"Why don't you get a real hat?"

"Got one thanks!"

"That one squawks!"

"Look at that, did you lose another tooth?"

"At least mine are real!"

"They're real alright, real ugly!"

"Oh nice one. Where'd you pull that, out of your stupid hat?"

"Tien will make sure that Goku will never walk again."

"Tien has potential, but he's lost all thanks to you!"

"You just keep your eyes on your own students and I'll watch over mine!"

"Master Roshi, why do you keep looking at the crane hermit?" Panpour asked snapping Master Roshi out of the mind link.

"It's nothing, we were uh, just having a staring contest." Master Roshi lied hoping that his friends would buy it.

"What about the argument?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh you heard that did ya?" Master Roshi asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time once again for the fight between the turtle school and the crane school to begin one more time! It's time to find out who'll be the next master of martial arts as we bring out the fighters, Tien Shinhan representing the crane hermit school, and Goku representing the turtle hermit school!" the announcer said as Tien and Goku entered the ring.

"This is it, time to see if the advice that Master Roshi gave to Tien through me can help him see clearly." Dark thought as Goku and Tien got into fighting position.

"We're with you Goku!" Bulma yelled as Launch got a gun out and fired at the sky.

"Stop with the talking and get to the fighting!" Launch said.

"How embarrassing. Where'd Master Roshi go?" Bianca asked seeing that Master Roshi's nowhere to be found as the turtle went to find a better spot to see the match as well as Panpour with Dark's pokebelt.

"I can't wait for the fight to begin." Palutena said as she, Krillin, and Dark saw Master Roshi and Panpour coming their way.

"Master, I don't think you and Panpour are allowed back here." Krillin said.

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind." Master Roshi said as Panpour jumped on his master's shoulder after Dark put his pokebelt back on.

"Begin!" the announcer said as Goku charged at Tien as he tried to kick Goku but was saved by using his tail and punched Tien who jumped after the hit as Goku jumped up to hit Tien with a kick.

"Bad move." Master Roshi said as Tien smirked at Goku.

"DODON!" Tien shouted as he fired the Dodon Ray at Goku.

Goku got hit with the Dodon Ray and went crashing down, making a hole in the ring, scaring his friends as Tien landed back into the ring and smirked.

Then Goku popped out of the hole making his friends sigh in relief as he charged at Tien but decided to use his speed to give him the slip, however Tien found him and gave him a hard hit sending Goku to the wall as Tien released a flurry of punches Goku's way and finished with a blow to the head.

Tien picked Goku up and prepared his next technique by tossing Goku into the air.

"The Volleyball technique!" Tien said as he got into position as if he was playing volleyball.

He slid under Goku to send him up again, bounded him up in the air again, and finally jumped after him.

"Ready? Spike!" Tien yelled as he spiked Goku down to the ring.

The countdown started and Master Shen watched with joy, but then Goku got up and he and Tien send a flurry of punches to one another, then Tien did something he did in the semifinal match.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien shouted as he released a blinding light around the ring and charged at Goku and went for a punch, but Goku blocked it and punched Tien in the gut.

"How did you do it? You should be seeing spots right now." Tien said looking at Goku's face to find out that he was wearing sunglasses that he got from Master Roshi.

"Way to think ahead Goku." Dark said as Goku tried to give Master Roshi his sunglasses, but Tien kneed Goku, breaking the sunglasses before they were returned to Master Roshi.

They charged at each getting ready to punch each other, but Goku suddenly froze, making him an easy target for Tien to hit. Goku got up after the hit.

"Hey no fair, you rely too much on dirty tricks." Goku said.

"What are you talking about?" Tien asked as they charged at each other again with the same results as last time.

After seeing the error of his ways, he stopped and looked at Chiaotzu.

"This is too easy. Chiaotzu, are you doing this?" Tien asked via mind link.

"I told Chiaotzu to do it, since you're taking your sweet time in killing him. Do it Tien Shinhan, kill him!" Master Shen said via mind link.

"I WON"T!" Tien shouted out loud shocking everyone.

"You fool, are you really going to go against your master? Remember you're a killer like Tao!" Master Shen said.

"You're wrong, I'm not a killer and I never will be." Tien said finally seeing the truth making Dark smile as Goku got up to listen.

"Then you shall suffer along with Goku! Chiaotzu paralyzed them both!" Master Shen yelled.

"I can't. I'll do anything you ask me to do, but I can't hurt Tien Shinhan." Chiaotzu said before Master Shen grabbed him by the collar.

"Then you shall suffer as well!" Master Shen yelled about ready to strike Chiaotzu, but Dark appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Chiaotzu before Master Roshi blasted Master Shen away via Kamehameha wave.

"This isn't about the rivalry of our schools or about Tao anymore, I fight for only one purpose, to win." Tien said before he and Goku send another flurry of punches to each other, then Tien decided to end the match.

"Listen Goku, I no longer wish to kill you, so when the time comes, avoid my next attack." Tien warned as Chiaotzu and Master Roshi had a good idea about where this is going.

"Does anyone have any idea on what he's going to do?" Bianca asked.

"Tien don't do it." Chiaotzu said.

"Don't worry Chiaotzu, I won't use too much power." Tien said as he rose to the air to prepare his next attack.

"I don't get it. Master Roshi, what's he doing?" Palutena asked.

"The Tri-Beam cannon, a very powerful attack that exhausts the user to the point of death." Master Roshi explained shocking Krillin and Palutena as Tien charged the Tri-Beam cannon.

"That doesn't sound good. Goku get outta there!" Krillin said.

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien fired at Goku as the area was caught in an explosion. When it died down, the ring was gone along with Goku, scaring his friends.

Everyone looked to see that both Tien and Goku survived and were high up in the air.

"I wouldn't have dodged it in time if you hadn't warned me, thank you." Goku said.

"Like I said, I didn't want to kill you. But my plan worked, when you land, you'll lose." Tien said before Goku launched himself after firing a Kamehameha wave and headbutted Tien, causing them to fly far from the arena as Dark took to the sky and followed them as the announcer did the same.

They were flying far and it looked like Goku would win, but a delivery truck got in the way, making Goku crash first before Tien could land as Dark, Panpour, and the announcer saw the whole thing.

"It's over, the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament is Tien Shinhan!" the announcer said as Krillin ran to the scene while Palutena flew there.

"Lets go, Goku needs his friends." Yamcha said as everyone rushed over to congratulate Tien and Goku.

Later, Goku's clothes were tearing bad so Krillin gave Goku his outfit then Tien and Chiaotzu came up to the group.

They decided to go out to eat providing that Tien treats them to it thanks to the prize money, they were at the restaurant until Goku remembered something.

"I forgot, my grandpa's Dragon Ball and my Power Pole. I left them at the arena. I'll be right back." Goku said before Krillin stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them." Krillin said taking off to get the Dragon Ball and Power Pole, but Goku, Dark, and Palutena got the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

"Are you three okay? Come on lets eat." Cheren said to the tailed trio.

"Are you guys getting the same bad feeling I'm getting?" Palutena asked as Goku and Dark nodded.

"You guys are worrying too much. Come on lets get some food in you." Panpour said to the tailed trio.

Then they rushed back to the World Martial Arts Tournament after sensing that something bad happened to Krillin.

"Where are you going?" Nam asked before everyone ran after them.

The tailed trio made to find the announcer injured and Krillin dead next to Goku's Power Pole and an empty sack. They rushed to Krillin to check on him.

"Krillin wake up, we're here." Palutena said as Goku tried to shake him to wake him up.

"He's gone, Krillin's gone." Dark said.

"It should've been me." Goku said.

"Who could've done this to Krillin?" Panpour asked.

Who is the identity of Krillin's killer? What is he after? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	39. Enter King Piccolo

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Tien won the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and decided to treat everyone to dinner. Krillin decided to go get Goku's Dragon Ball and Power Pole, but Goku, Dark, and Palutena feared the worst when they found Krillin dead. And now, our story continues.

Enter King Piccolo

Everyone finally caught up to Goku, Dark, and Palutena at the tournament area.

"Goku what's wrong?" Bulma asked seeing a single tear slide off Goku's cheek.

"It's Krillin, he's dead." Goku answered shocking everyone that just arrived.

"What?! Who could've killed him?" Yamcha asked as some of them had tears in their eyes.

"It was a monster. He came out of nowhere. He took a list of members from the martial arts tournament and an orange ball with four stars. Krillin tried to fight it, but it was too strong." the announcer explained to them.

"A Dragon Ball and names?" Cheren asked before he looked at the tailed trio who were extremely angry about what happened to Krillin.

"He didn't deserve this!" Dark yelled as Goku grabbed his Power Pole and put it back behind his back.

"Bulma, do you have the dragon radar?" Goku asked shocking everyone as Bulma pulled it out.

"Goku wait!" Master Roshi said as Goku snatched the dragon radar and he, Dark, and Palutena took off at full speed to find the one who killed Krillin, taking Dark's Pokemon along with them.

"Stop! Get back here you three! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Master Roshi shouted, but it was too late, two of his students and the Ox-King's daughter were gone.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena ran fast and then stopped to check the radar.

"There are two Dragon Balls nearby, but which one is the Four-Star ball?" Goku asked looking at the radar.

"I say we go for that one." Palutena said pointing to a moving dot on the radar.

"You guys, we need to think this through. The monster that has the Dragon Ball was strong enough to kill Krillin." Panpour said but they didn't listen to him as they followed the radar to find the killer in hope to avenge their friend.

Back at the tournament, everyone began to worry about their tailed friends since they haven't recovered from the tournament.

"What kind of monster would be strong enough to kill Krillin?" Turtle asked looking at Krillin's body.

"I don't know, but I hope Goku, Dark, and Palutena are alright." Puar said in a sad tone.

"Dark, if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself." Cheren said to himself as Nam found a piece of paper on the floor.

"I found this on the floor, next to Krillin." Nam said as everyone except for Master Roshi and Professor Juniper looked at the paper.

"It's the word "Demon" in a circle with four spikes. Who could've left that?" Bulma asked getting the attention of Master Roshi and Professor Juniper.

"Let me see it Nam." Professor Juniper said as Nam handed her the paper, and she got really scared when she got a good look at it.

"Is there something wrong professor?" Bianca asked noticing that her hands were shaking while holding the paper with the mark of the demon.

"M-M-Master R-R-Roshi, y-you m-m-m-might w-w-want to t-t-take a l-l-l-look at this." Professor Juniper stuttered passing the paper to the turtle hermit.

"No, it can't be." Master Roshi said after getting a good look at the mark of the demon as everyone stared at them.

"What's the matter master?" Turtle asked.

"What is that?" Oolong asked not knowing what it is that got the professor and the turtle hermit so scared.

"This is... the crest of King Piccolo." Master Roshi said.

"Piccolo? Someone admits to having a name like that?" Launch asked.

"His name may sound funny Launch, but based on the stories that my Grandma told many years ago there's nothing funny about him at all." Professor Juniper said.

"I've heard about this monster, he terrorized the world long ago." Tien said.

"A long time ago, King Piccolo laid waste to the world and sent his minions of darkness to kill all that stood in his way. No one knew why they came or where they came from, the only thing that was known was that they enjoy making the innocent suffer and plunging the world into chaos." Professor Juniper began explaining.

"One by one, they destroyed every city they could find, until one martial arts school was all that remained in one city. The demons fought some martial artists, they destroyed the demons but in the end only two martial artists stood in the way, myself and Shen the crane hermit. Even working together we were no match for the remaining demons that stood in our, but with cleaver thinking we took the energy they threw at us and threw it back at them. One bright light, that's all I remember. When the light faded away, the demons were gone and it was all over... or so we thought." Master Roshi continued.

"What happened next?" Bianca asked.

"It turns out that the monsters were just the opening act for King Piccolo himself. The demon king was a lot stronger than his minions, we were no match for him, not even Mutaito." Master Roshi explained looking at the sunset.

"Who's Mutaito?" Bulma asked.

"He was MY master." the turtle hermit answered shocking everyone.

"Wow sounds powerful if he was your master." Yamcha commented.

"He was, but King Piccolo was stronger than him. But thanks to some quick thinking, me and Shen got him all healed up. However he left us, not strong enough to bear the shame of letting his students down and suffering from the loss of the students that died." Master Roshi said.

"I gotta admit, this is the first time I've heard of this. Master Shen never told us about his past." Tien said.

"Something changed in Shen that day. It was as if good itself betrayed him. The man that I knew, my friend was gone." Master Roshi said.

"But how did you stop King Piccolo?" Nam asked.

"Nobody defeated him after fighting the martial artists. King Piccolo continued to make the world into a living hell." Professor Juniper answered in a sad tone.

"She's right, and I fled to the mountains to continue my training alone." Master Roshi said.

"So did anything good happened while you were training?" Cheren asked.

"As a matter of fact Cheren, a miracle happened during my training. One day, Master Mutaito returned and found a way to stop King Piccolo's reign of terror." Master Roshi answered the gym leader.

"What did he use?" Chiaotzu asked.

"The Evil Containment Wave, a wave that traps anything inside any kind of object. My master successfully trapped King Piccolo in an electronic jar, but at a price. Using up all his energy, Master Mutaito died with honor. I followed my master's last order and dropped the jar deep into the sea." Master Roshi explained.

"Now it looks like he's returned and Krillin was his first victim he's killed in decades." Professor Juniper said looking at the dead body.

"Even if that's the case, Goku, Dark, and Palutena won't find it easy tracking him down." Tien said.

"Don't count on it, that's why Goku took Bulma's dragon radar." Launch said.

"Right, because the minion of King Piccolo's that killed Krillin also has the Dragon Ball." Yamcha said.

"What do you mean, what exactly are Dragon Balls?" Tien asked.

"Goku, Dark, Palutena, I just hope that King Piccolo doesn't find you." Master Roshi thought.

"I just thought of something. What if Master Shen found the jar and released King Piccolo?" Chiaotzu asked.

"The crane hermit would never let that monster out after witnessing his terrible power." Master Roshi said.

"But if it wasn't the crane hermit, then who released King Piccolo?" Cheren asked thinking about some enemies from his past.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena took to the skies with the flying nimbus and Dark and Palutena's ability to fly as they continued to find the one who killed Krillin.

"Over there guys, I see something with wings straight ahead of us." Panpour said looking at a green creature with wings ahead of them.

"That must be the one who killed our friend." Palutena said in an angry tone.

"Lets make him pay for what he did!" Goku yelled as they took off at full speed towards the flying demon.

They flew up to the monster and they saw that he was carrying a list of names and an orange ball.

"Well well, more humans for me to kill." the monster said as Dark got a good look at the orb in his hand, the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"It was you, you're the one that killed Krillin!" Dark yelled as the tailed trio and Panpour got more angry at the monster.

"Krillin?" the monster asked.

"He was my best friend, and you killed him while you were fighting for the Dragon Ball in your hand!" Goku said.

"Ah yes, I remember now. He was weak, not worth my time." the monster said after having a flashback of him killing Krillin as Goku, Dark, and Palutena got so mad that the fur on their tails started to stand up and veins could seen from their heads.

"Taking his life was a big mistake!" Palutena said as the tailed trio got into fighting position.

"Nobody messes with our friends." Dark said.

"Do you really think you three stand a chance against me?" the monster asked with a smirk.

"We'll make you suffer for what you did to Krillin." Goku said.

"If you're such good friends with him, then I'll just kill you and you can see him again in the afterlife!" the monster yelled kneeing Goku and Dark in the gut, sending them falling down.

They were saved by the flying nimbus as Palutena circled around the monster and tried to punch him from behind. The monster turned his head to grab Palutena with his tongue and threw her down to the ground as Dark flew up and caught her.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as he kicked a pokeball in the air, and Infernape grabbed hold of Palutena's legs and used Flamethrower on the monster, but it didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"Let me try, Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAA!" Goku went after the monster with a Kamehameha wave, but it had the same results as Infernape's Flamethrower.

"Is that all you got?" the monster asked.

"Not quite, NOTE BLAST!" Palutena fired her attack but had the same results as before.

"My turn." the monster fired a beam out of his mouth, destroying the flying nimbus then used some strange eye glint that sent Infernape back in his pokeball, then punched and kicked the tailed trio hard and send them down with a hit to the head for each of them.

"Power Pole extend." Goku said as the cherry red pole extended to the monster who grabbed it and threw the tailed trio down harder, causing them to crash hard to the ground knocking Panpour out cold.

"Humans are a weak spices, they don't even make good pets." the monster said after landing to see them hurt real bad as they looked at him with anger.

"You... killed... Krillin, he was... my best friend." Goku said weakly.

"I got that already." the monster said.

"We're... gonna... make you...pay...for what you... did." Dark said.

"We... will... avenge... Krillin." Palutena said as the monster got an evil look in his eyes.

The monster punched and kicked the tailed trio like there was no tomorrow, threw them up in the air and bashed them on the head with both of his hands one by one.

"If that was the best the human race has to offer, then this task of killing all martial artists will be easier than I thought. I love this job!" the monster said taking his leave after thinking that he killed Goku, Dark, and Palutena.

Back at the tournament, night fell and everyone was gathered outside more worried about the fate of the world and their tailed friends.

"Come back to us Goku, I can't lose you to." Bulma said sadly while looking at the night sky.

"Please come back Dark." Bianca said sadly while looking at the ground as Launch walked over to Krillin and picked him up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Krillin." Launch said.

"I never thought I'd hate someone I've never met, but King Piccolo is a savage monster. As soon as my leg is all healed up, I'll find him and make him wish he stayed in that jar." Yamcha growled.

"What's wrong with you?! You sound like Goku, you're gonna get yourself killed if you go after him." Bulma told her boyfriend.

"Bulma, the list has his name on it as well as mine, he will find us sometime so we need to be ready for when they strike us, even if our bones haven't fully healed." Nam told the blue haired girl.

"There's nothing left for us to do here, we must return to Kame House and bury Krillin. The rest can wait until we get there." Master Roshi said.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, I just want a peaceful day with nothing bad happening." Oolong complained.

"It's happening to all of us so be quiet!" Cheren and Launch growled at the pig as Tien and Chiaotzu walked up to the turtle hermit.

"Master Roshi, me and Chiaotzu were talking and we were wondering if we could come with you to help." Tien said.

"Of course you can." Master Roshi said.

"We may need your help anyway." Professor Juniper said.

"If you happen to see Goku, Dark, or Palutena, tell them we've gone back home." Master Roshi told the announcer.

"Of course, I trust that you'll find a way to end this crisis you told us about." the announcer said as the group were on their way back to Kame House.

Meanwhile, the monster known as Tambourine began his killing spree on all martial artists, starting with the winner of two past tournaments, King Chappa, then moved on to the movie star Pam-Put.

Who can stop this new threat known to Master Roshi and Professor Juniper as King Piccolo? Will it be the turtle hermit? Or will it be Goku, Dark, and Palutena? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	40. Here comes Yajirobe

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Krillin was found dead by one of the minions of a monster from Master Roshi's past, King Piccolo. Outraged, Goku, Dark, and Palutena tracked down the monster that killed Krillin and tried to fight him, but they got knocked out while Tambourine went on his killing spree. Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball White!

Here comes Yajirobe

Everyone made it back to Kame House and told Tien and Chiaotzu all about the Dragon Balls.

"So if you get all seven, you get any wish?" Tien asked.

"That's right." Cheren said.

"That means we should use the wish to bring Krillin back to life." Bulma said.

"I know this is crazy, but I think we should use the Dragon Balls to defeat King Piccolo." Yamcha said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Yamcha? I thought the Dragon Balls turn to stone for a whole year after the wish has been granted." Puar said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty long time to let Krillin's body hang around." Turtle said.

"If you ask me, the idea of bringing Krillin back sounds kinda creepy. Maybe we should just leave him alone." Oolong said.

"Well, I could make a freezer capsule to reserve Krillin's body until we find the Dragon Balls again." Bulma said as everyone saw that the news is on, talking about the deaths of martial artists and finding the mark of the demon next to the bodies.

"It's already begun." Nam said.

"We gotta think of something, we can't just sit here." Yamcha said.

"You're right, we're sitting ducks if we stay here." Bianca said.

"Bulma, how long will it take you to make another dragon radar?" Master Roshi asked.

"If I work fast enough, I'd say half a day." Bulma answered.

"Then get to it. We'll leave as soon as you're done." Master Roshi said as Bulma nodded.

After Bulma finished making the radar, they capsulized Kame House and moved to a better place to hide.

Panpour woke up and tried to find Tambourine, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you Tambourine?! You can't hide forever, my friends will find you and avenge Krillin!" Panpour yelled as he remembered his tailed friends unconscious next to him.

"Come on, wake up." Panpour said shaking his master as the tailed trio started to wake up.

"Ow. Why does my head hurt so much?" Goku asked rubbing the sore part of his head.

"Don't you remember? You guys lost to that monster, Tambourine." Panpour said as he heard the growling of three stomachs coming from the tailed trio.

"We need to get some food in us." Palutena said.

They spotted what looked like a fruit tree, but when they tried to take a bite, the fruit took a bite out of them and spat them out.

"I guess that fruit's not safe to eat." Dark said as they continued to look for food.

Meanwhile, Bulma and the others found a safe island to hide, then Master Roshi, Cheren, Tien, and Chiaotzu decided to track down the Dragon Balls.

"You stay here where it's safe, we're going after the Dragon Balls." Master Roshi said.

"Be careful out there." Puar said as Chiaotzu and Cheren nodded.

"If only my leg and Nam's arm weren't so busted, we could go with you." Yamcha said.

"Don't worry about that, besides if anything happens to us you two would be the only ones left to fight." Master Roshi said.

"Promise me you'll come back." Yamcha said with tears in his eyes.

"We'll try our best." Cheren said as he, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu took off to find the Dragon Balls.

"Come back in one piece Cheren, I can't lose both of my childhood friends." Bianca thought as Kame House reappeared next to them.

"Come on, I'll go ahead and make a freezer capsule for Krillin." Bulma said as they went inside.

The tailed trio still couldn't find anything to eat, until they spotted a giant fish being cooked on a stick.

"LUNCH!" the tailed trio said as they tried to eat it but the boys got burned in the butt as Panpour put the fire out for them, then they scarfed down the big fish as fast as they can.

"I swear, you guys are like bottomless pits." Panpour said looking at the tailed trio who were full from the fish.

"Alright, we're coming for you Tambourine!" Goku yelled.

"Krillin will be avenged!" Palutena yelled.

"We'll find you thanks to Bulma's dragon radar." Dark said checking the radar and they saw that a Dragon Ball was nearby.

"I don't believe it, Tambourine's here." Palutena said as they looked around only to find a boulder coming towards them as they dodged it.

"Alright, we know you're there!" Dark yelled.

"Come out and face us you coward!" Goku yelled as they saw a fat samurai with a Dragon Ball around his neck.

"I'm not a coward, you're the sneaks that stole my food." the samurai said to the tailed trio.

"You're crazy, we didn't steal anything from you." Dark said.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't recall inviting you to eat my breakdis." the samurai said confusing Panpour and the tailed trio.

"What's breakdis?" Goku asked.

"My fish!" the samurai said pointing to where the fish was.

"You mean that was yours?" Palutena asked.

"I knew there was something odd about it being cooked when we found it." Panpour said to himself.

"We're so sorry about that. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Palutena asked in a polite tone as Dark saw the Dragon Ball around his neck.

"Wait, where'd you get that ball around your neck?" Dark asked.

"I found it three years ago near the mountains." the samurai answered.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly. My name's Palutena." Palutena said.

"I'm Dark, and this is Panpour and Goku." Dark said.

"So what's your name?" Panpour asked.

"I'm Yajirobe." Yajirobe answered as a monster that looks like Tambourine landed next to them.

"Depending on how much longer you live depends on the answer my question. I'm seeking a shiny ball with stars on it, tell me where it is." the monster said holding out his hand.

"If you want someone's help, learn to ask nicely." Yajirobe said as the monster look at the Dragon Ball around Yajirobe's neck.

"Nice necklace, give it here." the monster said as the tailed trio got a good idea on who the monster is.

"We found you Tambourine, give us the Four-Star Dragon Ball back!" Goku yelled.

"Tambourine? Oh, I see, you confused me with my older brother. My name is Cymbal." Cymbal said.

"There's no way you're getting this, I like it!" Yajirobe said.

"Stay away from him Yajirobe, he's ours." Dark said.

"YOU stay away from him, he's my new breakdis." Yajirobe said.

"His brother killed our friend." Goku argued.

"Look your personal problems don't concern me." Yajirobe said.

"Lets just settle this the old fashioned way." Palutena said.

"Your on girly." Yajirobe said as he and the tailed trio played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will fight Cymbal and Yajirobe won.

"Lets see what you got tubby." Cymbal said getting into fighting position.

"You'll be in my belly soon." Yajirobe said as he charged towards Cymbal.

Following the signal of the dragon radar, Master Roshi and his Dragon Ball search party found themselves next to a giant ice burg.

"I guess the Dragon Ball found a home here three years ago." Master Roshi said.

"How are we gonna get it?" Tien asked.

"Just leave it to me Tien." Cheren said as he pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the sky, then his starter Pokemon, Emboar, came out.

"Now, Emboar, use Blast Burn!" Cheren said as Emboar fired a giant blast of fire at the ice burg, melting it away.

"Nice work Cheren." Master Roshi said as Chiaotzu found the Dragon Ball close to the search party.

"Now we're tied with King Piccolo." Cheren said looking at the ball in Chiaotzu's hand.

Back at Kame House, Bulma finished the freezer capsule and put Krillin inside it.

"He looks happy, must like the attention." Launch said.

"He sure looks cozy in there." Bianca said.

"Alright that's enough, time to put him in a safe place." Bulma said as she capsulized the freezer capsule and put it in one of the cabinets.

"I sure hope Master Roshi and the others that went with him are okay." Nam said as everyone saw that two more fighters were killed by Tambourine.

Cymbal punched Yajirobe who rebounded and kicked Cymbal in the chin.

"You look less scary with less teeth, but you're still just as ugly." Yajirobe taunted.

"Wow, he's strong. He may even give Dark, Goku, and Palutena a hard time if they fought one-on-one." Panpour thought.

"Not bad, but lets see how much you like dancing." Cymbal said charging an attack and fired it at Yajirobe who dodged every blast Cymbal has thrown at him.

"Nobody told me we were using weapons." Yajirobe said.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Goku asked.

"Positive, just stay out of my way." Yajirobe said.

"Okay, it was just a question." Panpour said.

"Alright, prepare to fight to the death." Yajirobe said as he charged at Cymbal while dodging his blasts and then sliced Cymbal in half with his sword as the tailed trio and Panpour were shocked at what they saw.

"Alright, it's breakdis time." Yajirobe said with a smirk and some drool on his face.

King Piccolo is down one member of his team of darkness thanks to the samurai Yajirobe. What will happen with the tailed trio dealing with Yajirobe, and Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Cheren looking for the Dragon Balls? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	41. Terrible Tambourine

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Palutena met the samurai Yajirobe and also Cymbal, one of the minions of King Piccolo. Yajirobe sliced Cymbal shortly after meeting the monster. Master Roshi, Cheren, Tien and Chiaotzu continue their search for the Dragon Balls and now have one in their possession. Find out what happens today!

Terrible Tambourine

The tailed trio watched as Yajirobe cooked Cymbal on the fire he made.

"What are you doing?" Panpour asked.

"What do you think? I'm gonna eat it of course. Late breakdis." Yajirobe said slicing some of the arm off.

"What do you mean when you say breakdis?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Lunch, dinner, breakdis." Yajirobe answered as he got ready to eat the part of arm he sliced off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he could be poisonous." Palutena warned.

"I'll be the judge of that." Yajirobe said before eating the arm slice.

"Taste like chicken." Yajirobe said as he started to scarf down Cymbal.

"He eats just as much as you guys." Panpour said.

Yamcha and Nam sparred for a little bit while waiting for the Dragon Ball search party to return.

"Easy there, you two haven't fully recovered yet." Bulma said.

"You're right, I don't wanna spend another week in bed." Yamcha said.

"It is best that we rest for a bit." Nam said.

"At least we're safe here." Oolong said.

"Yeah, King Piccolo would never think of looking here." Bianca said as Tambourine landed next to Nam and Yamcha.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost. I'm looking for a small island with a pink house that looks like that one." Tambourine said.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to fly that way to get to your destination." Yamcha said pointing the way to the small island.

"Funny, that's where we used to live before we moved here." Bulma said as Tambourine, Yamcha, and Nam had a realization of who is who.

"You're Yamcha, and you're Nam." Tambourine said as everyone was shocked to see a minion of King Piccolo right in front of them.

"I guess you're one of King Piccolo's minions." Yamcha said as he and Nam got into fighting position.

"I'm surprised you know my master's name." Tambourine said.

"You must be the same monster that took the Dragon Ball and killed Krillin aren't you?" Nam asked.

"I've been through that before by those three fighters with tails, said something about making me suffer for what I did." Tambourine said.

"You mean you fought Goku, Dark, and Palutena?" Nam asked.

"If they go by those names. It was over so fast, we've never been introduced." Tambourine said shocking everyone.

"Monster, you killed them didn't you?" Yamcha asked in a furious tone.

"So what if I did?" Tambourine mocked.

"Oh no." Professor Juniper said silently.

"Now you two are next." Tambourine said charging at Nam and Yamcha.

Tambourine punched the injured fighters but they kept blocking the punches before they started to feel the pain from their injured leg and arm.

"Time to die." Tambourine said walking towards the injured fighters.

"Eat lead scaly!" Launch said shooting at Tambourine, but the bullets bounce right off him as he chuckled with every hit.

"That tickles. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to add two more fighters to my list!" Tambourine said charging at Yamcha with a glowing hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Nam said pushing Yamcha out of the way as Tambourine rammed his hand through Nam's gut, killing him in the process.

"That was either brave or stupid. Anyway, you're next!" Tambourine said charging at Yamcha with the same attack before he was interrupted.

"Tambourine." King Piccolo said through mind link.

"We'll finish this later." Tambourine said before flying up to talk to his master through mind link.

"My lord, everything's going well. I already got another fighter and about to get rid of the one called Yamcha." Tambourine told his master.

"That's good to hear. I wish I could say the same on my end. I sent Cymbal to retrieve another Dragon Ball, but he was killed by the person carrying the ball. I want you to forget about your current assignment and find and kill the one responsible for the death of Cymbal." King Piccolo said.

"Yes sir." Tambourine said.

"It's your lucky day, but I'll be back to finish the job." Tambourine said to Yamcha before he took off to find the person that killed Cymbal.

"What a creep." Yamcha said before turning his attention to Nam's dead body as did everyone else.

"I made some more freezer capsules. Help me put Nam in one of them." Bulma said as she and Bianca placed Nam inside a freezer capsule.

"This is bad, now what?" Oolong asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Yamcha said looking at the sky.

"I can't believe he killed our little Goku, Dark, and Palutena." Bianca said with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Yajirobe just finished his meal.

"Man, that was tasty. I wish I had another one." Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry, you'll get that wish soon enough." Goku said.

"What are you talking about? That was the only weird creature I've seen all day besides that blue monkey there." Yajirobe said.

"HEY!" Panpour yelled.

"The other monster will come looking for that ball around your neck." Palutena said pointing at the One-Star Dragon Ball around Yajirobe's neck.

"I don't get it, I mean it's nice and shiny, but why do they want it so badly?" Yajirobe asked.

"Well first of all, there are seven of those balls, and when you get all seven of them, you can call the Eternal Dragon and he'll grant you any wish you want." Dark explained.

"Wow, that's something." Yajirobe said looking at the Dragon Ball around his neck.

"We once brought our friend's father back to life thanks to the Dragon Balls, and we might be able to do the same with Krillin. Can we have the ball?" Goku asked.

"No way! I'm selling for a high price and use the money to buy a lot of food." Yajirobe said walking away from the tailed trio.

"You keep it and the monster we fought will come after you." Dark warned as the tailed trio started to follow him.

The Dragon Ball search party found two more Dragon Balls, making it the total of three Dragon Balls in their possession and are now heading for the forth.

"It seems that the Dragon Ball is moving in strange patterns." Chiaotzu said looking at the radar.

"It must be the one King Piccolo has in his possession." Master Roshi said.

"If King Piccolo is as strong as you say that he is, what would he need the Dragon Balls for?" Cheren asked the turtle hermit.

"Who knows, lets just focus on finding the rest of the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo does." Master Roshi said as they continued to follow the radar.

The tailed trio continue to follow Yajirobe.

"Will you guys quit following me?" Yajirobe asked in an angry tone.

"We will if you just give us the Dragon Ball, we really need it to bring Krillin back." Goku said.

"Like I care." Yajirobe said picking up the pace as did the tailed trio.

"Stop chasing me!" Yajirobe yelled.

"We're after the Dragon Ball, not you!" Palutena yelled as they ran faster.

The Dragon Ball search party found out that the Dragon Ball is somewhere in a cave.

"Chiaotzu, stay here while we look for the ball." Tien said.

"Okay, be careful." Chiaotzu said as Tien, Cheren, and Master Roshi went inside the cave.

"Doesn't this place look kinda creepy?" Cheren asked.

"It looks secluded enough for a base, maybe King Piccolo built a base here." Tien said.

"I don't think so. The Dragon Ball we were following was moving in strange patterns, so maybe a bird took it and placed it somewhere in this cave." Master Roshi said as Cheren spotted something shiny on the ground next to him.

"Here it is Master Roshi, I found it. It was next to me covered in black feathers." Cheren said picking up the Dragon Ball.

"Good work Cheren, we now have the Six-Star ball." Master Roshi said.

"Who could've left it here?" Tien asked.

"See the feathers by Cheren's feet? It looks like it was a crow that brought the Dragon Ball here." Master Roshi said.

"That would explain why the ball was moving in strange patterns on the radar." Cheren said as a whole bunch of crows started to peck them while they ran towards the capsule plane.

They got on and flew away.

"Well, that was fun. Maybe we can find a pile of broken glass next!" Cheren said sarcastically.

"That's what happens. Crows are attracted to shiny round objects like our Six-Star friend here." Master Roshi said.

"I see, back when I was trying to find Dark before the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, I saw two Murkrow's fighting over a crystal ball." Cheren said.

"Remember, we need the dragon to get rid of King Piccolo." Master Roshi told everyone with him.

"But aren't we collecting them to bring Krillin back?" Tien asked.

"I thought the Dragon Balls scatter all over the world after the wish has been made." Chiaotzu said.

"In one year, we'll gather the Dragon Balls again and bring Krillin back to life. If we fight King Piccolo together, we would still be at a disadvantage. That's why we need the balls to wish King Piccolo away." Master Roshi told them.

"But... what about the Evil Containment Wave?" Tien suggested.

"That's a ridiculous idea Tien Shinhan!" Master Roshi scolded.

"Forgive me master, but it worked before and it can work again." Tien said.

"It would, but Master Mutaito passed away before he had a chance to teach it to me." Master Roshi said.

"Hey, I got five dots. Tien turn around." Chiaotzu said as Tien turned the plane around to find another Dragon Ball.

Yajirobe continued to get the tailed trio off his back with swimming miles away from where they first met and continued to run at fast speed, and then they finally tired out.

They each caught a fish from a nearby river and ate them. After eating, they were at it with the chasing again, they jumped from one rock after another until Yajirobe got sneaky and kicked the rock he landed on so that the tailed trio would fall into the river. However he didn't count on Dark and Palutena's ability to fly, so Goku almost made it to the waterfall if it weren't for Dark saving him.

"You two never told me you could fly!" Yajirobe said in disbelief.

"Well you never asked." Palutena said as they continued the chase.

The chase stopped in an open field when Tambourine showed up.

"Wait, aren't you three dead?" Tambourine asked in confusion.

"No, we're alive and ready for another round." Dark said as the tailed trio got into fighting position and Panpour ran next to Yajirobe with Dark's pokebelt.

"Well what do you know? Goku, Dark, and Palutena were telling the truth." Yajirobe said.

"You three want to fight me again? Last time, you couldn't even touch me." Tambourine smirked.

"Last time we were hungry, now we're full and ready for you." Goku said.

"Alright, if you're so confident that you'll win, then I'll take all three of you on by myself just like last time." Tambourine said getting into fighting position.

The tailed trio ran around Tambourine with tremendous speed shocking Tambourine and Yajirobe. Goku elbowed Tambourine in the face, then Dark sent a barrage of punches in the gut, then Palutena kneed him behind the head, knocking the monster out cold.

"Wow, even I'm surprised on how fast they pounded that creep." Panpour said.

"I hope I don't end up on their revenge list." Yajirobe said.

"That'll be easy, my master is very forgiving." Panpour said.

"What kind of kids are they?" Yajirobe asked.

"I don't know, the only I do know is that they have giant appetites and tails." Panpour said as Tambourine started to get up.

"Alright, that does it!" Tambourine yelled as he fired a blast from his mouth and aimed it at the tailed trio.

When the smoke cleared he saw that they were next to him, unharmed.

"Shall we begin round three?" Palutena smirked as Tambourine flew away.

"Oh no you don't! Power Pole extend!" Goku yelled as he rose from the ground thanks to the Power Pole and Dark and Palutena flew up.

"Kaaa." Palutena started chanting.

"Meee." Goku continued chanting.

"Haaa." Dark continued chanting.

"Meee." the tailed trio charged their attack as Tambourine watched in awe and fear.

"HAAAA!" the tailed trio fired the Kamehameha wave at Tambourine, ending his life.

"They did it!" Panpour shouted in glee.

"Aw man, I really wanted to eat that monster." Yajirobe said in a disappointed tone as the tailed trio landed next to them.

"There must be a leader telling those monsters what to do." Palutena said looking around.

"I'm gonna go ahead and look for another Dragon Ball." Goku said checking the dragon radar.

"Call me when you find something, I'll give you guys the ball then." Yajirobe said as Goku started to look around as well.

"What is it?" Panpour asked seeing that Dark was doing the same thing that Goku and Palutena were doing.

"The Dragon Ball is right above us." Goku said as the quintet looked up to see a big plane with the word Pilaf on the side.

"King Piccolo, we have arrived." a familiar female voice said.

"King Piccolo?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"I know I've heard that name somewhere before, but where?" Yajirobe asked himself.

"Well whoever you are King Piccolo, come down here and face us!" Goku yelled as Yajirobe remembered where he heard of King Piccolo.

"Now I remember!" Yajirobe gasped as he took off the necklace.

"Here Goku, you and your friends can have it." Yajirobe said holding out the One-Star Dragon Ball.

"I thought you were gonna keep it Yajirobe." Palutena said as Yajirobe put the necklace on Goku.

"It's yours now guys." Yajirobe said as he hid behind a tree.

"But Yajirobe, the leader might taste best of all." Dark said.

"That's okay, I'm not even hungry anymore." Yajirobe said.

"Maybe you should hide to Panpour." Dark said as Panpour nodded and went to Yajirobe behind the tree.

The turtle hermit's fear has been realized, King Piccolo has found Goku, Dark, and Palutena first. The showdown between the demon king and the tailed trio begins next time on Dragon Ball White!


	42. The tailed trio vs King Piccolo

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Palutena had a rematch with Tambourine and won against the monster that killed Krillin. Sensing the deaths of Tambourine and Cymbal, King Piccolo decided to take care of the one responsible. Who will win this fight? Find out now as the story continues!

Goku, Dark, and Palutena vs. King Piccolo

The Dragon Ball search party followed the signal of the radar to where they could find another Dragon Ball.

"We're getting close." Master Roshi said looking at the dragon radar.

"King Piccolo's really taking his sweet time finding the Dragon Balls." Cheren said.

"Still, you can't be too careful. Tien land the plane." Master Roshi said.

"What is it about the Evil Containment Wave that has Master Roshi so scared? It worked well before." Tien thought.

"Tien didn't you hear me? I said land the plane so we can find the next Dragon Ball!" Master Roshi said snapping Tien out of his thoughts as he landed the plane.

At the open field, Goku, Dark, and Palutena watched as they saw a tall, green alien float down to face them.

"Wow, who's the old green guy?" Panpour asked.

"That must be King Piccolo." Yajirobe said.

"Are you three responsible for the deaths of Cymbal and Tambourine?" King Piccolo asked.

"We are. One of your minions killed our friend and stole my grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball." Goku said.

"Ah yes, and I see you have another Dragon Ball around your neck." King Piccolo said.

"If you're the leader of those monsters, then you're just as responsible for Krillin's death, and that makes you our enemy." Dark said as the tailed trio got into fighting position.

"Be careful guys, if that's the King Piccolo I've heard about, then you're in for the fight of your life." Yajirobe said silently.

"Why would you say that? Who is he?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"Alright, lets see what you got." King Piccolo said as the tailed trio charged at the green alien with great speed.

Goku punched King Piccolo in the face as Dark punched him in the gut, sending the demon king flying. Then Palutena came at King Piccolo with a barrage of punches to the gut and finished with one blow to the back, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I see, you three are very skilled fighters. I can understand why Tambourine and Cymbal were destroyed by you three. You are the reason I have terminated members of the Martial Arts Society." King Piccolo said standing up and taking his cloak of revealing his fighting outfit with his crest on the front.

"You three have skill, I shall do my absolute best to try and keep up." King Piccolo said with an evil chuckle.

"Lets go, we've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." Goku said as King Piccolo chuckled again.

King Piccolo's eyes flashed orange and then, to the fighters, it looked like the area around them was on fire, then the wind suddenly picked up, making it hard for the tailed trio to move.

"What's going on?" Palutena asked.

"We can't move." Dark said as King Piccolo continued to chuckle evilly.

"Now, lets try this again." King Piccolo said as he charged towards the tailed trio.

He came at Goku with a kick and an uppercut for both Dark and Palutena, sending the trio into the air. King Piccolo jumped after them, and gave each of them a punch to the face, sending them crashing down as he floated down and picked Goku and Dark up with one hand and chuckled evilly.

"Good, all three of you are still alive. I was hoping this would last a good while." King Piccolo said.

Come on guys, you can do it! Show him who's-" Panpour said before Yajirobe covered his mouth.

"Quiet, don't let him hear you." Yajirobe said silently.

"We're feeling fine." Goku said before King Piccolo punched him in the face and rubbed his fist in his face, then he did the same to Dark.

"What's the matter boys, no witty comeback?" King Piccolo asked as he punch Palutena in the face and laughed evilly.

Dark got free from the grip of King Piccolo as Goku bit his thumb as King Piccolo tried to shake him off, giving Dark and Palutena the chance to punch him in the gut, until King Piccolo used Goku to hit Dark and Palutena hard before Goku finally let go of King Piccolo's thumb and landed next to his friends.

King Piccolo chuckled evilly until he found out that his thumb was bleeding and growled at the trio.

"You'll pay you lousy humans!" King Piccolo growled as electricity sparked around his left index finger and fired at the tailed trio.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena dodged every blast that King Piccolo fired, and after the blasts, King Piccolo laughed evilly while the tailed trio started panting.

"Now that's what I call entertainment." King Piccolo said as the tailed trio continued panting.

"What's wrong? Have you three used up all your energy?" King Piccolo smirked as the tailed trio got to their feet.

"Tough luck, because we're just getting started. You pain will be exquisite." King Piccolo said before charging at the tailed trio.

The Dragon Ball search party followed the signal of the radar to a rocky mountain. Master Roshi and Cheren found the Three-Star ball stuck underneath a boulder.

"Great, how are we gonna get it out?" Cheren asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll lift the boulder and you grab the ball." Master Roshi said lifting the boulder as Cheren tried to reach for the ball.

"Come on, I almost, got it!" Cheren yelled the last part holding the Dragon Ball.

As soon as Master Roshi dropped the boulder, it started to roll down while Master Roshi and Cheren panicked and ran as fast as they can, trying to get away from the boulder coming their way. They jumped over but the boulder flattened them like pancakes, making Cheren drop the Dragon Ball down to the grassy field below them.

"Master Roshi, Cheren, are you alright?" Tien asked as he and Chiaotzu saw their heads poking out from the side of the boulder.

"If you defined "Alright" as "In massive agony", then yeah we're alright." Master Roshi said as he looked shocked to see that the Dragon Ball is gone as Cheren did the same.

"Well, I guess we better climb down otherwise we'll never get all the Dragon Balls." Cheren said.

King Piccolo dodged Goku's punch as well as Dark's kick by jumping into the air as Palutena jumped after him to punch him as Goku and Dark did the same but only got knocked on the head by King Piccolo. Just as the tailed trio touched the ground, King Piccolo punched Dark and Palutena forward and kicked Goku in the same direction like a soccer ball and then punched and kicked the tailed trio like there was no tomorrow until they landed on their backs to the ground.

"Oh no." Panpour said.

"It's over." Yajirobe said.

"You're faster and stronger than we thought." Palutena said.

"But it still doesn't make a difference on our part." Dark said.

"We're gonna destroy you, you big meanie." Goku said as the tailed trio got to their feet.

"It's refreshing to hear your misplaced confidence." King Piccolo chuckled evilly.

"Though I find this amusing you three must know, there's no escape. The only choice you three have is how you'll meet your demise." King Piccolo said.

"No!" the tailed trio said at the same time.

"Well despite your shortcomings, you three are defiant ones. It's been a long time since I saw that kind of spark in someone's eye. Unfortunately, I'm stronger." King Piccolo said before laughing evilly as the tailed trio got into Kamehameha position.

"NO!" King Piccolo yelled in shock, thinking they were gonna use the Evil Containment Wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" they chanted at the same time as the energy started to gather in their cupped hands.

"Wait, that's not the Evil Containment Wave." King Piccolo thought.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena fired the Kamehameha wave at King Piccolo.

"Ha! Got him. That was a direct hit." Goku said with a smirk but Dark and Palutena thought differently.

"Uh, you might want to look again Goku." Dark said as they saw that King Piccolo was unharmed and chuckling evilly.

"I don't believe it. Their best attack, it didn't even put a dent in him." Panpour said in disbelief.

"I think it's about time we say goodbye." King Piccolo said to the tailed trio who were in shock.

"Funny, you three don't look heroic." King Piccolo smirked as it started to rain.

King Piccolo started to pound the tailed trio nonstop.

"For once I'm glad I'm hiding." Yajirobe said.

"I'd go in there and pound the green creep myself, but what good am I if Dark can't beat him?" Panpour asked.

"You... won't... win." Goku said weakly.

"He... has to have... some... weakness." Dark said weakly.

"Isn't this the part where you're suppose to grovel and beg for your pathetic lives?" King Piccolo smirked as the tailed trio got to their feet and the rain stopped.

"We'll never give in to you." Palutena said as King Piccolo chuckled evilly.

"Alright then, die." King Piccolo said as he started to charge up power.

"Uh-oh." Yajirobe said.

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Panpour asked.

"Come on." Goku said.

"Lets see if you can live through this." King Piccolo said.

"Do it." Dark said as King Piccolo started to yell while powering up as the tailed trio closed their eyes as King Piccolo's hands started to glow.

"Those guys are gonna get creamed." Yajirobe said.

"Guys get outta there!" Panpour yelled as King Piccolo fired his attack at the tailed trio who jumped out of the way.

Just as they were gonna kick him from above, King Piccolo fire his attack at them again, hitting them this time and making their hearts stop as they fell to the ground with a thud as it started to rain again.

"No." Panpour said silently as King Piccolo walked towards the unmoving bodies.

"So this is the best the human race has to offer?" King Piccolo asked as he put his hands on their chests.

"Their hearts are cold, it is over." King Piccolo said taking the One-Star Dragon Ball away from Goku.

"I think I've given the other fools long enough to gather the other five Dragon Balls, time to claim the goodies." King Piccolo said while floating to the plane before it took off.

"Dark! This wasn't suppose to happen to them!" Panpour yelled in tears as he ran to Dark's unmoving body.

On a grassy field, the Dragon Ball search party were trying to find the Three-Star Dragon Ball, until Chiaotzu finally found it.

"Well, that makes it five for us. Now we just need to find two more to get our wish." Master Roshi said.

"Actually, we don't need to worry about that. According to the radar, the other two Dragon Balls are together and heading straight for us." Cheren said.

"Just as I thought, King Piccolo is looking to add the rest of the Dragon Balls to his collection. We shouldn't worry though, I have a plan." Master Roshi said as they got in the plane and took off.

Yajirobe looked at the unmoving bodies.

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys. You will receive a hero's burial." Yajirobe said as he heard a heartbeat from Goku as Panpour heard the same thing from Dark and Palutena.

"They're still alive! Come on you guys, wake up!" Panpour said as he and Yajirobe started to shake the tailed trio so that they can wake up.

They woke up and started to cough.

"Are you guys okay?" Panpour asked.

"We're fine, we just need some water." Goku said.

"No problem, we got you covered." Yajirobe said as he took Goku to a nearby river as Panpour released Krookodile and Beartic to do the same for Dark and Palutena.

Yajirobe, Krookodile, and Beartic held the tailed trio upside down so that they can drink the water from the river.

"Thanks." Dark thanked his Pokemon and Yajirobe after he, Goku, and Palutena finished drinking.

"That guy was too fast for us, we couldn't even put a dent in him." Palutena said in anger.

"Don't beat yourselves up for it, nobody could last very long against King Piccolo." Yajirobe said as Dark returned Krookodile and Beartic.

"Yajirobe, you ever heard of Korin Tower?" Goku asked.

"Korin Tower?" Yajirobe repeated.

"Yeah, me and Goku believe there's someone there that can help us." Dark said.

"Sounds like a strange place for a doctor. Alright I'll get you guys over to Korin Tower, but on one condition, you gotta feed me." Yajirobe said.

"Deal." Palutena said.

"Alright then lets go." Yajirobe said getting everyone in his car and they were on their way to Korin Tower.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't jump in and help us Yajirobe." Dark said.

"Of course I didn't. I like you and your friends Dark, but not as much as I like living." Yajirobe said.

"And I think I'd just get in the way if I jumped in to help you." Panpour said in a sad tone as Dark patted his head.

"It'll be nice to get back to Korin Tower." Palutena said.

"You've been there before Palutena?" Goku asked as Palutena nodded at Goku.

"I spent the past three years training up there with Korin." Palutena explained.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena got beaten up by King Piccolo, and are now on their way to Korin Tower with Yajirobe. At the same time, the Dragon Ball search party hatch a plan for when King Piccolo comes their way with the remaining two Dragon Balls. To find out what happens next, read the next unbelievable chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	43. Roshi's gambit

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Palutena faced off against King Piccolo and lost. The Dragon Ball search party now has five of the Dragon Balls and are awaiting the arrival of King Piccolo with the remaining two. The tailed trio are now on their way to Korin Tower, hoping to continue their training with Master Korin. An old battle is relived today on Dragon Ball White!

Roshi's gambit

The Dragon Ball search party landed in an open field surrounded by boulders and got out of the plane with the Dragon Balls in their possession as Cheren capsulized the plane.

"What's the plan Master Roshi?" Tien asked as Master Roshi made a hole big enough to hide the Dragon Balls.

"We'll hide the Dragon Balls here." Master Roshi said as Chiaotzu buried the Dragon Balls.

"Now Chiaotzu, you and Cheren hide over there. Me and Tien will hide over there. King Piccolo will look far and wide for the Dragon Balls, while he's not looking, Tien and I will sneak into his base and take the two Dragon Balls he has in his possession. Once we have them, we'll throw them to Chiaotzu and Cheren, who will call out the dragon and wish for him to defeat King Piccolo. Understand?" Master Roshi explained as Tien, Chiaotzu, and Cheren nodded as in saying yes.

"I trust you know what to do just in case the first plan fails, right?" Master Roshi whispered to Cheren.

"Yes master." Cheren whispered back looking at a dark green dino cap in his hand.

"Good, now lets get ready." Master Roshi whispered as he and Cheren took their hiding spots with Tien and Chiaotzu.

"I like your car Yajirobe." Goku said.

"Thanks, it's a nice ride. I stole it." Yajirobe said.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part." Panpour said.

"So do I keep going straight?" Yajirobe asked.

"A little to the left please." Dark said as Yajirobe turned the car to the left.

"If you guys plan on doing what I think you're gonna do, I wouldn't go up against King Piccolo again if I were you." Yajirobe said.

"You seem to know a lot about that green guy Yajirobe." Panpour said.

"I've heard about him in stories when I was a kid. It gave me nightmares." Yajirobe said.

"What happened?" Palutena asked.

"Like I said, it's just stories. A long time ago, King Piccolo reigned terror down over the world and destroyed almost everything and everyone. But a brave martial artist... I forget his name. Anyway, he used some sort of technique to defeat King Piccolo. That's what I've been told." Yajirobe told the tailed trio and talking Pokemon.

"Wow, so how did the martial artist defeat King Piccolo?" Dark asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, but I bet he did something epic." Yajirobe said.

"A little more to the left please." Goku said as Yajirobe turned left again and the car hovered over the water.

"So what happens you get all seven Dragon Balls together?" Yajirobe asked out of the blue.

"You can call the Eternal Dragon and he'll grant you any wish you want." Dark answered.

"We just saw King Piccolo take the One-Star ball away from us." Panpour said.

"You're right, but what would King Piccolo wish for if he's so powerful?" Yajirobe asked.

"A better personality?" Goku joked.

The Dragon Ball search party saw a plane hovering above the land and saw King Piccolo outside on the side as he swallowed his Dragon Balls.

"I take it the big green guy is Piccolo, it looks like he just swallowed the Dragon Balls." Tien said.

"That fiend, he's smarter than I remember. The only option for us now is to pop those balls out of him." Master Roshi growled.

"We have to fight." Tien said taking his shirt off but Master Roshi sprayed him with tranquilizer spray (A/E: I really don't know what to call it so just work with me here.)

"I know you want to help Tien, but I had a plan b set from the beginning which involves me and Cheren only. Tell Goku and Dark, I was proud." Master Roshi said as he walked out of his hiding spot.

"Chiaotzu, forget about the plan we discussed. I want you to stay hidden, do not come out until it's over!" Master Roshi said.

"Okay master." Chiaotzu said.

"Cheren don't come out until I give you the signal. We're switching to plan b, got it?" Master Roshi said through mind link as Cheren nodded in response with a thumbs up.

Master Roshi walked next to the spot where they hid the Dragon Balls, looked at the plane with King Piccolo and shouted, "If you want the Dragon Balls Piccolo, you'll have to come down and take them!"

"So he knows my name? Good, he's done his homework." King Piccolo said as he floated down, coming face-to-face with the turtle hermit.

"The Dragon Balls are buried there. They're all yours, but only if you beat me." Master Roshi said.

"Oh, tough guy. Well if you're so determined to beat me... die." King Piccolo said as he fired a "small" blast at Master Roshi, knocking him off his feet, but he got back.

"Fool, why do you stand in my way?" King Piccolo asked.

"Because YOU are in MINE. With you terrorizing the planet, how am I suppose to enjoy my exercise videos?" Master Roshi said making King Piccolo angry and blasted the turtle hermit to a boulder, turning it to a bunch of rocks.

"Get up! A quick death is too good for you. I'm going to make you suffer beyond comprehension." King Piccolo growled as Master Roshi got to his feet.

"You don't even have an idea on who you're up against old man." King Piccolo said.

"Actually, I do. This isn't the first time we've met. I was there when my master stopped you reign of terror. Do you want to know the name of my master? It's Mutaito." Master Roshi explained making King Piccolo fear the worst for him.

"Not again!" King Piccolo yelled in fear.

"Maybe this will jog your memory! Cheren, now!" Master Roshi yelled as Cheren ran out of his hiding spot, pulled out the dark green capsule, pressed the button, and it revealed an electronic jar in front of King Piccolo, making him sweat like crazy and shocking Tien and Chiaotzu.

"The electronic jar?!" King Piccolo said in total fear.

"No, master don't use the Evil Containment Wave. If you use it, you'll die!" Tien yelled.

"You remember the day that Master Mutaito sealed you away in the electronic jar, don't you King Piccolo?! I'll bet you even remember the spell that put you in there!" Master Roshi yelled as he charged up power to use the Evil Containment Wave.

"No, please, anything but that!" King Piccolo yelled as he took to the air.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT!" Master Roshi shouted as he fired at King Piccolo, trapping him in a green vortex.

"Be sure you have a good hold on the jar Cheren!" Master Roshi said as Cheren held on to the jar while the turtle hermit almost placed King Piccolo above the jar.

Just as the plan went well, King Piccolo's right hand man, Piano, fired a beam at Cheren, making him let go of the jar as Master Roshi missed the jar, shocking everyone.

"No, I missed it." Master Roshi said.

"That was close, I'll definitely thank Piano for that." King Piccolo thought looking at the dying turtle hermit.

"Your... evil ways... will end... someday, but until then, live in fear. We may... be weak... compared to you... but... we... will... survive." Master Roshi said right before he died from using up all his energy.

"No... Master Roshi." Cheren said weakly.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena felt that something's wrong.

"Are you guys okay?" Yajirobe asked.

"What's wrong?" Panpour asked.

"Something feels wrong." Goku said.

"Like someone just died." Dark said.

"Maybe we held their heads under water too long." Yajirobe said as he continued driving to Korin Tower.

"I never imagined that he would know about the Evil Containment Wave. But it doesn't matter, the fool's dead. I'm free! No one on this planet will ever bother me again." King Piccolo said as he got the Dragon Balls together and they glowed bright.

"All seven Dragon Balls, all I need to do is make my wish, and eternal youth will be mine!" King Piccolo said and laughed evilly.

"Youth?! So that's... what he's after." Cheren said in pain.

"If he gets his youth back, there's no telling what could happen." Tien said.

"It's time. DRAGON, APPEAR BEFORE ME!" King Piccolo shouted as the sky clouded up and lightning flashed around the area.

"Funny, it didn't say it would rain today." Bianca said looking at the clouds outside.

"Ugh, why do we even have weathermen?" Launch asked.

"Wait, the radar said that all the Dragon Balls are together, then that must mean someone summoned the Eternal Dragon." Bulma said.

"Lets just hope that it was our friends who summoned the Eternal Dragon and not King Piccolo." Professor Juniper said silently.

Yajirobe turned on the headlights on the car as he continued to drive towards Korin Tower.

"Man, it sure got dark quickly for it being mid-day." Yajirobe said as Goku, Dark, and Panpour got a good idea about what the clouds mean.

"Wait, didn't the same thing happen three years ago?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I think so." Dark said.

The Eternal appeared before King Piccolo in a big flash of light, shocking everyone in the area.

"So that's the Eternal Dragon. It's even bigger than Dark's Zekrom." Cheren said in awe.

The Eternal Dragon has been summoned by King Piccolo, but will he get his wish for eternal youth? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	44. King Piccolo's wish

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Master Roshi failed to harness the power of the Evil Containment Wave, thus allowing King Piccolo to summon the Eternal Dragon. Will King Piccolo get his wish for eternal youth, or will Tien and Cheren think of something to prevent the demon king from getting his wish?

King Piccolo's wish

"Ugh... Tien, we gotta think of something quick. We can't let King Piccolo get his youth back." Cheren said.

"Chiaotzu, can you hear me?" Tien asked through mind link as Chiaotzu nodded in response.

"Good, now listen carefully, Cheren and I can't move a muscle at the moment. When the dragon asks King Piccolo for his wish, I want you to make a wish of your own. Tell the dragon that you wish King Piccolo would disappear from this world forever." Tien told Chiaotzu through mind link.

"Okay Tien, I'll try." Chiaotzu said getting ready.

"You who gathered the seven Dragon Balls, tell me your wish and I'll make it come true." the Eternal Dragon said as Chiaotzu flew in and took a deep breath.

"I wish for-" King Piccolo began before he was interrupted by Chiaotzu.

"MAKE KING PICCOLO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS-" Chiaotzu never finished because King Piccolo fired a blast at the little fighter and he died after saying the name of his best friend.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien mentally shouted.

"No." Cheren said silently with closed eyes.

"No, no, not him, not Chiaotzu!" Tien said to himself.

"I just hate uninvited guests." King Piccolo said before turning his attention back to the Eternal Dragon.

"Go ahead and make your wish." the Eternal Dragon said.

"I WISH TO BE MADE YOUNG AGAIN! RESTORE MY YOUTH! RETURN TO ME WHAT TIME STOLE FROM ME! CAN YOU DO IT DRAGON?!" King Piccolo shouted to the dragon.

"As you wish." the Eternal Dragon said as his big red eyes glowed as did King Piccolo, then he noticed that his wrinkles were gone and his muscles were a little bigger than before, after the glowing died down, a younger King Piccolo stood where the old King Piccolo once stood.

"It worked, I'm young again. I AM BORN ANEW!" King Piccolo shouted the last part in a younger version of his voice and laughed evilly.

"Your wish has been granted, I will take my leave." the Eternal Dragon said getting ready to leave.

"There is one more thing you can do for me." King Piccolo fired an energy beam from his mouth and fired it at the Eternal Dragon, killing it and making the Dragon Balls nothing but round stones and also shocking Tien and Cheren before they collapsed from the spray and pain.

"The Dragon Balls are nothing but stones and the dragon is no more, now no one will ever be able to challenge my power ever again." King Piccolo said as the sky cleared up of the clouds and he took off in his vessel.

"It just went dead. I was right, someone used the Dragon Balls." Bulma said as everyone at Kame House saw that nothing was showing up on the radar.

"Maybe it was Master Roshi, I don't see the monster that killed Krillin and Nam." Yamcha said looking around outside the house.

"But if Master Roshi didn't summon the dragon, and King Piccolo did, I wonder what it is he wished for?" Puar asked.

"I don't know, but for now lets just hope that it was Master Roshi that summoned the Eternal Dragon." Professor Juniper said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Dark was checking the dragon radar, but nothing was showing up.

"I'm not getting anything on the dragon radar." Dark said.

"Then we were right, someone already summoned the dragon." Goku said.

"I'd like to see this dragon." Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry, you might get another chance." Panpour said.

"What do you mean?" Yajirobe asked.

"When the Eternal Dragon grants a wish, the Dragon Balls get scattered all over the world and become regular round stones for one year." Panpour explained.

"Sounds like a long time to wait for a dragon." Yajirobe said as they saw a large tower up ahead.

"Well, we're here." Yajirobe said as everyone got out of the car.

"It's good to be back here, isn't it Dark?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Dark said.

"It looks like nothings changed since the last time we've been here." Panpour said looking around.

"Goku, Dark, Palutena, it's you!" everyone turned to see that Upa was running towards them.

"Hey Upa." Palutena said.

"It's good to see you again Upa." Goku said.

"Remember, you three promised that this trip would include a lot of food." Yajirobe reminded the tailed trio and talking Pokemon.

"Father come here, Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena are here to visit!" Upa called for Bora, who was also happy to see the tailed trio and talking Pokemon.

"It's so good to see you old friends. How have you been?" Bora asked.

"To tell the truth, these three could be a little better." Panpour said.

"What's wrong with them?" Upa asked in a concerned tone.

"They tried to take on King Piccolo, but they lost against the fiend." Yajirobe said.

"This enemy was strong enough to defeat you three?" Bora asked.

"Yeah we were beaten bad." Dark said.

"But that's why we came back here, for training." Goku said shocking Bora and Upa.

"You mean you three are gonna climb up Korin Tower again?!" Upa asked as Goku, Dark, and Palutena nodded as in saying yes.

"But you three look like you're in no condition to climb. Stay here for the night, I'll prepare a feast for you and your friend there." Bora said pointing at Yajirobe as Panpour grabbed three Pokeballs from Dark's Pokebelt.

"Thanks, but we really need to be on our way" Panpour said as Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom came out of the Pokeballs Panpour grabbed.

"But you three cannot climb the tower in your condition." Bora said.

"Don't worry about that, Beartic will take Palutena, Krookodile will take me and Dark, and Yajirobe will take Goku up the tower." Panpour said.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna climb for anybody. I came here for food, and since I'm not gonna get any here, I'm going home." Yajirobe said getting ready to get in his car.

"But Yajirobe, there's plenty of food. It's up at the tower." Goku said.

"Yeah right." Yajirobe said.

"Really, Korin's got a lot of Senzu Beans." Dark said catching Yajirobe's attention.

"Senzu Beans?" Yajirobe asked.

"It's like eating multiple course meals, and they're delicious." Palutena said hoping that it would change Yajirobe's mind.

"Did you say delicious?" Yajirobe asked with a little drool in his mouth.

"Best thing I've ever eaten in my life, and Korin LOVES to feed people." Panpour said.

"From what they said, it sounds like there's more than beans in those beans." Yajirobe thought as he pictured a lot of food rolled into one.

"You better hang on tight, I can't help you if you fall off." Yajirobe said to Goku who was on Yajirobe's back.

"Dark, do you think that Krookodile and Beartic can climb well?" Palutena asked while on Beartic's back.

"Don't worry, Krookodile and Beartic are two of the best climbers I've ever known." Dark said as Krookodile got him and Panpour on his back.

"It's true, one time they decided to have a climbing contest and they were going too fast I couldn't even see them." Panpour said remembering the contest.

"Would you like me and Zekrom to help you on your way?" Bora asked.

Bora got ready to throw Goku and Yajirobe while Zekrom got ready to throw the others.

"The things I do for a meal." Yajirobe thought.

"Be careful, hold on tight." Upa said.

"(Get ready, here we go!)" Zekrom said as he and Bora threw them up very high and Zekrom returned to its Pokeball.

Yajirobe, Krookodile, and Beartic grabbed on to the tower and saw that they can't see the top.

"Are you kidding me? You mean we flew all the way up, and we STILL can't see the top?!" Yajirobe yelled in disbelief.

"It's a pretty tall tower Yajirobe, it might take a while 'till we get to the top." Palutena said shocking Yajirobe, Krookodile, and Beartic.

"I can smell those Senzu Beans all the way from here." Panpour said with a smirk.

"Nobody's eating my beans." Yajirobe said as he started to climb with great speed as did Krookodile and Beartic

There's no telling what could happen to the world now that King Piccolo's youth has been restored, but don't count Goku, Dark, and Palutena out yet. As the tailed trio climb their way up Korin Tower, they hope that Korin would give another crash course of training to get stronger. But will even Korin be able to help? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	45. Conquest and Power

Last time on Dragon Ball White, King Piccolo got his wish for eternal youth and is powerful than before he made his wish. Meanwhile, the tailed trio, Panpour, and Yajirobe finally made to Korin Tower and are now climbing it to see Korin for more training. Find out what happens today!

Conquest and Power

Tien and Cheren stood over the dead bodies of Master Roshi and Chiaotzu.

"I'm sorry Chiaotzu, I shouldn't have sent you out there. Master Roshi told us not to get involved, but I didn't listen to him." Tien said.

"Don't be mad at yourself Tien, if I'd only got a better grip on that electronic jar then King Piccolo would be trapped and the world would still have the Dragon Balls instead of seven round stones." Cheren said clutching his left arm because it was bleeding after he got hit by Piano.

"You'd better get you back to Kame House to get those wounds healed." Tien said.

"What about you?" Cheren asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna learn the secret of the Evil Containment Wave." Tien said shocking Cheren.

"You can't, if you use the Evil Containment Wave you'll die!" Cheren yelled.

"Then I'll finally pay for the wrongs of my past." Tien said seriously as an orange jet flew by.

"Look, it's Tien and Cheren." Oolong said.

"It looks like they're the ones standing up." Puar said.

"It's our friends." Tien said.

"What are they doing here?" Cheren asked in confusion as the orange jet landed.

Tien and Cheren told the group what happened (of course they left the dead dragon out of the explanation)

"How could this have happened to them?" Bulma asked with tears in her eyes as was almost everyone else while looking at the dead bodies.

"If only I'd seen one of King Piccolo's goons firing at me, the Evil Containment Wave would've worked." Cheren scolded himself.

"Don't say that, you did your best against King Piccolo's minion. I wish we could say the same for Nam." Bianca said.

"What happened to him?" Cheren asked.

"One of King Piccolo's men found us. Me and Nam fought him with everything we had, but it wasn't enough. The goon tried to get rid of me first, but Nam took the hit for me." Yamcha said in a sad tone.

"That's awful." Cheren said as everyone saw that Tien was about ready to take off with the electronic jar.

"Where are you going Tien?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I'm going to learn the secret of the Evil Containment Wave." Tien said shocking everyone except for Cheren who already knew.

"Wait, you can't go alone. I'll learn it with you." Yamcha offered.

"That's not an option. The only way to learn the Evil Containment Wave is to witness it first-hand." Tien said before taking off, leaving everyone behind.

"TIEN DON'T-" Cheren said before he felt the pain from his bleeding arm and from anywhere else that Piano hit him.

"Don't move, you're hurt." Bianca said helping Cheren stand up.

"If anyone else is going to die, it's going to be me. Goodbye my friends." Tien thought as he took off to master the Evil Containment Wave.

"What a man." Launch said to herself with a smirk.

It was nighttime at Korin Tower as Yajirobe, Krookodile, and Beartic finally made it to the top with Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena on their backs.

"Wow, I must be seeing things. Hey guys, is that the top of Korin Tower?" Yajirobe asked only for him, Krookodile, and Beartic to find Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena sleeping on their backs, making the climbers angry and a cartoon vein was seen on their heads.

"(You no good lousy- how can you guys be sleeping at a time like this?!)" Beartic yelled.

"(SNAP OUT OF IT, WE MADE IT TO THE TOP!)" Krookodile shouted.

"Come on, lets just go, I'm starving." Yajirobe said as they continued their climb.

They finally made it to the top and are now slowly walking up the stairs, then they made it to the spot where Korin trained the tailed trio three years ago. As soon as the tailed trio and talking Pokemon woke up, Yajirobe let Goku off his back, laid down, and panted like crazy because he was beyond tired as Dark returned Krookodile and Beartic to their Pokeballs for a nice rest.

"You climbed all the way up here with Goku on your back? You must be really strong, or really stupid. And I guess that Dark had two of his Pokemon to help him and Palutena up here as well." everyone except Yajirobe turned to see Korin in front of them.

"Master Korin, it's so good to see you again." Palutena said bowing down to the keeper of the tower.

"Wait that's Master Korin?" Yajirobe asked in disbelief as Panpour nodded at him saying yes.

"Master Korin, we-" Goku started before Korin interrupted him.

"Don't waste your breath. You three took a nasty beating from King Piccolo." Korin said.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Dark asked.

"Well, just because I live above the world doesn't mean I don't know what's going on down there." Korin said as Yajirobe looked off the side of the tower to see nothing but clouds.

"Are you pulling my leg here? You can't anything from up here." Yajirobe said.

"That's because you're not looking in the right place." Korin told the fat samurai while pointing at a pot of water as Yajirobe looked inside.

"Ah, it's King Piccolo." Yajirobe said in a surprised tone as Panpour hoped on Yajirobe's shoulder to get a good look at King Piccolo.

"Weird, the last time we saw him he was old and wrinkly, now he looks decades younger. I wonder what happened." Panpour said as everyone around the world heard King Piccolo say that law and justice is officially dead and chaos will reign over the world.

"Do you have another pot? I don't like this one." Yajirobe said as Panpour smacked his forehead and muttered idiot.

"Tell me you three, why did you come here?" Korin asked the tailed trio.

"We came for more training." Goku said.

"I see, but we can't train a body that's all worn out. You three need energy. Here you go." Korin said as he pulled a jar and tossed Goku, Dark, and Palutena each a Senzu Bean.

"Thank you Master Korin, this is a Senzu Bean." Dark said looking at the bean he was as did Yajirobe.

"The beans. Wait a minute, these are the Senzu Beans you guys were talking about?! This is my reward?!" Yajirobe yelled in disappointed tone as he took the jar away from Master Korin.

"I can't believe I climbed all the way up here just to get these little green beans as a reward! All that hard work for these?! Well I'm gonna get my fill right now!" Yajirobe said as he started to scarf down the Senzu Beans shocking everyone around him, until his stomach started to cramp like crazy.

"Maybe if you gave us time to fully explain Senzu Beans and not scarf them down like a wild animal, you would know that you need only one bean Yajirobe. These little beauties last for ten days." Panpour said as the tailed trio giggled at Yajirobe before they ate their beans and were full and fully healed.

"Not only that but they also heal you right up." Korin told everyone.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait another year before we can collect all the Dragon Balls and undo the damage done by King Piccolo." Bulma said after putting Master Roshi and Chiaotzu in freezer capsules.

"I'm afraid they won't work anymore." Cheren said in a sad tone catching the attention of everyone around him.

"What do you mean?" Professor Juniper asked.

"After King Piccolo got his wish for eternal youth, he destroyed the Eternal Dragon." Cheren explained shocking everyone.

"That means Master Roshi won't be able to come back." Turtle said.

"If the dragon's gone-" Yamcha started.

"That's right, the Dragon Balls are just regular stones now. They're over there." Cheren said pointing at what use to be the seven Dragon Balls as Bianca went over to put the stones in a case and everyone decided to go back to Kame House to treat Cheren's wounds.

"So let me see if I got this right, you three want me to train you again?" Korin asked the tailed trio as Yajirobe's stomach was still cramping like hell.

"Yes we do Master Korin." Dark said.

"I'm sorry to say this kids, but I have nothing left to teach you. You've mastered the master, but it's still not enough. Fighters from all over tried to fight King Piccolo, and he manages to kill them all! That fiend even killed Master Roshi." Korin said shocking the tailed trio and talking Pokemon.

"WHAT?! King Piccolo killed Master Roshi?!" Palutena asked as Korin nodded a sad nod.

"Oh no, not our Master Roshi." Dark said.

"We never got a chance to say goodbye." Goku said as he, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena remembered all the good times they had with the turtle hermit and then got mad at King Piccolo for what he did.

"And what's worse, he even killed Nam." Korin said as the tailed trio got even madder.

"First Krillin, then Nam, and now Master Roshi?!" Palutena yelled.

"That fiend's gone too far already!" Dark yelled.

"We gotta stop him!" Goku yelled as the tailed trio started to head out but were stopped by Panpour and Korin.

"Guys I know you're mad at Piccolo for what he did, I am to, but you can't just charge in there. He'll kill you guys as well." Panpour said.

"I don't care Panpour, I said I would do everything in my power to protect my friends even before we met Goku!" Dark told his talking Pokemon.

"We're not afraid to die!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena yelled in unison shocking Korin and Panpour.

"Well if they're not afraid to die, then I guess they can take a sip." Korin said silently but the tailed trio and talking Pokemon heard the keeper of the tower.

"What do you mean?" Palutena asked.

"Ultra Divine Water." Korin told them.

"Ultra Divine Water?" Goku and Dark asked at the same time.

It seems that there is a way to defeat King Piccolo, but what is Ultra Divine Water, and what secrets does it hold? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	46. A Taste of Destiny

Last time on Dragon Ball White, the tailed trio finally made it to the top of Korin Tower and received news that King Piccolo killed Nam and Master Roshi. They were about to leave, when Korin and Panpour stopped them. Korin then suggested that the tailed trio drink something called Ultra Divine Water. Find out what happens next today on Dragon Ball White!

A Taste of Destiny

"I don't get it, how's this Ultra Divine Water different from the sacred water that Goku, Dark, and Palutena drank a long time ago?" Panpour asked the keeper of the tower in confusion.

"Well sacred water is just tap water, but Ultra Divine Water is packed with special powers that can double your power." Korin explained.

"Can we have it Master Korin?" Palutena asked.

"Hold on there, in order to drink the Ultra Divine Water, you have to track it down first." Korin told them.

"Where is it?" Dark asked.

"It's up north, you just need to get through the icy maze and it's yours." Korin said.

"What's a maze?" Goku and Dark asked showing off their naive personality.

"It's like a room with different pathways." Panpour said.

"You'll come with us, won't you Yajirobe?" Palutena asked.

"Are you nuts, I'm not going to an icy maze, I don't even like cold food." Yajirobe said heading downstairs.

"Man, I'm starving." Yajirobe said before he noticed a lone pot in the corner and decided to look inside for something to eat and saw something cold and white. When he tried to get a closer look, he fell inside the pot before Korin, Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena came downstairs.

"How long will it take us to get to the icy maze?" Goku asked.

"As long as it takes you guys to jump into that pot over there." Korin said pointing at the same pot Yajirobe fell in.

"Got it." Goku said.

"Panpour, I think it's best if you and the other Pokemon stay here with Korin." Dark said.

"Look, I may be useless when it comes to martial arts as well as the rest of the Pokemon team, but we're with you all the way Dark." Panpour said getting on Dark's shoulder as said boy smiled about what his talking Pokemon said.

"Well, we better get going guys." Goku said as the tailed trio got ready to hop into the pot before Korin stopped them.

"Wait, before you go, there's one thing you should avoid. Darkness." Korin said.

"Don't worry, I've never feared the dark before." Goku said.

"You will, this kind of darkness will try to trick you once you get inside." Korin warned.

"We'll be careful, we promise." Palutena said as the tailed trio jumped inside the pot.

The tailed trio and talking Pokemon looked around to find that they made it to the icy maze.

"Guys, can you hear me?" Korin yelled from up above.

"Loud and clear Master Korin!" Dark yelled.

"Good. As soon as you guys find the water, come back to this spot and I'll pull you three back up!" Korin yelled.

"Gotcha!" Goku said with a nod.

"We'll be back soon!" Palutena yelled before they started their journey down the icy maze.

"The adventurous days of youth... I'm glad I'm old." Korin said before he remembered something.

"Yajirobe, I forgot. YooHoo, Yajirobe, I got some fudge for you!" Korin shouted before he realized that Yajirobe went inside the maze when no one was looking.

The tailed trio were walking down the path before them as Beartic, who Dark let out because Beartic loves cold weather, looked ahead to see a familiar face in front of them.

"(Hey look, it's Yajirobe.)" Beartic stated the obvious as everyone else looked at the samurai.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Panpour said.

"I fell in a mysterious pot and found myself here, freezing my ass off." Yajirobe said walking off in one direction as the others followed him.

"Uh Yajirobe-" Dark said before he was interrupted by Yajirobe.

"Don't try to talk me into this adventure, I'm getting out of here and that's that!" Yajirobe said.

"But the exit's that way." Goku said pointing in the direction they came from.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before because..." Yajirobe wondered in an angry tone.

"You didn't ask." Palutena said as Yajirobe turned around to walk to the exit, but then the wind picked up all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's going on?" Panpour asked as an ice monster formed in front of them.

"Do you think he was sent here by Darkness?" Goku asked Dark.

"It's possible." Dark answered as he, Goku, and Palutena got into fighting stance.

"You icy creep, now you'll regret getting in my way to the exit! I think it's time to make some ice cubes." Yajirobe said before slashing the ice monster, and it was back to the way it was before it met Yajirobe's sword.

"Well that didn't work." Panpour said.

"Here, let me try." Palutena said lifting her right arm into the air as crimson red energy formed in it.

"What's she doing?" Yajirobe asked in confusion.

"NOTE BLAST!" Palutena fired the Note Blast at the ice monster, creating a hole shaped like a musical note in the middle of the ice monster but it quickly disappeared.

"Wow... that... was... cool." Yajirobe managed to get out before Goku pushed him out of the way of the monster's attack as Beartic carried Dark, Panpour, and Palutena and they went sliding down the icy path, hitting icicles from high in the cave after flying high, then the next thing they knew they were falling down to a dark area.

Back at Kame House, Launch and Bianca were treating Cheren's wounds.

"I know I didn't do my best to prevent King Piccolo from using the Dragon Balls, I'm sorry guys." Cheren said as Launch and Bianca finished treating Cheren's wounds.

"Don't say that." Bianca said.

"Just be lucky that you're still alive." Oolong said earning a bonk on the head from Cheren.

"I wonder if we're ever gonna see Goku, Dark, and Palutena again." Bulma said in a sad tone.

"All we can do right now is hope that Tien can master the Evil Containment Wave and put an end to King Piccolo's reign of terror once and for all." Professor Juniper said in a sad tone.

Back with the tailed trio, Goku, Dark, and Palutena woke up to find that they were further down the path for the Ultra Divine Water and saw Beartic all tired out from the sliding.

"You did good Beartic, take a nice rest." Dark said returning Beartic to his Pokeball as Goku tried to wake Yajirobe up but stopped when a big chunk of ice hit Yajirobe in the face.

"Ow, that had to hurt." Panpour said as Yajirobe rubbed his sore face.

"That was fun, I haven't gone that fast since I last rode my flying nimbus. Thanks." Goku thanked the samurai.

"It's not like I had a choice! Do you see a sign on me that says "Passengers welcome"?" Yajirobe yelled before they saw a big shadowy blob sticking out of the water in front of them.

"Why did you come here?" the mysterious blob asked in a dark voice.

"We're here for the Ultra Divine Water." Goku answered.

"And why do you need the Ultra Divine Water?" the blob asked.

"We need it to protect our friends and innocent people from King Piccolo." Dark answered truthfully as Goku, and Palutena nodded in agreement, shocking the blob.

"It's the first time I, Darkness, have met someone pure of heart. Very well then, the Ultra Divine Water is over there." Darkness said as everyone turned to see a table with three cups and a tea pot with the word "Sacred" on it.

"The Ultra Divine Water is a sacred liquid. It messes with special powers deep inside you to make you stronger. If you don't have any powers, then you'll die." Darkness explained.

"Say, Darkness, how many people drank this stuff?" Yajirobe asked.

"Thirteen have drank the sacred liquid." Darkness answered.

"And how many survived? Six, or... three?" Yajirobe asked.

"None have survived." Darkness answered shocking everyone.

"None survived?" Palutena asked.

"If that's the case, then it's nothing but poison and there's NOTHING special about poison!" Yajirobe yelled.

"We'll do it!" the tailed trio said in unison shocking Yajirobe.

"Are you three crazy? It's one thing to play the hero, but drinking this stuff is just plain suicide." Yajirobe said.

"Then it's a risk we'll just have to take." Goku said as Dark filled the three glasses with Ultra Divine Water.

"Uh guys, just in case there's something wrong with the water, why don't you let me take the first sip?" Panpour asked out of the blue.

"Why do it Panpour?" Yajirobe asked.

"Because, if you're right, and it is poison, then me and the rest of Dark's Pokemon wouldn't know what to do without our master. Besides, he's also family to me, I love him." Panpour answered truthfully while he looked like he was about to cry.

"Here, we'll both taste it." Yajirobe said as he and Panpour dipped a finger in the cups and tasted the water, then they started to act like something was happening to them (It was longer for Panpour than it was for Yajirobe)

"See? I'm telling you that's poison." Yajirobe said.

"Look Yajirobe, we came this far, it'd be wrong if we turn back now." Dark said as the tailed trio drank the Ultra Divine Water and they were doing the same thing that Panpour was doing as Korin sensed a great increase of three power levels which was like three Great Apes.

Everyone around the world heard King Piccolo's evil laughter after he declared himself the ruler of the world.

"That's it, huh?" Bulma said

"I guess it's all over. I give up." Oolong said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm no quitter, there's still hope in Tien and the Evil Containment Wave." Launch said.

"Wait, don't you remember what Master Roshi said? Anyone who uses the wave will die." Professor Juniper said.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"You guys did it." Yajirobe said in a happy tone.

"How do you feel?" Panpour asked in curiosity.

"We feel different, but not just in power." Dark answered.

"Well you guys look like the same goofy kids with tails before we came here." Yajirobe said as the tailed trio took off with Panpour and Yajirobe via Power Pole and flight and they returned to the same spot they started from.

"Master Korin!" the tailed trio yelled in unison as Korin looked into the pot to see the tailed trio, Panpour, and Yajirobe in one piece.

"Good they passed. Hang on, I'll get you guys out of there!" Korin yelled before he used his power to get the tailed trio, the talking Pokemon, and the fat samurai back into the tower.

After many tries, Tien finally mastered the Evil Containment Wave and set off to King Piccolo's current location, Eastern City.

Everyone saw that King Piccolo decided to blow up one sector every year, starting with sector 28, West City, Bulma's hometown.

"That's where my parents live." Bulma said as Yamcha called Tien to tell what King Piccolo plans to do until Launch decided to check on Tien.

"Tien, where are you?" Launch asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, I finally mastered the Evil Containment Wave and I'm now going to pay King Piccolo a visit." Tien said.

"I'm proud of you Tien, so proud." Launch said.

"Don't be, this isn't about me, it's about stopping King Piccolo once and for all." Tien said.

"Tien, you gotta stop King Piccolo from going to West City, it's where my parents are living." Bulma said.

"Don't worry, he won't destroy anything." Tien said before he hung up.

"goodbye Tien Shinhan, you're the bravest." Launch said silently.

"If Tien can't stop him, who can?" Oolong asked.

"Goku, Dark, and Palutena." Bianca said making everyone stare at her.

"You know I think you're right, no one saw them die." Bulma agreed.

The tailed trio looked in one direction and they knew where to find King Piccolo.

"We know where to find King Piccolo." Palutena said.

"And how do you know that?" Panpour asked.

"I guess you can say we sensed his power level." Goku said.

"Yep, that's exactly what you three are sensing." Korin said.

"We're ready for him this time." Dark said.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Time to give you a new ride." Korin said confusing everyone.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Korin said shocking everyone as a giant yellow cloud floated next to the tower.

"Wow, I thought the flying nimbus I got from Master Roshi was the only one." Goku said.

"Nah, that was just a prototype I gave him a long time ago. Go ahead Goku, pick anyone you like." Korin said as Goku jumped down and picked a new flying nimbus for him an his friends to ride on.

The tailed trio and Panpour took off on the flying nimbus to where they sensed King Piccolo. Tien is also heading there in hopes to trap King Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball White!


	47. The Final Showdown

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Palutena found and consumed the Ultra Divine Water. Now equipped with a new flying nimbus, the tailed trio race off to Eastern City, where they sensed King Piccolo's power level. Tien Shinhan is heading there as well, in hopes that he can trap King Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave. Who will stop King Piccolo once and for all, Tien, or the tailed trio? Find out as King Piccolo's reign of terror ends today on Dragon Ball White!

The Final Showdown

Yamcha was getting ready to leave Kame House and join the fight.

"Yamcha, are you sure you want to do this?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone.

"I can't just stand here and wait Bulma, I gotta do this. Besides, my leg's feeling a lot better." Yamcha said.

"I'm coming with you, you could use an ammunition expert to back you up." Launch said armed with ammunition.

"And we're going with you and that's that." Bulma said referring to herself, Professor Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca.

"Alright then, lets go." Yamcha said as everyone except for Turtle, Oolong, and Puar got on the plane and took off for Eastern City.

At Eastern City, King Piccolo and Piano were about ready to leave for West City, until an air craft floated next to them to reveal Tien Shinhan, ready to put King Piccolo in the electronic jar.

"Oh look, a guest." King Piccolo said looking at Tien's air craft.

"Come out of your fortress Piccolo, I have something to give you!" Tien shouted as he floated down to the ground.

"Oh, that's nice. I bet he picked out himself." King Piccolo said as he and Piano floated down to the ground with Tien.

"Just a little closer and I'll be able to use the Evil Containment Wave." Tien thought as he got into fighting stance, getting closer and closer to King Piccolo.

"Oh, you wish to entertain me with a fight? Very well then, I'll give you an opponent that you'll find a surprise." King Piccolo said as he laid an egg from his mouth (A/E: Gross is it not?) shocking and grossing out Tien as the egg hatched into a big green monster.

"Your name shall be Drum, your first duty will be to teach this upstart a lesson." King Piccolo said.

"Yes master." Drum said.

"I guess I'll have to take care of this guy before I can use the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo." Tien thought as he charged at Drum.

Tien tried to hit Drum, but Drum was too fast and hit Tien with hard punches and kicks.

"Sire, it's best for us to leave for West City. We already know who's going to win the fight." Piano said.

"West City can wait, I'd like to watch this fight." King Piccolo said with an evil chuckle.

Tien kicked Drum in the face just before Drum was about to kill him and he got King Piccolo in his sites and pulled out the electronic jar, scaring King Piccolo.

"No please, not the jar!" King Piccolo said in a scared tone as Drum moved from his spot before anyone noticed.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Tien shouted as he fired the wave at King Piccolo, but Drum took the hit for his master.

Tien decided to take Drum down with the wave then use it on King Piccolo, but King Piccolo fired an energy beam at the jar just before Tien can trap Drum inside.

"I'm still alive, but how?" Tien thought panting.

"It looks like Drum's interference not only spared my life but yours as well." King Piccolo said as Tien fell to the ground.

Back with Yamcha and the others, they were still kind of far away from Eastern City.

"If Master Roshi didn't defeat King Piccolo, what chance do any of us have?" Bianca asked.

"Lets just make sure that Tien didn't get killed by King Piccolo." Yamcha said.

"If that jerk so much as lay a hand on Tien, he'll have to deal with me!" Launch yelled scaring everyone.

"If only I'd seen that attack coming while I was holding the jar for Master Roshi." Cheren growled at himself.

"Will you stop beating yourself up for that?!" Bulma scolded.

"She's right Cheren, what's done is done and there's nothing you can do to change the past." Professor Juniper said as Launch sneezed, turning back into the nice blue head.

"So are we going on a picnic?" Launch asked not knowing what's going on as everyone else sweat dropped.

Drum continued to beat up Tien, and was about to kill him until he was kick away from Tien. And everyone was shocked to see who it was who kicked Drum away from Tien.

"I don't believe it." Tien said.

"You three again?!" King Piccolo yelled.

"Goku, Dark, Palutena, you're alive!" Tien said in a happy tone.

"Alive and kicking Tien." Panpour said.

"Wait, something about you is different." Goku said to King Piccolo.

"You could say I'm somewhere between invincible and immortal." King Piccolo smirked as Drum got back up.

"Guys, get outta here while you still can! This guy's faster than he looks!" Tien warned the tailed trio about Drum.

"You're not going anywhere kids. No one hits me like that and gets away with it." Drum said.

Drum was moving fast, but Palutena sensed him and kicked him so hard that it killed him, shocking Tien, Piano, and King Piccolo.

"My turn sire." Piano said.

"Good hit them like you did you did with that one human with the old man." King Piccolo said as Tien's eyes went wide in realization.

"I get it, you're the one who hurt Cheren." Tien said.

"If that was his name, I'm just sorry I didn't kill him." Piano said making Dark really mad.

"Big mistake, no one messes with my friends!" Dark said charging at Piano and punched him hard enough to kill him, shocking Tien and King Piccolo even more.

"You're next." Goku said to King Piccolo as King Furry and two of his men watched the whole thing from a hover craft.

"So you three have been training for a rematch against me? I can't say that's a wise idea, but I'll take all three of you on at the same time just like before." King Piccolo said getting ready to hit Goku but he blocked the hit and threw King Piccolo to a nearby building.

"What happened to them? It's watching three different people. Watching, what am I saying? They were moving so fast, I couldn't even see them." Tien thought in awe as King Piccolo got up from the rubble that use to be a building and had an angry look on his face.

"You insolent wenches, now you've REALLY made me angry!" King Piccolo yelled as began to fire energy beams at Goku, Dark, and Palutena who kept dodging King Piccolo's attacks.

King Piccolo jumped into the air and fired another energy beam at the tailed trio who jumped out of the way, but King Piccolo smirked and fired another energy beam at them who could only block it, sending them flying but they rebounded quick.

"You three think you can attack me, guess again humans! You get one lucky shot and suddenly you think you're big men!" King Piccolo yelled.

"I'm a girl." Palutena said a little offended.

"Whatever! I haven't even begun to show you three troublemakers my true power!" King Piccolo yelled.

"You've taken away our closest friends, and hurt innocent people!" Dark growled as well as Goku and Palutena.

"You'll pay for your crimes!" Goku yelled as he punched King Piccolo in the face sending him flying.

Everyone on the plane saw that the news was talking about five newcomers who came to challenge King Piccolo, shocking everyone around the world when they described three of them having tails and they were beating King Piccolo.

"Goku, Dark, and Palutena, they are alive." Bulma said silently with tears in her eyes.

"Now we have a better chance at defeating King Piccolo." Bianca said.

"You're right, Goku, Dark, and Palutena are gonna save the day." Yamcha said in a happy tone as they continued to fly to Eastern City.

King Piccolo slowly got back up and was glaring at the tailed trio.

"Prepare to die!" King Piccolo Yelled as he and the tailed trio charged towards on another.

King Piccolo went at them with two punches, but Goku and Dark dived down and Palutena flew up and vanished as Goku and Dark did the same thing as they circled around King Piccolo with great speed. Then King Piccolo chased after them as he and the tailed trio charged towards one another again.

Goku kicked King Piccolo off his feet, but he jumped and kicked Goku and Dark who rebounded quick as Palutena kicked King Piccolo in the chest, making him hold it in pain. Goku tried to hit King Piccolo, but he hit Goku and kicked him, he tried to kick again but Goku grabbed his leg and kneed him. Dark then hit King Piccolo with a barrage of punches to the gut.

"They're winning." Tien said.

"I guess we can thank the Ultra Divine Water for that." Panpour said with a smirk.

King Piccolo tried to hit Dark, but he kept blocking every punch and kick King Piccolo threw his way. King Piccolo and the tailed trio jumped into the air and Goku elbowed King Piccolo in the chin, Palutena kicked him up, and Dark kicked him down to the ground as everyone landed on their feet.

King Piccolo tried to kick them, but they got out of the way and sent a barrage of punches to King Piccolo and three kicks which made King Piccolo stumble backwards in pain.

"What are you guys waiting for?!" Tien yelled.

King Piccolo chuckled evilly all of a sudden.

"It feels good doesn't it? We're not that different from each other, the four of us love to inflict pain. The rush of a good battle is a good feeling isn't it?" King Piccolo said.

"Stop talking and fight." Goku said.

"Where's all your power?" Dark asked.

"You said you'd finish us, we're still waiting." Palutena said.

"You see, if I were to fight you three at full strength, my life wouldn't last as long. But why save all the fun for later when we can party right now?" King Piccolo said as he began to power up as the ground shook and soon he was at full power.

"Give us all you got, we can take it." Dark said.

"No matter what you try, we'll still beat you." Goku said.

"Be careful what you ask for, it may destroy you." King Piccolo said.

"All you are is a bunch of talk." Palutena said.

They charged towards one another again, King Piccolo tried to hit them but the tailed trio jumped into the air as did King Piccolo.

"See ya kids!" King Piccolo yelled sending a powerful punch to the tailed trio, making them create a big crater.

"Goku, Dark, Palutena!" Tien yelled.

"Oh no!" Panpour yelled as King Piccolo landed on the ground.

"It is over! I am the winner! Three against one and they still lost!" King Piccolo chuckled evilly.

"You monster!" Tien and Panpour yelled.

"That's a big hole, aybe you two would like to join them." King Piccolo said.

"Kaaaaa, Meeeeeee," King Piccolo, Tien, and Panpour heard someone chanting from the crater.

"Impossible." King Piccolo said in disbelief.

"Haaaaaa, Meeeeee," the tailed trio shot out of the crater with a charged Kamehameha wave in their hands.

"They made it!" Panpour yelled in a happy tone.

"HAAAAAAAA!" the tailed trio fired the Kamehameha wave at King Piccolo.

"Nice try you fools, but that won't work on me!" King Piccolo yelled jumping out of the way of the wave, but the tailed trio turned the wave so it would attack King Piccolo from behind.

"Gotcha!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena said in unison an laughed like happy children as King Piccolo was on his knees holding his head.

"What are you three, a bunch of monsters?" King Piccolo asked.

"The only monster here is you." Goku said pointing at King Piccolo.

"Hear my words, you three won't be so lucky this time." King Piccolo said with an evil chuckle.

Goku came at King Piccolo with some punches and kicks, but King Piccolo blocked them and kneed Goku in the chin. Dark then hit King Piccolo in the face with his tail before King Piccolo hit both Dark and Goku in the face. King Piccolo was too distracted by the boys, that he didn't see Palutena fire a Note Blast from behind until he got hit and moved to punch Palutena in the face.

The tailed trio flipped away from King Piccolo who was right behind them, then Goku kicked King Piccolo in the gut as everyone charged towards one another and Goku and Dark tried to punch King Piccolo, but he blocked the attacks and kicked Goku in the gut as Dark punched him in the gut. King Piccolo then punched Dark in the head before Palutena kicked King Piccolo in the gut.

"They got him!" Tien yelled.

Goku elbowed King Piccolo in the chin as Dark sent a barrage of punches to the gut, then Palutena kicked him in the gut. King Piccolo punched Goku in the face as he tried to punch King Piccolo, but got punched in the gut as Palutena punched King Piccolo in the face and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying.

The fighters were starting to get tired from the fight, but Dark quickly came at King Piccolo with a punch and a kick that sent King Piccolo flying towards another building turning it into a pile of rubble.

"Nice shot." Panpour said as King Piccolo rose from the rubble as the tailed trio charged at the green fiend, who threw a piece of building at the tailed trio, who blocked it.

King Piccolo fired a beam from his eyes as Palutena dodged them, but Goku and Dark got hit in the knee, Goku's right and Dark's left, rendering the injured part of their bodies useless.

"Goku, Dark!" Palutena yelled.

"Looks like I missed one." King Piccolo said as he charged towards Palutena with a side way smack.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku yelled as he and Dark came at King Piccolo with a punch and a kick, sending King Piccolo flying back a little with a little blood coming from his nose and mouth as he wiped the blood in anger.

"Not bad for a bunch of kids, huh?" Goku taunted.

"That staff of yours is nothing but an extending crotch. I'll show you three!" King Piccolo growled as he charged up power again.

"Whoa, look at him!" Goku said.

"It looks like he's about to blow himself up." Palutena said as King Piccolo began to fire beams from his fingers, hitting Dark's right arm and Palutena's right leg and also knocking the Power Pole out of Goku and Dark's grasp.

"No, Power Pole!" Goku yelled.

"Now your weakness is exposed! I HAVE YOU NOW!" King Piccolo fired his Explosive Demon Wave at the tailed trio.

The power of the Explosive Demon Wave was enough to turn Eastern City into a barren waste land with one explosion so big that even Bulma, Yamcha, Launch, Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper got a good look at it as they almost made it to Eastern City.

"What an explosion." Bianca said.

"What if our little Goku, Dark, and Palutena were caught in that explosion?" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

"Don't say that Bulma. Remember what Fortuneteller Baba said three years ago?" Cheren asked making everyone except for Launch remember what the fortuneteller told them about Goku and Dark.

"They'll be great heroes." Yamcha said.

"You're right, full speed ahead Yamcha, they need our help!" Bianca yelled as they continued to go to Eastern City.

King Piccolo was standing in the wasteland that use to be Eastern City to see no one else around.

"It is finished! There is no one left to stand against my power!" King Piccolo yelled in evil glee until he felt the tailed trio, Panpour, and Tien Shinhan up in the sky to see that Tien saved Goku and Palutena saved Dark and the five of them were laughing.

"Your friend's heroics will prove to be in vain." King Piccolo growled as Tien and Palutena let Goku and Dark down to the ground.

"What's wrong guys?" Panpour asked Tien and Palutena who were panting.

"I guess we used up our energy saving Goku and Dark." Tien said as they fell face first.

"Come on, lets go." Goku said as he and Dark limped towards King Piccolo.

"We're ready to fight you." Dark said.

"Oh are you two so stubborn? The attack might not be as powerful as the last one, but that doesn't matter because it's strong enough to destroy two little brats like you!" King Piccolo growled as he began to charge up another Explosive Demon Wave as Dark and Goku saw an opening to attack.

"Quick Dark, now's our chance." Goku said as Dark nodded.

"It's now or never!" Dark yelled as they punched King Piccolo in the gut, but it only seemed to make King Piccolo even more angry.

"Darn, we couldn't hit hard enough because of our legs." Goku said.

"THAT'S TOO BAD, BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" King Piccolo shouted before releasing another Explosive Demon Wave, causing yet another explosion around the area.

"This doesn't look like the best place for a picnic." Launch said after the second explosion died down.

"Is this Eastern City?" Cheren asked.

"Well... what's left of it." Yamcha said as he landed the plane.

"Well, that should take care of that little problem." King Piccolo said looking around to see no one around except for Tien, Palutena, and Panpour.

"That's more like it! I destroyed the boys!" King Piccolo said in evil glee.

"Yoo-Hoo, anybody up there?" King Piccolo was shocked to hear Goku's voice as well as Dark's.

The flying nimbus came and got Goku and Dark out of a giant crater.

"I don't believe it." King Piccolo said in disbelief as Goku and Dark got back on the ground and the flying nimbus took off.

When King Piccolo got a good look at the boys, he saw that their clothes were torn and they had some blood coming from their mouths. But what really intrigued the green fiend was the red dragon mark on Dark's chest.

"That attack wasn't nearly as powerful as the last one." Dark taunted making King Piccolo growl at him and Goku.

King Piccolo then rushed towards Tien and Palutena and placed a foot on Palutena's back and grabbed Tien by his head.

"Now who's in control? I think you two will agree I have the upper hand!" King Piccolo said and then laughed evilly while squeezing Tien's head and stomping on Palutena's back as they screamed in agony.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled.

"Leave them alone!" Dark yelled as they limped forward.

"Don't move! If you and your friend take one more step Dragon boy, and I'll give these two a headache and backache they're never gonna forget." King Piccolo threatened.

"Let them go!" Goku and Dark yelled.

"Guys listen, forget about us." Palutena said.

"Just make sure you two destroy this monster." Tien said before King Piccolo squeezed and stomped on them again.

"Quiet! Don't give them any ideas." King Piccolo said.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled.

"Stop it you monster!" Dark yelled.

"Please, we'll do whatever you want." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"That's a couple of good little boys." King Piccolo laughed evilly as Goku and Dark dropped their fighting stance.

"One move and it's over." King Piccolo said as he picked a rock up from the ground.

"That's it, stay right where you are." King Piccolo said as he blew the rock making it hit Goku's left arm, making it bleed a little.

"Too bad, you won't be able to use that arm anymore. I would do the same to your arm Dragon boy, but I can see that it' already unusable." King Piccolo laughed evilly as he picked two more rocks up from the ground and blew them at Goku's left leg and Dark's right leg, making them fall down.

"Oh my, that looked like it hurt! What are you two gonna do? You don't have a leg to stand on anymore." King Piccolo chuckled evilly.

"Well your friends here are no use to me anymore. They served their purpose, I guess I'll finish them later. Now it's your turn boys." King Piccolo said before he took to the sky as Goku and Dark growled at the green fiend until they heard Palutena crawl towards them.

"Guys, here. I have some energy left over. Use it to defeat King Piccolo. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, just get that green fiend for what he did." Palutena said as she gave some of her energy to Goku and Dark, even though it's not enough to heal their legs and arms.

"You can't do anything now, you're helpless. This battle will soon be over and victory will be mine!" King Piccolo yelled as he got to where he wanted to be in the sky.

"Only a fool would dare to challenge the ruler of this dark new world!" King Piccolo laughed evilly and then flew down ready to deliver the final blow.

"YOU'RE MINE!" King Piccolo yelled on the way down.

"That's what you think, but we each still have one arm that we can use!" Goku yelled.

"We've also been given extra energy by Palutena so that we can beat you!" Dark yelled.

"What?!" King Piccolo yelled as Goku and Dark fired a combo Kamehameha wave on the ground and flew up to defeat King Piccolo.

Goku and Dark were back-to-back, Goku's tail wrapped around Dark's waist as Dark's tail wrapped around Goku's waist as soon as they let go of the wave, but their fists were still glowing.

"We're coming at you with everything we got!" Goku yelled.

"Prepare yourself Piccolo!" Dark yelled.

"Good luck! I'll block it!" King Piccolo yelled as he put his hands out in front of them and they glowed yellow.

They were edging closer and closer until...

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TERROR TO END!" Goku and Dark shouted in unison as they released a powerful punch that resembled a Great Ape and blew a big hole right in the middle of King Piccolo.

"We won." Goku said.

"It's over." Dark said.

"WE DID IT!" Goku and Dark yelled at the same time.

"Master Roshi, Krillin, Nam, we won your revenge." Goku and Dark thought at the same time.

King Piccolo was shocked about what Goku and Dark did to him.

"I don't... believe it, they... flew right through me." King Piccolo said in shock and then chuckled weakly all of a sudden.

"They've won... for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive." King Piccolo then hacked up another big egg and chuckled weakly as it flew off towards the mountains.

"Good luck... my son, get revenge... for my demise... destroy all my enemies." with the last words said King Piccolo blew up making Goku and Dark fall faster.

Then out of nowhere Yajirobe saved Goku and Infernape and Panpour saved Dark from falling to their death.

"Did you guys miss me?" Yajirobe asked as Palutena came up to them with Tien.

"You did it guys, you defeated King Piccolo." Panpour said.

"Now we just have to wait another year until we can get all the Dragon Balls again." Palutena said.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but after King Piccolo got his wish, he destroyed the Eternal Dragon." Tien explained shocking everyone.

"That means we can't undo the damage that King Piccolo caused." Dark said in a sad tone.

"Sorry guys, but that's how it works sometimes. Come on I'll give you three a ride to Korin Tower to get you all healed up." Yajirobe said as he and Infernape placed the tailed trio in Yajirobe's car.

"Aren't you coming with us Tien?" Panpour asked as he returned Infernape for Dark.

"I'll be fine, but you and Yajirobe need to get Goku, Dark, and Palutena all healed up." Tien said as everyone said goodbye to Tien and they headed off towards Korin Tower.

"I guess I need to start training again if I'm ever gonna keep up with those three." Tien said in a happy tone as he started to walk off to Kame House.

Yamcha and the others got ready to help until they saw the tailed trio being taken away by Yajirobe.

"Am I seeing things, or was that Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena in that car?" Launch asked.

"It was." everyone turned to see Tien walking towards them.

"You did great out there, you guys are heroes." Panpour said in a proud tone.

"I never thought that three kids would defeat King Piccolo." Yajirobe said as everyone laughed.

"At least we can laugh again, but how are we gonna bring our friends back to life without the Eternal Dragon?" Dark thought.

King Piccolo has finally been defeated, but how will Krillin and the others that King Piccolo killed come back to life without the Eternal Dragon and the Dragon Balls? Find out next time as the adventure continues on Dragon Ball White!


	48. Kami, Guardian of the Earth

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark defeated King Piccolo and saved the world. But without the Eternal Dragon, there's no way to revive all those who were killed by King Piccolo. The adventure continues today on Dragon Ball White!

Kami, Guardian of the Earth

"No way, really?" Yamcha asked Tien who was getting bandaged by Launch.

"It's true, you should've seen them. They defeated King Piccolo with one powerful combo punch." Tien said.

"My little Dark is a hero." Bianca said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hello, tv news? I just want you to know that the battle is over and Piccolo has been defeated." Bulma said over a walkie-talkie like phone.

"Really, who defeated King Piccolo?" a news reporter asked.

"Lets just say that good has triumphed over evil again." Bulma said before she hung up.

"People of the world rejoice, the evil King Piccolo is no more and the world has been saved." the news man said on television as everyone around the world celebrated.

"They did it dad, Goku, Dark, and Palutena defeated King Piccolo." Chi-Chi said to her father.

"That's my girl. I'm glad to know that Mitsumi's son and Gohan's grandson defeated that monster with my daughter." the Ox-King said.

The tailed trio, Panpour, and Yajirobe made it to the top of Korin Tower and got the wounds all healed up.

"You should feel proud kids, you defeated King Piccolo. Though I'm not surprised." Korin said.

"What are you talking about?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"I mean I knew that Goku, Dark, and Palutena would defeat King Piccolo from the beginning. I also knew about them from their search for the Dragon Balls." Korin said shocking everyone.

"You knew about the Dragon Balls all along?" Goku asked.

"Sure do, you see I know everything." Korin said.

"I guess it wouldn't be a big surprise if I told you that King Piccolo killed the Eternal Dragon." Yajirobe said.

"What did you say?!" Korin said in a shocked tone.

"It's true Master Korin, Tien told us that King Piccolo got rid of the Eternal Dragon after he got his wish." Palutena explained.

"Oh no, that's terrible." Korin said.

"How can we bring our friends back now?" Dark asked in a sad tone.

"Wait, I know the perfect way. I can't believe I forgot something this important." Korin said.

"Really? What do we have to do?" Goku asked in excitement.

"Simple, you just have to go to the person that created the Dragon Balls." Korin said shocking the tailed trio and Panpour.

"What?! Someone created the Dragon Balls?!" the tailed trio and Panpour said at the same time in a shocked tone.

"Of course they were created by someone sillies." Yajirobe said.

"Say, who created the Dragon Balls?" Panpour asked.

"It was Kami." Korin said.

"So where do we find Kami?" Goku asked.

"He's here, on top of the tower." Korin said shocking everyone.

"I don't see anything up there." Yajirobe said in disbelief while looking up.

"Well it's only natural since his temple is high above the sky." Korin said shocking everyone.

"Then how are we suppose to get up there?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku, you had a way to get up there all along and you don't even know it." Korin smirked.

"I do?" Goku asked.

"Of course, that special Power Pole that you carry on your back." Korin said.

"My Power Pole?" Goku asked.

"It was designed to get the user all the way to Kami's lookout. I thought it would be the last I'd ever see the Power Pole. The truth is that you need to be strong and pure of heart to meet Kami. Goku, Dark, Palutena, you three have earned the right to meet Kami. WHEREAS YAJIROBE HAS NOT!" Korin yelled the last part at Yajirobe who just grunted.

"Wait, why have I been earned the right to meet Kami? I wasn't much help in beating King Piccolo." Palutena wondered.

"You gave your energy to Goku and Dark, and that makes you just as responsible in King Piccolo's defeat my dear." Korin explained.

"I guess we better get going." Goku said reaching for his Power Pole that wasn't behind him where he normally keeps it.

"Wait where's my Power Pole?" Goku asked looking around.

"You dropped it when we were fighting Piccolo." Dark answered.

"Oh no, that means I left it in Eastern City. I gotta get it back." Goku said getting ready to go back to Eastern City but Panpour stopped him holding the Power Pole.

"That won't be necessary Goku, I got it right here." Panpour smirked while giving Goku the Power Pole.

"Thank you Panpour." Goku said.

"How'd you get it?" Yajirobe asked.

"I picked it up during the fight when no one was looking." Panpour said as everyone went up to the roof of the tower.

"Now just place the Power Pole right here, command it to extend, and you guys will be on your way to meet Kami." Korin said as Goku placed his Power Pole in the hole as Dark and Palutena held on tight along with Goku.

"We're ready." Goku said.

"Wait, Panpour why don't you and the other Pokemon stay here with Korin and Yajirobe?" Dark asked.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm gonna stay here while you guys meet this Kami guy." Panpour said.

"Oh I'm sure Kami won't mind the Pokemon being with you Dark." Korin said.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku said as the Power Pole extended with the tailed trio and Panpour on it.

"And then they just took off?" Oolong asked everyone that came back to Master Roshi's island.

"That's right." Tien said.

"Just like the old days, you just can't get that troublesome goofball to stand still for a second." Cheren said.

They watched the news to find out that Goku, Dark, and Palutena are to be rewarded the Blue Star Ribbon for saving the world from King Piccolo.

"The Blue Star Ribbon?" Oolong said.

"That's worth more than all the gym badges from every Pokemon region." Professor Juniper said.

"I hope they get it soon." Turtle said.

"I wonder where they are now." Bulma wondered.

After extending for a long time, the tailed trio and Panpour finally made it to Kami's lookout and were shocked to find out that Kami looks a lot like Piccolo.

"PICCOLO! I should have known you'd still be alive!" Goku yelled as he was being held back by Dark who sensed the good in Kami.

"Dark, what are you doing? You should understand, that's Piccolo!" Goku said as Palutena sensed the good in Kami as well.

"No Goku, YOU don't understand, that's not Piccolo!" Dark said shocking Goku.

"He's right Goku, he's too good to be Piccolo." Palutena said.

"I should've known that Korin wouldn't tell you. That cat thinks he so funny." Kami said.

"Sorry about the confusion there Mr. Kami." Dark apologized.

"There's no need to be so formal. There's a good reason that you four mistook me for Piccolo. My name is Kami and I'm the guardian of Earth, but it wasn't always like that. A long time ago, Piccolo and I use to be one being. I went up to the lookout because I thought I was destined to be the next guardian. However the guardian before me saw the darkness in my heart, so I spent many years meditating and got rid of the evil in my heart. I became the next guardian while the evil known as Piccolo went down to Earth and reigned terror down over the world. Since you three are the ones that defeated Piccolo, I'll listen to any request you have. However, you three must stay here and train with me for three years." Kami explained.

"Why do they need to train? They already got rid of Piccolo." Panpour said with a smirk.

"Before Piccolo died, he created another egg, containing a reincarnation of Piccolo himself." Kami said shocking everyone.

"We'll do it." the tailed trio declared in unison.

"Good, I'll hold you three up to that. Panpour, you and the other Pokemon are more than welcome to stay here as well." Kami said.

"Thanks Kami." Panpour said.

"Now we need you to revive our friends." Goku said.

"I know, Krillin, Nam, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and all the other fighters. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to bring them back. The only being with that kind of power is Shenron the Eternal Dragon, I guess I'll just have to revive him and let the people of Earth use the Dragon Balls again. Go get the dragon model for me Mr. Popo." Kami said as a black genie known as Mr. Popo went to get the dragon model.

"Thank you Kami." Palutena said bowing down to Kami.

"Now now, like I told Dark, there's no need to be formal. Remember this, once the dragon is revived, it's out of my hands." Kami said as Mr. Popo returned with a destroyed dragon model.

"I didn't realized he was this badly damaged. Do you think he can be fixed Mr. Popo?" Kami asked.

"Of course, it shouldn't be a problem at all." Mr. Popo said as he started to fix the dragon model.

"Excuse me Mr. Popo, but is that really the Eternal Dragon?" Dark asked.

"Not yet. You see Dark, Kami still needs to give it life after I'm done fixing it." Mr. Popo said as he finished fixing the model.

"Stand back everyone." Kami said as everyone stood back as Kami brought life to the Eternal Dragon who went off.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked.

"He's looking for the Dragon Balls. Normally the Dragon Balls turn to stone for a year after a wish has been made, but I decided to make an exception for you and your friends." Kami said.

"Well come on, I want to see the look on their faces when they see Shenron." Panpour said.

"We can't, we promised Kami that we'd stay here and train with him for three years." Dark said.

"Dark's right, you three promised. Don't worry, you'll see your friends again at the next tournament." Kami said.

Everyone back at Kame House were surprised to see the Dragon Balls again, so they decided to take the freezer capsules containing Krillin, Nam, Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu and the Dragon Balls outside.

"Please work." Bulma said as the sky clouded up with lightning flashing around and Shenron appeared before them.

"We thought you've been killed." Professor Juniper said to the Eternal Dragon.

"Kami saw the goodness in the request by Goku, Dark, and Palutena, and he decided to resurrect me." Shenron told everyone.

"Where are they?" Bianca asked.

"Kami is training them at the lookout. You'll see them again at the tournament." Shenron said.

"Wait, who are they training under?" Cheren asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Now tell me what it is you wish for." Shenron said.

"We wish for all those who were killed by Piccolo to be brought back to life." Tien said.

"That's a lot of people." Oolong said.

"Can you do it Shenron?" Cheren asked.

"Yes I can, I'll revive all who were killed by Piccolo." Shenron said as his red eyes glowed bright sending beams of light all over the world as Krillin, Nam, Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu got out of the freezer capsules and everyone welcomed them back with hugs and pats on the back.

"Your wish has been granted, until we meet again." Shenron said as he took his leave and the sky cleared up.

"Welcome back guys." Yamcha said.

"Was I dead the whole time?" Krillin asked while he was being hugged by Launch.

"Yeah, but Goku, Dark, and Palutena got Shenron to bring you back." Launch said before she gave Krillin a noogie.

"They brought us back? Where are they?" Nam asked.

"We're not sure, but Shenron said they were training under someone by the name of Kami." Yamcha said shocking Master Roshi.

"Did you say Kami?!" Master Roshi asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bianca asked.

"No, in fact it's a rare thing to hear." Master Roshi said.

"Who is he?" Puar asked.

"He is the guardian of the Earth." Master Roshi answered shocking everyone.

"Now, what do you say you give me a welcome back kiss Bulma?" Master Roshi asked with a goofy grin on his face as Bulma growled making the turtle hermit back up.

"I know this may seem random, but I think it's best to continue our training the way Goku, Dark, and Palutena did." Nam said shocking everyone except for Master Roshi.

"Nam's right, it's time for you boys to set out on your own. Goku, Dark, and Palutena are already surpassing all of you in strength, while you're still swimming laps." Master Roshi said as all the fighters nodded in agreement and set off on their training journey.

It looks like everyone will be busy for three years, but what will happen at the tournament where Piccolo's alter ego will challenge Goku and Dark to a rematch? Find out next time when the story continues at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament on Dragon Ball White!


	49. Changes

Three years have passed since Goku, Dark, and Palutena defeated King Piccolo. It is now time for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where Kami said that Piccolo's alter ego will be to challenge Goku, Dark, and Palutena. Fighters from all over have gathered to compete in this exciting event as well.

Changes

Launch and Master Roshi are waiting in the rain for their friends, then Oolong, Puar, Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca, and Bulma came to them out of the taxi.

"It's good to see you again Launch." Bulma said to Launch.

"I know, has it really been three years?" Launch asked as Master Roshi came and touched Bulma's butt earning an elbow from Bulma.

"You haven't changed one bit Master Roshi." Professor Juniper said silently as Bianca looked at a mysterious hooded man wearing a black fighting outfit with blood red wristbands, blood red fighting shoes, a blood red cloak with shoulder guards, and a brown furry belt around his waist leaning against the wall without an umbrella.

"Excuse me, but aren't you competing in the tournament?" Bianca asked the mysterious man.

"I am, and I'm also trying to find someone." the mysterious man said.

"Really? Who are you trying to find?" Bianca asked.

"Lets just say that I'm looking for a long-lost friend of mine." the mysterious man said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Bianca. Who are you?" Bianca said.

"You'll find out in due time, but for now all I can do is show you my face. Just promise me you'll keep this between you and me." the mysterious man told Bianca.

"No problem, it'll be our little secret." Bianca said as the mysterious man smiled at her and took his hood off to reveal that he has black hair long enough to cover his ears and black eyes. Bianca blushed at the sight of the mysterious man's face before he put his hood back on.

"You know, you look kind of handsome under that hood." Bianca said making the mysterious man blush.

"Uh... thank you." the mysterious man said.

"Why don't you get under my umbrella? You'll get sick before you can hit the ring." Bianca said.

"That's alright, I'll be fine." the mysterious man said as Bianca went back to her friends.

"What happened? You and that guy were talking like you've known each other before." Cheren said as three people came up to them.

"Hey guys." Panpour said as he jumped off the shoulder of one of the mysterious people.

"Panpour, it's good to see you again. But who are they?" Bulma said looking at the three people.

"Say, haven't Krillin and the others arrived yet?" one of the mysterious men said shocking everyone.

"No way!" Bulma said.

"You can't be." Launch said.

"Goku, Dark, Palutena?" Master Roshi gasped catching the attention of the mysterious man that Bianca talked to.

"Of course it's us. Maybe you can't tell who we are because of these things on our heads. Here, we'll take them off so that we'll look more like us." Goku said as he, Dark, and Palutena took off the turbans to reveal their hair that hasn't changed one bit.

"And me and Dark will do this." Palutena said as she and Dark unwrapped their tails from their waists shocking everyone including the mysterious man who was looking at Dark.

"See? It's really us. Who else but us have hair like this?" Dark said.

"Funny, I remember you being much taller." Goku said to Bulma.

"And you, Dark, and Palutena use to be much shorter." Bulma said as Goku looked closely at Bulma's lips.

"Bulma, what happened? It looks like your lips are bleeding." Goku said.

"You didn't catch a cold or anything did you?" Dark asked as Bulma pushed them away.

"No it's called lipstick you morons!" Bulma yelled before she fully realized the truth as did everyone else.

"Dark, it really is you. Dark." Bianca said running up to Dark.

"Hey Bianca." Dark said as Bianca pulled him into a hug.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Bianca said with tears in her eyes while Palutena looked at them with a jealous look on her face.

"I wonder if they're in time to register for the tournament." Panpour said as Goku, Dark, and Palutena went up to register for the tournament.

Dark saw the mysterious man who was looking at him with a smile on his face confusing Dark.

"That man. Not only is he strong judging by his power level, but something about him seems familiar to me." Dark thought.

"Hey Dark, what's wrong? Why are you looking at that guy?" Goku asked snapping Dark out of his thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing." Dark said as Krillin, Nam, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu finally showed up and registered for the tournament.

"This is great, we're all together again." Goku said as Krillin ran up and hugged Goku.

"Guys, I thought we'd never see you again and here you are. I never got the chance to thank you three." Krillin said.

"What do you mean thank us?" Dark asked as Nam placed his hands on Dark's shoulder.

"He means that we were brought back to life sometime after Tambourine killed us thanks to you three. Dark, Goku, Palutena, you are gifts from the heavens." Nam said.

"Now what do you say we go to the hotel? I made reservations for all of us." Master Roshi said as they left for the hotel, leaving the mysterious man by himself.

"Dark, after all these years, I finally found you." the mysterious man smirked.

The gang made it back to the hotel and hung out in their rooms before getting some sleep for the tournament.

The mysterious man was walking in the rain and saw that a mother and child were saved by a green man wearing a fighter outfit that's similar to that the mysterious man was wearing.

"Judging by the way you're dressed, I guess you're entering the tournament as well." the mysterious man told the green man.

"Nice outfit, you know the theme of this years tournament is tag-team, care to be my partner?" the green man asked with a smirk.

"I don't see why not. What's your name?" the mysterious man asked.

"For now, call me Junior." Junior said.

"It's an honor Junior." the mysterious man said.

"Now you tell me your name." Junior said.

"I would, but there's someone entering the tournament and I don't want him to find out who I am, at least not yet." the mysterious man said.

"Very well then, we'll meet up tomorrow at the tournament." Junior said walking away.

Everyone made it to the tournament.

"Master Roshi, are you gonna enter again?" Tien asked silently.

"Not this time, I'm just gonna watch the tournament." Master Roshi answered silently.

"Hey, why are they entering in pairs of two?" Dark asked looking around to see pairs of two fighters enter the tournament.

"The reason is because this years theme is tag-team." Nam answered.

"Uh, what's tag-team?" Goku asked.

"Teams of two enter the tournament and fight other teams for the championship, the match is over if both members of the team are knocked out of bounds, stay down for ten seconds, or if both teammates give up." Master Roshi explained.

"How come we've never heard of tag-team tournaments?" Palutena asked.

"They hold those kind of tournaments on rare kind of occasions and are held randomly." Yamcha answered.

The fighters entered the elimination area and got into their fighting outfits. Palutena was wearing a taller version of her red and pink fighting out fit, Goku was wearing a taller version of his outfit as well as a black t-shirt underneath as well as dark blue boots and wristbands, and Dark was wearing a white fighting outfit with a light blue long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Hey Goku, what happened to your tail?" Yamcha asked as he and Krillin noticed that Goku's tail is gone.

"Oh that, I got rid of it. It turns out that Kami would be able to restore the moon if I lost my tail, so that's what I decided to do." Goku explained.

"Didn't Kami try to get rid of your tails as well?" Krillin asked Dark and Palutena.

"He tried, but for some reason our tails wouldn't come off, and Kami tried with all his might." Palutena answered shocking Krillin, Nam, and Yamcha as Goku, Dark, and Palutena sensed something and turned to see Junior and the mysterious man looking at them.

"Piccolo, I knew you'd show up here." Goku thought as Dark turned his attention to the mysterious man next to Junior.

"You must be his partner for the tournament." Dark said.

"That's right, so who's your partner if I may ask?" the mysterious man asked.

"That would be my friend, Goku." Dark answered.

"It will be an honor to face you in the ring. May I shake your hand?" the mysterious man said extending his hand out to Dark who shook it.

"You seem to be too friendly to be partners with Junior." Dark said.

"I guess I didn't have a choice Dark." the mysterious man said making Dark more curious at the mysterious man.

"Just who are you exactly?" Dark asked as the mysterious man chuckled in a friendly manner.

"I promise you Dark, you'll find out who I am in due time but for now just wait." the mysterious man smirked as he and Junior walked away.

"That mysterious guy was talking to you like you're his friend. Do you know him from somewhere Dark?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, but something about him seems familiar to me." Dark answered truthfully as someone tapped Goku's shoulder and everyone turned to see a beautiful young woman in a blue and pink fighting outfit smiling at Goku.

"Hi Goku. Palutena, it's good to see you and Dark again." the girl said.

"Uh... do we know you?" Goku asked making the girl really mad and yelled at him before storming off as Palutena followed her.

"Hey wait. Are you okay?" Palutena asked.

"Goku doesn't remember me, what do you think!" the girl yelled.

"Look I know you're mad, but maybe it's best to talk things out okay?" Palutena said.

"I have every right to be mad at Goku and Dark as much as I have every right to be mad at you!" the girl growled.

"Why are you mad at me?" Palutena asked in confusion.

"What do you mean why? You've been away from home for three years, that's why! Did you even know how worried me and dad were about you?" the girl said making Palutena go wide-eyed as she realized who the girl is.

"Chi-Chi, is that you?" Palutena asked.

"Now do you see why I'm mad?" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't really blame us for not recognizing you right away." Palutena said.

"I must say I wouldn't recognized you either if it wasn't for your hair and tail." Chi-Chi said truthfully still glaring at her sister.

"I'm surprised you're not mad at Dark one bit." Chi-Chi said.

"Why would I be mad at him?" Palutena asked.

"Don't you remember the promise those boys made to us?" Chi-Chi asked pointing at Goku and Dark.

"What promise was that?" Palutena asked.

"Goku said I would be his bride. And Dark said you would be his. They promised to marry us!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Say, you're right. What do you say we become partners for the tournament and remind them about the promise?" Palutena said cheering her sister up.

"You got a deal." Chi-Chi said.

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament is set to kick off. Goku, Dark, and Palutena had their eyes set on Piccolo's alter ego, but who is the mysterious man who will be Junior's partner in the tournament? Is he a friend, or a new threat to the planet? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	50. Students vs Teachers

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku, Dark, and Palutena were reunited with their friends after training with Kami for three years. Not only did they see Piccolo's alter ego, Junior, at the tournament, they also met a mysterious man. The first round of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament begins today.

Students vs. Teachers

The elimination round went by with no problem. The teams that will fight in the main tournament are:

Goku & Dark

Tien & Chiaotzu

Yamcha & Krillin

Nam & Yajirobe

Palutena & Anonymous (Chi-Chi)

Junior & the hooded man

Hero & Upa (A/E: SURPRISE! I decided that Upa should take part in the Tag-Team Tournament)

Master Shen & Mercenary Tao (Everyone was shocked to see Tao again as a cyborg)

"Okay, Tien and Chiaotzu will fight against Master Shen and Mercenary Tao in the first round. In the second match, Goku and Dark will face off against Palutena and Anonymous. The third match will pit Nam and Yajirobe vs. Junior and the hooded man. And finally, Yamcha and Krillin will fight Hero and Upa. The rules are the same as before, but give it your all, and best of luck to all of you." the announcer said to the eight teams.

"We'll make you pay for your betrayal Tien, and the same thing goes for you as well Chiaotzu!" Master Shen growled at his former students.

"And after we deal with the traitors, you two are next." Mercenary Tao said to Goku and Dark before he and Master Shen walked away.

"Tien, I'm getting nervous about this. Do you think we can beat Master Shen and Mercenary Tao?" Chiaotzu asked.

"We'll be alright Chiaotzu, just stay close to me and do your best." Tien said putting a hand on Chiaotzu's head.

"It's good to see you guys again." Upa said walking towards Goku and Dark.

"It's good to see you to Upa." Goku said.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Dark said.

"I've been training for three years up Korin Tower that way someone tries to hurt my family they'll have to go through me first." Upa said with a determined look on his face.

"That's what we like to hear from you Upa." Dark said.

"Good luck in the tournament." Goku said.

"Thanks, good luck to you guys as well." Upa said before returning to Hero.

"I can't believe the crane hermit signed up for this." Master Roshi said as he and everyone else was waiting for the tournament to begin as they got good seats thanks to Launch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament! The tournament will see who among the eight teams of fighters deserve the title of champion of martial arts! Now lets kick off the tournament with Tien and Chiaotzu vs. Master Shen and Mercenary Tao!" the announcer said as the four fighters took their place in the ring.

"Come on Tien, you and Chiaotzu give it everything you got." Launch cheered making Tien blush.

"Who do you guys think has a better chance at winning?" Yajirobe asked.

"Easy, Tien and Chiaotzu." Dark answered in a happy tone.

"Are you sure? Not that I don't believe you, but Master Shen and Mercenary Tao were the ones that taught Tien and Chiaotzu how to fight." Krillin said.

"Trust me Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu will win for sure." Dark said.

"Dark's right, they'll win with no problem." Goku said.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Master Shen charged at Chiaotzu and tried to punch him only for Chiaotzu to block it and flew up.

Tien blocked every hit Mercenary Tao threw at him.

"Please, me and Chiaotzu don't want to fight you and Master Shen." Tien said.

"Stop being a coward and fight like a man." Mercenary Tao said.

"Please, stop." Chiaotzu said as he continued to dodge Master Shen's attacks.

"Never, you'll learn what happens when you betray me." Master Shen said.

"We never betrayed you." Chiaotzu said as he floated down with the crane hermit.

"What I'm about to say to you two is out of concern, not disrespect, leave the ring now." Tien said.

"We will do no such thing! Come on Tao!" Master Shen said as he and his cyborg brother charged towards Tien and Chiaotzu only for them to be held by the former students by holding one metal and psychic powers.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way. Come on Chiaotzu." Tien said.

"I'm right behind you Tien." Chiaotzu said as they dragged their opponents to the end of the ring, until Mercenary Tao's metal arm came off and he flipped over Tien and got his brother away from Chiaotzu.

Mercenary Tao revealed a knife where his left hand use to be and slashed Tien in the chest, making it bleed a little.

"Tien are you okay?" Chiaotzu asked in a concerned tone.

"Possession of a knife by Mercenary Tao. Rules indicate that if one member uses a knife, his team is disqualified. The winners by default are Tien and Chiaotzu." the announcer said.

"Oh be quiet!" Master Shen yelled at the announcer.

"We don't care about the tournament. As long as we can kill Tien and Chiaotzu." Mercenary Tao said as he and Master Shen laughed as Tien ripped his shirt off and looked like he was angry.

"What respect I had for you two has turned to pity, you have no honor!" Tien said.

"Oh, but we do have honor." Master Shen said.

"That's right, the honor of killing you and your little friend!" Mercenary Tao yelled as he charged towards Tien and tried to stab him, until his knife snapped into two thanks to Chiaotzu.

"I won't let you hurt Tien anymore." Chiaotzu said in an angry tone.

"Thanks Chiaotzu." Tien smiled at his little friend.

"Well, I guess we'll just kill you together. Tao, it's time!" Master Shen said as Mercenary Tao's right metal hand fell off to reveal something that looked like a small canon.

"I've wanted to use this all day. The Super Dodon Ray. It's ten times as powerful as the original, and don't think about running away, it will track you down." Mercenary Tao said as he targeted Tien and charged the Super Dodon Ray.

"GO AHEAD, I'M NOT AFRAID!" Tien shouted as everyone besides Launch and the others ran away.

"Get ready then." Master Shen said.

"Chiaotzu, I want you to get behind me!" Tien yelled as Chiaotzu got behind his best friend.

"SUPER DODON RAY!" Mercenary Tao fired the super ray at Tien who yelled at the top of his lungs, saving him and Chiaotzu from the Super Dodon Ray, shocking both the crane hermit and his cyborg brother.

"How? I had you two in my sight." Mercenary Tao said before Tien charged towards Master Shen and Mercenary Tao and knocked them out with one punch each as Chiaotzu used his power to send the crane hermit and his cyborg brother away from the tournament.

"Since Mercenary Tao used a weapon, he and Master Shen are disqualified. Tien and Chiaotzu win the match." the announcer said as everyone cheered for Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Way to go guys." Dark said as Tien and Chiaotzu walked passed everyone.

"What's with them?" Yajirobe asked.

"I think they need some time alone." Yamcha said.

"We're fighting next Dark, good luck." Palutena said as she winked at Dark before they met their partners in the ring.

"I wish I was paired up with someone that beautiful." Krillin said looking at Anonymous who was glaring at Goku.

"She seems to be really mad at Goku." Yajirobe said.

"I don't know what you did to get her angry Goku, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make her happy again." Nam said as Junior and the hooded man floated down to the roof to see the fight.

"Lets see what you two got." Junior said with a smirk.

The second match starts next time on Dragon Ball White!


	51. Anonymous proposal

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Tien and Chiaotzu faced off against Master Shen and Mercenary Tao, who was now a cyborg assassin. It was an intense battle, but in the end, Tien and Chiaotzu won. Now Goku and Dark must face off against Palutena and her partner that most people call Anonymous!

Anonymous proposal

The fighters got into fighting position as Anonymous still glared at Goku.

"It's now time for the second match, where Goku and Dark will fight Palutena and her partner who requested that we call her Anonymous!" the announcer said.

"I wonder why that girl is angry at Goku." Panpour wondered.

"I don't know." Bianca shrugged.

"How could you?" Anonymous growled.

"It seems like you're always angry about something." Goku asked.

"There's a lot to be angry about whenever I see you." Anonymous said.

"Do you know why she's angry at Goku Palutena?" Dark asked.

"Sorry, I'm not telling, we girls have to keep our secrets." Palutena smirked.

"What's up Master Roshi?" Cheren asked.

"That fighting pose, it's similar to the turtle hermit fighting style. Just who is Ms. Anonymous?" Master Roshi said silently.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Anonymous and Palutena charged towards Goku and Dark.

Dark and Palutena sent a barrage of punches to one another while Goku blocked every hit Anonymous threw at him.

"Have we ever met before?" Goku asked while dodging Anonymous' attacks.

"Of course we've met before!" Anonymous yelled.

"Well, what did I do to make you so mad at me?" Goku asked as he continued to dodge Anonymous' attacks in the air.

"You and Dark forgot the promise you two made to me and Palutena!" Anonymous yelled as she and Goku landed back into the ring.

"Wait a minute, I promised something to you Palutena?" Dark asked as he and Palutena continued to hit each other before going back to their partners.

"Of course you did silly." Palutena said.

"What did we promise you two?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Can you girls please tell us so we can remember?" Dark asked in confusion while feeling guilty about forgetting said promise.

"You mean you two can't really remember? Fine I'll tell you the promise you two forgot. Goku, you said that I would be your bride! Dark, you said that Palutena would be your bride! YOU TWO PROMISED TO MARRY US!" Anonymous yelled shocking everyone except for Goku and Dark who were confused.

"Hey Krillin, what's a bride?" Goku asked making everyone fall over.

"Please tell us." Dark said.

"Guys, a bride, roughly translating means that your lives are over!" Krillin said before Yamcha pushed him down by the head.

"Guys, a bride is a girl who's getting married." Yamcha said.

"What they mean to say is that a bride is a woman that lives with you for the rest of your life." Nam said.

"Oh man, I remember mom telling me something about this marriage thing before I became a Pokemon trainer. I'm so sorry Palutena." Dark said in a guilty tone.

"How can I live with someone if I don't even know their name?" Goku asked.

"Well Dark, since you apologized to Palutena, I'll let you off with a warning. As for you Goku, I'll be happy to tell you my name, if you can beat me." Anonymous said getting back into fighting position.

"Seriously, who is Anonymous?" Master Roshi asked.

"Come on, you mean you haven't figured it out?" Oolong asked making everyone look at him.

"You mean you know who she is?" Bulma asked as Oolong smirked.

"Well lets get back to the fight." Dark said.

"Hurry up before I fall asleep." Anonymous said before Goku punched so fast that the air pushed Anonymous out of the ring as Dark did the same to Palutena shocking everyone except for Panpour.

"That was pretty good, but not good enough." the hooded man said.

"Just wait until we enter the ring." Junior said with a smirk.

"Uh, they're your students, what just happened? They clearly did not hit them." the announcer said to Master Roshi.

"Goku and Dark are no longer my students, but they did something that's for sure." Master Roshi said.

"Palutena and Anonymous are out of the ring, Goku and Dark will move on to the semifinals!" the announcer said as Anonymous and Palutena got back in the ring.

"We won, will you tell us your name please?" Dark asked in a polite tone.

"You two are hopeless." Palutena said.

"I'm the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi answered shocking everyone except Palutena, who knew ahead of time, and Oolong, who chuckled.

"I remember, it was back when we were kids that me and Dark said that we each wanted a bride." Goku said.

"We know, we were there." Palutena said.

"I don't think you girls understand, at first me and Goku thought a bride meant something to eat when we said that." Dark said making all his friends fall over.

"So, the promise you two made to me and my sister was a mistake?" Chi-Chi asked in a sad tone.

"Sometimes, my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying." Goku said as he and Dark walked up to Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"Good thing our hearts know what to say." Dark said.

"Will you marry us?" Goku and Dark proposed in unison lifting the spirits of the Ox-Sisters.

"Yes." the girls said at the same time.

"This is a first in World Martial Arts Tournament history folks, Goku and Dark proposed to Anon- I mean Chi-Chi and Palutena. They are the first fighters to leave the ring as two couples. Lets give these four a round of applause!" the announcer said as Palutena and Chi-Chi held on to their husbands to be who had no idea why they're doing that.

"I'm so proud of him." Panpour said with tears of joy in his eyes while everyone else was shocked about what just happened.

"I love you Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"Love? What do you mean by that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I'll show you." Chi-Chi said before giving Goku a kiss on the cheek as Palutena did the same to Dark.

"Gah. Goku, Dark, have you two lost all sense in yourselves? What are you doing?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"I've finally found him and he's gonna be a married man, Dark you lucky dog." the hooded man thought with a smirk on his face.

"Chi-Chi, please stop squeezing my arm." Goku said as the future married couples made it back to the fighter waiting room.

"Aw, your shyness is adorable." Chi-Chi said as they turned to see all their friends standing in front of them.

"Dark, you and Goku have no idea how lucky you two are." Panpour said with a smirk.

"You must be one of Goku's friends, I'm his fiance Chi-Chi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chi-Chi said to Krillin while holding his hands to greet the bald monk.

"It's nice to meet you too." Krillin said with a blush.

"Some of you I've met before, and some of you I've just met, it's good to see all of you. We all have one thing in common, the love for these two caring men." Chi-Chi said talking about Goku and Dark as she and Palutena held on to their husbands to be by the arms.

"There's so much preparations that need to be done, I'll be back." Chi-Chi said blowing a kiss to Goku before running off.

"We'll have a happy future together, I can feel it Dark." Palutena said before giving Dark another kiss on the cheek.

"Just remember that we still have to deal with Junior and his partner, after that, we'll get married I promise you." Dark said earning a big hug from his bride to be.

"That's my boy." Panpour said.

"Man Dark, you're lucky. I wish that I was getting married." Bianca thought before she looked at the hooded man and blushed bright red.

"It's time to leave romance behind us as Junior and the hooded man take on Nam and Yajirobe in the third match!" the announcer said as the fighters got into position in the ring.

"As soon as this tournament is over, I'm gonna find a lot of delicious food to eat." Yajirobe said.

"I promise, you'll get food in you after the tournament my friend." Nam said lifting Yajirobe's spirits.

"What do you think Junior?" the hooded man asked.

"It'll be over before you know it, the only fighters who I'm after are them." Junior said pointing at Goku and Dark.

"I know what you mean, I can't wait to fight them either." the hooded man said.

"Just wait Goku and Dark, once me and my partner finish you off, then this world will be mine again!" Junior thought with and evil smirk on his face.

Who will win the third match? Nam and Yajirobe? Or Junior and the hooded man? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	52. The mysterious Hero

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Goku and Dark faced off against Chi-Chi and Palutena and proposed to them after Goku and Dark. Now it's time for Nam and Yajirobe to face off against Junior and the hooded man. Who will win? Find out today!

The mysterious Hero

"Gentlemen, you may begin!" the announcer said.

"How do you think we should end this?" Junior asked his partner.

"Lets just take this nice and easy, I just love the flow of a battle." the hooded man said getting into defensive position.

"A defensive position, eh? I guess I'll start this match off hood man!" Yajirobe said charging towards the hooded man.

"I guess that leaves me with Junior." Nam said charging towards Junior.

Junior dodged Nam's punch and the hooded man blocked Yajirobe's kick with no problem.

"Okay, you can block my kick, but how about a headbutt?" Yajirobe said charging towards the hooded man with a headbutt.

"Time to take my part of the battle into the air." Nam said jumping after Junior and sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Junior as he blocked all the hits.

The hooded man dodged Yajirobe's headbutt and punched Yajirobe in the gut.

"Hey watch it pal, I gotta put food in there later." Yajirobe said while holding his stomach.

"This guy is a really good fighter, but something about him feels familiar to me, but why?" Dark thought looking at the hooded man.

"Say farewell!" Junior said punching Nam outside of the ring, but Nam floated back into the ring before he could crash into the ground.

"Hey, good trick." Yajirobe said not knowing that the hooded man charged towards him an kicked the samurai into the air as the hooded man turned his attention to Nam.

"Rule #1 tubby: Never let your guard down!" Junior said punching Yajirobe in the face, sending him crashing into the ring.

Nam tried to punch the hooded man, but only punched his cloak as the hooded man dodged every hit.

"Ow, the green guy hurt my nose." Yajirobe said rubbing his face as Junior landed next to him.

The hooded man took to the skies as did Nam while Yajirobe tried to hit Junior on the ground but only got to hit Junior's cloak.

"You are a skilled fighter my hooded friend, but me and Yajirobe will win this." Nam said.

"Do, don't speak. Show me what you got." the hooded man said as Nam put his hands together.

"Kaaaa meeeee" Nam started chanting confusing the hooded man.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the hooded man asked in confusion.

"The Kamehameha wave? When did Nam learn that move?" Master Roshi asked as everyone stared at Nam in confusion.

"Haaaa meeeee" Nam continued as the wave started to form in his hands.

"This should be interesting." the hooded man said.

"HAAAAAA!" Nam fired the Kamehameha wave at the hooded man.

"Alright Nam, way to go!" Yajirobe cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Junior said as everyone looked to see that the hooded man was nowhere to be found when the smoke cleared.

"Where did he go?" Nam asked looking around.

"BEHIND YOU NAM, LOOK OUT!" Goku shouted but it was too late, the hooded man appeared in front of Nam and punched him in the gut and kicked him out of bounds when Nam landed on the ground.

"That was some technique." the hooded man said.

"Nam is out of the ring, but the match isn't over until both members of the team are unable to battle, so the battle will resume!" the announcer said.

"Don't sweat it, I'll get them for ya Nam." Yajirobe said before turning to see Junior's arm stretch out and pushed Yajirobe out of bounds, "Or not."

"Yajirobe is out of the ring with Nam, the winners of the match are Junior and the hooded man!" the announcer said as Nam and Yajirobe came back to the group.

"You guys did good out there." Dark said.

"Thank you my friend." Nam said.

"The only thing missing from that performance was a win for us." Yajirobe said as everyone laughed.

The hooded man spotted Bianca in the audience and decided to talk with her a little.

"Hey there." the hooded man said.

"Hi, nice job out there." Bianca said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about your friends." the hooded man apologized.

"Don't worry about it, they're fine. Look." Bianca said as she and the hooded man saw Nam and Yajirobe laughing with their friends.

"Looks like the next fight's about to start. I gotta get back to my partner, later." the hooded man said waving to Bianca who waved back with a blush on her face.

"I saw that." Launch said.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

"You like that guy, don't you?" Launch asked with a smirk on her face, making Bianca blush even more.

"I... might... like him." Bianca managed to get out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to begin the forth match! Lets bring out Krillin and Yamcha, who will face off against Hero and Upa!" the announcer said as the fighters got out and they saw that Hero looked more like a book nerd than a fighter.

"This is Upa's partner?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh yeah I remember now, he turned the elimination round into a comedy." Krillin said holding back his laughter.

"Lets give it everything we got." Upa said as he and the other fighters got into fighting position.

"I want to thank you guys for taking the time to fight me and my partner." Hero said.

"No problem, it's what we do." Yamcha said.

"You may begin!" the announcer said as Upa charged towards Krillin and they sent a barrage of punches to one another while Hero tried to get Yamcha but tripped and kicked Yamcha in the gut, making him grunt in pain surprisingly.

"Ow, that had to hurt." the hooded man said.

Upa and Krillin continued their fight in the air as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks to one another, but stopped to look at each other.

"You sure pack quite a punch there Upa." Krillin said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Upa said.

"I'm just getting started young man. Watch this." Krillin said putting his hands together.

"Sorry about that. I must have gotten lucky." Hero said.

"That's okay. I gotta say, you sure pack quite a kick there." Yamcha said.

"Thank you." Hero said.

"I don't really want to hurt him. I'll just kick him out of the ring." Yamcha thought as he tried to kick Hero out of the ring as Hero ducked a little.

BANG!

Yamcha felt extreme pain in the groin from when it hit Hero's hard head as he yelled in pain while holding his groin and everyone laughed at what just happened, even Krillin and Upa who stopped to see their partners.

"Man, this is too funny!" Yajirobe said while laughing as Yamcha tried to shake the pain away.

"Now where were we?" Upa asked.

"Oh yeah." Krillin said putting his hands together again.

"Kaaa meee haaa" Krillin started chanting as the wave started to take form.

"Now we're talking." Upa said as he got into an archers position and energy formed in the shape of an arrow.

"Meee HAAAA!" Krillin fired the wave at Upa.

"ARROW FLASH!" Upa fired his Arrow Flash and the energy blasts collided with one another.

It was an even struggle, but the Arrow Flash was slightly stronger and pushed the Kamehameha wave back to Krillin who landed in the ring after the energy blast hit him.

"That was pretty good." Yamcha said.

"Yes it was, but here's a surprise for you." Hero said as he charged towards Yamcha at great speed and hit Yamcha in the face surprising everyone except for Upa who landed back into the ring.

"Never judge anyone by appearance." Upa said as Yamcha brought an energy ball out of his right hand.

"Then how about this? SPIRIT BALL ATTACK!" Yamcha said as he launched the Spirit Ball at Hero who dodged.

Yamcha moved his hand trying to hit Hero with the Spirit Ball, only for Hero and Upa to charge at Yamch and Krillin, knocking them out of the ring after the Spirit Ball finally hit Hero from below.

"Yamcha and Krillin are out of the ring, the winners are Hero and Upa!" the announcer said as the fighters walked out of the ring with smiles on each of their faces.

"We know who you are... Kami." Goku and Dark thought while looking at Hero.

Tien and Chiaotzu will fight Goku and Dark in the semifinals next time on Dragon Ball White!


	53. Rematch

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, Nam and Yajirobe faced off against Junior and the hooded man and lost. Next it was Krillin and Yamcha against Hero and Upa and got defeated by Hero and Upa. Now it's time for the semifinals of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament to begin, starting with Tien and Chiaotzu vs. Goku and Dark!

Rematch

"We have now reached the semifinals of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament, with only four teams left to see who will be crowned champion!" the announcer said.

"Goku, you're all sweaty, here let me take care of that." Chi-Chi said wiping Goku's face until he stopped her.

"I appreciate your concern, but really, it tickles." Goku said.

"Dark you're burning up, here take a drink." Palutena said handing Dark some water which he drank up.

"Thanks, that really hits the spot." Dark said.

"Lets kick off the semifinals by bringing out our fighters Tien, Chiaotzu, Goku, and Dark!" the announcer said.

"I assume this is going to be intense?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Tien said.

"May the best team win." Chiaotzu said as he and Dark shook hands.

"And no matter what happens, we'll always be friends." Dark said as the fighters jumped into the ring, getting into fighting position.

"Goku and Dark are looking pretty serious this time." Krillin said.

"Are Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu as strong as they look?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tien's tremendously strong, just you wait." Yamcha said.

"And Chiaotzu's full of surprises." Krillin said.

"Unlike everyone else, I'm not so easily impressed." Junior said walking away.

"I don't know, they may surprise you." Hero thought.

"I've been looking forward to this Goku, to be honest I really didn't feel like I won last time." Tien said as Goku laughed a little.

"And now, let the match begin!" the announcer said as the fighters charged towards one another.

Tien sent a barrage of punches to Goku, but he dodged every hit Tien threw at him as Chiaotzu tried to hit Dark, but Dark kept blocking Chiaotzu's hits.

Goku jumped into the air as Tien did the same before firing an energy ball at Goku who deflected it back at Tien who knocked it away and then they started to trade punches in mid air as Chiaotzu and Dark sent a barrage of punches and kicks in mid air.

As Tien and Goku landed in the ring, they charged towards one another at tremendous speed, making them disappear from the naked eye.

"TIEN SHINHAN! GOKU!" Master Roshi shouted.

"Where'd they go?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion.

"Chiaotzu focus!" Dark yelled coming at Chiaotzu with a kick to the gut, sending Chiaotzu down to the ring.

"For humans, they're oddly imaginative." Junior said.

"Good one Dark." Chiaotzu said flying next to Dark.

"Lets keep going." Dark said as he and Chiaotzu decided to do the disappear thing that Tien and Goku are doing.

"CHIAOTZU! DARK!" Master Roshi shouted as everyone can still hear punches coming from the fighters.

"They're moving so fast, my ears can't keep up." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Yamcha said.

"Is this a normal occurrence around here? This is crazy!" Chi-Chi said.

"Who would've thought that they would move that fast?" Nam asked.

"I gotta say, that Kami guy trained those two and Palutena real well." Yajirobe said as he saw that Palutena had no trouble keeping up with the fighters movements.

The fighters reappeared and Tien and Goku struggled to see who has the stronger hold on the opponent as Dark and Chiaotzu continued their fight in the air.

"Come on Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, pummel them! HURRY!" Launch said firing her gun upwards scaring everyone.

"You're doing great Chiaotzu." Dark said.

"Thanks, I got a surprise for you." Chiaotzu said.

"Really? I like surprises. What is it?" Dark said as Chiaotzu took his hat off and started to do a spin charge at Dark.

Goku pulled Tien and kicked him into the air, Tien tried to hit Goku from behind, but he barely dodged the hit as Tien tried it again but only hit an afterimage of Goku.

Tien tried to find Goku while keeping his guard up as he found Goku next to him.

"About time you found me, did ya get lost?" Goku asked as almost everyone laughed.

They saw Dark touch down to the ring while holding a spinning Chiaotzu in his hands.

Dark and Chiaotzu returned to their partners as soon as Chiaotzu stopped spinning and the only ones panting are Tien and Chiaotzu.

"It doesn't get anymore exciting than this folks, Goku, Dark, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu standing toe to toe in intense combat! The way it looks now, this match could go either way! Lets just hope they don't disappear again." the announcer said.

"I disagree, two of them clearly come up short. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu got another thing coming if they think they can beat Goku and Dark with their usual tactics. Despite all that running around, they haven't even lost their breath. Clearly they have learned to control their energy, conserving just enough to stay one step ahead of Tien and Chiaotzu. Such Power. If I weren't wearing glasses, I wouldn't believe my eyes!" Master Roshi said silently.

Goku and Dark charged towards their opponents and they threw hit after hit as they dodged every hit.

Goku headbutted Tien to the wall, making it crumble as Dark and Chiaotzu took to the sky again.

Chiaotzu sent a barrage of kicks to Dark who blocked them while his stomach felt like it was on fire thanks to Chiaotzu's power.

"I don't believe it. How can you stand that kind of pain?" Chiaotzu asked in shock.

"Just going with the pain." Dark smirked.

The four fighters landed back into the ring.

"The crowd seems entertained, but they wouldn't know a good fight if it kicked them in the head. If this is Goku and Dark's best, I'll bury them." Junior said making his partner glare at him.

"If he thinks he's gonna kill Dark, he's got another thing coming. I'll do my absolute best to protect you Dark, I promise." the hooded man thought.

"Well done. I'm amazed by your level of skill. You two are already near perfection from three years ago. Now, even that doesn't even to begin to describe your talents." Tien panted to Goku and Dark.

"Thanks, but you should really save that praise for yourself and Chiaotzu." Dark said.

"You guys are powerful." Goku said.

"Thank you guys." Chiaotzu said.

"But seriously, there's one skill that me and Chiaotzu improved upon that even you two can't keep up with." Tien said confusing Goku and Dark.

"He's right you know, and it so happens to be the most important tool in a successful attack." Chiaotzu said as Goku and Dark looked at each other and back to their opponents.

"AND THAT IS THE SKILL OF SPEED!" Tien and Chiaotzu yelled in unison before running off in different directions and took to the skies

Goku and Dark followed them.

"There they go again." Bulma said.

"Is it too much to ask them to stay on the ground for more than five minutes?" Cheren asked in an annoyed tone.

They continued their fight in the air until Tien and Chiaotzu knocked their opponents back to the ring as they foolwed behind and kicked Goku and Dark.

"Yeah. Nice kicking there Tien and Chiaotzu." Launch said as Tien and Chiaotzu sent a powerful kick to Goku and Dark.

"Goku! Dark!" Chi-Chi said.

"They'll land outside of the ring!" Yamcha said.

"Wait for it." Palutena said.

"This is gonna be bad." Professor Juniper said.

"It's over." Bianca said in a sad tone.

"Not yet, just watch." Panpour said with a smirk as Dark and Goku spun around and landed on their feet before they landed out of bounds.

"You got us there you guys. Me and Dark can tell that you're not gonna make this easy on us." Goku said.

"Would you really want us to? I doubt it. I don't envy your position. Anyone who hopes to defeat me and Chiaotzu, better ask for a miracle first." Tien panted.

"Yeah. You two are a challenge." Dark said.

"Nobody can defeat me and Tien." Chiaotzu panted.

"Your bodies are slower than ours, and that will be your undoing." Tien said.

"We appreciate your concern." Dark said.

"It's true, we're nowhere near as fast as we would like to be." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement shocking everyone except for Palutena and Panpour.

"What?! Those two move at the speed of light, and they think they're slow?" Yamcha asked.

"Well it is Goku and Dark we're talking about." Nam said.

"Those two have never been normal." Krillin said.

"That's my Goku, aren't he and Dark wonderful?" Chi-Chi said.

"Wonderfully odd that's for sure." Yajirobe said silently earning a punch to the head each by Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"What did you say about our men?!" Chi-Chi and Palutena yelled at the same time.

"Nothing." Yajirobe said in a scared tone.

"It's time to end this. Ready?" Tien said before Goku and Dark held their hands up.

"Just a moment please." Dark said.

"Before we continue, me and Dark need to shed some of these clothes." Goku said.

"I have no problem with that. What about you Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Suit yourselves, if you're gonna lose you might as well be comfortable." Tien said.

"We can tell that you two trained hard for the past three years." Dark said as he and Goku pulled the top of their gi's out of the way.

"Well of course, we came here to win." Tien said.

"The heat is beginning to take its toll on the fighters, especially Goku and Dark. They obviously hope to find some relief by relieving themselves of their uniforms. An unusual solution, but then again these four titans aren't your everyday fighters." the announcer said as Hero and Upa overheard him.

"I guess Dark picked the wrong time to wear a long sleeve shirt." Upa said.

"Well I'll be, they're taking those things off. Now this should be interesting." Hero said.

"Maybe wearing a long sleeve shirt in this heat wasn't my best idea." Dark said as he and Goku struggled to take their shirts off confusing everyone except for Palutena and Panpour.

"Now there's a sight." Yajirobe said.

"Goku and Dark struggling to take their shirts off?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe the heat HAS gotten to them." Yamcha said as Goku and Dark finally got their shirts off.

"I don't think those are normal shirts." Chi-Chi said.

"I think you are right." Nam said.

"I KNOW you're right sis." Palutena smirked as Goku and Dark's shirts landed with a thud.

"Hey. Goku, Dark, do you mind if me and Chiaotzu take a look at your shirts?" Tien asked.

"Sure." Goku said.

"Go right ahead." Dark said as Tien and Chiaotzu tried to lift the shirts but had trouble doing so.

"What the?" Chiaotzu asked in shock.

"What is this?" Tien asked in shock as they lifted the shirts off the ground.

"Why are Tien and Chiaotzu acting strange?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"Think, how many times have you seen Tien even WEAR a shirt?" Oolong asked.

"Goku, this thing weighs a ton." Tien said.

"And Dark's shirt is heavier." Chiaotzu said shocking Tien.

"Have you guys been wearing these for the entire tournament?" Tien asked in disbelief.

"Yep, Kami told us to." Goku answered as he took his wristbands off and they landed with a thud as well shocking Tien and Chiaotzu.

"It was part of our training." Dark said as he took off his shoes and ankle guards attached to them.

"It's not that different from Master Roshi's style, he wears a big turtle shell to gain strength." Goku said taking off his led boots.

"It's pretty much the same principle here." Dark said as Tien and Chiaotzu checked the other pieces of clothing.

"Your wristband as well? And your boot?" Tien asked in disbelief.

"It's the same with Dark's shoes with the ankle guards attached to them." Chiaotzu said in disbelief.

"Uh, could you continue the fight? This is a tournament." the announcer said as Yamcha, Krillin, Nam, and Yajirobe came up to the fighters.

"What are you guys doing?" Yajirobe asked.

"Don't worry about this stuff, we'll take care of it." Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin, we appreciate it." Goku said as Krillin and Yajirobe went for Goku and Dark's shoes.

"Come on Tien, you guys have to keep fighting." Yamcha said.

"Here, let me hold it for you Chiaotzu." Nam said.

"Hey, what the?" Krillin asked as he and Yajirobe struggled to even lift one of Goku and Dark's shoes each.

"What the hell is this?" Yajirobe asked in disbelief.

"Man this is heavy, it's not like any shirt I've ever seen before." Yamcha said.

"I don't see how you could run in these led boots, let alone walk." Krillin said.

"I can say the same about your shoes with the attached ankle guards Dark." Yajirobe said.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. Each one of those boots weigh about 20 kilos." Goku said rubbing his foot.

"That's how much each of my shoes with ankle guards weigh." Dark said shocking almost everyone.

"I don't believe these guys, they'll do anything to get stronger." Tien thought in disbelief.

"Man, this is impossible. Good thing there's no water around." Krillin said trying to walk in Goku's boots as Goku and Dark got back on their feet.

"You can try my shoes on if you want Yajirobe." Dark said.

"Oh, like these would fit me." Yajirobe said as he went back to where the girls are as Tien placed Goku's wristbands on top of Goku's t-shirt, making it heavier for Yamcha.

"Oh man, I'd say I'm holding about 100 kilos." Yamcha said.

"100 kilos? Dark's shirt weighs 100 kilos." Nam said shocking everyone.

"100 KILOS?!" Krillin and Yajirobe asked in disbelief.

"AS IF DRINKING THE ULTRA DIVINE WATER WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TWO?!" Yajirobe yelled at Goku and Dark.

"It took us a while to handle that much weight." Dark said.

"In the beginning, me, Dark, and Palutena struggled to carry a few rocks." Goku said.

"It was tough, but it was all worth it." Dark said as he and Goku demonstrated how fast they are without the weighted clothes after Yamcha, Krillin, and Nam made it back to Yajirobe and the girls.

"Okay we're all warmed up. Lets go." Goku said as he and Dark got into fighting position.

"So you guys think you're strong enough to beat me and Chiaotzu? Then lets go." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu charged towards Goku and Dark as they kept dodging every hit that Tien and Chiaotzu threw at them.

"Goku, Dark, I would congratulate you two for your increased speed if it wasn't such a shame. All that training and still, me and Chiaotzu are still one step ahead of you." Tien said.

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked with a smirk as he and Dark each held up a red belt.

"These belt do belong to you two, don't they?" Dark asked as Tien and Chiaotzu looked down to see their pants fall down, then they pulled them up and blushed with embarrassment as everyone except for Bulma, Launch, Bianca, Professor Juniper, and Master Roshi laughed at the situation.

"This can't be happening." Chiaotzu said.

"You stole our belts right from under us?" Tien asked.

"Yep." Goku and Dark answered in unison.

"Quick." Junior thought.

"It doesn't make sense. I should've seen them coming. Now that we know, me and Chiaotzu won't fall for the same trick again." Tien said.

"That's right." Chiaotzu said.

"Tien Shinhan falls before no one." Tien said before he and Chiaotzu tripped out of the ring because they forgot that their uniforms are missing some belts as everyone laughed again.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Launch shouted as she shoot at the sky with her gun again.

"Tien and Chiaotzu are out of the ring, the winners are Goku and Dark!" the announcer said as Tien and Chiaotzu got back into the ring and put their belts back on and the fighters walked back to the others.

"Now I'm even more excited to fight Dark in the finals." the hooded man said with a smirk.

The hooded man and Junior fight against Hero and Upa next time on Dragon Ball White!


	54. Kami vs Piccolo

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Tien and Chiaotzu faced off against Goku and Dark in the first round of the semifinals. They seemed to be even, until Goku and Dark took off their weighted clothing and won against Tien and Chiaotzu. Now it's time for the match between Junior and the hooded against Hero and Upa to begin.

Kami vs. Piccolo

"Goku, Dark, you were terrific out there." Chi-Chi said as she and Palutena walked with their future husbands who were gonna have a talk with Hero.

"Chi-Chi, I'd like to talk to Hero and it's kind of between me, him, Dark, and Palutena, can you please wait with the others?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi did as she was told with a confused look on her face.

"Good work out there boys." Hero said.

"Is that you Kami?" Dark asked.

"I guess there's no hiding anything from you three is there?" Hero asked.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you disguised yourself as a human being?" Palutena asked.

"Because Piccolo must be stopped and you three can't do it." Hero answered.

"Why did you say that?" Goku asked in a confused tone.

"As you know, Piccolo and I were born as one being. As you three know by now, our destinies are intertwined. I believe Mr. Popo told you three what would happen if you kill Piccolo." Kami said.

"That if Piccolo dies, so do you, yeah he told us." Dark said.

"Now that you know, you'll worry for my safety and can't do the job. Mr. Popo shouldn't have told you three anything." Kami said.

"He only told us to protect you." Dark said.

"Don't worry about me, I have an idea." Kami smirked.

"Does Upa know about this?" Palutena asked.

"Yes he does, I sensed him training on Korin Tower and thought he could be of some assistance for the tournament." Kami explained as Upa nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys have any idea on what they're talking about?" Yamcha asked as everyone looked to see Goku, Dark, and Palutena talking to Hero and Upa.

"I don't know, but I bet they don't want us to know about it." Nam answered.

"Whatever it is, they don't want me to hear about it." Chi-Chi said.

"It's time for the second match of the semifinals to begin! At this time, lets bring out Junior, the hooded man, Hero, and Upa!" the announcer said as Junior and the hooded floated to the ring.

"Upa, it's time." Kami said.

"Right." Upa nodded as he and Hero made it to the ring with a serious look on their faces.

"So what were you three talking about with Hero and Upa?" Yajirobe asked.

"Don't worry about that right now." Palutena answered.

"Have you guys noticed that Hero looks more serious than before?" Cheren asked as everyone saw the serious look on Hero's face.

"My guess there's no clowning around when you're up against Junior and his hooded partner." Bulma said.

"Lets put on a good show for these people." Upa said.

"Fair enough, these people DID pay for some entertainment." the hooded man said.

"Why the serious look old man? Don't fear, we won't hurt you or the kid for long, you two will be dead before you know it. I want Goku and Dark." Junior said after chuckling evilly and getting into fighting position as did the rest of the fighters.

"Is that the extent of your plan, destroy Goku and Dark and rule the world? Your vision is as lackluster as your flaw heritage... Piccolo." Hero smirked shocking Junior and confusing the hooded man.

"So pathetic, you were always the weaker half." Hero said shocking Junior even more.

"Say what? What do you mean? Who are you?" Junior asked.

"I know all about you!" Hero yelled.

"This is a bit odd." the hooded man said.

"It looks like Junior and Hero are having an argument." Bulma said.

"Yes, I definitely sense some tension." Master Roshi said as Hero started to do some weird hand movements and sent Junior into the sky as Upa went for the hooded man.

Upa sent a barrage of punches to the hooded man who dodged every hit that came his way as Hero flew up to Junior.

"Tell me, who are you?" Junior asked sending an energy beam out of his hand to Hero but he dodged and the attack hit the water.

Junior came at Hero with a double handed punch to the head, sending him back into the ring as the hooded man kicked Upa off his feet but got a kick in the gut from Upa.

Junior landed behind Hero and tried to attack him from behind, but Hero dodged it and kneed Junior in the back of the head crashing into the ring but then reappeared from another hole in the ring as he and Hero went back to their partners.

"Wow, I'm at a loss here." Krillin said in a shocked tone.

"How do you think I feel?" Yajirobe asked in a shocked tone.

Hero and Junior growled at each other.

"If you're having trouble seeing ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed, it's not your eyes. These four seem to be moving with super human speed!" the announcer said.

"Yeah you can say that again." Yamcha said.

"This fight is peculiar." Tien said.

"What do you mean Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Hero's attacking Junior like they're at war." Tien said.

"To Hero, this seems personal." Nam said.

"Judging by his physique, I should be able to beat this human with a look. But his fighting style is similar to mine, how is this possible?" Junior thought.

"I don't know why Hero's angry at Junior. He's been like this before this fight even started." the hooded man thought as Upa charged towards the hooded man with a powerful kick which he blocked with his knee.

Hero punched Junior in the gut, sending him flying a little before they tried to hit each other but they dodged every hit.

"Get a taste of this! ARROW FLASH!" Upa fired the Arrow Flash, but the hooded man jumped in the air, but didn't count on the Arrow Flash following him until it finally hit him.

Junior grabbed Hero's leg before his kick could hit Junior.

"It's time for you to say goodbye!" Junior yelled throwing Hero who quickly got back on his feet as Junior sent an energy blast at Hero, but he blocked it sending it into the air.

The hooded man landed back into the ring without a scratch from the Arrow Flash on him.

"Not bad kid, didn't see that coming." the hooded man said as he and Upa went back to their partners.

"Hero's strength is astounding." Master Roshi said.

"How is it possible for any human to do what he just did?" Bulma asked.

"Who is he?" Yajirobe asked.

"He's not a human, that's for sure." Yamcha said.

"Well whoever he is, his powers seem almost limitless." Tien said.

"He's been busy. His fighting skills have improved. I had hoped that my disguise as a human being would throw him off guard, unfortunately any tactical advantage this form brings is wasted on that upstart." Hero thought.

"Oh really? Disguised as a human being." Junior said shocking Upa and confusing the hooded man.

"Reading minds is dirty business Piccolo." Hero said in an alien language shocking Junior.

"You, did you really think you could fool me with that fragile disguise? Your hand has been played and you have been unmasked." Junior said in the same alien language.

"I can't understand a single word coming out of Junior and Hero's mouths." Chi-Chi said.

"I know, it's like they're speaking some other language." Yajirobe said.

"You're not alone, I'm confused as well." Krillin said.

(A/E:_Italic=alien, _normal=non-alien)

"_What do you think you're doing here Kami?!_" Junior asked as Hero smirked.

"_I'm sure my visit comes as no surprise to you. But then again you were always a little slow._" Hero said.

"_You know our fates are intertwined, you won't do anything to hurt me._" Junior said.

"_I've come to stop you one way or another!_" Hero yelled.

"It looks like they're arguing in an entirely different language." Panpour said.

"Whatever they're saying, they don't us to know about it." Professor Juniper said as Junior laughed evilly making it clear for the hooded man.

"So I was right, he's a bad guy. Well Junior if you want Dark and his friend, you'll have to get through me first." the hooded man thought.

"_You're bluffing! There's nothing you can do to stop me and you know it! Did you really think you can come here and stop me from taking over the world? I was born to rule everything, even this backwater planet!_" Junior said.

"_Your skills have improved, but you're as slow as ever. *Chuckle* You're right, whatever befalls you happens to me. And I'm just fine with that._" Hero said shocking Junior.

"_What? You're insane! You mean you'd really commit suicide?_" Junior asked in disbelief.

"Whatever they're saying, Junior doesn't look too happy." Yamcha said.

"It's a matter of life and death." Tien said.

"_You're concern is touching, but unnecessary. The humans showed me a way to get rid of you without harming myself._" Hero said pulling something out of his pocket.

"_What are you going to do?_" Junior asked.

"Kami's up to something, I can tell." Goku told Dark through mind link.

"You're right, but what?" Dark asked Goku through mind link as Hero pulled out a bottle and uncorked the top before placing it on the ground.

"Do you have any idea what your partner plans to do with that bottle?" the hooded man asked Upa.

"Not really." Upa answered truthfully.

"Hero has revealed a bottle and placed it on the ground. It doesn't count as a weapon so the match will continue. However, he may try to cast a spell on one of his opponents. Look out!" the announcer said.

"_Are you ready for you new home Piccolo?_" Hero asked as Junior had a good idea on what Hero plans to do.

"NO, NOT THAT!" Junior said confusing his partner.

"What are you talking about?" the hooded man asked as Hero dragged Upa away from the bottle and got ready to use a special move.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Hero shouted shocking everyone else.

"Oh no!" Tien said.

"What?!" Yamcha asked.

"The Evil Containment Wave?!" Professor Juniper asked in shock.

"He's using a bottle?!" Master Roshi asked in disbelief.

Hero fired the wave as the hooded man took to the sky to get out of the way. The force was so powerful it knocked Upa off his feet and out of bounds.

"Aw man, for once I'd like to see a normal fight!" Krillin yelled.

"What's that nerd even using?!" Yajirobe asked.

"He's using the same technique that Master Mutaito used to lock up King Piccolo!" Yamcha answered.

"KAMI!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena yelled in unison.

"These people are crafty, I'll give them that!" the hooded man yelled as Junior laughed evilly all of a sudden.

"You've sealed your fate Kami!" Junior yelled confusing Hero.

"That looks fun, can I play?" Junior asked as he put his hands together as well.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Junior shouted as he fired the wave back at Hero.

"HERO LOOK OUT!" Master Roshi shouted.

The wave en gulped Hero as Junior continued with the Evil Containment Wave.

"YOU TRICKED ME! IF I'M TO BE ALL BOTTLED UP, SO BE IT! BUT I WILL NOT LET THIS BODY SUFFER AS WELL! GO NOW, I RELEASE YOU!" Hero yelled as Kami released his human disguise outside of the ring next to Upa.

"WHAT, KAMI?!" Panpour shouted in disbelief and shock.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Junior yelled.

"YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT YOU WON'T WIN! GOKU, DARK, IT'S UP TO YOU BOYS, DESTROY HIM!" Kami shouted before he got bottled up and corked up by Junior.

"After all that, Upa and Hero are out of the ring. The winners are Junior and the hooded man! We'll take a ten minute intermission and then move on to the final match where Goku and Dark will face off against Junior and the hooded man!" the announcer said.

"Oh no, Kami." Panpour thought.

"What now boys? The Evil Containment Wave is the only thing that could've stopped me, and it failed. Nothing will stand in my way, this world is mine!" Junior thought looking at the fighters who were shocked about what happened as Upa carried Hero to a safe place and then went home for more training.

"I've been waiting to test my strength against you Dark, but I'm also worried about what Junior might do to you and your partner. Just be prepared for whatever happens." the hooded man thought while looking at Dark.

Now that Kami has been bottled up, who will stop King Piccolo's alter ego from taking over the world? Find out as the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament concludes next time on Dragon Ball White!


	55. Battle for the Future

Last time on Dragon Ball White, Junior and the hooded man fought Hero and Upa in the semifinals. Junior found out that Hero is actually Kami in disguise. Kami tried to use the Evil Containment Wave on Junior, it backfired and trapped Kami in a bottle. It's now time for the final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament to begin! Who will win, Goku and Dark? Or Piccolo's alter ego and his mysterious partner? Find out today!

Battle for the Future

It started to rain in the arena as Master Roshi and the others went over to meet up with their friends as Junior and the hooded man walked up to Goku and Dark.

"Well, you two don't look happy. Is something wrong?" Junior asked.

"No, just hand over the bottle." Goku said.

"What bottle? Oh, you mean this?" Junior asked sarcastically while holding the bottle.

"Give it to us." Goku demanded.

"Anything you say. Here." Junior said holding the bottle right in front of Dark.

Before Dark could grab the bottle, Junior's hand "slipped" and he "accidentally" swallowed the bottle shocking everyone even the hooded man.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped." Junior said as Goku, Dark, and Palutena growled and clenched their fists in anger.

"You can have it, but you'll have to kill me and Kami will die as well." Junior said before he walked away while laughing evilly.

"You three seem to be so angry at Junior for what he did." Master Roshi said.

"You'd be angry as well if you guys found out his true identity." Palutena said.

"Take an easy Dark, your hand's starting to bleed." Yajirobe said as everyone took a look at Dark's hand which has some blood on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad at what Junior did." Dark said before the hooded man grabbed Dark by the wrist, pulled out a bottle, poured some green liquid on Dark's hand and the pain from the clenching and the blood vanished.

Everyone looked at the hooded man with a confused look on each of their faces.

"Thank you, but why?" Dark asked.

"Because when we fight, it's best to keep your blood inside your body before hand." the hooded man said.

"You seem like a good guy. Why are you partnered up with Junior?" Yamcha asked.

"He offered first, so I decided to accept his offer. You guys seem to have some anger issues with Junior, care to tell me the story?" the hooded man said.

"I don't know, can we even trust you?" Yajirobe asked in a suspicious tone.

"It's you." Bianca said as she and the others walked up to the group from their spot under a nearby tree.

"Hello there." the hooded man waved at Bianca who had a blush on her face.

"Wait, you know him?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion.

"We met before Goku, Dark, and Palutena showed up to sign for the tournament, but he never told me his name. He did say he was trying to find his friend." Bianca said.

"That's enough about me, I'd like to know what's going on here." the hooded man said.

"Junior looks like one of King Piccolo's minions." Bulma said.

"Who is he?" Tien asked.

"Tell us." Chi-Chi said.

"Junior is..." Goku started.

"King Piccolo." Dark finished shocking everyone except for Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Palutena.

"That's impossible!" Tien yelled.

"I thought you three defeated King Piccolo." Chi-Chi said.

"We did." Palutena said.

"So why did you guys say that Junior is King Piccolo?" Yajirobe asked.

"Wait, I remember someone saying that three kids with tails defeated someone named King Piccolo and saved the world before I came here to the tournament." the hooded man said.

"Yeah, that was us. However, before he died, King Piccolo created another minion. This minion has all the attributes of his father. In other words, Junior is King Piccolo reincarnated." Goku explained as Cheren remembered something.

"Wait, wasn't that King Piccolo that got trapped in the bottle from the last fight?" Cheren asked.

"He may look like King Piccolo, but that wasn't him." Dark said.

"Well it's not like there are a lot of Piccolo lookalikes in the world." Tien said.

"So if it wasn't King Piccolo that got trapped by the power of the Evil Containment Wave, then who's inside the bottle?" Bulma asked.

"It's Kami." Palutena answered shocking everyone except Kami's students.

"Did you say Kami?!" Master Roshi asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Panpour said.

"That was the guardian of Earth that got bottled up?" Launch asked.

"Wait, why does Kami look like King Piccolo?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion.

"A long time ago, Kami and King Piccolo were once one being. Kami spent years training to get the evil out of his heart. As a result, they split into two beings, one good and one evil." Dark explained.

"I've never heard of that before." Master Roshi said.

"And if Piccolo dies, then Kami will die as well." Panpour said before they heard an evil laugh from behind them.

"Every word that they said is true. And once I destroy Goku and Dark this world will be mine!" Junior said walking towards Goku and Dark.

"You may have defeated me before, but the three of us know that three years is a long time and I have become much stronger." Junior said.

"So have me and Dark." Goku said as the rain stopped and the sun was shining bright.

"Is that so? Come, the intermission is over. It's time for me to fulfill my destiny." Junior said taking his place in the ring that got all dried up by some workers.

"Lets both do our best out there." Dark said extending his hand towards the hooded man who shook it but in confusion.

"Right." the hooded man said in confusion before taking his place next to his partner in the ring.

"You guys gotta win, the world is counting on you two! No pressure." Krillin said.

"Goku, you better not get yourself killed. I don't want to become a widow before I'm married. The same goes for you to Dark." Chi-Chi said as Master Roshi and the rest of the non-fighters went back to their spot in the audience.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Goku said as he and Dark took their spot in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament to begin! It's Goku and Dark vs. Junior and the hooded man! Which team will win the title of world champion? Lets find out, let the match begin!" the announcer said.

"You two should feel honored." Junior said.

"Why's that?" Goku asked.

"Because, I am your executioner!" Junior said taking off his cape.

The four fighters charged towards one another and tried to hit each other, but the fighters kept blocking every hit their opponents threw at them.

Junior threw a punch to Goku in the chin as the hooded man threw a kick to Dark in the gut then Goku and Dark rebounded and kicked Junior and the hooded man before they could attack from behind.

The four fighters moved faster than the eye could see as they could hear that the four fighters were sending blow after blow to one another. The fighters and Master Roshi had no trouble keeping up with the fighters, Chi-Chi was not so lucky.

"Looks like it's an even match." Master Roshi said.

"You're right." Tien said as everyone looked up to see the four fighters land back in the ring.

Junior stretched his arm out to Goku, who grabbed it and threw Junior into the air but stopped in midair as Dark and the hooded man sent a barrage of punches and kicks to one another.

Goku went after Junior, but Junior fired an energy beam at Goku sending him down to the ring as the hooded man threw a punch to Dark in the face, making him stumble backwards as the hooded man saw that Junior started to fire multiple energy beams at Goku and Dark.

"WATCH OUT!" the hooded man shouted but Goku and Dark got caught in the barrage of blasts.

When the smoke cleared, Goku and Dark were face down in a small crater with the top of their gi's almost completely gone as Junior landed back into the ring.

"It appears that both Goku and Dark are down for the count!" the announcer said before he started the countdown.

"Those blasts, they hit them strait on." Krillin said.

"Get up, please." Chi-Chi and Palutena said in unison.

"It's almost time. When the countdown ends, I'll finish these two off and then go for the girl." Junior thought before Goku and Dark got back on their feet shocking everyone.

"Fooled ya!" Goku and Dark said at the same time.

"Man, our uniforms are cooked." Goku said.

"You're right, they feel like paper." Dark said before he and Goku ripped off the top of their gi's.

"They made it." Nam said.

"We were worried for nothing." Tien said.

"I always knew they were hard headed, but I don't see a scratch on either one them." Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, that's it boys, get him!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Show him who's boss!" Palutena yelled.

"Your lady friends seem to think that you two will win, too bad they'll be disappointed." Junior said.

"Oh really?" Goku asked.

"We're still here." Dark said as Junior chuckled evilly.

"That's only because I allowed it. Play time is over." Junior said as the fighters got back into fighting position.

"That's good, because we're just getting started." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

Junior charged towards Dark, but the hooded man got in the way shocking everyone.

"This is an odd turn of events, Junior tried to hit Dark but the hooded man blocked his own partner's attack!" the announcer said.

"What are you doing?!" Junior yelled at his partner.

"Leave him alone!" the hooded man demanded.

"You dare get in my way?! Fine, then you'll go down with them! Once this tournament is over, I'll take care of you first for turning traitor on me!" Junior yelled as the hooded man chuckled a little.

"That's funny. I'm not turning traitor, in fact I was never on your side!" the hooded man smirked.

"I'll deal with you later." Junior said before he and Goku started to trade punches to one another.

"Why did you protect me?" Dark asked.

"Because I didn't want him to kill you." the hooded man answered silently so that only Dark could hear him.

"Well... thank you." Dark said.

"No problem. Now where were we?" the hooded man asked before he and Dark started to trade punches to one another.

The fighters started to see who had the stronger hold as Goku ducked Junior's eye beams and kicked Junior in the chin.

The hooded man and Dark both kneed each other in the gut making them both let go of each other as they saw Junior's arms stretched out and still holding Goku before he broke free and kneed Junior in the face.

Goku and Dark then took off at full speed again.

"They disappeared again." Professor Juniper said.

"They disappeared without a trace, Junior and his hooded partner won't stand a chance if they keep them guessing." Master Roshi said.

"I'm glad I'm not Junior or that hooded guy." Panpour said.

Junior elbowed Goku in the face and the hooded man kicked Dark in the gut sending them to the wall, crumbling it in the process.

"Goku, Dark." Krillin said as everyone was looking at the rubble.

"Are they?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They are gone again!" Nam yelled shocking Junior and the hooded man.

"Where are they?" Junior asked as the hooded man noticed Goku and Dark behind Junior.

"Back here." Goku said before kicking Junior in the head while standing on Dark's shoulders.

Goku and Dark sent a barrage of punches to Junior and the hooded man before Junior took to the sky after one kick to the chin from Dark.

"That was one big mistake humans!" Junior yelled.

"Yeah, we heard that before!" Goku yelled back.

"Up until now I was just toying with you two, but no more! You two will pay! And you'll pay as well hood man! You three had just sealed the fate of your race!" Junior yelled as he started to charge up power to fire at Goku, Dark, and the hooded man.

"Hey isn't there a rule on turning against your partner?" Bianca asked the announcer.

"Actually there isn't, the fighter can turn his back on his partner anytime." the announcer answered.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled.

"This is between you, me, and Goku!" Dark yelled as Juniors hands started to glow and lightning flashed around his body as he chuckled evilly.

"Get down everyone!" Goku warned everyone.

"Watch as your precious people get crushed under the weight of my blast!" Junior yelled.

"Leave them out of this, it's me and Goku you want!" Dark yelled.

"Get down here you coward!" Goku yelled.

Goku, Dark, and the hooded man jumped into the air.

"Here we are!" Goku and Dark yelled in unison.

"Come on, look into the eyes of your killer!" Junior yelled as he fired the blast as the hooded man pulled Goku and Dark down just before the blast could hit them, then there was a huge explosion creating a giant crater where some mountains once stood.

"Why won't they just die?" Junior asked as he saw that Goku, Dark, and the hooded man were back in the ring.

"This is getting way out of hand!" the hooded man yelled.

"Man, that was close." Yajirobe said.

"Guys, I don't feel so good." Krillin said in a scared tone.

"If Goku, Dark, and that hooded fighter hadn't have jumped, we wouldn't be here right now." Chiaotzu said.

"That was just a glimpse of my power, I can destroy you three at anytime I wish!" Junior smirked an evil smirk.

"Fine, then how about this?!" Goku yelled.

"Here's a surprise from us to you!" Dark yelled as he and Goku got into their Kamehameha stances.

"Super Kamehameha!" Goku and Dark yelled in unison confusing Junior and the hooded man.

"What?" Junior asked in confusion.

"What the hell is a Super Kamehameha?" the hooded man asked.

"Kaaaa Meeeee." Goku and Dark started chanting.

"A Super?" Yamcha started.

"Kamehameha wave?" Tien finished.

"Haaaaaa Meeeee." Goku and Dark continued as the wave started to form in their hands.

"A super wave?" Krillin asked.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Yajirobe asked as they saw that the wave started to get bigger in Goku and Dark's hands.

"Goku, Dark wait! Don't do it!" Master Roshi yelled as the waves disappeared from Goku and Dark's hands as they looked at the turtle hermit.

"Not only will you destroy Junior with that kind of attack, but Kami as well." Master Roshi reminded Goku and Dark as they growled in anger.

"That's right, the bottle is still inside me remember?" Junior yelled.

"We'll stop you!" Dark yelled.

"I know you and Goku are trying your best Dark, that's why I'll enjoy watching you fail! Be honest, at times like this, you three wish that you were the bad guys!" Junior yelled.

"Never in a million years you creep!" the hooded man yelled.

"Fools, I'm unstoppable, there's nothing you three can do! Not without destroying your precious Kami, I've already won this battle!" Junior yelled.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Hurry up and get him!" Oolong yelled.

"They would, but they're afraid that they might destroy Kami as well." Panpour said.

"I can see your hearts. They bleed for these weakling who call you two heroes! You're just as spineless as they are, same as my so called partner!" Junior yelled.

"Then come down!" the hooded man yelled.

"Stay calm, stay calm." Nam and Master Roshi repeated silently.

"You don't get it, I am the superior being here, so I call the shots! With just one swoop I can rid this planet of your kind, and start the age of oblivion!" Junior yelled as he started to charge up power again while laughing evilly.

"Leave these people alone!" Dark yelled.

"You don't need to waste your time on them if you're so tough!" Goku yelled.

"Come get us!" Goku and Dark yelled at the same time.

"Wait a minute, the Dragon Balls." Krillin said remembering what the Dragon Balls did to him three years ago.

"Guys, it's okay, you can kill Kami!" Krillin yelled shocking everyone around him.

"Even if you destroy him, we can still bring him back with the Dragon Balls!" Krillin yelled.

"That's right, restore Kami like you did for me, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi!" Nam agreed.

"You're right!" Goku said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Dark asked.

"What the hell are they talking about? What exactly are these Dragon Balls?" the hooded man thought in confusion as Goku and Dark got into their Kamehameha stances again.

"Are you ready Dark?" Goku asked.

"Lets do it!" Dark yelled.

"Kaaaaa Meeeeeee Haaaaaaa Meeeeeee." Goku and Dark started chanting.

"Need I remind you two that you need the Eternal Dragon to make a wish? Remember that the Eternal Dragon was destroyed three years ago!" Junior yelled as he fired his attack on Goku and Dark.

"That's right Junior, but the dragon was resurrected!" Dark yelled.

"NOW!" Goku yelled.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Dark yelled as they fired the Super Kamehameha wave and it overpowered Junior's attack, engulfing him in the wave.

"Such power!" the hooded man thought while trying his best to keep his hood on.

When the smoke cleared, the waiting area was destroyed and Junior's gi was ripped up and his turban was gone and everyone started to say that Junior looks like King Piccolo when he landed back in the ring as Junior got tired and decided to shut everyone up by shouting "SILENCE, I AM KING PICCOLO, REINCARNATED!"

"Let it be known throughout the world! Once I destroy these troublemakers, I will be your king once again! Not only has King Piccolo been reborn, but his reign of terror on this planet as well!" Piccolo yelled as he laughed evilly as almost the entire audience ran away from the tournament and the news spread all over the world.

Only Goku, Dark, Piccolo, the hooded man, the announcer, Master Roshi, and the rest of Goku and Dark's friends remained at the tournament.

"Everyone, run for your lives, it's true! The fighter known as Junior is King Piccolo!" the announcer said.

"We're right here." Launch said as the announcer saw that he was between Bulma and Launch.

"No more distractions." Piccolo said.

"Go get out of here!" Goku said to Bulma and the others.

"Goku's right, we can't do this if you guys are in danger!" Dark said.

"Okay." Bulma said.

"Sorry pal, looks like you lost your audience." Launch said as Bulma and the others went over to the others as the announcer decided to join them.

"Guys leave!" Krillin yelled.

"No, we won't do it." Goku said.

"Forget about destroying this world Piccolo, we won't let it happen!" Dark yelled.

"Lets see if you can still say that after this." Piccolo said as his body started to shake and it also started to grow shocking everyone.

"How many techniques does this Piccolo guy know?" the hooded man thought before he saw a piece of the waiting area fall from its spot and about to hit Bianca thanks to the shaking.

"LOOK OUT!" the hooded man shouted before carrying Bianca away from the falling building piece bridal style.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you, me, and Piccolo." Dark told Goku who only nodded in response as they continued to watch as Piccolo was now a giant.

"Wow, that's big." Bulma said.

"As if his ego wasn't big enough." Panpour said.

"Now we've got an even bigger problem on our hands." Cheren said.

"Thanks for saving me." Bianca said after the hooded man put Bianca down.

"Don't thank me yet, not until Goku and Dark stop Piccolo." the hooded man said.

"Hey, isn't that against the rules?!" Launch yelled at the announcer in an angry tone while grabbing the announcer's shirt by the collar.

"I'm afraid there's no rule against getting bigger." the announcer said in a scared tone.

"We left the rules a long time ago." Bulma said.

Piccolo started to attack Goku and Dark as they tried their best to dodge every attack the giant green guy threw at them.

Piccolo finally got Goku with a slap to the ground, but Dark was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where did Dark go?" Nam asked as Panpour noticed a little thing moving in Piccolo's clothes.

"Dark, where are you you coward?" Piccolo asked looking around to find Dark.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Dark shouted before flying inside Piccolo's mouth, shocking everyone.

"NO, DARK!" Panpour and Palutena shouted in unison.

"Is he crazy?!" Yajirobe yelled as Goku got on his feet.

"DARK, GET OUTTA THERE!" Goku shouted in a concerned tone.

"I've lost him... again." the hooded man said silently as they saw that it looked like Piccolo was being attacked from the inside.

Piccolo couldn't take it anymore and spat Dark out.

"He's alive." Professor Juniper sighed in relief.

"TIEN, CATCH!" Dark shouted as he threw something Tien's way, it was the bottle Kami's trapped inside.

"I get it, Dark allowed himself to go inside Piccolo to get Kami out. Good job Dark." Goku said with a proud smirk.

"Tien, quick open it, Kami's trapped inside!" Dark yelled as Tien uncorked the bottle freeing Kami in the process.

"I'm free, but how?" Kami asked in confusion.

"Dark rescued you while Piccolo was distracted by Goku." Master Roshi said.

"Dark and Goku?" Kami asked as he turned to see Goku and Dark with a silly smile on their faces and a giant Piccolo before he shrunk down to his original size.

"That's more like it. Feeling small?" Goku taunted.

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled.

"You should try to relax." Dark smirked before the three fighters disappeared as everyone else heard them fighting in the sky.

They reappeared and it looked like they were dealing some powerful hits to each other, then Piccolo hit Goku and Dark with a powerful punch each, sending them down to the ring, until they did something no one thought was even possible.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku and Dark used their feet to fire the Kamehameha wave like a couple of rockets as they each sent a powerful punch to Piccolo in the chin.

Piccolo fired a shock attack from his horns and shocked Goku and Dark sending them down to the ring as Piccolo charged towards them with a powerful punch but they were saved by Kami and the hooded man.

"You again?! Can't you wait your turn to die?! And you, you're too old and weak to defeat me Kami! You should've stayed in that bottle!" Piccolo said.

"You forget your place Piccolo." Kami said.

"You're not even my partner anymore, get out of the way!" Piccolo yelled.

"You'll never hurt Dark or Goku, not while I'm around! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT DARK FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" the hooded man shouted.

"Goku, Dark, join us." Kami said.

"He's right, together we can stop him." the hooded man said as Goku and Dark got to their feet.

"Don't interfere you two!" Goku yelled shocking Kami and the hooded man.

"We're here to help you two, and you tell us not to interfere?" the hooded man asked in disbelief.

"The tournaments not over yet, we can't accept any outside help without being disqualified!" Dark yelled as he and Goku walked passed Kami and the hooded man.

"Hit us." Goku and Dark said at the same time shocking everyone.

"We each owe you a free punch." Dark said.

"A free punch?" Piccolo asked.

"Make up for the punches that Kami and the hooded guy blocked." Goku said as Piccolo punched both Goku and Dark sending them to the only piece of wall still standing as they got back in pain.

"Goku, Dark, think this through very carefully. Together the four of us can stop him right now." Kami said.

"We can't, we'll lose the match if we accept anymore help. Only teams of two are allowed to fight." Dark said.

"Who cares about the fight, we just don't want you to get killed!" the hooded man yelled.

"What's with you anyway? Ever since this fight started, you've been trying your best to protect me from Piccolo like we're friends or something." Dark said in a confused tone as the hooded man couldn't hide anything from Dark anymore.

"Dark don't you understand?! I AM YOUR FRIEND!" the hooded man shouted revealing his face to Dark who was shocked.

"WHAT?! Riku, is that you?!" Dark yelled in shock and disbelief confusing everyone else.

"Of course, I've been trying to find you for a long time!" Riku yelled.

"So Dark was that guys long lost friend. How come Dark never told anyone about him?" Bianca thought.

"Please Dark, let me and Kami help you and Goku." Riku said.

"Thanks but no thanks Riku, me and Goku have to fight without anymore help. It's just something we have to do." Dark said.

"I understand, lets go Kami." Riku said.

"Just be careful out there boys." Kami said as he and Riku went back to the others.

"Do you two idiots really think you can beat me? Well try this on for size!" Piccolo yelled as he fired an energy blast at Goku and Dark who tried to get away but it kept following them until the came close to Piccolo as the beam hit the sender.

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo's left arm was bleeding a lot and he was panting as well.

"Ah, very cleaver." Riku said.

"I didn't think it was possible for Piccolo to be hurt like that." Yamcha said.

"You can't fight like this, give up." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"That's what you think." Piccolo said before he literally ripped his wounded arm off shocking everyone.

"Tell me that didn't happen." Yajirobe said as Piccolo regenerated his left arm shocking everyone even more.

"I didn't know he could do that." Dark said.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Piccolo shouted while clutching his arms and he started to glow and charge up power as Goku and Dark went wide eyed for what Piccolo might do.

"Go everyone, get as far away from here as you possibly can!" Goku yelled to his friends.

"We're not kidding around, get away from here!" Dark yelled.

"We're not leaving you two!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"We're not asking! GO NOW!" Goku and Dark shouted in unison as Tien created a square hole big enough to protect everyone.

"Everyone get in!" Tien said as everyone got inside.

"Dark, what are you and Goku waiting for? Lets go!" Riku yelled.

"We'll be fine, go!" Dark yelled as Riku jumped in with Bianca in his arms.

Piccolo unleashed an explosion so big it turned the area around them into a baron wasteland.

Everyone got out to see Piccolo but not Goku and Dark. Then they saw the two of them a little more injured than before.

"Surprise!" Goku and Dark said at the same time.

"That's impossible, you two should be dead!" Piccolo yelled in disbelief as everyone got out of the hole and cheered for Goku and Dark.

"Alright, it's time to end this." Goku said as he and Dark got ready for another attack.

"Uh-oh, I really think this is gonna hurt!" Piccolo said as Dark picked Goku up.

"Ready." Dark began.

"Set." Goku continued.

"GO!" Dark charged towards Piccolo with Goku in his arms as he threw Goku and ran faster as they sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the green fighter and finished with a Kamehameha wave from above.

Piccolo was lying down in a crater as they started the countdown. But before the countdown could reach 10, Piccolo fired a beam from his mouth that hit both Goku and Dark right through the right side of their chests scaring everyone as they heard Goku and Dark scream in intense pain.

"NO THEY'RE HURT!" Chi-Chi and Palutena shouted at the same time.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted as everyone saw that blood was gushing out of the holes in their bodies.

"DARK!" Riku shouted as Piccolo laughed evilly at Goku and Dark's pain.

"For the crimes committed against King Piccolo, it's my honor to serve justice!" Piccolo yelled as he pounded and stomped on Dark and Goku in the place that was hurting the most making them scream in pain again.

"Leave them alone!" Krillin yelled as he, Yamcha, Tien, Nam, and Riku ran over to help but were stopped by Piccolo.

"Stay out of this!" Piccolo yelled.

"Quick, someone do something! Call off the match, anything!" Chi-Chi yelled with tears in her eyes as everyone saw Goku and Dark slowly get up on their feet.

"It's a good thing your aim is as bad as your fighting." Goku said weakly.

"You missed our vital organs Piccolo." Dark said weakly while he and Goku were holding their injured side.

"ALL OF THEM?!" Piccolo yelled in disbelief.

"Just look at them, they can barely stand on their feet." Panpour said as everyone saw that Goku and Dark are a little shaky.

"Come on, I worked hard to redecorate this place. Will you two please stop leaking on the floor?" Piccolo said as everyone looked in shock to see that a lot of blood was escaping from Goku and Dark's wounds.

"Goku, Dark, watch out!" Chi-Chi and Palutena yelled as Goku and Dark turned to them.

Piccolo charged at them and deliver a powerful blow making them scream in pain as the hit got to the wounds causing them to land on their backs.

"Looks like you two are unable to fight anymore, it's time to end this once and for all." Piccolo said as he took to the skies to deliver the final blow.

"He's gonna kill Goku and Dark!" Krillin yelled.

"He doesn't care about the tournament, he just wants Goku and Dark!" Nam yelled as Piccolo got ready to fire his attack.

"Riku, isn't it?" Kami asked as Riku turned to him.

"You can save Goku and Dark if you kill me." Kami said shocking everyone.

"We can't do that." Bulma said.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for? Kill him." Launch said.

"If I die, Junior will die as well. Do it Riku." Kami said.

"I... I can't." Riku said.

"Once Junior's gone, ask the Eternal Dragon to bring me back. If you want to save Goku and Dark, this may be your only chance." Kami said.

"If you can be brought back, I'll-" Riku said before he was interrupted.

"No Riku, don't!" Dark yelled weakly as everyone turned to him and Goku.

"The match isn't over yet Riku." Goku said.

"Goku, Dark I know how important the tournament is to you two, but if we don't do anything you'll die." Kami said.

"We know... that we can win." Goku and Dark said weakly as Piccolo fired at Goku and Dark engulfing the area in a blinding light.

When the smoke cleared, Goku and Dark were gone and everyone feared the worse.

"GOKU! DARK!" Krillin shouted.

"No, we've lost them." Riku said with some tears in his eyes.

"I can't I'm a widow before I was a bride." Chi-Chi said as she cried on Bulma's shoulder as Palutena did the same with Bianca.

"Wait, I think we might be jumping the gun a bit. Look up there!" Panpour said as everyone looked to where Panpour was pointing and they saw Goku and Dark back to back with Dark's tail wrapped around Goku's waist as Goku and Dark rammed into Piccolo, knocking him out of bounds.

"Even though there's not much left, Junior is out of bounds as well as the hood- I mean Riku! The winners of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament are Goku and Dark!" the announcer said as everyone went up to Goku and Dark to see how they were doing.

"Way to go guys, you've won the tournament." Panpour said.

"Here guys, I got some senzu beans for you two." Yajirobe said while popping the seeds into Goku and Dark's mouths.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what can those beans do for them?" Riku asked as Goku and Dark were fully healed and they jumped high to do a victory dance as their future wives giggled at Goku and Dark.

"No more." Kami said getting ready to strike the unconscious Piccolo but was stopped by Goku and Dark.

"What are you doing Kami?" Goku asked.

"He's still breathing. The world will not be at peace until he's dead." Kami said.

"But if he goes, you'll die as well." Dark said.

"You can bring me back with the Dragon Balls." Kami said.

"No we can't. If you die, the Dragon Balls will be nothing but stones." Palutena said.

"She's right, the Dragon Balls are bound by the guardian of Earth." Panpour said shocking almost everyone.

"Even I can make mistakes. After all that I have brought to this world, I don't deserve to be guardian." Kami said.

"That's not true, if it wasn't for you Goku, Dark, and Palutena wouldn't be as strong as they are now. If the Dragon Balls never existed, these young warriors would have never met. These kids were just children when their journey began. One ball started it all." Master Roshi said as Kami fixed up Goku and Dark's clothes and their brides to be gave them a big group hug while giving Goku and Dark s few kisses.

"Hey Yajirobe, can I have one of those senzu beans?" Riku asked.

"Sure thing, but you guys are gonna get fat if you keep eating these thing." Yajirobe said throwing a senzu bean to Riku.

"Open wide." Riku said putting the bean in Piccolo's mouth shocking almost everyone.

"What are you doing Riku?!" Kami asked as Piccolo got to his feet.

"I'd figure that fighters like me, Goku, Dark, and even Palutena could use a rival to keep us in tip-top shape. You seem to fit that bill nicely Piccolo." Riku said.

"Big mistake fool, I'll see you all again and you'll all meet your doom!" Piccolo said as he took off.

"Goku, Dark, you two are remarkable, in fact I'd like to offer my job as guardian to one of you." Kami offered shocking Goku and Dark.

"No that's okay." Goku said.

"It'll be a great adventure for the both of you. Think of the greater good you could do for the world." Kami said.

"We appreciate your trust in us, but that's not the kind of adventure we're looking for." Goku said.

"Yeah it's your job, you keep it." Dark said.

"Please, you two are the only ones I can trust with this job." Kami said as Goku and Dark stuck their tongues out at Kami before taking off on the flying nimbus and Zekrom with Panour, Dark's Pokemon, and their future brides.

"Sorry Kami, but it doesn't get any better than this!" Goku and Dark yelled before they were out of sight.

"Man Dark and Goku are so lucky. I wish I was getting married." Bianca said silently.

"Well, I guess I gotta find a wife. I can't fight and protect just innocent people all the time." Riku said looking like he was in deep thought before he and Bianca looked at each other with a blush on their faces.

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament is finally over and Goku and Dark are crowned the champions. But what will happen next, will their wedding go nice and smooth, or will something bad happen? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	56. Dress in Flames

Dress in Flames

Goku, Dark, Panpour, Chi-Chi, and Palutena finally made it home to the Ox-King's village and are now enjoying a nice welcome home feast in the Ox-King's home.

"I'm surprised to see that you two came home with husbands instead of the prize from the tournament." the Ox-King said to his daughters.

"It's so good to be back home after being gone for three years." Palutena said.

"I'm so glad to have my girls home, I got a surprise for you two." the Ox-King said as he lead the quintet to the treasure room and pulled out a couple of wedding dresses.

"For you two." the Ox-King said handing the wedding dresses to his daughters.

"Thank you dad, we love them." Chi-Chi and Palutena said with sparkles in their eyes.

"Your mother told me to make sure that one day you should have the finest wedding dresses the village could find." the Ox-King said.

Everyone in the village was preparing for the double wedding while Chi-Chi and Palutena were dancing with their future husbands while Panpour and Dark's other Pokemon were helping the villagers with the decorations.

"Your wife looks beautiful in that picture your majesty." Panpour said looking at an old picture of the Ox-King and his wife.

"Thank you, this was taken a week before she died." the Ox-King said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" Panpour asked.

"One night, Palutena was playing outside while Chi-Chi was asleep in her room. Palutena looked at the full moon shining bright in the sky. The next thing I knew, my sweet little Palutena turned into a giant killer ape and destroyed almost everything in sight, and my wife was one of the people she unknowingly killed." the Ox-King explained shocking Panpour.

"What, Palutena to? Does everyone born with monkey tails turn into apes after looking at the full moon?" Panpour thought.

"Do you know anything about this Panpour?" the Ox-King asked seeing the shocked look on Panpour's face.

"The truth is my master turned into the same monster that killed your wife, in fact he turned into the monster thrice. He killed his mother in that scary form, in fact the reason he's here in the first place was to train and to make sure that no one else he loved would die. That's also how Goku's grandfather Gohan died all those years ago." Panpour explained to the Ox-King with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The ground suddenly shook hard and flames started to shoot out of the cracks from the castle grounds. Almost everyone panicked and got out of the castle.

"Wait, the wedding dresses!" Chi-Chi said.

"I'll get the dresses! Goku, Dark, get my daughters to safety!" the Ox-King said before taking off to get the dresses.

"But dad." Palutena said as Dark took her hand to get her to safety as Goku did the same for Chi-Chi.

The fire fighters and Panpour did their best to put the fire out, but it still raged out of control around the Ox-King's castle.

"We gotta try to find a way to put the fire out and save papa." Chi-Chi said.

"I'm trying my best Chi-Chi. I've been using Water Pulse like there's no tomorrow, but it's not working." Panpour said stopping the Water Pulse barrage.

"Lets try the Kamehameha wave guys." Palutena suggested to Goku and Dark who nodded and got into their stance.

"Kaaa Meeee Haaa Meeee" Goku, Dark, and Palutena chanted before Chi-Chi and Panpour stopped them.

"No wait! Don't fire!" Panpour said.

"If you fire the Kamehameha wave, not only will you hit the fire but you'll also destroy the castle as well." Chi-Chi said.

"Just like Master Roshi did a long time ago." Panpour reminded them.

"We'll try our best to target only the fire." Dark said.

"HAAAA!" Goku, Dark, and Palutena fired the wave, but the fire was unaffected.

"Well, at least they didn't destroy the castle." Panpour said.

"Come on Dark, we've got to find another way to put the fire out!" Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement and took off to the castle on the flying nimbus and Dark's flying.

"We gotta get the Ox-King out of there!" Dark yelled as they dived in only to get burned, Goku in the butt and Dark in the tail as they went back to Panpour, Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"We can't even get in the castle to save your father and your wedding dresses, sorry." Dark said as Panpour put out the fire on the tip of Dark's tail.

"GOKU, DARK, YOU MUST FIND THE BANSHO FAN, IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT CAN PUT THE FIRE OUT!" the Ox-King shouted.

"The bansho fan? I don't even know where to look." Goku said in confusion.

"I know, lets ask Fortuneteller Baba." Dark suggested as they took off with their future wives to the palace of Fortuneteller Baba.

"Oh crystal ball *achoo* tell me where *achoo* we can find the *achoo* bansho fan *achoo*." Fortuneteller Baba said while the crystal ball started to show something to the group.

"Everything okay ma'am?" Dark asked.

"I caught my first cold in decades and it's driving me crazy." Baba said as an image of the bansho fan showed up on the crystal ball and then showed an image of an Octagon.

"You know, I think I remember hearing someone talk about a village named after an Octagon while we were in West City." Panpour said.

"That's it, we'll just go to Octagon Village!" Chi-Chi said in an excited tone as they took off with Baba to Octagon Village.

They arrived in Octagon Village and they saw someone and Goku, Dark, and Panpour thought it was Oolong.

"Hey Oolong." Goku said as they approached the look alike.

"Oolong? You've got me confused with someone else. I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said.

"Sorry about that we're just trying to find the Bansho Fan so that we can put out the fire around the Ox-King's castle." Dark apologized.

"You look like you're tired and sweaty, why don't you relax in the Octagon Hot Springs?" Jasmine asked with a smirk while looking at Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"You mean the Octagon Hot Springs, THE hot springs that can cure any type of sickness?" Baba asked in shock as Jasmine nodded.

"We'd love to but we really need to find the Bansho Fan." Chi-Chi said.

"How about this, the boys can find this fan of yours while the girls stay here and take a soak in the hot springs. You'll find this Bansho Fan of yours if you keep going that way and find something shaped like an octagon." Jasmine said pointing in a direction.

"Sounds like a plan." Panpour said as Goku got on the flying nimbus.

"You girls stay here, we'll be back as soon as we find the Bansho Fan." Dark said before he, Goku, and Panpour took off.

"I hope they come back in one piece." Chi-Chi said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, now come on girls." Baba said.

"We're just worried about them." Palutena said as they reached the hot springs.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of mountains around here." Goku said as they continued to fly around to see nothing but mountains.

"How are we gonna find something shaped like and octagon as well as the Bansho Fan when all we can see is mountains?" Dark asked.

"Something tells me that Jasmine's only sending us on a wild goose chase." Panpour said in an annoyed tone as they continued to fly.

Baba was the first to get into the hot springs as Palutena took her shoes with ankle guards off.

"What's with you two?" Baba asked.

"We're just getting worried about Goku and Dark." Chi-Chi said as Palutena nodded in agreement.

"Are those two boys all they think about?" Jasmine asked looking through a peephole.

"Come on, you two will worry yourselves to death." Baba said.

"I guess you're right." Palutena said taking her pink long sleeve shirt off, everyone including all of the villagers who were trying to get a good look at the girls saw that Palutena was struggling to take her shirt off.

"Everything alright sis?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion as Palutena finally had her shirt off and put the top of her red gi back on.

"Never better, just gonna soak my feet and I was starting to feel a little hot under this shirt." Palutena said dropping her shirt shocking everyone after it landed with a thud.

"Is there something wrong with that shirt?" Baba asked.

"Nope, just a little heavy." Palutena said soaking her feet in the hot springs.

"How heavy?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'd say about 100 kilos." Palutena said shocking everyone.

"Is that girl even human?" one of the villagers asked silently.

"100 KILOS?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You didn't think that Goku and Dark were the only ones wearing that kind of clothing did ya?" Palutena asked with a giggle.

Goku, Dark, and Panpour finally found something shaped like an octagon.

"So where's the Bansho Fan?" Goku asked.

"Maybe it's underwater." Dark said as they jumped in and swam underwater.

"Sometimes, I love being a water-type Pokemon." Panpour said with a smirk as they spotted something that looked like the Bansho Fan and went over to retrieve it.

Just as Chi-Chi was about to get undressed to get into the hot springs, the villagers piled down in front of the girls making Chi-Chi scream and Palutena smacked them away from her sister.

"GET OUT!" Palutena shouted as she smacked Jasmine deep into the hot springs.

The water started to drain taking Jasmine along with it and after getting redressed Chi-Chi and Palutena saw that it was their future husbands holding a drain plug that looked like the Bansho Fan, then they saw something strange.

"Goku, Dark, Panpour, check it out." Chi-Chi said as everyone saw something written on a big rock.

"Whoa, what is it?" Panpour asked.

"It looks like instructions on how to make the Bansho Fan." Palutena said.

"We can't figure it out though." Dark said as an idea struck Goku.

"Hey I know, lets go visit Master Roshi, he's bound to know something about this." Goku said before the quintet left for Kame House leaving Baba in the hot springs.

"Lets just hope we get help from Master Roshi soon, otherwise the Ox-King will be burned alive." Dark said silently.

Will they get a new Bansho Fan made in time to save the Ox-King and the wedding dresses? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	57. The Fire-Eater

Last time on Dragon Ball White, the double wedding plans were put on hold when a fire raged out of control around the Ox-King's castle. Goku, Dark, Panpour, Chi-Chi, and Palutena plan to retrieve the Bansho Fan to put out the fire around the Ox-King's castle. Join us now as they go to Master Roshi's house for help.

The Fire-Eater

The quintet finally made it to Kame House, where they were greeted by Turtle.

Once inside, they explained everything to Turtle.

"So you need the Bansho Fan? I remember Master Roshi using it as a place mat and he threw it out. I told him to be more careful with it, he never listens to me." Turtle said.

"Speaking of Master Roshi, where is he?" Dark asked looking around.

"I don't know, he hasn't returned from the tournament." Turtle said.

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be a while for the others to return from the tournament." Panpour said.

"We already know what happened to the last Bansho Fan, that's why we're gonna make a new one." Goku said.

"You mean from scratch?" Turtle asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's the reason we came here. Master Roshi must have something that shows us how to make the Bansho Fan." Dark said.

"He might, hold on a second, I'll try to find it." Turtle said looking in the closet while tossing some girl magazines around making Chi-Chi and Palutena cover their eyes.

"Here it is." Turtle said while holding a dusty homemade book in his mouth.

Turtle flipped through the pages until he found something about the Bansho Fan.

"Here it is. The Bansho Fan, a powerful fan, wave it once for a strong wind, wave it twice for storm clouds to appear, and cause a storm if you wave it three times. Ingredients to make the Bansho Fan, a feather of the Fire-Eater bird and a Pole Leaf." Turtle read.

"Fire-Eater bird?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I've never even heard of that kind of bird." Panpour said.

"Wait, I remember meeting this professor who was protecting something that belonged to this Fire-Eater three years ago." Palutena said making everyone look at her.

"Where is he?" Dark asked.

"He's probably at the Fire-Eater's nest in Fire Island. I know where that is, follow me." Palutena said as they took off for Fire Island.

They finally reached Fire Island where they journeyed and found a big egg and some science equipment.

"Yep, the professor is never gonna give up on that egg." Palutena said as everyone looked at the egg.

"So where's the mama Fire-Eater?" Panpour asked looking around.

"I don't know." Palutena said.

"Well we gotta do something, we can't just stand here and let the fire burn dad alive!" Chi-Chi yelled as someone in a heat resistant suit came up from behind.

"What are you doing here? Get away from the Fire-Eater egg." the person took off the helmet to reveal the face of Palutena's professor friend.

"Professor, long time no see." Palutena said as the professor thought about it then remembered who she was.

"Palutena, it's so good to see you again." the professor said.

"Likewise." Palutena said.

"So who are they?" the professor said looking at the other visitors.

"I'd like you to meet my sister Chi-Chi, my future husband Dark, his Pokemon Panpour, and Ch-Chi's future husband Goku." Palutena introduced as everyone bowed to the professor.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." the professor said.

"So Palutena told us you've been here watching over this egg." Panpour said looking at the egg.

"She's right, you see the Fire-Eaters are practically extinct. So I've been down here watching over the last Fire-Eater egg until it hatches." the professor said before a big drill made its way next to the Fire-Eater egg.

Then the hatch opened to reveal Mai and Shu coming out of the drill as well as Emperor Pilaf.

"Greetings, I'm Emperor Pilaf and I'm taking this egg for myself." Emperor Pilaf said.

"Oh man, not them again." Goku said.

"You know them?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We ran into them while we were hunting Dragon Balls with our friends." Dark said.

"Hey girls, come here." Shu said as Chi-Chi and Palutena came closer just to be grabbed by Mai and Shu.

"Now don't try any funny business or else these girls will get it." Emperor Pilaf threatened while Mai got a good look at Goku and Dark's faces and the Pokemon on Dark's shoulder.

"I know I've seen those faces before, but where?" Mai asked herself.

"Say, what are their names?" Shu asked Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"Their names are Goku and Dark." Chi-Chi answered scaring Mai and Shu as Chi-Chi kicked Mai in the gut and Palutena punched Shu in the back of the head.

Goku and Dark then pounded the drill in the lava as Emperor Pilaf realized who they were.

"It's Goku and Dark!" Emperor Pilaf yelled before he, Mai, and Shu ran away from Goku and Dark.

"Hopefully we won't ever see them again." Panpour said.

Everyone turned to a hole in the wall to see a Fire-Eater bird come out of it.

"The Fire-Eater! Isn't she beautiful?" the professor said as the Fire-Eater helped her newborn baby out of the eggshells as Palutena picked up an octagon shaped eggshell.

Everyone went outside to see the Fire-Eater and the baby get to a better place as everyone saw Fire-Eater feathers fall down.

"Feathers! Quick, grab as many as you can!" Panpour yelled as they tried to get the feathers but they disintegrated.

"How can we make the Bansho Fan without the feathers?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Wait, you're collecting the feathers to make a fan?" the professor asked.

"Yeah so that we can put out the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle." Dark answered as the professor chuckled.

"Sillies, the Fire-Eater lives on flames. If the feathers helped put fire out, what would they survive on?" the professor chuckled again.

"But we were told that they could help make the Bansho Fan." Goku said.

"Nothing in this book works! I couldn't figure that code out, I only wrote this to impress some ladies!" Master Roshi yelled at Turtle after returning to Kame House as Riku watched the whole thing take place.

"I can't believe Dark took some lessons from this guy." Riku thought while shaking his head.

After taking the professor back home, the quintet took off to find another way to put out the fire around the Ox-King's castle. What else can they use besides the Bansho Fan? Will they be too late to save the Ox-King? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	58. Outrageous Octagon

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball White, the quintet met a kind professor as well as the majestic Fire-Eater bird. Without a way to make a new Bansho Fan, how will the quintet put out the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle? Find out now as the story continues.

Outrageous Octagon

The quintet flew passed a snowy mountain and as they were flying, a blizzard kicked in making everyone get away from the mountain and back on the ground where they met an elderly lady.

"Now who are you five?" the elderly lady asked the quintet who was shivering as Goku and Dark held their fiances bridal style.

"I'm G-G-Goku." Goku said.

"D-D-Dark." Dark said.

"P-Panpour." Panpour said.

"C-C-Chi-C-Chi." Chi-Chi said.

"And P-P-Palutena." Palutena said as the elderly lady led the quintet into her house to warm up and they explained everything to her.

"I see, so you five tried to get over that mountain?" the lady asked pointing at the mountain they passed not long ago.

"Yeah, then the blizzard made us land here." Dark said.

"Well you made the blizzard kick in my boy." the elderly lady said confusing the quintet.

"How did we cause that blizzard?" Panpour asked in an offended tone.

"You brought those girls with you, that's how." the elderly lady said pointing at Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"What do they have to do with it?" Goku asked in confusion.

"For centuries, women have been forbidden to climb that mountain let alone get anywhere near it. If a woman sets foot on that mountain, it creates a blizzard that can even freeze fire." the elderly lady explained as Panpour got an idea.

"That's it, since we can't use the Bansho Fan, we'll just have to use the next best thing." Panpour said.

"Uh... what's the next best thing?" Dark asked in confusion making Panpour fall over.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE SNOW FROM THE MOUNTAIN!" Panpour yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Of course, the lady did say that it's cold enough to freeze fire." Goku said as the boys got ready to take off towards the mountain on the flying nimbus.

"They'll make great husbands." Palutena said earning the attention of the elderly lady.

"You mean those two boys are gonna be your husbands?" the elderly lady asked.

"That's right, and me and Palutena are gonna be the best wives in the world." Chi-Chi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Do you two really want to be good wives?" the elderly lady asked.

"Well we don't want to be bad wives." Palutena said in an offended tone.

"Well let me tell you girls something, being a wife is no picnic. You'll have to try your best in cooking and cleaning and making your husbands happy if you two want to be the best." the elderly lady said.

"We'll do anything we can to make our husbands are as happy as can be." Chi-Chi said.

"Well then lets get started. You two are gonna practice on what it's like to be a wife." the elderly lady said.

The boys made it to the mountain with no dark clouds in the sky.

"I guess that lady was right about the mountain." Panpour said.

"Now lets get a good amount of this snow so that we can freeze the fire around the Ox-King's castle." Goku said before a blizzard kicked in and they saw Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu in robotic suits.

"We meet again." Emperor Pilaf said.

"Oh no, can't you guys just leave us alone already?" Panpour said making Emperor Pilaf mad.

"Shu, Mai, fire at them!" Emperor Pilaf ordered as his henchmen fired a missile and the flamethrower at Goku, Dark, and Panpour but were shocked to see the flames freeze shortly after firing.

"Wow, the mountain's just full of surprises." Goku said as Dark picked up the missile.

"Hey you dropped this!" Dark said getting ready to throw it back at Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen who were scared, but Dark just flashed a goofy grin and said "Just kidding."

"I don't get it, it was nice before so why is there a blizzard?" Shu asked in confusion as Goku looked at Mai.

"There's your problem. One of your henchmen is a lady, that's why there's a blizzard. This mountain hates women." Goku explained.

"That's stupid, but just in case." Emperor Pilaf said before kicking Mai off the mountain ending the blizzard.

"Now where were we?" Emperor Pilaf asked before he and Shu felt their robots being kicked from behind by Goku and Dark, sending them to another part of the mountain.

Chi-Chi and Palutena were cleaning up the elderly lady's house in great speed (of course they did break some dishes in the process) and are now planing to sweep the front yard with a dust pan that looked odd yet familiar.

A giant snowball was rolling down the mountain with Goku running alongside it and Dark was running on top of the snowball with his hands while Panpour was holding on to Dark's tail for dear life as Goku and Dark were laughing.

"Take an easy giggle boxes, this isn't an amusement park ride you know!" Panpour yelled.

"Come on Panpour, you worry too much." Goku said.

"No, I worry at just the right amount thank you very much." Panpour said as they saw another missile coming their way as they stopped the snowball.

"Yes, we got them now!" Emperor Pilaf said before a blizzard kicked in again freezing the fire from the missile.

"What happened?" Shu asked before seeing Mai behind Emperor Pilaf and she was not happy about what Emperor Pilaf did earlier.

"Emperor Pilaf, how could you do that to me?!" Mai asked in an angry tone.

"Okay, I think it's time we gave them the boot off this mountain now!" Panpour yelled in an annoyed tone as Dark released Krookodile from his Pokeball.

"Krookodile, use Hyper Beam!" Dark ordered as Krookodile fired an orange and yellow beam at Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen, kicking them out of the mountain so to speak.

"Good job, return." Dark said returning Krookodile to his Pokeball before he, Panpour, and Goku took to the skies with the giant snowball.

Palutena heard Chi-Chi screaming and turned to see that she was being chased by some of the bees from the elderly lady's octagon shaped honeycombs and was surprised to see a powerful wind form from just a dust pan.

"Chi-Chi, are you alright?" Palutena asked in a concerned tone while running towards her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, but this is one useful dust pan." Chi-Chi said as she and Palutena saw that it wasn't a dust pan, but the Bansho Fan.

"The Bansho Fan, you found it Chi-Chi!" Palutena yelled in a happy tone as the Ox-Sisters danced around with the Bansho Fan in their hands.

The boys were flying back and saw that most of the snow from the giant snowball was gone.

"Oh man, this won't be enough to stop the fire." Goku said.

"Chi-Chi and Palutena are gonna be so disappointed." Dark said in a sad tone.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Panpour asked in a defeated tone.

"Boys, come back! We have the Bansho Fan!" Chi-Chi and Palutena yelled making the boys land next to them with happier looks on their faces.

"Alright, now we can put the fire out!" Goku yelled before Shu grabbed the fan.

"Hey give that back!" Panpour yelled.

"I don't think so, unless you want it back in pieces." Emperor Piaf threatened as Shu held a pair of scissors next to the Bansho Fan.

"Do you three even know what it is?" Dark asked out of the blue.

"Now that you've mentioned it, why are you guys so interested in this fan?" Emperor Pilaf asked in curiosity.

"Wave it and find out." Chi-Chi said.

"Shu, you heard her." Emperor Pilaf ordered as Shu waved the fan blowing Emperor Pilaf and Mai back into the mountain.

"Now do you see why we're interested in it?" Palutena asked but Shu dropped the Bansho Fan and ran out of there.

"Now if there are no more interruptions from those clowns, can we please get back to the Ox-King's village now?" Panpour asked handing the Bansho Fan to Dark.

"Wait, before you go, let me give you and your sister this." the elderly lady said handing a bottle of honey to Chi-Chi.

"It's the honey from octagon shaped honeycombs. Consider it a thank you present for making my house squeaky clean." the elderly lady said as the girls thanked her and the quintet raced back to the Ox-King's village.

They finally have the Bansho Fan in their possession, but will it be enough to put out the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle and save the Ox-King? Find out next time on Dragon Ball White!


	59. Mystery of the Dark World

Last time on Dragon Ball White, the quintet finally obtained the Bansho Fan and are now on their way back to the Ox-King's village to save the Ox-King from the fire threatening to destroy the Ox-King's castle. Will the Bansho Fan be enough? Find out today.

Mystery of the Dark World

The quintet made it back to the Ox-King's village to find the villagers still looking at the castle with fear for the Ox-King.

"Papa, we got the Bansho Fan!" Palutena yelled to her father inside the castle.

"Thank goodness they're here with the fan." the Ox-King said to himself while looking out the window.

"Hold on to something steady Ox-King!" Goku yelled holding the Bansho Fan.

"Stand back everyone, go for it Goku." Dark said as Goku waved the Bansho Fan causing a strong wind to blow around the fire.

Everyone saw that the fire was still raging, so Goku waved the fan again causing some storm clouds to appear in the Ox-King's village.

The fire was still raging as Goku waved the fan again making it rain.

"If this rain doesn't put the fire out, then I don't know what will." Panpour said as everyone saw that the fire was still raging out of control.

"PAPA!" Chi-Chi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"If that's how it's gonna be, then I won't stop waving the Bansho Fan until the fire is out!" Goku yelled as he waved the Bansho Fan multiple times.

"GOKU WAIT, DON'T USE THE BANSHO FAN!" Baba yelled flying down to everyone.

"Baba, what do you mean don't use the Bansho Fan? Isn't the only thing that can put the fire out?" Dark asked in confusion.

"The only thing you're doing by waving the Bansho Fan is making the flames stronger." Baba said shocking everyone.

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" Goku asked.

"You have to go to the source of the fire, the Magical Furnace." Baba said as the crystal ball showed an image of the Magical Furnace.

"So where is this furnace?" Panpour asked.

"It's all the way at Mt. Five Elements. The journey won't be easy and if you're not careful, it'll cost you your life. If you reach the furnace, talk to the guardian Annin to help the Ox-King." Baba explained.

"Can it just be easy instead of life-threatening for once?" Chi-Chi complained before the quintet flew to Mt. Five Elements.

After flying for some time the quintet finally made it to Mt. Five Elements where they are floating in front of a giant gate.

"I guess we made it." Panpour said looking at the gate.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena went to open the gate to reveal a dangerous pathway with sharp spikes almost everywhere.

"Man, those spikes can make you look like Swiss Cheese." Panpour said scaring Chi-Chi even more than she already was.

The quintet journeyed down the pathway. When they reached the end they were attacked by some soldiers.

"I just want things to be easy for once." Chi-Chi said.

"This is why I didn't want you and the girls to come along Panpour, it's way too dangerous." Dark said.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Panpour said as Goku, Dark, and Palutena got into fighting stances.

Goku, Dark, and Palutena fought off some of the soldiers but they just keep coming.

It took everyone awhile until they realized it was all in their heads as after the soldiers formed a giant monster.

"Ready?" Goku asked his friends.

"Lets do it." Dark as the quintet flew right into the monster's mouth.

"Amazing, they're the first human beings to ever cross the path alive." a female voice said as everyone opened their eyes to see that they made it across the path.

"Well that went well." Panpour said taking his place on Dark's shoulder.

They reached the Magical Furnace and they saw that it was huge and shaped like an octagon.

"Wow, it looked much smaller in the crystal ball." Panpour said in awe.

"Annin, where are you? We need to talk to you!" Goku yelled.

"Who's there?" a figure said as everyone saw that it's Goku's deceased grandfather Gohan.

"Grandpa, is it really you?" Goku asked.

"Have we met?" Gohan asked.

"It's me, your grandson, Goku." Goku answered as Gohan now realized it was his grandson.

"Goku, you've grown up so much." Gohan said.

"It's good to see you again sir." Dark said bowing to Gohan.

"Likewise my boys. Who are those two girls behind you?" Gohan asked while looking at Chi-Chi and Palutena.

"Grandpa, meet my fiance Chi-Chi, and Dark's fiance Palutena. Their father is the Ox-King." Goku said shocking Gohan as the girls bowed to Gohan.

"These boys must've been born under a lucky star." Gohan said.

"WAIT! Lets talk about the problem! It's the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle, we came here to put it out and save the Ox-King from dying." Panpour said.

"What's going on down there?" a female voice said as everyone looked to see a lady wearing a red and white outfit while holding a bowl of noodles.

"Annin, we have guests." Gohan said shocking the quintet.

"Wait you're Annin? Oh I'm so sorry ma'am, where are my manners? My name is Dark and these are my friends Panpour, Goku, Palutena, and Chi-Chi. We need your help." Dark said bowing down to Annin.

"Well aren't you a true gentleman?" Annin giggled.

"We need to put out the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle, can you help us?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry but it's impossible to put out the fire without turning off the Magical Furnace." Annin said.

"Well lets just turn this thing off already, I don't want my master to have a dead father-in-law before he's even married!" Panpour yelled.

"NO, DON'T, IT COULD BRING DANGERS BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!" Gohan shouted.

"He's right, you five wouldn't want to be responsible for causing one of the biggest natural disasters by turning the Magical Furnace off do you?" Annin asked while having some noodles.

What is one of the biggest natural disasters that Annin and Gohan speak about? How will the quintet save the Ox-King without turning off the Magical Furnace? Don't miss the exciting conclusion on the final chapter of Dragon Ball White!


	60. The End, The Beginning

Last time on Dragon Ball White, the quintet learned that the Bansho Fan can't put out the fire threatening to destroy the Ox-King's castle. Fortuneteller Baba told them to go to Mt. Five Elements where they'll find the Magical Furnace. They made it and they met Annin and Goku's deceased grandfather Gohan. And now, the conclusion.

The End, The Beginning

"What do you mean by natural disaster?" Palutena asked.

"If the Magical Furnace were to be turned off, the dark spirits would bring chaos to the living world. You see, the Magical Furnace is a gateway for spirits to go from the living world to Other World. Also, if the fire was put out for only a minute, it would take two hundred years for the flames to reignite." Annin explained shocking everyone.

"Great, we'd be responsible for chaos to reign over the world for two hundred years and the Bansho Fan can't save the Ox-King from the fire surrounding his castle. IS THERE ANYWAY TO SAVE THE OX-KING FROM DEATH HERE?!" Panpour shouted in frustration catching Annin's attention after mentioning the Bansho Fan as she saw the fan behind Dark.

"Wait, there may be a way to save the Ox-King without turning the furnace. We just need to use the Bansho Fan on your back and patch up the hole in the furnace." Annin said as everyone got all happy.

"I guess bringing the Bansho Fan was a good idea." Dark said holding the Bansho Fan in his hands.

"However, in order to patch up the hole, we need the octagon shaped eggshells from the Fire-Eater bird as well as honey from octagon shaped honeycombs." Annin said.

"I guess it's back to square one for us." Goku said in a sad tone as Chi-Chi got the honey out and Palutena pulled out the eggshell.

"Nope, me and Chi-Chi had these with us the whole time." Palutena said with a silly smile.

"This is the first job you four done as two couples, you should feel proud of yourselves." Gohan said.

"Thanks grandpa, you ready Dark?" Goku asked.

"Lets do it." Dark said.

Everyone got into position to fix the Magical Furnace as Annin, who was now bigger than the others, poured water on Goku and Dark.

"Listen boys, even with the power of the Bansho Fan, there's no guarantee that you two will make it out of there alive." Annin warned.

"That's okay, we've never been afraid of death before." Goku said.

"Besides we can't let the Ox-King die. If he died, we may never be able to forgive ourselves." Dark said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Annin said before lifting the pot off the Magical Furnace and holding it in place.

"Good luck my boys." Gohan said.

"Please be careful in there." Chi-Chi said in a concerned tone.

"Don't get too burned in there." Palutena said in the same concerned to as her sister.

Dark waved the Bansho Fan and he and Goku went down to the bottom of the furnace.

"Look, the bottom!" Goku said.

"We made it!" Dark said as they touched down to the bottom.

"Now where is that hole?" Goku asked as he and Dark looked around for the hole they need to patch up as Dark looked at the smoke coming from the bottom of Goku's boot and realized that Goku was standing on the hole.

"Goku, move your foot, I've found the hole!" Dark said as Goku moved his foot to see the octagon shaped hole that they need to patch up.

"Maybe I should've gone with them, they could use some more water." Panpour said in a worried tone.

"Goku and Dark will be fine... I hope." Palutena said.

"Hurry boys, I don't know how much longer I can hold this." Annin said struggling to keep holding on to the pot.

Dark placed the eggshell in the hole before Goku used the honey to glue the eggshell in place, then Goku stomped the spot to keep the eggshell into place.

"It worked!" Goku said in a happy tone.

"We're coming girls!" Dark yelled as Goku and Dark flew up to get out of the Magical Furnace.

The villagers saw that the fire around the Ox-King's castle was gone and cheered.

Goku and Dark saw that the fire was starting to close up around them.

"Not good, we need to pick up the pace!" Dark yelled as Goku got an idea and pulled out his Power Pole.

"Grab on Dark, we're getting out of here!" Goku yelled.

"I'm right behind you Goku!" Dark yelled as he held on to the Power Pole with Goku.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku and Dark shouted in unison as the cherry red pole extended down to the bottom of the Magical Furnace as it extended Goku and Dark out of the furnace right before the fire closed up the pathway from the Bansho Fan.

"They made it!" Panpour yelled in a happy tone as Chi-Chi and Palutena ran up to Goku and Dark and gave each of them a big hug.

"You were meant for each other. Good luck my boys." Gohan said.

"Thanks grandpa, and good luck with Annin." Goku said making his grandpa blush and chuckle.

Wedding bells can be heard all over the Ox-King's village as the villagers cheered for the brides who were wearing their wedding dresses and the grooms who were wearing white tuxedos.

"Now before we go any further, Dark, there's someone who'd like to see you." Baba said as everyone saw a lady with her brown hair in pig tails, she was in a fighting outfit and she has a halo hovering on top of her head.

"It's been a while my son." the lady said as Dark and Panpour knew now that it was Dark's deceased mom, Mitsumi.

"Mom, is that you? Yes, it really is you!" Dark said as he felt something run down his cheeks and used his hand to wipe it off, he was crying.

"Dark, are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine, there's just something in my eye and it won't come out." Dark said wiping away more tears but they just keep coming out.

"No Dark, it's okay to cry. Even someone as strong as you deserves to shed some tears once in a while." Mitsumi said hugging her son.

"I'm so sorry mom, I found who killed you on that terrible night, I'm really-" Dark said before he was interrupted by his mother by placing a finger on her sons mouth.

"It's okay Dark, you didn't know at the time. You're my son, I love you and I always will." Mitsumi said before kissing Dark on the cheek and turned to the Ox-King, his daughters, Panpour, and Goku.

"You must be Goku, I'm Dark's mother Mitsumi, I've heard about your adventures with my son. I'd like to thank you for looking after Dark for me." Mitsumi said making Goku blush.

"It's no problem, we get along pretty well." Goku said.

"I trust all of you to look after my son, you're his family now." Mitsumi said.

"Don't worry ma'am, we will." Panpour said earning a pet on the head from Mitsumi.

"Goku, Dark, welcome to the family." the Ox-King said with tears in his eyes seeing Chi-Chi and Palutena hold on to Goku and Dark's arm and Palutena's tail wrapped around Dark's waist as Dark's tail wrapped around Palutena's waist.

"I'm so proud of you Dark." Mitsumi said with tears in her eyes.

It's a happy ending to one and all, but what does the future hold?

"The future? Well lets take a peek and find out." Fortuneteller Baba said as she looked into the crystal ball.

No one knows what the future holds, but we know this, whenever there's trouble, Goku, Dark, and their friends will be there to help the innocent and save the world from evil.

**The end of Dragon Ball White!**


End file.
